Preguntenle a los Sayajines
by Gotrenks
Summary: CAPITULO 21!!!!!!! Ay aun me tienen encerrado y es su primer capitulo independientes. >
1. Sayajines Indignados

Hola a todos!!!!! Soy Gotrenks Y siempre leo fanfics en ingles, y estando en una categoria de juegos, vi un fanfic parecido al que voy a escribir y se me ocurrio hacer uno en español y con DBZ a ver si funciona, bueno ojala les guste!!!!  
  
PREGUNTENLE A LOS SAYAJINES!!!!!!  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno mis queridisimos sayajines ha llegado la hora de torturarlos...jejejejejejeje  
  
Vegeta: Rayos !!! Insecto te matare.....  
  
Gotrenks: Ojala pudieras pero como soy el autor, te tendras que aguantar jajajajajajaja  
  
Gohan: Y de que se trata todo esto? Para que nos reuniste a todos?  
  
Goten: Si para que?  
  
Gotrenks: Lo que pasa es que ustedes tienen muchas admiradoras(res) aya fuera, que se mueren por hacerles preguntas y esta es la unica forma de contestarles.....  
  
Trunks: Ay ya Yay!!! NO, por que a mi? No, yo no puedo Gotrenks, hmmm, ya vez, es que tengo mucho trabajo en la corporacion, si, es o es!!! Tengo mucho trabajo....jejejejeje...verdad que si papa?  
  
Vegeta: Si yo voy a sufrir, tu tambien...que tu madre se encargue de la empresa......  
  
Trunks: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Goku: Jajajajajajaja, a mi me parece muy divertido!!  
  
Todos: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: que? Me dicen a mi?  
  
(Todos caen al suelo)  
  
Goten: Ay papa....bueno, ahora ya que estamos aqui y no hay otra opcion, dinos que vamos a hacer exactamente?  
  
Gotrenks: Ok, es mas o menos asi, los lectores van a hacerles una pregunta por medio de los reviews y ustedes las van a responder mientras yo me muero de la risa!!!!!! algo asi, por ejemplo:  
  
  
Para Vegeta:  
Por que dices ser el principe de los sayajines, cuando ese planeta ya no existe? No crees que es muy tonto?  
  
Y Vegeta tiene que responder y asi sucesivamente....  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! Vete al infierno!!!!!!!  
  
Gotrenks: Todavia ni empezamos y yo ya me estoy muriendo de la risa  
  
Gohan: Y por cuanto tiempo vamos a durar haciendo esto?  
  
Gotrenks: Por cuanto tiempo quieran los lectores, jejejejejejejeje  
  
Gohan: Pues al menos asi ya no tendre que aguantar a mama....ups!!!! Perdon! :s  
  
Goku: Ni yo tampoco.......  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno, mis queridos Saya.....Que empieze la Diversion!!!!! ( que porcierto contestaran las preguntas cada vez que junte 6 reviews ok?) 


	2. Empieza la Verdadera Tortura!

Gotrenks: A ver mis queridisimos Sayajines....tenemos varias cartas para ustedes...jejejejeje  
  
  
Para Gohan:   
Oye gohan tu eras mi personaje favorito hasta que creciste, por que te hiciste tan menso cuando eras el mejor?   
  
-sophie  
  
Gohan: Para Sophie  
  
Pues es que...jejeje...pues como se fue mi papa y me dejo a cargo de mi mama, pues ya te imaginaras, ademas ya no venian enemigos tan fuertes para que ponerme a entrenar??? Yo menso?? Como?? Si tengo el premio nobel de matematicas...el premio nobel de ciencia...la llave de la ciudad de Washington DC  
  
Goten: El premio nobel de perdedor....  
  
Gohan: Si ese tambien....GOTEN!!!!  
  
Goten: Jejejejejeje.....  
  
Gotrenks: Va, una para Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrr, a ver pues que?  
  
¿¿Por que Vegueta llama insecto a todo el mundo si es tan bajito? Más bien él es el insecto ahí  
  
-Nnk  
  
Para Nnk:  
  
Para empezar...es Vegeta no Vegueta ya que vas a insultar enseñate a escribir , de acuerdo? Ah y todos son unos insectos comparados con mi categoria, por eso los llamo asi...  
  
(Se para Goku a un lado de Vegeta y se mide)  
  
Goku:*inocentemente* Ay, pero que no soy mas alto y fuerte que tu?!?  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ya que termine nos arreglamos in...zabandija!  
  
Para Vegeta:   
  
¿¿Por que eres tan hermoso, fuerte, inteligente, para resumir... por que eres lo maximo?  
  
-Kaily el angel diabolico  
  
  
Para Kaily:  
Claro que soy todo eso que dijiste y hasta mas. Y por una sola razon, naci siendo un guerrero de alta categoria, no por nada soy el principe de los Sayajines...  
  
Trunks: Y que soy yo papa?  
  
Vegeta: Mi gran error, un descuido fatal...  
  
Trunks: Papa!!!!  
  
Gotrenks: jejejejejejejeje.....una mas Vegeta, una mas....  
  
Vegeta: ESTA ES PARA LOS LECTORES DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!!!!!  
  
Goku: Yo no veo que te esten haciendo algo...  
  
(Vegeta solo se limita a ver a Goku fulminantemente...)  
  
Querido Vegeta:  
Querido Vegeta: Aun no entiendo como un hombre como tú pudo mezclar su sangre real con una simple humana...que tiene poderes super desarrollados a la hora de llevarte a la cama o que?????....  
  
-Karin Kurayami  
  
(Vegeta desmaya a Trunks para que no escuche...)  
  
Para Karin:  
Y que querias que hiciera eh? Que me acostara con un sayajin? O con Pikoro? Ya no hay sayajinas ni nada por el estilo? Ademas que Kakarrotto me dijo que la mezcla humana y sayajin resultaba mas poderosa, pero el imbecil me mintio, me decendencia salio peor .  
  
Para Vegeta:  
vegeta el que seas saiyan no te salvara de un infarto con tantos corajes  
-Brendaneko  
  
Para Brendaneko:  
Tu no entiendes el placer del coraje, si yo fuera blando como kakarrotto, seria un estupido debilucho. Infarto? A mi no me da esas vulgaridades, no es mi tipo  
  
Gotrenks: Ahhh jajajajajaja, ok vegeta, fuera!!! ( Gotrenks lo lanza muy lejos con una bola de energia) Mmmm, desmayo a Trunks...esperaremos a que reviva...OK Gohan, otra mas para ti  
  
Ok ok eata ba para Gohan Y Trunks:   
  
Como puede ser possible que con el tiempo pierdan poder?   
  
-BlueEaidle  
  
  
Para BlueEaidle:  
Bueno, creo que Trunks todavia esta knock out...asi que contestare yo. No es que hayamos perdido poder con el tiempo, mas bien, ya no supimos como controlar nuestro poder, ademas mi papa tuvo la culpa de que mi mama me criara y pues Trunks, se tuvo que ocupar de la empresa por eso no tuvo tiempo para entrenar. Agregale esto: NO HUBO ENEMIGOS DESPUES DE MAJIN BOO!  
  
Goten: Jajaja....a ti mama te trato muy mal y a mi me entreno...  
  
Gohan: Callate!! Al menos yo conoci a papa y a tu edad yo ya era SSJ2!!  
  
Goten: Y te que te sirvio?  
  
Gotrenks: Ya, ya basta....prosigamos....  
  
Para Goten:  
goten ya no seas Puuuuuuuu...ra flojeaza eh?  
  
-Brendaneko  
  
Para Brendaneko:  
QUE??? Yo no soy asi como tu dices, una cosa es que sea pu** y otra que salga con varias chicas. Quieres que sea como mi hermano? Que acabe con la primera que me hizo caso? Yo creo que estas tratando de llamar mi atencion para que salga con tigo.  
  
Gohan: A COMO CH....  
  
Gotrenks: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! OK y Trunks...sigue desmayado...bueno, para mi que se esta haciendo pato....ya se ( Gotrenks hace su ataque de fantasmas Kami) Ok fantasmitas...agarres a Trunks y aganle cosquillas hasta que despierte!!!!!!!!  
  
(Los fantasmas le hacen cosquillas y Trunks despierta)  
  
Trunks: NO JAJA, No !!!! jajajajajajajajajajaj, esta bien esta bien, contestare!!!  
  
(Trunks va al baño y luego regresa)  
  
  
  
Para Trunks:  
oh mi muy querido trunks solo una preguntita..... por que no puedes ser como el Trunks que vino del futuro, tu te dejas mangonear por una niña de 11 años  
  
-Brendaneko  
  
Para Brendaneko:  
No puedo ser como el futuro por que fui criado diferentemente, en primer lugar, naci mi fastidiosa hermanita (Como papa si la trato bien a ella y ami una patada en el c...uerpo) y pues muchas cosas mas, goten, goku....todos influyeron en mi cambio. Sobre lo de Pan, no ves el caracter que tiene? Quieres que me mate?   
  
Goten: Mandilon  
  
Trunks: Je , je (una gota de sudor en su cabeza)  
  
Para Trunks:  
oye Trunks...porque eres tan hueco...el del futuro era mas hombre que tú......yo te recomiendo que te dejes crecer el cabello asi las mujeres se te colgarian..........   
  
-Karin Kurayami  
  
Para Karin:   
Que pena que pienses asi de mi, creeme que yo no elegi ser asi, asi me hicieron. Que me deje crecer el cabello? En cuanto me crece un centimetro mi mama me lo corta (por la empresa, las apariencias ya ves), pero lo tendre en consideracion gracias.  
  
Para Trunks:  
pq siempre dejas q los demas te digan que hacer incluyendo a una niña y a tu padre?? que acaso no tienes vida???? deberias conseguirte novia:D  
  
-Lilyth  
  
Para Lilyth:  
No se....es que le tengo mucho respeto a mi padre, recuerda que no siempre lo tuve y pues lo tengo que aprovechar no? Y ya dije sobre lo respecto a Pan...Novia? (Sonroja demasiado) es que no hay candidatas....solo las de la empresa pero segun mi hermana son lagartijonas resbalosas, dije segun mi hermana? Que diga, no , je, segun yo. Conoces a alguien en especial??  
  
Trunks: Ya??  
  
Gotrenks: Si, por ahora Ah jajajajajajaja!  
  
(Goku mira a todos con los ojos mas tristes de su vida)  
  
Goku: Y ami? Nadie me escribio nada?:'(  
  
Gotrenks: Si hay una.....  
  
Goku: de verdad? Que bien...jajajajajaja!  
  
Para Goku:  
Goku por que no botas a milk y te vienes conmigo , te dare comida en grandes cantidades jejeje  
  
-Brendaneko  
  
Para ti:  
Siiiiiii!! Porque no? Es mucha comida...????  
  
Goten & Gohan: PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: que hice esta vez? Uy, esta bien...me voy con brendaneko, pero no botare a milk de acuerdo...  
  
Goten & Gohan: ???????????  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno, es todo por este capitulo, y por favor lectores, sigan preguntando, pero por favor un review por personaje, no importa que pongan muchos. Ahora, un review por personaje porfavor ok? Bye bye hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sayajines a la Fama!

Gotrenks: Que creen? Creo que ya se estan haciendo famosos…  
  
Goten: (se pone unas gafas negras muy terminator) Ah por fin la fama!!!! Er…no, di que no reparto autografos  
  
Trunks: Jeje, ni que nadie quisiera un autografo tuyo…  
  
Goten: (saca su chicle de su boca) Ves este chicle?  
  
Trunks: Si que tiene????   
  
Goten: Ah, pues te aseguro que muchas chicas se moririan por este chicle ( se lo mete a la boca y hace una bomba)  
  
Gotrenks: (revienta la bomba) Guacala…  
  
Goten: (embarrado de chicle toda la cara y el cabello) Oye!!!! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!!!!  
  
Goku: jajajajajaajjajajajajajajajaja, Goten te cae muy bien el rosita  
  
Vegeta: Estoy de acuerdo!!!!  
  
Goten: :O  
  
Gotenks: XD, bueno, empezemos con las cartas!!!!  
  
  
  
  
para trunks:   
haber...siempre dices q tienes demasiado trabajo en la empresa pero nunca especificas que haces, estas todo el dia sentado acaso????O_o y en serio ya consiguete una novia te haria mucho bien :D:D:D:Dy no solo ay chicas en la empresa open your eyes darling  
-Lilyth  
  
Para Lilyth:  
Que que es lo que hago??? Practicamente ….TODO!!!! Exporto nuestros productos al medio oriente, con los japoneses, con los de Europa, con los Estados Unidos….Tambien manejo el dinero que sale y entra a la empresa, manejo los intereses inetrenacionales en el Mercado de las capsulas…me escapo de vez en cuando…Ah no, jeje, eso no, sobre de las chicas…tal vez me de unas vacancionitas en la empresa para buscarme una novia…  
  
Vegeta: NI QuE VACACIONES NI QUE NADA!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Ay Vegeta, no seas tan duro con el…despues de todo tu tambien fuiste joven un dia….  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrr, para tu mayor informacion aun soy JOVEN!!!! Y Trunks es un chiquillo insolente…  
  
Goten: Si, eso es…lo bueno es que tus nietos se parecen a ti Vegeta…  
  
Vegeta: Si!, mas le vale a ese trun…Que?!?!  
  
Trunks: Nada! No dijo nada…jeje  
  
(gohan estudia sin hacer caso a los comentarios tontos de sus amigos)  
  
  
Va para Vegeta, y la pregunta es:   
¿Como es que alguien como tú puede dejarse manipular por una chiquilla engreida como Bra? Y NO ME SALGAS CON COSAS como "ya veras insecto, te destruire" por que yo también tengo poderes =P cuando quieras te puedo ganar en lo que sea^^   
ah! y otra cosa que quedo inedita, ¿Como fue que terminaste a lado de Bulma? es decir, ¿como se dieron las cosas? esque Uriko-Chan (osea, yo^^) es muuy curiosa ^____________^   
  
Ja ne! -Uriko  
  
Para Uriko:  
Para tu mayor informacion, no hay nadie que me supere en mis poderes, mucho menos tu una chiquilla insolente. Ah y no me dejo manipular por Bra de ninguna manera, ella es la que mas se parece a mi, y no es tan tonta como Trunks, por eso es que recibe mi atencion. Como fue con Bulma? (Vegeta sonroja) Bueno, es que…Bulma era muy amable conmigo y me trato muy diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, estaba harto de las mujeres que son sumisas y tontas…Pues Bulma era amable y pues no podras negar que muy atractiva tambien y pues me gusta hacerla enojar…por que al final salgo ganando…Es eso lo que queries saber? (sarcasticamente) Algo mas??  
  
Trunks: Papa! Yo no sabia que eso sentias por mama  
  
Vegeta: Ah, eres un cabeza hueca que no sabes nada…  
  
Goku: Dedberias ser mas buen padre Vegeta…  
  
Goten y Gohan: CALLATE!!! Como que si tu fuiste uno muy bueno…  
  
Goku: Ah no? Como no!!! Siempre los trate muy bien y trai un gran pescado para que comieramos no?  
  
(Todos vuelven a caer)  
  
Gotrenks: No cabe duda…Goku es un caso perdido….prosigamos…..O_o  
gohan:  
como es que siendo tan inteligente no puedas educar bien a tu propia hija?????  
-nikona  
  
Para Nikona:  
Uy es que esas Pan heredo los genes de su abuelo…( salta de la nada Mr Satan )  
  
Mr Satan: Eh jejeje! Gracias….  
  
Todos: NO TU IDIOTA! LOS GENES DE GOKU!!! (Todos le dan una patada en el trasero y lo Mandan a la chin…a)  
  
Gohan: Bueno continuemos, este Nikona, Pan salio como mi papa y entre Videl y yo no la podemos controlar, es una chiquilla muy fuerte y de caracter muy duro, por eso….  
  
Para Goku:  
JAJAJAJAJAJA, esta bastante bueno tu fic, pero aqui va mi pregunta para Goku ¿porque juega a ser tan niño y al final se pone tan arrogante acaso cuando aumenta el poder se le sube el nivel de energia a la cabeza, cuando el podria sacar mas provecho?  
-Elena  
goku: como es q alguien tan gordoo , mantenido , flojo y (por no decir otra cosa) menso puede ser el que siempre termina salvando a todos?? brujeria acaso????( es una pregunta parecida or eso la inclui aqui)  
  
Gotrenks: Oh gracias Elena! Estoy preparando un fic, muy bueno, ojala y te guste, por tanto sigue escribiendonos!!! Ok , goku cabeza de masodonte, contesta!  
  
  
Goku: Me hablas a mi?  
  
Vegeta: Que hay otro goku/kakarrotto aqui?  
  
Para Elena:  
Yo no juego a ser niño, yo asi soy!!! Lo que pasa es que a la hora de pelear, me sale el instincto sayajin, y pues la verdad dejo de ser un niño y me convierto en todo un guerrero sayajin…pero se me acaba todo instincto cuando veo comida!!!!!! JAJA  
  
Gotrenks: ^^ yo diria que empieza! Quien come como tu eh? Aqui voy a contestar un review muy largo, por favor, un review por personaje, si kaily?  
  
Para Vegeta:   
  
¿Por que te fijaste en Bulma?   
¿Por que no quieres a Trunks?   
¿Por que quieres tanto a Bra?   
¿Que no te aburres con tanto entrenamiento, siempre entrenas igual? (Buscate al menos una forma diferente de entrenar aparte de lo de la camara de gravedad)   
¿Insisto por que eres tan... tan... aayyyyy... tan lo maximo?   
  
Vegeta: Me fije en Bulma, por unas rezones que ya explique un poco mas arriba y por que no habia otra chica inteligente como ella (dime otra chica atractiva que sepa construir camaras de gravedad) Que no quiero a Trunks? Es mi sangre…mi unica decendecia junto con Bra, como no lo voy a querer? Fue por el que cambia mi forma de ser y me sacrifique en la pelea con Boo, fue por el, nada mas que no es mi culpa que sea tan menso ( Trunks revienta en llanto) Ahhh, ves que menso? Y Bra, es tan parecida a mi….como no quererla!!!!! Tambien se parece mucho a bulma , tan Linda…grrrr, olvidalo, Pues tienes razon, la camara de gravedad ya me harto, me ire a entrenar al templo de Dende, ahi donde un dia es un año, a ver que tan. Soy lo maximo por que aun no ha nacido ser supreme a mi…ni siquiera un clon mio seria tan grandioso como yo…(Trunks aplaude muy emocionado) Jeje, reconsidera tus vacaciones hijito….  
  
Trunks: Gracias papa!!! (corre hacia Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: Ni se te ocurra abrazarme…(muy en el fondo, Vegeta espera que lo abraze)  
  
Trunks: jejeje…no iba a abrazar a Goku…(lo abraza)  
  
Goku: VIVA!!!! Que estamos celebrando…?  
  
Vegeta: olvida tu vacaciones (muy celoso)  
  
Trunks: Pero? Pero..  
  
Vegeta: NADA!!!  
  
Para Kakarotto:   
  
¿Kakarotto como hiciste para tener hijos, siendo como eres?   
  
Goku: Como? Pues normal, me case con Milk y ella me enseño a entrenar de una manera extraña, me dijo que solo con ella podia entrenar asi, y de repente, nacio gohan y gotten.  
  
Todos: (gota de sudor en la cabeza con cara de tontos)  
  
  
  
  
Para Trunks:   
  
¿Por que ya no eres tan diablillo como cuando eras niño? eras mas simpatico, aunque me sigues gustando ;)   
¿Que tipo de mujer te gusta?  
  
Trunks: Ehh, pues no se, la empresa, papa, Bra, tuve que ser nana de mi hermana y creo que eso me suavizo un poco por que recuerdo que le hacia muchas diabluras y papa me castigaba muy duramente y pues decidi portarme bien para no recibir mas regaños y castigos. Me gusta todo tipo de mujer, pero mas las que sean comprensivas y que entiendan lo que… soy un sayajin, en el fisico, no exijo demasiado, si ellas sienten que son bonitas, pues para mi lo son:) gracias por que te gusto ;) tratare de no defraudarte!  
  
Goten: Que teirno…pero en fondo sabemo que te gustan las buen…  
  
Trunks: Las buenas muchachas, hehe…  
  
Goku: yo nunca he comido muchachas, saben buenas?  
  
Gotrenks: Goku, juro que si vuelves a abrir la boca…te voy, te voy…te voy a inyectar en el trasero!!!  
  
Goku: AYYYY MAMA!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!! ESO NO!!!  
  
Gotrenks: Callate pues ok?   
  
  
Para Goten:   
  
¿Por que te gusta una chica tan tonta como Pars?   
eres lo suficientemente lindo como para conseguirte algo mejor   
  
Goten: Tienes tooodddaa la razon, Pars es una descerebrada…(sursurra)a mi me gusta bra…pero no me gusta Vegeta para suegro, ejem, Kaily, serias tan amable de salir conmigo??  
  
Gohan: Nunca pierdes oportunidad…  
  
Goten: Ah callate….  
  
Para Gohan:   
  
¿Por que eres tan idiota, detestable e inutil?   
  
Gohan: Disculpa doña nadie, si no fuera por mi, el mundo se hubiera destruido gracias a cell, que no te acuerdas? Acuerdate como tu adorado Vegeta bueno para nada libero a cell para que se comiera a #18 y como quien dice, tambien a majin boo, estoy harto que digan que soy un estupido cuando en realidad puedo ser mas fuerte que toda esta bola de idiotas juntos…  
  
Goten: Gohan! Nunca te habia oido hablar asi…  
  
Gohan: CALLATE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!!!  
  
Goku: puedo decir algo…( gotrenks saca una jeringa y dice que no)  
Por favor….(Gotrenks acerca la jeringa…)  
  
Goten: Gohan tienes razon…Hey lectores recuerden que cuando Gohan se enoja no hay quien lo pare, acuerdense lo que hizo una vez con el chafa de Raditz y cuando se enojo y derroto a cell…yo no me meto…  
  
Goku: …..andale gotrenks es algo importante….por favor…  
  
Gotrenks: olvidalo….  
  
Para Brolli:   
  
¿Sabes decir algo mas aparte de Kakarotto?   
¿Por que si eres tan fuerte te derrotaron?  
  
Gotrenks: Brolli? Lo siento, Brolli no es parte de nuestra pandilla, el no esta aqui ( a lo lejos se oye la voz "KAKARROTO")  
Como ves Kaily, no sabe decir otra cosa mas que kakarroto, y fue un imbecil, por eso lo derrotamos, Bueno creo que es todo por …  
  
Goku: PORFAVOR!!!!!!!  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno, es el final, que quieres?  
  
Goku: Quiero ir a baño, tengo diarrea, me dejas ir?!?!?  
  
Gotrenks: 0.0 ??????????????????  
  
(todos vuelven a caer……)  
  
SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO……  
  
Vegeta: A ver si ya dejan de molestar  
  
Gotrenks: CHAO, Bye, ADIOS, Ja NE!!!!!! 


	4. Gohan impresiona a Todos

Gotrenks: Quiero agradecer a todos los que han tenido tiempo de leer y de poner reviews en esta historia. Entre mas reviews (6) mas rapido voy a subir los capitulos nuevos je...je...Veamos lo que tenemos hoy...  
  
  
Goku: (despues de haber ido al baño) Ahhhhhhhhhh  
  
  
Gotrenks: Descansaste Goku?  
  
  
Goku: Descansar? Como? Si estaba en el baño...  
  
  
Gotrenks: 0_o? olvidalo.....  
  
  
Gotrenks:   
jajajajajajajaja XD este fic es muy gracioso!! además, original!! de pana que me gusta mucho!! ^^UUUUU por cierto... por qué no está A-17 ahí?? ;_; él es muy lindo!! y malo maloso!! merece estar ahí!! ;_; no lo podrías traer??? ;_;  
  
-Patty Potter  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: A mi? preguntas ami? Viva! Primer pregunta para mi...que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic...jeje, gracias! asi que quieres a ese bueno para nada #17, eh? Mmmmm, pues es que el no es sayajin, y mi fic ya no seria, preguntenle a los sayajines...  
  
  
Goten: Ah pero Gotrenks puedes hacer una excepcion...una linda damita te lo esta pidiendo....  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ok Patty Potter, lo voy a pensar muy seriamente, depende de la pregunta que le hagas, tiene que ser muy buena para incluirlo en mi fic, tambien los lectores tienen que pedir por el...  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrr, mas a esta bola de...  
  
  
Trunks: (le dice al oido de Vegeta) Mira papa, si traen a ese inutil androide...menos preguntas para nosotros y mas preguntas para el...  
  
  
Vegeta: Hasta que piensas con la cabeza hijo mio....Gotrenks! Trae a ese pedazo de chatarra...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Olvidas que yo escribo esta historia y por tanto se lo que Trunks te dijo?  
  
  
Vegeta & Trunks:-_-, no tiene sentido  
  
  
Gotrenks: =P  
  
  
  
Trunks:   
I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! eres tan sweet y cute!!! desde hace AÑOS que estoy in love de ti!!!!! *^^* y es que eres tan guapo... tus cabellos lilas, tus ojos azules, tu tono bronceado de piel, tus pectorales, tu... *ejém*.. *eso* XD~~~~~~~ además, eres tan tierno, inteligente, protector, eres tranquilo pero a la vez sabes cuándo hay que luchar, eres muy fashion!!!! XD~~~~~ no te gustaría salir conmigo??? a comer un helado, o X... quiero violarte!!!!!!! *^^*  
-Patty Potter  
  
  
  
  
Para Patty Potter:  
  
  
(Trunks suda nerviosamente) Todo e-eso me quieres hacer? Je...je, um, um  
  
  
Goten: Estupido! Aprovecha....  
  
  
Trunks: Gracias Patty por ser la primera que no me reclama que me dejo mangonear por todos (no es ofensa para nadie eh?) jeje...si saldria contigo con todo gusto, pero obmite el detalle ese...de querer violarme si?  
  
  
Goten: (con cara pervertido) Mejor yo salgo con ella...es lo mejor de la cita...  
  
  
Gotrenks: (saca un garrote de la nada y le da un cachiporrazo en la cabeza a Goten) No ves el rating de este fic? No quiero que empiezes con tus cochinadas eh?   
  
  
Goku: Goten! Te ves lindo con ese chichon que te salio en la cabeza!  
  
  
Goten: :'(   
  
  
Gohan, Trunks, & Vegeta: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
  
Gohan: Te lo merecias por bue...  
  
  
Gotrenks: (amenazando con el garrote) Tu tambien?  
  
  
Gohan: Je, je...no...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Va para ti Gohan...  
  
  
Gohan:   
realmente me encantas!! pienso que eres muy inteligente, y fuerte!!! además, eres muy guapo!! ^.~ y bueno, lo único que no me gusta es la hija que tienes ¬¬U es una babosa y resbalosa, que siempre le anda haciendo ojitos a MI Trunksito ¬.¬ así que cuídala! vigílala! porque si sigue así la voy a torturar!! soy una maga! así que ya lo sabes... pero tranquilo, a ti no te voy a hacer nada malo... XD~~~~~~ sólo te hechizaré para que seas mi esclavo sexual! XD  
  
-Patty Potter  
  
  
  
Gohan: Wow!!! Eso si que es halago...pero hay algo que no entiendo...A quien quieres a Trunks o a mi? Ya veo que eres una coqueta irremediable...jejejeje...nadie conoce el lado obscuro de Gohan...y con respecto a Pan...ella tan solo es una niñita, como va a coquetear con Trunks...si me llego a enterar...Trunks cuidate...  
  
  
Trunks: je...je...despreocupate Gohan...yo-yo no tengo ni tendre nada que ver con Pan...  
  
  
Goten: (agarra a trunks de la camisa) Si llego a ver con mi sobrinita adorada te...  
  
  
Vegeta: Andale con tus babosadas eh Trunks? No quiero que te relaciones con kakarrotto...  
  
  
Goku: Ay Vegeta!! Jajajajajajaja, que tonto eres! Trunks quiere relacionarse con Pan, no conmigo  
  
  
Gotrenks: (le da un garrotazo a goku) Te lo mereces por menso...  
  
  
Goku: :'(  
  
  
Goten: ^^ tu tambien te ves bien....  
  
  
trunks:  
deberias de toamrte unas vacaciones pro t misma cuenta¡¡ acaso tooodo lo q haces se lo tienes q informar a tus padrespara q te den permiso?? acaso tienes 5 años?? empiezaa a tomar el control de tu vida o vas a acabar igual que goku como un mantenido q no sabe hacer mas q comer...   
P.D: vegeta rulez¡¡¡¡¡¡:D:D  
  
-Lilyth  
  
  
Trunks: Tu misma lo has dicho, Vegeta rulez...y eso que ni que...  
  
  
Vegeta: Jejejejejejeje....  
  
  
Goku: Yo mantenido? No mas se comer? Tambien se hablar, caminar, pelear, y hacerme Ssj4, cosa que nadie sabe hacer...  
  
  
Vegeta: y YO?  
  
  
Goku: Eh! Eres un tramposo sin el invento de Bulma, no podrias hacer nada!!!  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr :s  
  
  
Gotrenks: OHHHH, Gohan...tienes un rewiew buenisimo....  
  
  
Para Gohan :  
  
¬¬ Yo no soy una doña nadie, lo que es mas soy una persona real que si existe, no un monton de tinta y pintura que salio de la cabeza de alguien, eso me da un valor eh importancia mayor a la tuya, que con tan solo apagar la television no vales nada, ademas, mas inutil no puedes ser, en la pelea contra Cell te enojaste demasiado tarde, por tu culpa Goku se murioooooooo T.T y como te atreves maldita sabandija imbecil a decir cosas malas de Veggie?, mocoso mala leche, ademas no fuiste para nada util en la pelea contra frezzer, Vegeta al que tu tan insolentemente tratas de insultar, te salvo mas de una vez por ser tan idiota como eres, despues en la pelea contra majin boo, como tan idiota que eres dejaste de entrenar y casi te matan y diste poder para que despertaran a majin boo, de no haber sido por ti, que deberias haber derrotado a espopobich y el otro tipo del que no se el nombre, y ahi hubiera terminado todo el cuento de majin boo, en dragon ball gt, te dejaste controlar por baby y con tu cuerpucho se fueron en contra de mi vegetita lindo hermoso T.T, tu eres culpable de muchas cosas por lo imbecil que eres, ademas, la mierda que tienes por hija, tu eres el culpable, tu criaste ese engendro, por el que pasó todo lo que pasó en GT, dejo a goten sin ir al viaje debilitando su fuerza de ataque a trunks y Goku, causando mas y mas problemas, como es tan idiota como tu su padre, en resumidas cuentas eres un idiota, una desilucion, el fraude del siglo, esperabamos mas de un hijo de Goku, tenias que haber salido a tu madre, por suerte aparecio Goten para recuperar la onra de la descendencia de Goku, que ya de por si dejaste muy maltratada, a por cierto me olvidaba, que te crees? por que quieres mas a Pikoro que a Goku que es tu papá?, no me parece justo, Goku es el que se tuvo que aguantar el entrenamiento con tu mama, ademas del matrimonio forzado, y pikoro nomas llego a pegarte y tu *.* señor pikoro, osea que te piensas de la vida?, menos precias los sacrificios de tu lindo papito. Beuno, ya te dedique mucho tiempo, mas de lo que merece una sabandija como tu.  
  
Gohan: Con que a esas vamos no? Pues vamos aclarando muchas cosas...jejeje  
  
#1: Asi que soy un monton de tinta que al apagar ya no valgo nada eh? Jeje, entonces tambien lo somos todos: VEGETA, trunks, goku, goten, gotrenks...jejeje  
  
  
#2: Si admito que por mi insolencia, papa murio...no ocupas recordarmelo...pero dime tan solo una vez...cuando me salvo la vida el estupido de vegeta eh? NUNCA!!!! Mas bien, recuerda quien lo salvo a el, que tan mala memoria tienes? No te acuerdas cuando Cell le mando una bola de energia para matarlo como mato a Trunks...y quien se metio en su camino para salvarlo? YO!! Vegeta me debe su vida...me jodi una mano gracias a eso y me debilito contra cell  
  
  
#3: Si, deje de entrenar por que no habia motivo para entrenar inutilmente como Vegeta, para que? Yo si disfrute de mi vida! No me dedique al vacio de entrenar! Mama, Goten, y mis estudios llenaron mi vida, y vegeta que? Desperdicio tantos años entrenando, sin estar al lado de su familia para que? Para que llegara mi papito querido siendo Ssj3, jajajajaja, yo no ocupo entrenar demasiado...Papa es el mejor!!!  
  
  
#4: Si hubiera matado a espopovich, nunca hubieramos sabido donde estaba Majin Boo escondido, o si? Y recuerda que no fue mi energia el que desperto a Majin Boo, fue por que Vegeta, al dejarse poseer por Babidi, todo el daño que causara, se iba al huevo de majin boo, y pues Vegeta si hizo demasiado daño a papa y viceversa, que no sabes nada de Dragon ball? Ush, me desesperas!!!  
  
  
#5: Mi hija vale mucho...es lo mejor que hay en esta vida...Y por lo que veo, no estas enterada que mi Pan es mas fuerte que su Tio Goten, no recuerdas que mi Pan derroto a Goten cuando tenia 5 años en un torneo? Yo deje de entrenar por dedicarme a mi Familia, Goten tampoco no es muy fuerte, el dejo de entrenar por dedicarse a la parranda...o no? La honra de de mi papa? La honra de mi papa es Pan, ella fue la que continuo el Legado de los Son's. De ningun modo debilito el viaje...Gracias a Pan...mi papa pudo convertirse en Ssj4...que no se te olvide...  
  
  
#6: Nunca querre a otra persona mas que a mi papa, si le hacia caso al Sr. Pikoro es por que debes de admitir que gracias a su fusion con kamisama, se hizo muy sabio e inteligente...cosa que desgraciadamente mi papa no tiene, por eso le hacia caso al Sr.Pikoro, que papa fue forzado casarse con mi mama? No lo creo...que tvuo que aguantar a mi mama? Jajajajajajaja, y yo? Yo no tuve que sorportarla tanto tiempo? Cuando me defendio papa en contra de sus injusticias? Entiende Kaily, yo no trato de pelear contigo...trato de hacerte entender que yo hize muchas cosas muy valiosas para el mundo...Mi hermano, nunca salvo a la Tierra...mama fue mas buena con el...papa no estaba con nosotros...quien lo crio, quien vio por el...yo, quien entreno al trunks del futuro...yo...kaily, quieres hacer las pases conmigo?  
  
  
-Gohan  
  
  
  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
  
Goku: :'(  
  
  
Goten: :'(  
  
  
Vegeta: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
Trunks: O-O  
  
  
Gotrenks: WOW!!! Gohan, eres impresionante!!! Nunca imagine que tui tuvieras que hacerte cargo de tu familia...  
  
  
  
Goku: Yo no sabia, Gohan, disculpame...de haber sabido eso mas antes...  
  
  
Goten: Hermano, tienes razon, soy un malagradecido...  
  
  
( Los Son's se abrazan emotivamente....)  
  
  
Gotrenks: :'( sniff, se supone que sniff, sniff, que es de humor...asi que sniff, sniff, ...prosigamos...  
  
  
Para Goku:   
  
Tan siquiera sabes cuando naciste? O estas tan uey  
-Vegetto   
  
  
Gotrenks: Que ya esta de moda las fusiones? y yo que pensaba que era original O_O  
  
  
Goku: Ay pues naci el dia que naci, ni modo que otro dia...  
  
  
Todos: O_o????????????????????  
  
  
Para Goten:   
Con todo gusto acepto ser tu novia ^.~ ahora la pregunta ¿me regalas tu chicle? yo lo quieroooooooo y tambien a ti por su puesto ^.~  
  
  
Goten: Ven? Les dije que muchas chicas quisieran mi chicle...jejejejejeje  
  
  
Trunks: Puff  
  
  
Goten: Ok Kaily, te doy mi chicle  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^_^ ya que logres depegartelo de la cabeza!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!  
  
  
Goten: :O, bueno, kaily, pon el dia y saldre contigo en una cita muy romantica...  
  
  
Trunks & Vegeta: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
Goku: es hora de dormir? OK pues.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bola de sayajines huevones...bueno, lectores, gracias por todo y sigan , preguntando, ya veremos como se ponen las cosas entre Kaily y Gohan, ojala que hagan las pases, jejeje....( recomiendo el fic de Kaily, lilyth, y Uriko, tambien el de brendaneko esta muy bueno...chao!!!) 


	5. Bultos de Basura

Gotrenks: Hola a todos!!! Y nuevamente gracias a todos por poner reviews (pone mano sobre su cabeza y se la rasca) Sin ustedes este fic no seria nada....  
  
  
  
Vegeta: Uy si, que ternura...idiota...  
  
  
  
Goku:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ora, depierta Goku! Ya es el sig capitulo....  
  
  
  
Goku: Que? Eh?  
  
  
  
Gotrenk: Olvidalo, ya conocemos lo despistado que eres...  
  
  
  
Trunks: Oye Gotrenks a proposito...que son aquellos dos bultos que dejaste alla?  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: (nervioso con una gota de sudor en su cabeza) Na-nada....es basura...jeje  
  
  
  
Goten: ????, para que diablos traes basura ?  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Que te importa! Bueno...empezemos con sus lindas cartitas ...jeje  
  
  
  
Para Vegeta el mas hermoso del universo.   
  
  
¿Vegeta tu sabes todo lo que escriben en los fanfics de ti?,¿estan en acuerdo o en desacuerdo con ello?, *esta pregunta puede aplicarse para todos.  
  
  
¿Que piensas de Gohan? (el hablo muy mal de ti la vez pasada, y se atrevio a afirmar que es mas fuerte que todos, eso te incluia a ti, como se atreve ¬¬¬¬)   
  
  
¿por que no quieres darle unas vacaciones a Trunks, de paso tambien a Bra, asi tu y Bulma toman otras ;)?   
  
  
¿Que piensas del Trunks del futuro?   
  
  
¿A cual Trunks quieres mas, al que viene del futuro o al del presente?   
  
¿Que se siente cuando te mueres?   
  
  
¿Por que no enseñaste a Bra a pelear, (pa que le gane al engendro de Pan)?   
  
Bueno por hoy es suficiente, y recuerden MUERTE A GOHAN ^0^JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO   
  
  
-Jane, Kaily  
  
  
  
Vegeta: Para Kaily:  
Bah! Todos los fanfics que escriben alla afuera (incluyendo este) son puras patrañas y mentiras...que no tienen otro que hacer mas util? Gohan? Es un debilucho inutil, igualito a su padre, deshonra a la raza sayajin...  
  
  
Gohan: Como si Bra y Trunks la honraran...  
  
  
Vegeta: :O con Bra no te metas zabandija!!!!!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Despues pelean...sigue contestando Veggie...  
  
  
Vegeta: Cuantas veces te he dicho que...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Tal parece que esto funciona mejor...(un garrotazo a Vegeta) Que CONTESTES!  
  
  
Vegeta: :'(, esta bien....Kaily, si le doy vacaciones al mocoso de Trunks...no va a sufrir esta tortura...asi que mejor no, salir de vacaciones con bulma es como echarme la soga al cuello, no, olvidalo...No pienso nada del Trunks del futuro porque no lo conoci muy bien, pero me imagino que entre este y aquel, no hay minima diferencia. Los quiero por igual, bueno al menos eso creo...  
  
  
Trunks: Hey....  
  
  
Vegeta: ^^ , Si enseñe a Bra a pelear, pero ella no puede pelear asi vulgarmente, que quieres eh? Que mi pequeña se rompa una uña...olvidalo! Pan no es de su categoria...es mas...ni a los talones...  
  
  
Goten: Hey! Con mi sobrina no te metas Vegeta o Bra pagara las consecuencias...jeje  
  
  
Vegeta: Si llegas a ponerle un solo dedo encima, es mas si llegas a tan solo verla...nunca veras tu rostro en un espejo JAMAS!  
  
  
Goku: ? Que piensas hacer Vegeta? Quieres romper todos los espejos de mi casa?  
  
  
(Todos caen al suelo, esta ves mas duro...)  
  
  
Vegeta: muerte a Gohan y a Kakarrotto...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Silencio! que el que determina las muertes aqui soy yo!  
  
  
Vegeta: Que a proposito no se siente nada al morir...todo se hace negro y ZAZ se acabo...  
  
  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
  
Gotrenks: siguiente...  
  
  
Vale, esta vez una duda:   
  
  
Para Vegeta:  
¿por qué tanto yaoi contigo y el resto de la familia de Goku? La verdad es que lo veo un sin-sentido: primero Guku, luego Gohan, luego Raditz.. No te molesta?? Tú odias a todos los Sons y pensabas que Raditz era idiota...   
  
  
Otra pregunta:   
  
Por qué te cortas el pelo y te dejas bigote en GT? No sabes lo bajo que has caído por eso??   
Molabas más al principio cuando eras un príncipe destronado y no el marido borde de una ricachona entrada en años con un hijo pijo y repelente.  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrr...no puedo ni descansar....yo que se si escriben tanto yaoi conmigo, pues no tienen otro que hacer, tal vez ellos duden su "identidad" y cargan sus frustraciones en mi, vulgaridades que ni me interesan saber, gente enferma...Claro que odio a todos los Sons...uno por uno...si me fuera permitido...destazaria uno por uno...  
  
  
Goku: eh! Vegeta, los tazos ya pasaron de moda desde hace...  
  
  
Todos: YA CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!  
  
  
Gotrenks: (Saca un rollo de cinta y le cubre a Goku la boca) Asi esta mejor...  
  
  
Goku: mjmjmjmj...ujejm...  
  
  
Vegeta: JAJA, idiota...por que me corte el pelo y bigote y todo eso? No fue mi voluntad! Desde que Akira Toriyama dejo DBZ, todo salio mal! Si por mi fuera...seria el principe despota que conociste al principio  
  
  
GoKu: Mjujujujujuju!  
  
  
Goten: Sepa que quiere decir...Gotrenks, me podrias conceder un deseo?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ni que fuera Shenlong...  
  
  
Goten: Bueno, mas bien un gusto  
  
  
Gotrenks: Que?  
  
  
Goten: que a la hora que le quites la cinta a papa...sea yo quien lo haga!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Olvidalo!!! Ese placer me toca a mi.....^_^!  
  
  
Goten: Rayos!  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^  
  
es para gotrenks para variar ;): muuchas gracias por recomendar mi fic :D:D te agradezco tu review y te felicito de que puedas hacer algo interesante con la vida de goku y gohan que realmente no saben hacer NADA ¬¬ una pregunta...pq no traes a trunks del futuro para que le enseñe a este trunks como deberia de comportarse??  
  
Gotrenks: (se ruboriza) Aw, gracias, por nada...si, concuerdo contigo gohan y goku son unos inutiles...Gohan puro "dizque estudiar" y goku puras babosadas..como ves...Traer a Mirai Trunks? mmmmmmmmm lo tendre en consideracion...  
  
  
Trunks: NONONONONONO!!!!!  
  
  
Goten: SISISISISI!!! Traelo Gotrenks! A ver si el si sabe parrandear....  
  
  
Gotrenks: Mmmmmmm, no se, tal vez....  
  
  
HOla Gotenks, te felicito porque has logrado tener mas revews que cualquier otro fic en epañol,que yo haya visto en la ff y eso es para selebrarse.   
  
mi pregunta es para Goten y Trunks : ¿podremos ver Sayas con mas sangre de saya que de Humano en el futuro?.  
  
se me olvidaba decirlea Gohan que si no fuera por la perdida del brazo en el tiempo de mirai trunks estaria muuuuuy bueno, en ralidad si fuera un anime creo que los uniria a todos a mi arem personal, claro Mtrunks seria mi favorito ^_^  
  
  
Gotrenks: OTRA PARA MI!!! ( hace ojos de chibi con mucho brillo) YES! (perdon) VIVA! Si de verdad estoy impresionado por la aceptacion de todos ustedes...los amo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox!!!   
  
  
Vegeta: Patetico...  
  
  
Goku: mjejmejehem em  
  
  
Goten: ?  
  
  
Trunks: Para Houriko:  
Yo pienso que cada vez, en el futuro se va acabando la sangre pura de los sayajins...  
  
  
Vegeta: Si...sangre adulterada...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Adulterada? O_O?  
  
  
Goten: Pero eso no importa Houriko, la fuerza es la misma si es que no mas intensa...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Tonterias...que mas...  
  
  
  
Hola! Mi comentario y pregunta es para Goku:   
  
Primero quiero decirte que eres el mejor de todos... ya sea personaje de anime, de manga o de cartoon... nadie jamás será mas grande héroe que tu. ;)   
  
mis preguntas son:   
  
¿cual es la fuente de inspiración que tienes? Se dice que peleas por defender la Tierra.. o es Milk y tu familia o simplemente tu afan por pelear es tu sangre saiya?   
  
¿habrias sentido menos, igual o mas furia cuando te convertiste en SSJ peleando con Freezer si en vez de Krillin hubiese sido Gohan o Milk el que muriera?   
  
¿sabías que Goten venía de camino cuando sucedió la batalla contra Cell?   
  
es todo por ahora. Un besote de una gran admiradora!  
  
  
Goku: mmara mmiken:  
mracias mmmo mer ma mmi majeor...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ay! Se me olvidaba...(jala la cinta con todas sus fuerzas....)  
  
  
Goku: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA!!!!! :'( mi boquita....  
  
  
Vegeta: Jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Goku: No te rias...:'( , asi al menos ya tengo garantizado que en el futuro no me va a salir bigote como el tuyo (se jala una ojera y saca la lengua) :P  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ay Vegeta, ya te pareces a toño el tigre, el de las zucaritas, de tanto grrrrrrrr, grrrrrrr  
  
  
Vegeta: hasta cuando tendre que soportar tantas insolencias.....buaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
  
  
Goku: ? jeje....para miken:  
Gracias por ser mi mejor admiradora!!!! Yo tambiente quiero mucho! ^^, mi fuente de inspiracion es todo lo que dijiste, el planeta, mi familia, mis amigos, los animales...y la comida jeje...sin ella no hay motivacion...jeje...yo pienso que si Freezer hubiera matado a Gohan o a milk en vez de a Krillin, el efecto hubiera sido el mismo, yo era como una dinamita y la muerte de krillin fue la chispa que encendio la mecha, pero si hubiera sido milk o gohan, tal vez la mecha hubiera sido mas corta, ose que hubiera explotado mas pronto, entiendes? Sobre Goten? no, no sabia que venia en camino, de verdad que fue una agradable sorpresa...jajajajajajaja!(rie ingenuamente)  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: O_o ya si se si lo hace a proposito o si de atiro...bueno...aqui no acaba la historia...continua...jejejejeje 


	6. El Angel Diabolico Vs Gohan Ni tan angel...

Gotrenks: Este chapter es especial de Kaily por tantos reviews que ha puesto, he decidio dedicarle un chapter completito...  
  
  
  
Gohan no baka, todo lo que te dije lo tomaste por el rumbo que a ti te pego la gana, al menos por lo que mas te convenia, por ejemplo, yo hablo de que  
  
eres un inutil, por que haces las cosas ya que pasaron muchas cosas, te esperas a lo ultimo para tirartelas de heroe salvador del mundo, cosa que has hecho solo una  
  
vez, y que sin ayuda no habrías logrado, y esto fue cuando lo de Cell, por que tu ni venciste a radittz, ni venciste a majin boo, ni venciste a baby, ni venciste a los   
  
dragones, ademas YA DEJA EN PAZ A MI LINDO VEGETA, el que tu seas un inutil no tiene nada que ver con el, yo te hablo de lo que tu haces o dejas de   
  
hacer, no te ando comparando con nadie, y a ti te digo lo de los dibujos que no valen nada, por que TU fuiste el que me dijo doña nadie, ¬¬ yo tengo un nombre,   
  
no necesito que me andes bautizando, yo apesar de que te detesto con todas mis fuerzas, no te ando cambiando el nombre, te digo GOHAN, como te bautizaron,  
  
ya se te agrego el idiota, pero al menos te digo gohan, la falta de respeto no va tan lejos, y lo del señor pikoro, yo no hablaba de que le hicieras caso mas a pikoro   
  
que a Goku, sino de que QUIERES(aprecias, idolatras, respetas) mas a Pikoro que a goku, y no me parece justo, si señor pikoro lo quiero mucho, pero oye, no   
  
dejes tan de lado a tu papito, ademas, lo de milk, tu papa se caso con ella por que la muy aprovechada cuando niños le dijo, cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a   
  
casar, y tu papa ¿uh? no se que es pero si es algo de comer esta bien, y cuando lo volvio a ver le dijo, tu me prometiste que nos casariamos, y Goku, ya que   
  
remedio si te lo prometi pues bueno, y luego el entrenamiento que soporto, lo hizo por que milk le dijo que tenian que hacerlo no por que de el naciera hacerlo, tu   
  
propio padre lo dijo, yo no invento, y Vegeta SI te ha salvado la vida, recuerda cuando Frezzer te disparo y tu tan tonto como acostumbras ser te quedaste en la   
  
baba viendo como hiba hacia ti el ataque y llego Vegeta volando a toda velocidad y te pego y te dijo Enano quitate, creo que quien no ha visto ni conoce dragon   
  
ball es otro, ademas, eres muy mal agradecido, Vegeta SI te ha salvado y tu lo niegas vil y cruelmente y te vanagloreas de haberlo salvado cuando lo de Cell, pero   
  
bien que olvidas que el te salvo a ti, VEGETA PEGALE POR MI PLISS, ademas, Vegeta no desperdicio su vida entrenando, si lo hubiera hecho no existirian ni   
  
Trunks ni Bra, que te crees que aparecen de la nada?, pasa que Goku se la crea pero tu que disque muy inteligente no sepas de donde salen los bebes es el colmo  
  
de la ironia o de la estupides mas bien diria yo, ademas Pan si es un engendro y si tuvo gran parte de culpa de todo lo que paso a Goku y Trunks, por principio ella  
  
pateo la nave y por esto la nave no estaba en buenas condiciones, comenzando los problemas, cuando en el planeta en el descierto, salio corriendo por que no le   
  
cumplieron sus caprichitos, tuvieron mas problemas por buscarla,y no menciono mas que esta review me queda interminable, con lo de espopobich y ese rollo, tu   
  
energia no fue la que libero a majin boo pero contribuyo, y si no te hubieras dejado atacar como pasó y haber derrotado desde ahi a ese par de mensos las cosas   
  
casi hubieran parado ahi, y si a culpas vamos, pues con lo de la pelea de Goku y Vegeta, Goku tenia el poder para derrotar a Vegeta sin que obtuvieran mucha   
  
energia para majin boo y no lo hizo, no lo hizo para no ofender a Vegeta muy noble de su parte, pero bueno eso no tiene que ver contigo, ya te dije, el asunto es   
  
contigo, no metas a los demas, con respecto a que te encargaste de tu familia, dime cuando?, cuando estabas estudiando?, yo se que eres así por culpa de tu madre,  
  
pero tan debil mental eres, que te dejas manipular de esa forma, tu mama tal vez fue mas blando con Goten, pero no por eso te vas quedar a quejarte de tu mala  
  
suerte y por eso ser la facha de persona que eres, y tu no puedes decir que Goten fue mas afortunado que tu, dime cuando Goten a tenido a su papa?, tu si lo  
  
tuviste en tu niñes y para colmo lo tienes y lo cambias por Pikoro, pikoro sera muy listo y todo lo que quieras, ademas que no siempre estuvo fusionado con   
  
kamisama, eso fue hasta lo de los androides y la aparicion de cell, entiendelo PIKORO NO ES TU PAPA, o acaso insinuas que tu adorada madrecita le pinto   
  
todas unas crestas no cuernos crestas y muy enormes a Goku?, ademas, por que te dejas que tu mama te deje el peinado idiota que llevaste a namek?, ni que fueras  
  
tan debilucho como para no poder resistirte, y tu dices ser muy fuerte, y que quieres hacer las paces, que paces ni que ocho cuartos, ocho ochenta el kilo, pinta tu  
  
raya, bueno ahora si que me emocioné, te dedico mas tiempo del que debería, si de todas formas contestas cosas que ni al caso. Es que eres "TAN   
  
INTELIGENTE"¬¬ ¡¡¡si como nó!!!  
  
  
  
Gohan: No puedo creer que exista tanto odio...jejeje, me das risa Kaily, te emocionas por tonterias que ni al caso pero bueno....  
  
  
#1: entiende....NO QUIERO MAS A PIKORO QUE A MI PAPA........mi papa es #1 en todo!!!!  
  
  
  
#2:No venci a ninguno esos de los que mencionaste por que no contaba con ningun entrenamiento previo...pero quiero que sepas que cell era mas fuerte que todos ellos combinados, ah y si vegeta me salvo la vida como tu dices, no lo hizo asi con buena intencion, queria que yo entretuviera de alguna maner a frezeer para poderse el robar las esferas del dragon o que se yo, no las hizo con sinceras intenciones como cuando yo lo salve a el.  
  
  
  
#3: yo pienso que estas celosa de Pan por que ella paso mucho tiempo con Goten y Trunks...si eso es!  
  
  
  
#4: Ademas yo no meto a los demas! Eres tu quien lo hace! mi papa, ni vegeta , ni pan tienen nada que ver en todo esto! es entre tu y yo...de acuerdo?  
  
  
  
#5: Disculpa si te dije doña nadie, la verdad no peca pero incomoda verdad? Se te hace insulto? despues de todo lo que me has dicho?yo tambien ya te dedique mucho tiempo del necesario...DEJAME EN PAZ...inmadura...  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Oh, oh...gohan te has metido en un lio...  
  
  
  
Gohan: Que importa...  
  
  
  
Para Gotrenks:   
  
¿Por que no va incluido Brolli aqui, el tambien es un saiyajin, y hablando de saiyajin's no inclidos que pasó con Bra y el engendro, que aunque es engendro es mujer junto con Bra y por eso no las incluyen, que machismo?  
  
Gotrenks: :O hey, yo estoy de tu parte! no me ofendas...:'(, machismo? naaaaaaaaaa, yo diria que niñismo...por que aun soy uno, no crees? jejeje^^...lo tendre en consideracion...ok? Brolli? el ni merece estar aqui...sinceramente...LO ODIO....pero, a ver que dicen los lectores...brolli o no brolli ok?  
  
  
  
Para Gohan:   
  
Aqui estoy otra vez es que se me olvido aclararte algo, TU no entrenaste a Mirai Trunks, no te pares el cuello con el esfuerzo de OTRO, por que quien entreno a Mirai Trunks fue Mirai Gohan, y NO TU, y luego dices que yo soy la que no sabe nada de dragon ball, dime a ver que fue lo que TU le has enseñado a Mirai Trunks?, pues NADA, no te cuelgues medallas agenas.  
  
  
  
  
Gohan: (sarcasticamente)si yo no entrene a Mirai Trunks, entonces quien? Tu? (cara burlona)   
  
  
  
Para Goten:   
  
Gotencito chiquito lindo hermoso, la cita puede ser del dia que tu quieras mientras estes presente lo demas no importa, bueno ahora la pregunta:   
  
  
¿Cuando me vas a dar tu chicle?si no puedes quitarte el que traes en la cabeza yo te ayudo, o compramos otro y me lo das con un beso XD  
  
  
Goten: Proposicion bastante sensata....porque no? de que sabor lo quieres eh? Fresa, banana, manzana, menta...pero mi favorito es el de tutti-frutti...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Grr goten....ya me estas cayendo gordo por payaso...  
  
  
Goku: Me encantan los payasos!!!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Rayos! se me acabo la cinta, pero aun tengo mi arma ultramega-secreta! Ar jarjar jar jar!!!!  
  
  
Goku: Tambien me gustan los piratas...ar jarjar jar....  
  
  
Gotrenks: (se da un manotazo en la cara) uy! Uy! UUYY!  
  
  
  
Goten: Hey gotrenks, tu nunca has tenido novia? eres mitad yo, debes que tener al menos 100 detras de ti...  
  
  
Gotrenks: No (se ruboriza)  
  
  
Trunks: Y por mi lado mas...  
  
  
Goten: NA, por tu culpa es que el pobre no ha agarrado nada...con ese pelo morado entre esa hermosa cabellera negra...  
  
  
Trunks: Oye!!!  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: jejejejeje.....bueno, mis queridos lectores, es todo por hoy...(disculpen a todos aquellos que no les conteste sus reviews, no se desilusionen ni nada, mañana mismo contesto los restantes ok?) SE LOS PROMETO!!!! es que tengo otros quehaceres y otras tareas :'( PERDON! 


	7. Y la Tortura no Para

Gotrenks: Para que vean que siempre cumplo con lo que prometo…he aqui la continuacion…  
  
  
Gohan: A ver si ya me dejna en paz….  
  
  
Vegeta: A mi tambien….ya estoy harto  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ay ya callate Vegeta, que te quejas mas que nadie y estas peor que Goku  
  
  
Goku: Si es cierto, al menos yo aguanto todo sin renegar…  
  
  
Gohan: Si Vegeta, aprende de mi papa…  
  
  
Gotrenks: como conductor que soy…empezemos con lo de ahora….tengo muchas sorpresas   
  
reservadas para ustedes…..   
  
  
  
  
Para Gotrenks:   
  
  
Como es posible que no incluyas el personaje de Pan?? La han criticado varias veces y no le has  
  
dado ni la oportunidad de defenderse..., y no digas que es por que es de Z, por que está a nivel de  
  
GT.. o es que no quieres incluír chicas por muy saiyans que sean??  
  
-Idney  
  
  
Gotrenks: No es eso, es que al principio solo se me ocurrio agregar a los sayajines para probar si a   
  
ustedes le iba a gustar el fic, pero a lo major si las incluyo (Bra y Pan) pero con la condicion que no  
  
pongan preguntas que no sean aptas para un niño como yo…(se ruboriza) que dicen?  
  
  
Vegeta: No va a poner nada de Bra por que yo no lo voy a permitir….  
  
  
Goten: Si como no…  
  
  
Gotrenks: No empezemos…..de acuerdo?  
  
  
  
  
Para Vegeta y Trunks   
  
vegeta no te parecería que estaría bien que Pan y trunks se casaran? entonces su hij@ sería sin  
  
duda un ser fuertisimo al tener la sangre de las dos familias saiyans   
  
Tú que opinas Trunks? No te parece que estaría bien y no me digas que es muy cría, pues al ser  
  
ambos saiyans no se nota tanto la diferencia de edades...  
  
-Idney…..  
  
Vegeta: Claro que por supuesto que NO!!!!! es lo ultimo que quiero!, que mi sangre se   
  
mezcle con la de kakarrotto y el inutil de gohan….  
  
  
Goku: No se preocupen….ya aprendi mi leccion sobre eso…(apunta a su chichon en su   
  
cabeza) Jajajajajajajajaja  
  
  
Gotrenks: Eso que te valga….  
  
Trunks: La mera verdad, Pan no me gusta, a parte de que es muy niña ella no es mi tipo,   
  
es muy grosera, altiva y enfadosa, no crees que con mi papa es suficiente?  
  
  
Vegeta: Vas a ver zabandija, no mereces ser mi hijo por lo que acabas de decir…  
  
Gotrenks: O tla vez no sea tu hijo….  
  
Vegeta & Trunks: O_o????  
  
Gotrenks: Es broma…^^  
  
  
trunks:  
no te puedes parecer un poco a trunks mirai? es decir , el es muy lindo y muuuy fuerte y no esta todo el dia sentado en una oficina....  
-Nikona  
  
  
Trunks: O_o, no se lo voy a intentar….  
  
  
Gotrenks: No va a ser necesario…  
  
  
Todos: ????  
  
  
Gotrenks: Luego veran a lo que me refiero……sigamos….creo que son para ti mi estimado   
  
Trunks…jeje  
  
  
Para Trunks:   
Trunkito, no dejes que patty potter te viole solo yo puedo hacerlo XD~~~~ y a tu papa tambien   
  
XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
son una familia de prospectos a violación, por cierto, soy hermana de Kaily, y estoy completamente   
  
  
de acuerdo, GOHAN ES UN INUTIL. -Made  
  
  
  
Trunks: NO!!!!! POR Favor!!!!! No mas violaciones….y luego que se creen?  
  
  
Goten: Que afortunado eres…yo si estoy dis…  
  
  
Gotrenks: Hey CALLATE!!! Que aqui no hay violaciones ni abusos ni nada de nada ok?  
  
  
Goten: De acuerdo  
  
  
Trunks: Uff, bueno gracias Made por quererme tanto…  
  
  
Vegeta: Bah! Boberias, a mi no me viola ningun terricola ni nada…  
  
  
Goku: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!( se tira al suelo riendo autenticamente)  
  
  
Vegeta: De que te ries insecto?  
  
  
Goku: de lo-lo que dijo Gohan…  
  
  
Vegeta: Que dijo gohan?  
  
  
Goku: No le entendi pero me da risa de todos modos…  
  
  
Gohan: Papa no le di…  
  
  
Vegeta: Que?  
  
  
Goku: Ah jajajajajajajaja, es que, es que, gohan dijo que ningun terricola podia violarte, pero  
  
Que nos dices de freezer???  
  
  
Vegeta: Gohan!!! AHORA SI MORIRAS!!!!! (Lanza una bola de energia a Gohan pero Gotrenks se   
  
pone intermedio)  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ya dije que no muertes aqui!!!  
  
Vegeta: Hey, por que tu no te moriste….  
  
  
Gotrenks: (Con cara de baba) Uyyy, pues por que yo soy el autor lo recuerdas?  
  
  
Vegeta: :s  
  
  
Gotrenks: jejejeje, (sursurra a Gohan) Hey, estuvo Buena…..(voz normal) ejem, continuemos….  
  
  
Para Trunks:   
  
¿Quieres ser mi novio? no se lo pido a tu papá por que ya esta casado XD   
  
Dime que si por fis, si no te cambio por Goten, a no espera, ese ya es de mi hermana, v.v, bueno   
  
me conformo con Goku ^^ que aunque casado que tiene, a ella no importa que le ponga los   
  
cuernos ^^ Vegeta no por que Bulma es muy buena chava ^^ Bye amorcito, pachonsito que quiero   
  
mi Trunkito  
  
-made  
  
  
  
Trunks: 0_0 O_0 O_O!!! No-novios? Ejem, er, …major amigos no? Es-es que yo nunca he tenido   
  
novia y la verdad esa palabra me pone muy nervioso….  
  
  
Goten: Dejate de hacerte el inocente, tu y yo bien sabemos lo de tu vecina y tu…  
  
  
Trunks: :O no es cierto ya callate!!!!, Bueno Made, pues avientate con papa o con goku, a ver si   
  
le quitas lo amargado a papa y lo menso a goku  
  
  
Goku: Menso yo?  
  
  
Vegeta: Vas a ver Trunks, te acusare con Bulma…  
  
  
Trunks: Lo siento, lo siento….no dije nada jeje….  
  
  
Gotrenks: Uy con ustedes…bueno que mas…  
  
  
Para Gotrenks:   
  
¿No te da flojera leer los reviews de Kaily? me gustan muchisimo sus fics y ella me cae bien (le   
  
gusta Vegeta!!!!^^) pero así como escribe fics, escribe Reviews O_o  
  
  
-Uriko  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Enfadarme? Naaa, ningun review me enfada, recuerda que estoy aqui para divertirme de   
  
las desgracias de estos desdichados, por eso me muero de la risa cuando kaily pulveriza a gohan,   
  
pero si, asi como escribe fics, escribe reviews….pero no importa….mientras mas escriba, mas   
  
tortura no lo olvides…^^, te quiero! (se nota que quiere al Veggie)  
  
  
  
hola como estan Gotrenks primero quiero felicitarte por tu fic que ha estado muy   
  
entretenido y ademas de la buen aceptacion que ha tenido.   
  
Mi primera pregunta es a Vegeta:  
  
  
Esa obsecion que tienes con Kakaroto no sera mas bien que te gusta y si es eso dicelo y no lo   
  
ocultec con un rencor que no biene al caso  
  
-no angel  
  
  
Gotrenks: Tienes razon, estoy sorprendi por la respuesta que ha causado este fic….les prometo que   
  
escribire otros cuantos controversiales como este ok? (Gracias a everybody ok)  
  
  
  
Vegeta: COMO TE ATREVES?!?!? Yo el principe de los sayajines no tiene que envidiarle nada a nadie  
  
oiste? Yo soy lo major de esta raza!!!!!!! Y no me gusta kakarrotto y le tengo rancor por la   
  
humillacion que me hizo pasar!!!  
  
  
Goku: Ay Vegeta, como te va a oir? Mas bien es leiste no oiste, que no?  
  
  
Vegeta: He ahi otra razon de mi odio desmesurado….  
  
  
  
Hola esta pregunta es para goku   
  
por que te portas como un tonto y en otras ocasiones has demostrado no solo tu inteligencia y   
  
ademas que haces ahi si te fuiste con el dragon  
  
-no angel  
  
  
Goku: No me comporto como tonto….es que asi soy!!! Si fuera como Vegeta de despota…no seria   
  
fuerte como soy, te fijas que a todos a los que les he perdonado la vida, se han vuelto mis amigos?   
  
Incluyendo a vegeta, y deveras, Gotrenks, que hago aqui si me fui con el dragon eh?  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Porque yo te traje tarado…  
  
  
Goku: ( Se dirige a No Angel) Ah, por que el muy tarado me trajo, por eso…  
  
  
Gotrenks: Aja…eh? Vas a ver Goku…  
  
  
  
(Brendaneko)  
  
hola encanto gracias por hacerme promocion veo que los estan destrozando(duro con   
  
ellos)bueno ahi va otras cuestiones   
  
  
Gotrenks: De nada corazon…yo tambien te considero un encanto…muack!  
  
Goku:  
  
la pregunta de los mil millones a que horas en que momento procreaste a goten, tengo 2 versiones   
  
cuando estuviste enfermo en kamehouse y milk desesperadita te violo(jojojojo)oooooooh la historia   
  
que se publica por ahi donde mientras esperabas que pasaran los 10 dias antes de pelear contra cell   
  
y permanecias en saiyan te divertiste con milk en la bañera y si no creo que alguien te hizo el gane,  
  
pero a pesar de todo mi invitacion sigue en pie ehhhhh??  
  
  
Goku: Que? Como? En una bañera? En realidad ya ni me acuerdo…ni se que es violar tansiquiera..  
  
Pero aun esta en pie de darme mucha comida y todo eso????  
  
  
  
Gohan; no eres tan tonto como aparentas ya que en realidad nunca te dejaste mangonear por milk   
  
(pero vaya como te frego) siempre he pensado que tu eres el saiyayin de leyenda por que siempre   
  
impactas con tu fuerza   
  
  
Gohan: Vaya, hasta que alguien reconoce mi esfuerzo, gracias por pensar que yo soy el sayajin de   
  
leyenda pero creo que ese titulo se lo gano a pulso mi papa…  
  
  
  
Trunks: Oh mi siempre amado trunks, admitelo por favor Pan te trae de un ala al cabo tu siemre   
  
sera bello y joven (y maltratado por tu padre) asi que dejate querer al rato crece y no te   
  
arrepentiras   
  
  
Trunks: Que? Ya les dije que no me gusta esa muchachita egocentrica y empalagosa…no me   
  
Cae mal ni nada, pero de pareja….por favor no….  
  
  
Vegeta:Tu tambien admitelo, Bulma te conquisto por su alegria y dinamismo y por favor sueltale la   
  
rienda a trunks , no creo que te venza como el del futuro (o ya se te olvido)   
  
  
Vegeta: En ningun momento he dicho que no siento nada por Bulma, si no fuera por ella  
  
Este planeta ya no existiria y no, no le soltare la rienda a Trunks hasta que me demuestre  
  
Que es un hombre maduro  
  
  
Gotrenks: Para mi que vegeta tiene miedo de quedarse solo, por eso no le suelta las riendas al   
  
Trunks….^^  
  
  
Vegeta: NO ES CIERTO!!!  
  
Todos: ^^  
  
  
Goten: Si en verdad te gusta bra pues adelante( sabias que a bulma tu papa tambien le movio el   
  
tapete echate esa vegeta)asi pues hace algo para mejorar la familia y de paso mejorar la raza   
  
saiyan no lo crees?  
  
  
Goten: (asegurandose que veggie no lo oyera) Tienes razon….luchare por Bra aunque vegeta se   
  
imponga, pero no ahora, esperare a que sea mas grande de acuerdo?  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Terminamos con brendaneko, quien sigue?  
  
  
Hola:   
veras yo no estoy contra Goku asi que que me pusieras con ese otro review no me gusto ', lo   
  
que pasa es que en GT Goku era demasiago arrogante y por ello me sorprende con ello dejo de lado   
  
esa parte que es de él tan buena como su ingenuidad ¡no es tonto es ingenuo! que son dos cosas   
  
muy distintas en todo caso despues de esta aclaracion en la que le doy mi apoyo a Goku mi   
  
pregunta a hora es para Vegeta-sama por favor ¿cuando va a reconocer que Goku o Kakarotto   
  
como lo llama es su amigo? ¿o se olvido de las cosas que estuvo diciendose a si mismo cuando se   
  
enfrentaron a Boo en e planeta de los Supremos Kaio-sama?, esta bien el orgullo pero no exagere -  
  
_-u en todo caso me encanta su pelo como lo tiene en todo DBZ en GT casi me desmaye cuando lo   
  
vi con un corte tipo sierra eléctrica o~o. Saludos y que siga el fic ^_~  
  
  
-Elena  
  
  
Gotrenks: lo siento…yo se que no queries offender al buen goku, pero se me hicieron parecido las   
  
preguntas….perdon…..^^(  
  
  
Vegeta: Yo no soy amigo de kakarrotto ni de nadie, entendido? Y mi pelo, me lo cambio el insolente   
  
  
que retomo Dragon ball…..yo tambien odio mi cabello en GT  
  
  
Gotrenks: Jejeje, pelo de guacho aranado….  
  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrr, vete al infierno…  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Jajajajajajaja, bueno eso es todo por hoy y…  
  
  
Goku: Oye Gotrenks  
  
  
Gotrenks: Si dime….  
  
  
Goku: Te acuerdas de tus bultos de basura…  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^, si que tienen?  
  
  
Goku: (apuntando a los bultos…) Mira…se estan moviendo…  
  
  
Gotrenks: UPPPSSS, (corre y cubre los bultos….) Hasta la proxima!!!!!!( ya sabran que hay en los   
  
  
bultos ^^) 


	8. Salidas del Bulto

Gotrenks: volvi....ejem, ojala que aun no los haya enfadado...  
  
  
Vegeta: Yo pienso que si, asi que ya me puedo ir??  
  
  
Gotrenks: Claro que si Vegeta....  
  
  
Vegeta: O_o!!!!!! en serio?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Si, en serio! nada mas este chapter y si quieres te vas a volar...  
  
  
Goten: Y yo?  
  
  
Trunks: Y yo?  
  
  
Gohan: Yo tambien?  
  
  
Gotrenks: No ustedes se quedan...  
  
  
Trunks, Goten & Gohan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
  
Vegeta: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! ORALE ZABANDIJAS!!!!  
  
  
Goku: :'(  
  
  
Gotrenks: tu por que lloras?? Por que vegeta se va?  
  
  
Goku: (haciendo berriche en el suelo) YO no me voy!! No ME VOY!!!! Buaaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ni aunque quisieras tu no te me vas, entendiste??  
  
  
Goku: (ojos chibi) GRACIAS!!!!  
  
  
Todos: O_O??  
  
  
Gotrenks: Con Goku nunca se sabe....  
  
  
Para Gohan:  
  
Insisto Gohan eres un idiota, pa empezar yo no tengo envidia del engendro que tienes por hija, si llegara a sentir envidia de alguien seria Bra, pero de tu engendro   
  
machorro? ^0^jojojojojojojojo que risa me das. Bueno, insisto, si mirai Trunks y el trunks GT no son el mismo, tu y Mirai Gohan tampoco lo son, Mirai Gohan es  
  
mas simpatico que tu ¬¬U No lo insultes diciendo que son el mismo, ademas, sea la razon que tuviera Vegeta para salvarte, no importa, lo hizo, y tu lo niegas, o a   
  
mi que se me hace que ya te falla el coco, y se te olvido, creo que a ti si te hacen los años, ademas, con respecto a lo de Pikoro, demuestras mas afecto a Pikoro ke  
  
a tu papa, si no quieres que se piense lo contrario, hechos no palabras, defiende a tu padre de la bola de salvajes que lo rodean, al menos has eso por el, y aqui voy  
  
a estar moliendo hasta que me salga con la mia, yo no me rindo hasta que gano, así que si quieres que te deje en paz, reconoce publicamente que eres un inutil,   
  
aunque si haces eso me quitas a quien insultar, bueno me buscaria otro, pero tu eres mi favorito ;) vale, hasta mi proximo insulto 0 jo,jo,jo,jo y luego se preguntan   
  
que si por que soy un angel diabolico ^.^jijijijijiji  
  
-Kaily  
  
Gohan: Sabes que Kaily? ya me empiezan a aburrir tus reviews, siempre me dices lo mismo...no puedes cambiarle? Acaso estas tan descerebrada para no pensar  
  
en algo diferente? Ya dejame vivir en P-A-Z!!! Nunca reconocere que soy un inutil...asi como me dijeron en un review anterior...tal vez yo soy el sayajin de   
  
leyenda....jejejejejejejeje...Mirai Gohan es lo mismo que Gohan, acaso no son Gohan los dos? No tienen la misma sangre? No son hijos de los mismos padres? no   
  
tienen el mismo ADN? Indiorante que eres.....  
  
  
Gotrenks: Esto se pone cada vez mejor....  
  
  
  
hola que paso Gotrenks sabes ya deja a Goku en paz por favor el solo da su punto de vista. no tienes que callarlo ni maltratarlo asi   
  
y deveras que gacho eres al no invitar a pan ni a Bra por que sea como sea la hijita de vegeta esta bien sabrosa  
  
-No angel  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: Que quieres que haga? Si el menso de Goku me saca de mis casillas, pero tienes razon, tiene derecho a opinar, tratare de controlarme ok?  
  
Tengo miedo de traer a esas chicas por que no quiero groserias ni nada ok? Quiero que estoy siga tan limpio (si como no ^^) como hasta ahorita ok?  
  
  
Vegeta: MI HIJA NO ES UNA VULGAR...  
  
  
Goku: Ni sabrosa tampoco....  
  
  
Vegeta: Exactamente y....KAKARROTTO!!  
  
  
Goku: Que? es la verdad!!!!  
  
  
Gotrenks: cuenta hasta 10 mientras respiras lenta y profundamente....dije que me iba a controlar....  
  
  
Gotrenks: em... pues, buen punto, A-17 no es un Sayan, pero de todas maneras -.- tienes muchos personajes buenos ahí, necesitas malos malosos!!   
  
wajajajaaja y pues, como me dijiste que si la pregunta para A-17 era buena, entonces ahí va: ¿dónde está el límite entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal?, ¿quién   
  
pone las reglas?, ¿por qué, algo que puede ser bueno para mí, es malo para ti y te hace sufrir?.... y finalmente, ¿qué sentido tiene para ti el principio básico de la   
  
filosofía: *pienso luego existo*? y sip... creo que esas son todas jejejeje ^^U y SON preguntas MUY buenas, o no? jejejejeje y pues, respecto a lo de Brolli...  
  
maldad rulez!!!! wajajajajajaja =D sorry, creo que me emocioné v_v y bueno, me encanta el programa!!!! XD  
  
  
Gotrenks: O_o??? Patty...por fa...no quiero traer a ese A-17...  
  
  
A-17: Porque no??? racismo??  
  
Gotrenks: No, no es eso es que...HEY!!! Como llegaste tu aqui??  
  
  
A-17: Vine a contestar mis preguntas...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Esta bien...pero solo una vez porque para la otra...te echo a mi arma secreta ok?  
  
  
-17: De acuerdo  
Para Patty:  
Mira linda, no hay limite entre el bien o el mal, o eres muy bueno o eres muy malo, no hay personas tibias. Las reglas las pone  
  
el mas fuerte e inteligente (Gotrenks: O sea yo ^^) No entiendo esa pregunta de bueno para ti, malo para mi...bah! Yo no creo en la filosofia mas que en  
  
mia...QUE VIVA EL DES*****  
  
  
Gotrenks: (cara de fastidio....) LARGO!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A-17: Ay esta bien, ya me iba, ya me iba....  
  
  
Vegeta: Y no vuelvas nunca jamas...pedazo de chatarra...  
  
  
Goten: ??? racistas...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Y que?  
  
  
Trunks:   
  
mi adoradísimo Trunksiepooh!!! por qué no quieres que te viole?? ;_; me rompes el corazoncito! T.T además, no seas tan tímido!! ^.~ si yo no te voy a comer...   
  
=D a lo mucho puedo darte alguna mordidita por aquí o por allá, pero nada más! jejejeje =P si yo soy una niña buena! ^^U y pues, no tienes nada que   
  
agradecerme! además, yo te quiero tal cual eres! digan lo que digan de ti, yo siempre te querré!! además, eres muy especial para mí! ya seas chibi Trunks, o Mirai   
  
Trunks, o Trunks del DBGT; porque a fin de cuentas sigues siendo tú, el mismo de ayeeeeeeeeeeer, el incondicionaaaaaaaaaaaal, el que no espera naaaaaaadaaaaa,  
  
tú!!!!!! *Patricia tiene corazoncitos en los ojos* jejejeje lo siento, me estoy emocionando mucho últimamente! ^^;; y pues... le mandas un besito a Gotenpooh de  
  
mi parte? :* es que se portó muy lindo conmigo ^.^ y pues Trunksiepooh, te quiero!!!! ^^UUUU por cierto... por qué Goten y tú no son pareja?? ;_; en serio que  
  
sí podrían serlo!! y no lo digo con intenció de ofender ni nada! es que soy amante del slash (oséase, del yaoi), y siiiiiiii, me gusta cómo se ven juntos!!!! XD y   
  
bueno, te envío grageas de todos los sabores!!  
-Patty Potter  
  
Trunks: COMO? dime tan siquiera una persona que quiera ser violada?!? por lo menos yo no...que picara eres...(se ruboriza) Pues gracias por "quererme" tanto...si  
  
me quisieras no dijeras esas cosas horribles de goten y yo...OLVIDALO...ya no te quiero...  
  
  
Goten: Guacala...alguien ha leido mucho yaoi.....  
  
  
Vegeta: Lo que me faltaba!!!!Un hijo que se le ha volteado la canoa....  
  
  
Trunks: No PAPA!!! No es lo que tu piensas....  
  
  
Vegeta  
: bueno, mi estimadísimo Príncipe! usted me encanta! me parece adorable su actitud, me encanta su genio, cómo trata a los demás! y pues coincidimos en que Gokú es un "insecto" ¬¬XXXXX no puedo creer que alguien tan idiota como él pueda ser el protagonista de DB!! (y todas sus secuelas) ¬¬U creo que Toriyama estaba fumado cuando se le ocurrió esa idea! ¬.¬ y bueno, demás está decirle que usted es un encanto!! espectacular!!!! y toda tu familia me cae buenísimo!! ^^UUUU y pues, seremos "suegro y noera" si Trunks me acepta! =P y porfa, asesine a la mocosa Pan! la odiooooooo!! ¬¬  
-Patty Potter  
  
  
Vegeta: Me gusta el respeto con el que te diriges hacia mi...(dirigiendose a todos) aprendan de ella, si yo debi de ser el protagonista de DB,DBZ, DBGT verdad?   
  
Grrr, muerte al insecto...si quisiera matar a Pan, pero tendria que enfrentarme a Goku, Goten y Gohan...que son una bola de montoneros...Y tu casarte con Trunks?  
  
Ya lo creo...despues de que dices que hace buena pareja con Goten....bah!  
  
  
Gotrenks: No mas yaoi....porfa...es penoso para mi...  
  
  
Goku: Yaoi no es como YUPIIII!!!!?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Dos...  
  
  
Oye, tu fic mejora cada vez mas! y algo me dice que esos bultos le van a ayudar ^_~ pero mi pregunta va para...¡Trunks!   
  
  
¿vas a algún psicologo? digo, es que con tanto acoso y los inumerable intentos de violacion pues...como que lo necesitas O_o ¡ah! y otra cosa, no dejes que   
  
NADIE te convensa de que debes ser como Mirai Trunks, tu eres mucho mas dulce y tierno que él^^ (aunque no por eso se queda atras...^^U)  
-Uriko  
  
Gotrenks: Gracias Uriko...eres un amor! **).....los bultos??? jejejejejejejeje....(le dice en secreto a Uriko) la sorpresa afectara a vegeta..ya veras...te prometo  
  
que tengo muchas sorpresas guardadas para este ficcy...  
  
  
Trunks: No voy con ningun psicologo...no tengo tiempo aunque quisiera O_O...hey...ya me imagino todo el bulto de trabajo que me espera en la empresa...  
  
noooooo!!! *_*!!! Y si, tal vez sea mas sensible y tierno que Mirai Trunks... te lo puedo mostrar cuando quieras!-Trunks  
  
  
Goku: Creo que Trunks esta saliendo del closet...  
  
  
Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
Goku: que dije?  
  
  
Gotrenks: No sabes lo que dices eso es otra cosa totalmente diferente...  
  
  
Goku: que no significa que se esta revelando...?!?!  
  
  
Gotrenks:....tres.....  
  
  
gotrenks:hola¡¡ ^____^quiero seguir felicitandote pq tu fic es uno de los mejores q he leido¡¡ :D:D:D tu .. un niño??? jajaja =))) no lo creo.... bueno en fin....  
  
te mando un abrazo ;)   
  
vegeta: como haces para soportar estar entre puro loco??? (a excepcion de trunks y gotrenks q si tienen cerebro =))  
  
Gotrenks: Gracias!!!! tu tambien escribes muy bonito, continua tu fic tambien ok? ^^, claro que soy un niño...pequeño e indefenso...^^, yo no solo te mando un  
  
abrazo sino que...es mas, por cada tonteria que diga Goku, te mando un beso ( Muchos verdad?) ^^  
  
-Gotrenks  
  
  
Vegeta: Si verdad? soportar a tanto loco, incluyendo a mi hijo y a gotrenks...pero lo bueno es que ya me voy a largar de aqui...  
  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks: INJUSTICIA.....  
  
  
Gotrenks: Claro que te vas....jejejejejejejeje.....(murmura) ya veremos....jejejejejeje  
  
  
trunks:  
eres gay??? por q se me hace q tanto tiempo sin novia ya te ha dado alguans mañaas ocultas .........................tu vecina??? jajajajajajjajajaja si la cc ocupa media ciudad¡¡¡¡¡  
-cuarzo (touch me ;))  
  
  
Trunks: CLARO QUE NO SOY GAY!!!!! de donde has sacado eso? Ademas Goten hablaba de su vecina y no de...(se muerde un labio) jejeje...no dije  
  
  
nada....  
  
  
  
Goten: Que me das Trunks para que guarde tu secreto eh? Ahora no soy tan menso para que me convenzas con jugetes eh?  
  
  
Trunks: eh-este...este...ya se! te consigo una cita con mi hermana....  
  
  
Goten: Orale! Acepto!!!  
  
  
Bra: Trunks! quien te crees para acomodarme de esa manera??? :O  
  
  
Todos (excepto Goku): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
Vegeta: pero BRA!!!! que haces aqui??  
  
  
Bra: No se, este loco que se hace llamar gotrenks me trajo en ese bulto...  
  
  
Vegeta: AHHHH....MALDITO ME HAS ENGAñADO!!!!!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Claro que no ^^, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero Bra se queda aqui...y si te vas...va quedar al merced de todos nosotros (sin  
  
  
malpensar, aclarando eh?)  
  
  
Vegeta: Ahora no podre irme.....:(  
  
  
Goten: (piensa) OH BRA...fantasia ven a mi...conquistar te quiero yo... *corazones en sus ojos*  
  
  
Gohan: Oh no...Gotrenks no me digas que en el otro bulto....  
  
  
Pan:(casi grita sus pulmones afuera ) Hola PAPA!!!!! HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TODOSS!!!! PAN ESTA AQUI  
  
  
LISTA PARA DIVERTIRSE!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Goku: Pan! ven aca! (Goku abraza amorosamente a Pan)  
  
  
Goten: Que onda Pan...(timidamente) Hola Bra  
  
  
Bra: (cruza los brazos) Mhj!  
  
  
Vegeta: que voy a hacer.....  
  
  
Trunks: Es Pan....uy...  
  
  
Pan: Hola Trunks!!! (le da un puñetazo en el estomago) Aun eres un debilucho??  
  
  
Trunks: Dejame en paz!!!! (piensa) caprichosa eres tu...muchas veces lo se....no te importan los demas...  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^, como ven Pan y Bra ya se unieron a la pandilla, que pasara con 6 sayajines y dos sayajinas? Lo sabran hasta el proximo  
  
  
capitulo.....BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero.....@#$%^&*GOTRENKS*&^%$#@ 


	9. Bra Y Pan?

Gotrenks: Por fin !!! Hasta que me di tiempo de actualizar...disculpenme de verdad, no fue mi intencion aplazar esto, pero entre una cosa y otra se me iba el tiempo y la verdad no queria apresurar los chapters, por que creo que todos ustedes se merecen calidad no cuantidad...  
  
  
Vegeta: Claro, nos merecemos es y mas...  
  
  
Goku: No decia que nosotros bobo, Gotrenks se referia a los lectores  
  
  
Vegeta: Jajajajaja, por favor kakarrotto...diles a quien te referias, gotrenks  
  
  
Gotrenks: Vaya Goku, hasta que dices algo sensato, claro que me referia a los lectores, y que creias Veggie? Acuerdate que los traje para torturar no para disfrutar...  
  
  
Bra: Veggie? Ah jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Esa si que estuvo muyyyyyyyy buena! Veggie...(se dirije a su papa) Veggie! Jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Vegeta: No te burles de mi, Bra...soy tu padre!  
  
  
Bra: eras mi padre....  
  
  
Vegeta: Como? Que quieres decir con...(a punto de llorar)  
  
  
Bra: Ahora eres mi Veggie!  
  
  
Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Vegeta: -_-....  
  
  
Gotrenks: No se sabe con estos hijos...por eso, que bueno que soy un niño! ^^, empezemos con las preguntitas que ya son bastantes...  
  
  
Para Trunkito:  
  
Noooooooooooooooo, yo no quiero ser tu amiga :'(, quiero ser tu novia y llevarte a lo oscurito, ni que te fuera a doler, te prometo que te va a gustar, voy a ser muy buena. Y no dejes que Patty Portter te convenza X( ademas, yo soy la mejor, ^0^jojojojojojo, nadie me gana. Soy bonita e inteligente(Podria ayudarte en la empresa y en los descansos pasarla bien ;), Bueno me despido, y por favor dime que siiiiiiiii, se mi novio, sin ti me muero.  
  
-Made  
  
  
Pan: Mi Trunkito....jajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Trunks: Un dia de estos....  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno contesta, luego te "arreglas con Pan" ^^  
  
  
Trunks: (sonrojado) (piensa) mmmmhhh, tal vez si acepto ser novio de Made, Pan me dejaria en paz...pero no...novios...:s ....  
  
  
Trunks: Para Made  
  
Hola made, ejem, novios? Yo no puedo ser tu novio asi nomas...sin conocerte...pues la verdad, no creo en las relaciones fugaces, aunque suena eso muy divertido de que me ayudes a trabajar y pasarla bien en los ratos libres...tendre que hacer un ajustamiento en el personal de Corps. Capsule...  
  
  
Bra: Cobarde!  
  
  
Goten: No, Bra...creo que Trunks esta haciendo lo co...  
  
  
Bra: Tu callate! Acaso te pedi tu opinion?  
  
  
Goten: ^_^ Me callo! Jejejejeje...  
  
  
Pan: Ay tio...  
  
  
(-no angel)  
hola gotrenks te felicito por tu fic que cada dia esta mas bueno ademas por que por fin tragiste a las dos bellesas sayajin y gotrenks ya deja de estar haciendo corages con goku te vas a volver igual de amargado que vegeta bueno es hora de las preguntas.  
  
  
Gotrenks: Gracias No angel, espero que te siga agradando mi fic, despues de todo lo que me han hecho :'(...y por nada, aqui tienes a las sayajinas mas indomables del mundo! Y tratare de no hacer corajes con goku, tienes razon, volverme amargado como ...(interrumpe Bra)  
  
  
Bra: ...el Veggie! Jajajajajajajaja  
  
  
Veggie, que diga, Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
  
Goku como te escribi la ves pasada tu no eres tonto simplemente eres ingenuo y vale madr** que te esta pasando.  
  
  
Goku: vale mad**? Que es eso? Se come?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ves? VES? Ves No angel, como quieres que no me desespere con este?( Apunta acusador a goku) Y luego que porque hago rabietas...  
  
  
Pan: Mi abuelito no es ningun tonto! El ignorante eres tu Gotrenks! Que sabiendo como es mi abuelito, quieres que cambie...no crees que vas contra la corriente?  
  
Gotrenks: Mira Pan, no quiero que cambie tu "abuelito", ya se que es imposible, pero eso no significa que me deje de deseperar! (acalra su garganta) Mhhrhrhrjjj, lo que sigue!  
  
  
Goten seguro que quieres con Bra por que si es asi creo que habra problemas entre tu y yo, y tu me caes muy bien...  
  
  
Goten: (dice en voz baja) Y que quieres que haga eh? Si esta mujer me trae derrapando....  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^...creo que esto sera mas divertido de lo que me imagine!  
  
  
Gohan te estam pegando muy duro y donde duele ademas admitelo eres un tonto, arrogante y lloron como cuando comenzaste a entrenar con piccoro pero habeces has demostrado cosas buenas y has demostrado se un digno hijo de goku, serias mi suegro si tu hijita no estuviera tan escuincla.  
  
  
Gohan: Bueno, no entiendo si este rewiew es insulto o halago, lo tomare como lo segundo, por que he decido ignorar a aquellos que me insultan, gracias! Yo tu suegro?!?! EN TUS SUEñOS!!!!!  
  
  
Pan hola linda apesar de lo que digan eres muy eres una niña super especial si tan solo tuvieras mas edad y no te involucres con trunks no te conviene esta muy traumado  
  
bueno Bye Ya me paresco a Kaily con estos reviews maratonios bye   
-no angel  
  
  
  
Pan: Hey no angel, quien te dijo que estoy muy escuincla? Yo ya he salido con varios chicos a los que he botado por ser unos...imbeciles...ojala que tu no me salgas asi, ^^, gracias por decir que soy linda!  
  
  
Trunks: Pobre ilusa...  
  
  
Pan: Como? (Golpea a Trunks) Por nada soy nieta de Milk! (Chichi) Tu que me vuelves a insultar y yo que te vuelvo a golpear!  
  
  
Bra: Mira Pan, por muy amiga mia que seas, no le sigas pegando a mi hermanito, pobrecito e indefenso (entre dientes) bruto animal...(voz normal) por que asi te va a ir  
  
  
Pan; Que? Tu que me haces? NADA! Jajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Bra: Ah si...pues fijate que...  
  
  
Goten: BASTA! Niñas no peleen!  
  
  
Pan y Bra: AQUIEN LE DICES NiñA?? (se le dejan ir a goten)  
  
  
Goten: Ay! Ay! Ayayayayaya! No se si es tortura o paraiso!  
  
  
Bra: Paraiso por que no te estamos golpeando duro!  
  
  
Pan: Duro con el!  
  
  
Bra: SI, SI!  
  
  
Gotrenks: (con cuidado agarra a Bra y a Pan de la parte trasera de sus blusas y las levanta, ellas patalean un poco y se liberan) Ya, dejenlo que no me lo van a dejar vivo! Y las fans no me lo perdonarian!  
  
  
Bra: Fans? Que fans?  
  
  
Goten: No-no se! Je-je ^^  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ay con este Son! Bueno adelante con las preguntas...  
  
  
Hola Gotrenks!!!  
  
  
Ya no te desesperes con goku por que el es el que hace este fic tan chistoso, bueno, sigue escribiendo y mi pregunta es para:  
  
  
Goku:   
  
Estas orgulloso de tu nieta Pan?  
  
-Falco Lombardi  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ya lo prometi que no me iba a desesperar! (Cruza los dedos atras) Jeje! ^_^!  
  
  
Goku: Para Falco:  
  
Me enseñas a volar un arwing?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Oye, es "preguntenle a los sayajines" no "preguntenle a los lectores" hijo de sushi...  
  
  
Goku: Ok, esta bien, pero aun queda en pie mi preguntilla eh Falco? Bueno, que si estoy orgulloso de mi nieta Pan ( pan escucha muy atenta, tambien Gohan y Goten) Claro que estoy bien orgulloso de ella, como no estarlo si hasta tiene nombre de comida!  
  
  
(Todos: PASSS en el suelo)  
  
  
Gotrenks: ya ni alegar.....  
  
  
Todas quieren salir con todos los sayajines, pero el sayajin que yo quiero nadie me lo ha ganado ^^, eres tu Gotrenks...quieres que yo sea tu primer amor? Quiero que sepan que gotrenks es el mejor sayajin que hay, por que es la mezcla de goten y trunks...ES MIO!!!!! Wajajajajajaja!  
  
-Mayaya Green!!!  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: (sonroja) Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero recuerda que aun soy un niño!!! Ya que crezca a ver que, (hey alguien alguna vez se ha imaginado la fusion de goten y trunks de grandes?) Y aclarando, no soy tuyo ni de nadie! (Pan le da un beso en la mejia) aunque pensandolo bien XD......  
  
  
Oye gotrenks amor, se me olvidaba decirte...podrias incluir personajes de zelda? ME ENCANTA ZELDA Y LINK!!! si por fa por fa??  
  
-Mayaya Green  
  
Gotrenks: Zelda Y Link? No preciosa, ellos solo en tu fic (que por ciero lo recomiendo tambien a aquellos que les gusta Zelda, es un fic muy bueno, aunque un poco largo^^)  
Bueno maya, espero que te quede claro ok?  
  
  
Goten: Y Zelda es muy bonita?  
  
  
Bra: NO mas que yo!  
  
  
Pan: Celos?  
  
  
Bra: Bah, Link si que es guapo!  
  
  
Goten: Pero No mas que yo!  
  
  
Trunks: Celos?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ya por que si siguen asi no va a parar...bueno si creen que aqui acaba mi fic...se equivocan....pasen a la sig pagina!!!!! Nos vemos!!!!!! (en dos segundos ^^) 


	10. Interesante

Gotrenks: A lo que vamos, a nuestros asuntos...  
  
  
Uy... para bultos que trajiste O_O espero muchas mas sorpresas de tu fic^^ que esta genial, y ahi va otra pregunta:  
  
  
Pan, ¿¿por que eres tan increiblemente odiosa? ¬¬¬¬  
-Uriko  
  
Gotrenks: Ay, si supieras que pesadas estaban...  
  
  
Bra: Nos estas diciendo gordas?  
  
  
Goten: Mi querido Gotrenks, primera leccion: a una mujer, no debes de mencionarle las palabras: pesada, un poco de mas, gorda, sobresaludable y bascula...pobre en la que te has metido...  
  
  
(Bra y goten intentan partirle la mandarina en gajos al gotrenks, pero es en vano)  
  
  
Gotrenks: Creo que ust. No entienden quien es el manda mas de aqui! Pobres! ^^  
  
  
Pan: Para Uriko:  
  
Yo odiosa? Por que? Por que no estoy detras de los huesitos de Trunks? ^^, no soy odiosa! En serio! Tienes que conocerme mejor^^!  
  
  
Trunks: Si como no...  
  
  
Pan: Ay ya vas a empezar?  
  
  
Vegeta: Ay ya callate mocosa ya me hartaste con tus aires de grandeza, ni que fueras tan importante!  
  
  
Gohan: Veggie, acaso no te mordiste la lengua al decir eso?  
  
  
Goku: No creo, por que con lo escandaloso que es, ya hubiera gritado y ...  
  
  
Vegeta: (se hace super sayajin 2) BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (gotrenks truena los dedos y lo ssj de Veggie desaparece)  
  
  
Vegeta: Que paso?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Pasa, que no tenemos tiempo para tus arranques Veggie, asi que dejalo para luego, ^^!  
  
  
en primer lugar quiero mencionar que mi personaje favorito es Bulma y a falta de que ella no sale en este fic para contestar mi duda espero algunos de sus hijos o su esposo (mi segundo personaje favorito)ok mi primra pregunta es que si a tapion le gustaba Bulma digo porque la miraba muy bonita hasta le tomo de las manos y dijo que era maravillosa(para i que si le gustaba)otra que paso con la cita y las fotos que le habia prometio Goku a Ro kaio shin y la ultima es que si Yamcha sigue enamorada de ella (por que hay varias cosas que se me hacen sospechosas)bueno eso era todo  
  
-Marisol  
  
  
gotrenks: Quieres contestar Vegeta?  
  
  
Vegeta: Yo solo digo que no hay hombre para Bulma que yo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que ese tapion es un iluso si piensa que bulma le iba a ser caso teniendo a un sayajin de mi categoria en casa, y quieres saber que paso con ro kaio shin? Pues kakarrotto termino llevandole fotos de su horrible mujer, provocando que ro kaio shin vomitara y nos dejara en paz! Y si Yamcha siguiera enamorado de MI mujer, pues pobre de el...(entre dientes)por que no vivira para contarlo.....  
  
  
Gotrenks; Creo que ya no hay mas duda sobre quien es de quie verdad? No cabe duda, que Veggie esta clavadisimo con su bulma....  
  
  
Bra: Y eso que ni que!  
  
  
Goten: (piensa) que tendran esas briefs, que nos cautivan tanto.....  
  
  
Vegeta: Dejen de fastidiar! Yo solo defiendo lo que es mio por derecho y ya! PUNTO!  
  
  
Gotrenks: jajajajajajajaja, bueno, no se hable mas!  
  
  
Hola Gotrenks:  
  
disculpas aceptadas, pero trata de no cometer ese error de nuevo, bien... y Vegeta-sama coo es eso de que esa Patty lo trata como merece y yo que? tambien le trato con el grado que merece, buf ¬¬¬¬.... en cuanto a esa Patty que se deje de molestar a Gohan porque ya me tiene hasta mas arriba del paracidas, Gohan es Gohan y punto si a ella no le gusta que no se diraja a éél y punto, es como diria mi padre Jalisco zapata sino pierde empata ^_____^, con respecto a Pan porque todos la ven como agreciba hasta tú que no se dan cuenta de que es una máscara, ya que es mas facil para un hombre tener mucha fuerza y presumir de ella y que nadie se aleje pero ella es mujer y los conceptos machistas que pululan en la serie son bastante para que alguien como ella se comporte asi para que no la hagan sufrir, Goku ve por encima de eso y por ello la conciente, Gohan es el padre y siempre sera su niña, pero lo que es el tío realmente me sorprende que siendo el qe mas se parece a Goku no tenga esa misma capacidad de ver por enci  
ma de las mascaras, buf.  
  
Bueno despues del descargo quiero preguntarle algo Bra, si me fui como la otra vez pero.... bueno ¡¡dime Bra no te molesta que esten siempre comparandote con Pan con respecto a las luchas? no en otra cosa que cada una tiene lo suyo, simpre en los fics o en su mayotia te muestran como tonta o mas redonda que una moneda como se dice por aca, yo creo que siendo hija de Vegeta te han menospreciado por o que mostraron de ti en GT pero dime ¿qué piensas tú?  
  
-Elena  
  
Gotrenks: Aclarando, aqui no somos machistas, sino sayajinistas ok? Y tratare de no cometer los mismos errores, gracias por perdonrame, y he aqui tus personajes a contestar! Orale!!! (empuja al veggie y le pone un microfono) Toma!  
  
  
Vegeta: Y esto para que?  
  
  
Gotrenks: (le arrebata el microfono) Ups! Me equivoque de programa ^^  
  
  
Gohan: Quieres decir que eres tu el que trabaja en ese show barato de monitor de programas?  
  
  
Gotrebnks: (avergonzado) Aja.....  
  
  
Todos: AHJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Hey! No se burlen! Que de alguna manera tengo que vivir no? No soy flojo como ustedes!  
  
  
Vegeta: jajajajajaja! Ya encontamos el punto debil de gotrenks!  
  
  
Gotrenks: GGRRRRRRRRRRRR, contesta! Antes de que...  
  
  
Vegeta: Si! Ya voy ya voy! Elena, No me fije con el respeto en que me hablaste, pero tambien deberian de aprender de ti, eso que ni que!  
  
  
Gohan: EXACTO! Yo soy quien soy, y al que no le guste, que no me trague! Asi de simple! Y Pan siempre sera mi bebe...mi unico retoño...  
  
  
Pan: es que no soy una niña incomprendida que solo busca amor! ¬¬ muy en el fondo puedo ser tierna...  
  
  
Trunks: una vez al año claro esta...  
  
  
Goku: Elenita, yo ya dije que estoy muy orgulloso de mi nietecita Pan, y es raro, puesto que nunca la he visto con mascaras..siempre con la pañoleta que trae en la cabeza...nada mas?  
  
  
Gotrenks: (suspira no dice ya mas...nada)  
  
  
Goten: Yo no veo a Pan asi, como dije anteriormente ella es mi adoracion! En serio!  
  
  
Bra: Si, en verdad odio que me comparen con mi amiga, como tu dices, cada quien a lo suyo, pero solo muestran una faceta de mi en dbGT porque la verdadera Bra esta aqui^^, la que sabe luchar y no una moneda redonda como tu dices ^^.  
  
  
Goten: (piensa) Como le voy a hacer?....ya se...para el sig capitulo...^^)  
  
  
  
Goten, ¿¿de quien eres hijo? O.o por que tu...pues...naciste cuando Goku estaba muerto, y si, te parce mucho a éél pero...admitamoslo, existen las cirugias ¬¬¬¬  
  
-Urara Tachibana   
  
  
  
Goten: O_o??????? Como te atreves? Cirugia plastica? Y tambien la fuerza sayajin se hace con cirugia plastica?  
  
  
Bra: Ahjajajajajajajajajajajaja! Un golpe a tu ego gotencito!  
  
  
Goten: (piensa) Me dijo gotencito! Ahhhhhhhhhhh(suspira)  
  
  
pan:   
  
como es que eres una persona tan odiosa , molesta , FEA y con una actitud que jamas se ha visto que solo baja el ratind de dbgt????? que te crees??????? ¬¬____¬¬ ja¡¡ y no puedes hacerme nada ya que eres una pobre niña que no puede hacer nada sola, aparte , yo se magia JAJAJAJ....  
  
bra: tu si le caes bien a todos , al parecer eres todo a lo contrario de pan y eso es algo bastante bueno ^____^  
-Lilyth  
  
  
  
Pan: Por que todos me destestan! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaah! Que he hecho? Solo queria divertirme un poco! No tengo derecho? Y fea no soY! Soy tan linda como Bra, o mas!  
  
  
Bra: No es cierto! No hay mujer mas linda que mi madre y yo la herede! (Aunque yo sali un poco mas a mi papa lo cual es mejor!) ^^ Y gracias Lilyth, opr pensar y tener esa opinion de mi, BRA BRA BRA VIVA!!!  
  
  
Goten: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, que diga...PAN PAN PAN  
  
  
Pan: -_- ,tio, no eres bueno para despistar...  
  
  
Goten: *.*, perdon!  
  
  
Gotrenks: ?????  
  
  
hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola, mi pregunta va para...........TRUUUUUUUUNKS  
  
como es que eres tan guapo hermoso bello e inteligente al mismo tiemPO?????? estas bien bue......pero ,,,cambiando de tema.... no dejes que pan se meta contigo , es una =?)=/&TR  
  
  
Gotrenks: No se quien es la anonima pero no soy racista, asi que Trunks, ORALE!  
  
  
Trunks: Gracias por el cumplido! No se porque soy asi, je..je...  
  
  
Vegeta: Herencia...(se mira a un guante)  
  
  
Trunks: O_o???? No te preocupes....Pan no me va a....  
  
  
Pan: Que?  
  
  
Trunks: Nada! Yo no dije nada......^^  
  
  
Pan: eso que te valga....  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno queridos lectores, no se me sientan mal, que mañana continuare lo que me falta, no se desesperen, si ven que hago algo mal, comuninquenmelo, aunque hay algunas cosas que hago mal a proposito por unas sorpresillas que guardare para luego ^^, bueno, hasta mañana  
  
JANE!!!!!!  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero.....@#$%^&*GOTRENKS*&^%$#@ 


	11. El Extraño Comportamiento de Trunks

Gotrenks: Hola de Nuevo a todos, disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje….jejeje….y tengo una sorpresita para todos! ^^ ojala y les guste…  
  
  
Goten: De que se trata?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ay menso, si te digo…  
  
  
Goku: ….ya no seria sorpresa!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Exacto!  
  
  
Vegeta: Oye Kakarrotto y a ti que te pasa? Que te hiecieron? Un transplante de cerebro o algo?  
  
  
Goku: ^^ no se!  
  
  
Vegeta: -_-….para lo que me importa….  
  
  
Pan: Hey Trunks! Hasta que te vistes decente!  
  
  
Trunks: ?  
  
  
Bra: Es verdad hermanito! Quien te aconsejo?  
  
  
Trunks: ???? (sursurra a Gotrenks) De que hablan estas?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ven acompañame…..(se lleva a trunks)  
  
  
Goten: Ehhhhh…..ehhhh….gotrenks y trunks! Gotrenks y trunks! (a lo lejos llega una bola de energia y deja a Goten totalmente quemado)  
  
  
Gotrenks: YA TE OI GOTEN! Y mas les vale no malpensar, que ahorita vuelvo!  
  
  
(pasa una hora, Vegeta se la pasa argumentando con Bra, Goten contemplando a Bra, Pan jugando con Gohan, y Goku comiendo)  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno, ya regrese, empezemos con nuestras cosas pendientes! (le guiña un ojo a Trunks, lo que hace mas malpensar a Goten y a todos-menos goku)  
  
  
Goten: Y luego por que salgo quemado….  
  
  
Gotrenks: Oh si….ya veras Goten….ya veras….  
  
  
  
hola de nuevo encanto  
  
sabes gotrenks me estas cayendo muy bien  
  
y ahora que llegaron bra y pan esto se pondra mejor.  
  
Vegeta: no eres feo de hecho me encantas ya que te procreaste a trunks  
  
a Goku -Mi vida aun te espero te dar comida y clases de ...relajacion  
  
a Goten- de esto pedias tu limosna (BRA BRA BRA)  
  
Trunks: Aun te amo, eres la cosa mas hermosa en el universo (despues de goku claro)me gustaria que fueras feliz aunque no sea conmigo, tan solo sigue tu corazon  
  
y chica haganme un favor: DESTROZENLOS  
  
excepto a gotrenks claro es demasiado lindo para ser tocado.......bye besitos  
  
-Brendaneko  
  
  
Gotrenks: ….je…je…gracias (le guiña un ojo a brendaneko) tu tambien me caes super bien! Y no te preocupes a mi estoy sayajines no me tocan ni una sola greñita ^^ y yo me encargare de dar duro con ellos! ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: (con cara de satisfaccion) Hmp, yo se que soy muy guapo y todo, y bah, trunks no se compara conmigo  
  
  
Trunks: Bah, eres un engreido…  
  
  
Vegeta: Como te atreves responderle asi a tu padre?  
  
  
Trunks: Como te atreves a insultar asi a tu hijo?  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
  
Trunks: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
  
Goku: ^^ mi comida mi comida! Dime cuando y donde y a que horas y yo estare ahi!  
  
  
Goten: Si! A ti que te den la comida y a mi las clases de….relajacion…:)  
  
  
Bra: Invito a tu PAPA no a ti….metiche….  
  
  
Goten: Si-si verdad? …jeje….(BRA BRA BRA verdad brendaneko?)  
  
  
Trunks: ^^ gracias por tremendo halago! Y vas a ver que feliz voy a ser!  
  
  
(pan se acerca y trata de knoquearlo por sopresa, como siempre lo hacia, Trunks se percata un ataque y tomandola de la mano, la avienta hacia el suelo, obligandola a golpearse duro contra el suelo)  
  
  
Pan: Trunks!….tu nunca habias….:'( :'(……por que?  
  
  
Trunks: En primer lugar yo no sabia que eras tu, y en Segundo lugar dejame en paz!  
  
  
Pan: No te piensas….  
  
  
Gohan: (que vio todo y se levanta enojado) …DISCULPAR?  
  
  
Trunks: NO! Y ya dejenme en paz!  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *piensa* Hmmmmm, trunks esta un poco raro….que le Habra dicho gotrenks? Le Habra hecho algo? Siento su ki un poco diferente….hmmmm….*  
  
  
  
Para Pan:  
  
  
Oyeme tu ¿que te has creido?, no maltrates así a mi adorado trunks o te castigare en el nombre de... eeeh... olvidalo... dejalo en paz o te acuso con mi hermana Kaily =( engendro odioso salido de la peor pesadilla de akira toriyama ( MUERTE A GOHAN Y PAN "LOS ENGEDROS"  
  
  
Pan: ?? Trunks es un estupido cobarde…le pega a las mujeres indefensas…  
  
  
Trunks: Eso si a ti se te podria llamar mujer por que la verdad…(hace una cara de burla)  
  
  
Goku: (completamente serio) Trunks, ya dejala en paz, estoy seguro que pan ya no te molestara…  
  
  
Trunks: Hmmm, de acuerdo, señor go….dijo, Goku…  
  
  
Goku: (tiene su Mirada caracteristica, asi cuando ve a un enemigo…) Eso que te valga….  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno ya! (aparta a goku de trunks y una gota de sudor en la frente….)  
  
  
¿ke onda? ya muevele, chavo, escribe, actualiza  
  
-nina  
  
  
Gotrenks: *se sonroja * …Jeje….perdon! ya lo estoy haciendo…jeje….  
  
  
Trunks: hola¡ espero q estes bien cosa que duda ya que la molesta hormiga a la que llaman pan esta ahi , pero ya sabes , cuando quieras con gusto la pongo en su lugar ....la magia tiene muchas cosas buenas ;)   
  
Pan: deberias irte __  
  
  
-Lilyth  
  
  
(pan llora incontrolablemente en los brazos de su papa)  
  
  
  
Trunks: No te preocupes tanto Linda…yo estare bien, a mi esa moco…Pan, no me volvera a molestar ^^ y si creo que en verdad tengas magia por que hasta el nombre de Lilyth….ahhhh(suspira)  
  
  
Goten & Bra: O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O !  
  
  
Goten: No puedo creerlo! Mi amigo Trunks….coqueteando?  
  
  
Bra: Hermanito? Que ya has dejado la escusa de Corps Capsule?  
  
  
Trunks: Asi es…(se dirije a Vegeta) RENUNCIO!  
  
  
Vegeta: COMO????!!!!???? TU NO PUEDES DEJAR DE TRABAJAR!!!  
  
  
Trunks: Asi si? Pues yo quiero ver que me obligues!  
  
  
Gotrenks: (le da un codazo a trunks) A ver, esto si que no, ya basta o les soltare mi arma secreta!  
  
  
Todos: O_o????  
  
  
Gotrenks: a ver aver …mas…mas…  
  
  
Para mi Amado Vegeta:  
  
Por que eres tan hermoso y precioso?  
  
  
Me gustaria saber como es que no haces algo para que ese inutil de gohan deje de molestar a tu super hija.  
  
Tambien quisiera saber por que escojiste a Bulma? no sabias de mi o que?   
  
Por que no le pides a Shen long un nuevo planeta Vegeta, asi solo podrias iniciar tu imperio nuevamente y ser un Rey como tu papi  
  
Hablando de tu Papi cuentame algo de el. . . Debio ser un gran Rey para tener un hijazo tan guapo como tu  
  
Y Por que no obligas al inutil de Kakarotto y a su torpe decendencia a que te reverencien como buen Rey que eres y a tu familia real  
  
Obliga a Trunks a que tenga una cita conmigo se que puedes o si quieres venir tu no me opongo me gusta mucho tu frente ^_^  
  
  
-Sakura  
  
Vegeta: (aun con una vena brotada en la frente por el coraje que le hizo pasar su hijo) Jajajajajaja, pobre gohan, esta mas preocupado por defender a su impertinente hija que nadie la quiere mientras que a la mia, todos la halagan ^^ Escoji a bulma por que no sabia de ti, ni de nadie, mas que de ella, por eso! Planeta Veyita de Nuevo? Ya lo he tomado en consideracion, pero creo que ya me encariñe con este planeta, ademas siempre que trato de conseguir las esferas, se ofrecen para otra cosa…aunque aun tengo metido el gusanito de la inmortalidad …jeje…Mi papa, hmmmm, era buen rey, pero muy debilucho que se dejo chantajear por Freezer, yo Sali major, por que me revele en contra de el! Ah! Kakarrotto es muy estupido como para saber siquiera lo que es un rey, y fijate que ganas no me faltan de ver a los Son's arrodillados ante mi!  
  
  
Goku: JA! En tus sueños!  
  
  
Goten: * piensa * Me le arrodillaria a Bra, pero a Vegeta…JAMAS!  
  
  
Trunks: Hey, Sakura, a mi nadie me tiene por que obligar a salir a una cita con nadie! Yo salgo con quien quiero y con quien me da la gana! Especialmente si son tan lindas como tu *.*  
  
  
Goten: O_O RE O_O y RECONTRA O_O!  
  
  
Trunks: ^^….  
  
  
Goten: Ahora si estas listo para parreandear conmigo?  
  
  
Trunks: Siempre lo he estado…  
  
  
Goten: PERFECTO!  
  
  
Vegeta & Bra: EL NO VA A NINGUN LADO CONTIGO!  
  
  
Goten:???? Dije parrandear…jeje….quise decir…ir a fiestecillas decentes, verdad Trunks( Cierra un ojo)  
  
  
Bra: Pues si son tan santas, tendran que llevarme con ustedes!  
  
  
Goten: Asi como una cita?  
  
  
Bra: Olvidalo, yo solo voy a cuidar a mi hermano  
  
  
Trunks: Olvidalo, yo no llevo pegostes conmigo…  
  
  
Bra: TRUNKS!  
  
  
Goten: Trunks , Bra no es ningun pegoste y yo decido que si va  
  
  
Vegeta: Pero yo decido que no, asi que si van a andar de locos, no incluiran a mi pequeña….  
  
  
Gotrenks: O_o????? Claro que iran a muchas fiestas…si logran salir de aqui! ^^  
  
  
Goten, Bra & Trunks: Chin……  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^  
  
  
Ok esta va para Bra:  
  
Bra que se siente ser una princesa y sobretodo ser hija de un ser tan hermoso como Vegeta?  
  
No conoces a tu hermano del futuro? por que creo que el actual se esta corrompiendo con tanta Pan como puedes permitirlo?  
  
Sabias que Gohan ha estado diciendo cosas muy malas sobre ti?. . . yo que tu le pondria un alto y pronto  
  
Oye Bra y por que no tienes Novio, papi no te deja?   
  
por ultimo, como te sientes como la ultima mujer Saya. . . por que no creo que a Pan se le pueda catalogar como una verdad Bra?  
  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Bra: Se siente maravilloso, nada mas imaginatelo, que aun existiera el Planeta Veyita…seria tooooooodddaaa una princesa….y pues, la verdad, seria lo maximo tener a muchos sayajines a mis pies y a mis ordenes….  
  
  
Goten: Se nota que no eres hija del Veggie….  
  
  
Bra: ^^….Veggie….^^ lo habia olvidado…^^….No, la verdad no conozco a mi hermano del futuro y no me imagino como sera, tal vez menos bobo y mas inteligente que este, pero tengo curiosidad de conocerlo…^^ Ah y no me da coraje con Pan, me da coraje con este menso que se deja manipular, para mi que le gusta Pan pero no quiere admitirlo ^^  
  
  
Trunks: O_O…..primero muerto….  
  
  
Bra: Gohan es un nerd, un pobre Diablo, que mas me da si dice cosas de mi, ami se me resbalan sus comentarios…bah! No vale la pena…  
  
  
Gohan: Bah, igualmente…  
  
  
Bra: ^^….Novio? (dice en voz baja a Sakura) He tenido muchos…claro sin que papa se de cuenta…jijijijiji…..y los seguire teniendo…^^ Y como te decia, se siente fabuloso ser la mujer sayajin mas bella que ha pisado esta tierra! Pan sayajin? Pues es decendiente de Goku y el señor Goku me cae muy bien ^^ creo que por eso es sayajina….pero yo soy la mas bella y la mas en todo ^^  
  
  
Pan: Pues no sere bella, pero al menos se pelear mas bien que tu!  
  
  
Bra: No es cierto!  
  
  
Pan: Si es cierto!  
  
  
Bra: bueno…no eres mas Buena por que yo nunca quiero rebajarme a pelear, pero que me dices de las citas con los chicos? En cuantas has tenido exito?  
  
  
Pan: Es que todos los chicos son unos imbeciles! Pero ya llegara el chico correcto….Ya lo VERAS!  
  
  
Bra: Mientras a ti te llega uno, a mi 30….^^  
  
  
Goten: * piensa * Bra es muy cruel, deberia de darle una leccioncita…^^ cree que puede conseguir a todos los chicos que quiera? Ya veremos….^^  
  
  
Gotrenks: Goten…crees que lo lograras?  
  
  
Goten: ??? Que? Yo que dije?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Otras de mis tecnicas en este fic…es que…^^ puedo leerte el pensamiento ^^  
  
  
Goten: Si creo que lo lograre pero no le digas a nadie…  
  
  
Gotrenks: * hace cara de malicia * A cambio de que?  
  
  
Goten: Um….um….dulces? jugetes?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Naaa! Ya se que quiero ^^  
  
  
Goten: Que?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Quiero tu automovil! ^^  
  
  
Goten: QUEEEEEE?!?!?!?! Eso NUNCA!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ok….Bra…..  
  
  
Bra: Que?  
  
  
Goten: Esta bien esta bien!  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^  
  
  
Goten: Grrrrr…debio ser la parte de Trunks en ti que te hizo pedirme eso!  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^….^^….  
  
  
Oye, Pan, ¿en serio puedes ser tierna? además, no me molesta que "no vayas tras los huesitos de Trunks" por que la verdad parece que si... Y total, tu solo saliste en la parte anexada de Dragon ball =P no puedo culparte por ser como eres ya que a ti no te tocó ser dirigida por Toriyama, pobre niña...*se da vuelta y empieza a reir* =P  
  
-Uriko  
  
  
Pan: ???? Claro que puedo ser tierna! Como puedes burlarte asi de mi? Es injusto! Tio Goten tuvo su parte en DBZ, por que yo no puedo tener la mia en DBGT? Akira toriyama? Es el un desertor! Si, eso es lo que es! Y tu, ya no te rias de mi!  
  
  
Goku: Saludos a Akira ^^!!!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Como siempre, Goku ni al caso…-_-….  
  
  
holaaaaaaaaaa  
  
que hay gotrenks hay te van unas presguntas para esa bola de locos que tienes por invitados  
  
1. gohan la pasada pregunta no fue ni insulto ni alago solo fue un analisis y para serte sincero me caes bien con que no hagas tus tonterias de gran sayaman y otra cosa por que te fijaste en videl si alado tenias a iresa que a simple vista esta mas sabrosa  
  
2. pan diculpa pero si eres una escuincla y eso de que mandes a volar a los que te pretenden pero no sera al reves por que siempre te portas como una salvage.  
  
3. Veggie suegro le pido su aprobacion para llevarme a su hija a un paraiso tropical y hacer de ella la chica mas feliz del universo  
  
4. oye trunks esta pregunta creo que les interesara a tus admiradoras ¿eres Virgen? a goten no le pregunto por que se que el es muy bien portado ¿verdad goten?  
  
  
-No angel  
  
Gohan: ???? Perdon por la confusion, y cual iresa? Oh ya se! La decerebrada presunciosa? Bah! Me gusto mas videl por su actitud, y no niegues que Videl tambien tiene lo suyo…Ademas no fue su culpa ser la hija de Mr Satan…se te hicieron tonterias lo de sayaman? A mi tambien, aquel era el gohan inmaduro…pero ya cambie^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Jajajajajajajajaja! Cuando hacias tus ridiculos poses….te parecias a la fuerza Gynu ….jajajajajajajajajaja^^!  
  
  
Goku: De verdad! Es cierto! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Fue tu fuente de inspiracion hijo?  
  
  
Gohan: -_- y se supone que tu me debes de apoyar…  
  
  
Gotrenks: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Fuerza Gynu! Buena Veggie! Hasta que dices algo gracioso! ^^  
  
  
Todos-menos gohan y pan: ^^  
  
  
Pan: Quien es la fuerza Gynu?  
  
  
Gotrenks: Olvidalo…no necesitas saber^^  
  
  
Pan: yo una escuincla? Una cosa es que parezca una escuincla y otra es que la sea! Y yo que pensaba que eras mi unico admirador…yo salvaje? Nada mas eso me faltaba…  
  
  
Trunks: Y las cosas que aun no te han dicho…^^ eso no es nada!  
  
  
Pan: Trunks…eres un odioso!   
  
  
Trunks: ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Ni que tu &&*%^*(&^(*&^ a mi hija no la llevas ni a la esquina! Oiste? Pero te doy permiso a que te lleves a la nieta de Kakarrotto  
  
  
Trunks: Favor que le harias ….^^  
  
  
(pan no soporta tanto insulto y se le deja ir a Trunks, lo cual este esquiva facilmente sus ataques)  
  
  
Pan: Trunks…que te hicieron? No eres el mismo!  
  
  
Trunks; No, sigo siendo el mismo, pero harto del maltrato de todos!  
  
  
Gotrenks: Que emocionante…!  
  
  
(Goku oye unos ruidos, y se aleja despitastamente)  
  
  
Trunks: (a no angel) Yo virgen? Jajajajajajja, pues dejame decirte que…(gotten le tapa la boca a Trunks)  
  
  
Goten: No angel! Que pregunta! Claro que si! Somos unos angelitos! Verdad Trunks ^.~  
  
  
Trunks: Pues eso seras tu por que yo…(vuelve a taparle la boca)  
  
  
Goten: (gota de sudor) Un santito…Jejejejeje!  
  
  
Goten: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, me despido de ustedes y tratare de no fayarles, ok?  
  
  
Todos: ???  
  
  
Gotrenks: Goten…las llaves?  
  
  
Goten: Grrr, aqui estan…  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno me voy a pasear ojala que hayan disfrutado de mi ficcy..hasta la proxima! Los quiere….  
  
  
  
JANE!!!!!!  
  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero.....@#$%^&*GOTRENKS*&^%$#@  
  
  
  
(a lo lejos se oye una voz)  
  
  
Goku: Ah jajajajajajajajaja! Gotrenks ya descubri tu secreto! 


	12. Quien es el mejor? Trunks o M

Goku: Ay Gotrenks! Quien lo iba a imaginar!! Con razon Trunks se estaba comportando muy raro….  
  
  
Gotrenks: Mira Goku…si dices yo….  
  
  
(Sin escuchar la advertencia de Gotrenks, Goku saca de un baul a un pobre Trunks amarrado y amordazado)  
  
  
Goku: Trunks se estaba comportando raro por que no es Trunks, sino Trunks del futuro y Gotrenks amarro al verdadero Trunks para jugarnos una broma…  
  
  
M-Trunks: Chin….ya se me cayo el teatrito….^^  
  
  
(pan corre y desata a Trunks)  
  
  
Pan: Ay Trunks! Que bueno que volviste! Sabia que no eras tu!  
  
  
Trunks: Lo que tenemos en comun mi otro yo y yo, es que no te queremos cerca!  
  
  
Pan: :'( …..de todos modos…me da gusto que hayas vuelto  
  
  
Vegeta: Ah ja! Con razon el ki era totalmente diferente…. Mi desgraciado hijo del futuro es mas fuerte…  
  
  
M-Trunks: asi es ^^  
  
  
Trunks: ???? O_o me siento raro…  
  
  
Goten: ?? y que vamos a decir a todos?  
  
  
Bra: Que Emocion! ^^ siempre me han platicado de mi hermano del futuro y siempre lo quise conocer! Ahhhh! Podrias enseñar a usar la espada?  
  
  
M-Trunks: Claro, por que no?  
  
  
Bra: Diremos que….que…Ya se! Que mi mama tuvo gemelos y que uno se extravio y que ya te encontramos y ….me acompañarias a las fiestas? Asi ya no tiene excusa mi papa de no dejarme ir!  
  
  
M-Trunks: Adoro las fiestas!  
  
  
Bra: ^^ perfecto! Y que mi otro hermano se quede en la empresa ^^  
  
  
Trunks: -_- me siento rechazado…  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ok…al rato me las arreglo contigo Goku,….vas a ver, y pues Trunks…aguas con tu otro Trunks! Que te va a quitar Todo!  
  
  
Vegeta: -_- un inutil se aguanta…pero dos?  
  
  
Pan: Ahora entiendo todo…pues quiero decir que M-Trunks es un odioso maleducado y que el verdadero Trunks es mas dulce y bueno!  
  
  
M-Trunks: Bah, para lo que me important tus comentarios…  
  
  
Trunks: Je…je….gracias Pan….^^  
  
  
Gotrenks: Bueno, ya que descubrieron mi secreto…pasemos a cosas mas interesantes…o sea…ustedes los lindos lectores ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
  
Para   
Gohan:  
  
Oye Gohan estaba meditando el otro dia y leyendo tu duelo con Kaily y note varias cosas:  
  
  
#1 contestas sin fundamentos  
  
#2 Al ver que no puedes con las respuestas enseguida intentas insultar a alguien (sobretodo a mi Vegiee y a Bra)  
  
#3 "A TI TE GUSTA PICOLO" (ese cuento de *_* senyor picolo mi maestro nadie te lo cree)  
  
#4 Goten no perdio contra Pan. . . simplemente no le quizo ganar por que es un Tio de lo mejor que hay en este mundo El si se merece el titulo de hijo de Goku   
  
#5 Te vez ridiculo de Great Sayaman a Videl si le queda y que lastima que se casara contigo por que ella si me cae muy bien  
  
#6 Si tienes algun premio. . . es por que los Briefs o los Satan se apiadaron de ti y te quisieron dar algo para "aparentar" que eres bueno  
  
#7 -_- Eres la persona mas estupida que vi contra Boo si el Dai Kaioshin aumento tus poderes por que #$%$#$"#$ no te convertiste en Supersayajin para pelear contra el (toda la pelea la quisiste hacer como Saya normal)  
  
#8 TU NO MATASTE A CELL. . . si no lo notaste en ese momento Goku aparecio para hacer el Kamehame ha y asi "MATARLO" a el y no tu  
  
#9 Tu a Vegeta JAMAS le ganaras y sabes por que?. . . por que el tiene mas experiencia peleando  
  
#10 Tu mama entreno y procuro mas a Goten por que a diferencia de ti "el si se parece a su papa" y aunque a su edad en Boo tu hayas sido SSJ2 el llego a SSJ3 junto con Trunks :PPPP  
  
Ya en resumen TE PUEDES DEFENDER. . . pero no te conviene  
  
  
  
-Sakura  
  
Gohan: Vaya, y yo que creia que ya habia acabado la amenaza de Kaily, ahora tender que lidiar con Sakura…(suspira) Bueno, contestare lo mas "fundamentalista" que pueda.  
  
  
#1: Ya te dije, contestare a lo que me de mi potencia  
  
#2: No me quiero desquitar con ellos, pero me da coraje que yo siendo bueno todo el tiempo me gane tanta desaprovacion, y si intento hacerme malillo por un instante, me odiaran por igual, asi que ya no me important esos comentarios ^^ (sin offender ok?)  
  
#3: Gustarme Pikoro? Por favor! Esta bien que tenga malos gustos y todo, pero Pikoro? Guacala no…es solo respeto aunque a ti y a todos les cueste trabajo creer  
  
#4: Goten no se dejo ganar, en serio, Pan lo derroto por que Goten se distrajo con una muchacha de los expectadores, por eso…y pues si, el merece ser llamado hijo de Goku, al igual que yo, aunque les pese a todos! =P  
  
#5: ????? Ya admiti que si fue una tonteria mia eso de sayaman, y si videl se caso conmigo, fue por su propia decision ^^ yo no la obligue…y no se si vaya al caso pero yo al quiero mucho y vicevarsa ^^  
  
#6: La verdad no entiendo a que va esa pregunta, pero los satans apiadarse de mi? Ese "estafador" por el que tengo como suegro? Pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos no?  
  
#7: Si, fue mi tonto de mi parte, quise mostrarme superior y pues ya vez, me salio el tiro por la culata….  
  
#8: ^^ mi papa estaba ya muerto y no se me aparecio mas que en espiritu, imposible que el haya lanzado la bola de energia, eso es absurdo ^^ Y luego dicen que por que contesto sin fudamentos cuando me hacen una pregunta sin fundamento…^^  
  
#9: Mi intencion no es ganarle ni superar a Vegeta ni a nadie, mientras viva feliz y sin amargura…^^ lo demas no me importa…^^  
  
#10: Ya lo se, ya lo se…por eso digo que fue una injusticia, pero aunque mama entreno a Goten, a mi me entreno mi papa y el señor Pikoro, por eso no me da envidia…Goten "fue" de mama, y yo de papa…^^ Tragate esa Goten =P  
  
Y por ultimo…como que no me conviene defenderme…podrias explicarme eso? Trato pero siempre recivo ofensas asi que , que mas da? Quedense con su Veggie, goten, Bra y Trunks, ….no me interesa ^^  
  
  
Gotrenks: Y luego te quejas de por que te metes en aprietos….^^  
  
  
Para Gotrenks:  
  
  
Me encanta tu fic. . . ya lo he leido varias veces y te felisito por tan genial idea   
  
me gustaria pedirte que trajeras a Mirai Trunks y a Mirai Gohan (ese si me cae bien ^_^)  
  
  
PD: Vegeta Rules. . . y todos los Briefs  
  
  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^ y ami me encanta el tiempo que te tomas en leer mi ficcy y dejarme tu review…señal de que te importamos y tu a nosotros tambien…^^ xoxo! Y ahi tienes a M-Trunks! ^^  
  
  
M-Trunks: Hola! ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: :D  
  
  
Bra: ViVa LoS briefs!!!!!!  
  
  
Goten: ~.~  
  
  
  
Para vegeta:  
  
  
Cuantos hijos tienes en el universo?, para un hombre cómo tú, no creo que la primera mujer con que te acostaste haya sido bulma..  
  
-Dudegirl  
  
  
  
Vegeta: :D eso no se dice….pero te dire….Bulma no fue la unica ^^  
  
  
Bra: :s CALLATE! ( le da una bofetada a su papa) Si te vuelvo a oir decir eso en delante de mi! POBRE!  
  
  
TODOS: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!  
  
  
Veggie: Grrrrrrrr! Te aprovechas de mi nobleza…..grrrrr  
  
  
Gotrenks: ^^ Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto possible ok?  
Espero que le haya gustado que traje a M-Trunks y ojala que no se hayan enojado conmigo por engañarlos…* sonroja * La broma era para estos mensos….^^  
  
  
JANE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero.....@#$%^&*GOTRENKS*&^%$#@  
  
  
  
(Gotrenks se aleja….se lle va a Goku)  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ahora si goku….jejejejejejejeje (saca una jeringa tamaño….bueno, grande ^^)  
  
  
Goku: (se hinca) Eso no! eso no! Ah buaaa buaaaa ja jaaaaaaaaa! Lo que sea menos eso!  
  
  
Gotrenks; Date la vuelta gokucito….o sera peor  
  
  
Goku: :'( ( se da la vuelta y justo cunado Gotrenks lo iba a inyectar…empieza a salir un espeso humo morado, muy denso)  
  
  
Gotrenks: AH!!!!! No PUEDE SER!!!!!!!! TENGO QUE IRME DE AQUI!!!! DONDE ME ESCONDO O_O  
  
  
Continuara…………………. 


	13. Desacuerdo

Notas de autor: Ah de nuevo aqui estoy, espero y no los enfade ^^. Hay otra cosa que quisiera aclarar, lo que digo al contestar los reviews a veces no son ciertas, yo solo contesto a mi parecer...trato de ser realisata pero a veces no se puede ^^ asi que disculpenme por eso, de acuerdo? Bueno, en lo que nos quedamos la otra vez...  
  
  
Gotrenks: Ahhhhhhhhh!!! No puede ser!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
  
(Corre y se esconde detras de una piedra gigante, y sale un espeso humo morado...Goku no se dio cuenta que Gotrenks se escapo. Mientras tanto detras de la piedra.....)  
  
  
Chibi Trunks: AH! No puede ser! Goten, se nos acabo la fusion!  
  
  
Chibi Goten: *preocupado* Ay Trunks...deberas! Que vamos a hacer?  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Muy facil....jeje....continuar con la tortura, asi con nuestra forma mientras puedamos fusionarnos nuevamente....  
  
  
CH-Goten: No Trunks....ya llevamos esto demasiado lejos....creo que deberiamos...  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Ay ya callate! Y dejate de hacerte el santo que bien que te gusta mandar!  
  
  
CH-Goten: no se Trunks....yo...  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Ya callate y vamos para alla.....  
  
  
(Chibi Trunks y Chibi Goten van para donde estan los demas...CH-Goten va detras de CH-Trunks y se van cambiando de lugar conforme van avanzando....)  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Hola a Todos....je...je....^_^'  
  
  
TODOS: O_O????????????????????????  
  
  
Trunks: Oh no! Otro yo? Ya somos tres que fastidio!!!!!  
  
  
M-Trunks: Estoy de acuerdo, este fic ya no deberia ser "preguntenle a los sayajines" Sino "preguntenle a los Trunksesses"  
  
  
CH-Trunks: O_o.....  
  
  
Goku: Hola hijo! Jajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Ch-goten: PAPA! (lo abraza)  
  
  
Goten: Hola mini-yo! Ya olvidaba lo galan que eres!  
  
  
CH-Goten: Hola ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOO pesadilla total! Mi hijo de niño otra vez! Y creia que ya habia superado esa etapa cuando Trunks era un bribon!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: jajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Vegeta: NO TE RIAS PIYUELO! Que llegando a la casa....  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Ay!.........T.T.....Hey...pero....^^ disculpame papa pero eso no va a ser posible^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Y por que no?  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Porque aunque se me haya quitado la fusion....^^ Sigo teniendo mis poderes de autor!!!!  
  
  
CH-Goten: Pero divididos a la mitad por que yo tambien tengo poderes.....^^  
  
  
CH-Trunks: :s maldita la hora en que decidi hacerte mi complice....  
  
  
Vegeta: Ah con que fue tu idea?  
  
  
CH-Goten:* en tono acusatorio y apuntando a Trunks* Si fue el! Fue el! ( se abraza mas fuerte a goku)  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Hey no me eches toda la culpa....tu estuviste de acuerdo!  
  
  
CH-Goten: Si por que sino me ibas a delatar con mi mama!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Que? Que no entregaste los libros a la biblioteca? :D *piensa* jejejeje lo dije, lo dije....^^*  
  
  
Gohan: CH_goten! No entregaste los libros?  
  
  
CH-Goten: *se sonroja* No....  
  
  
Goku: Por que?  
  
  
CH-Goten: *apunta a CH-Trunks* Por que Trunks se los quedo!  
  
  
Todos: ?????  
  
  
CH-Trunks: ....je....je....pero de todos modos...eran tu responsabilidad! No debiste dejar que yo me los apoderara ! :D  
  
  
CH-Goten: Asi? Pues yo le voy a decir a tu mama lo que hiciste con la casa de beneficiencia para ciegos!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: ....cual de...todas? *Inhala aire bruscamente* No Goten! No te atrevas!  
  
  
Vegeta: Habla niño!  
  
  
CH-Goten: Veran...Trunks hizo una llamada a la casa de beneficiencia para ciegos y dijo que habia puesto una bomba atomica y que en 5 segundo iba a detonar....  
  
  
M-Trunks: Por que hiciste eso mini-yo?  
  
  
(Trunks del presente se sonroja por que el recuerda el motivo....)  
  
  
CH-trunks: Eso es mentira!  
  
  
Ch-Goten: No! Dijiste eso por que segun tu, los ciegos se iban a volver locos tratando de salir y chocando por todas partes por la bomba!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: *hace cara de diablillo y responde inocentemente* Quien yo? (Voltea a ver a Vegeta con los ojos mas chibiest que encontro) Me crees capaz de hacer eso papi?  
  
  
Vegeta: Ah no....no me vengas con esa cara de sabandija a medio morir...Te creo capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas.....  
  
  
Bra: ^^ Pues a mi solo me parece una travesura de niño algo muy normal...hermanito Trunks....me caes muy bien^^ Que raro! Tengo a tooodas las facetas de mi hermano...el del pasado, el del presente y el del futuro! Es mucho trunks para mi solita....^^  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Tu habrias hecho lo mismo?  
  
  
Bra; Claro que si!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: :).....  
  
  
Vegeta: Con que admites que tu fuiste?  
  
  
CH-Trunks: SI Y QUE? Que vas a hacer al respecto? ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
  
Pan: Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ni modo Vegeta el gana por hoy!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Por hoy y por siempre! Mientras este fic siga en pie!  
  
  
CH-Goten: Te olvidas de mi?  
  
  
CH_trunks: Es verdad! Pero no te me vas a rajar verdad?  
  
  
CH_Goten: No pero....ya no voy a permitir que digan infamias de mi familia! A mi pobre hermano Gohan ya lo tienen bien frito....:(   
  
  
CH_Trunks: UY! Que tiene? De eso se trata! Es lo divertido!  
  
  
CH-Goten: NO!  
  
  
CH_Trunks: SI  
  
  
CH-Goten: NO  
  
  
CH_Trunks: SI!!!!  
  
  
CH-Goten: NO  
  
  
Bra: Ay YA BASTA! Ponganse ed acuerdo....  
  
  
CH-Goten y CH_Trunks: NO!/SI! (al mismo tiempo)  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Esta bien...esta bien....sugiero algo Goten...  
  
  
CH-Goten: Que?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Mira...como tu y yo no logramos ponernos de acuerdo....Ya se que vayamos a hacer...Mira...invitemos a uno de nuestros lectores a que nos ayude con un chapter mientras que tu y yo logremos fusionarnos otra vez....que te parece?  
  
  
CH-Goten: Me parece perfecto!  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Hmmmm...pero a quien elijimos?  
  
  
M-Trunks: Puedo dar una sujerencia?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: De acuerdo....que?  
  
  
M-Trunks: A la persona que tenga mas reviews.....sera el/la proximo(a) monitor(a) que les parece?  
  
  
CH-Goten: Me parece perfecto! Y tu Trunks que opinas?  
  
  
Trunks: Yo O_o  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Tu no tarado! YO =P  
  
  
Trunks: Ah! je..je...ya sabia...  
  
  
CH-Trunks: *arremedando con voz de bobo* je...je...ya sabia...  
  
  
Vegeta: Este chiquillo ni a su propio otro respeta....  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Me parece bien, Futuro yo, eres muy brillante!  
  
  
M-Trunks: Lo se...jeje....  
  
  
Trunks: :s....  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Bueno gotencito vamos a contar los reviews....ahorita volvemos....  
  
  
(Chibi Trunks y Chibi Goten sacan la computadora portatil de Bulma *otra de las mil travesurillas de chibi trunks* y se ponen a contar los reviews....)  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Ya regresamos...goten....Lee los resultados...  
  
  
CH-Goten: Si! Esos son los resultados....  
  
  
Con 19 reviews:  
-Kaily el angel diabolico  
  
  
Con 9:  
-Lilyth  
  
  
Con 7:  
-Uriko  
  
  
Con 6:  
-Patty Potter  
-No Angel  
  
  
Con5:  
-Sakurita  
-Made  
  
  
Con 3:  
-Marisol  
-Brendaneko  
-Elena  
  
  
Con 2:  
-Mayaya Green  
-Cuarzo touch me  
-Nikona  
-Idney  
-Yaenia17  
-Death o dEATH  
  
  
Y los siguientes con un review: Evil Sora; Chikage; Dudegirl; Nina; Anonimo; Urara Tachibana; Falco Lombardi; Miken; Houriko; Isabel M; Vegetto; Casy; Karin Kurayami; Nnk y Sophie.  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Y disculpen si alguien nos falto ^^ tratamos de ser lo mas exactos posible jeje  
  
  
CH-Goten: *inocentemente* recuerden que solo somos unos niños jeje.....^^  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Asi que la decision esta tomada....Kaily el angel diabolico sera nuestra siguiente invitada a conducir!  
  
  
CH-Goten: Trunks...recuerda.....si acepta....Kaily...si tu aceptas nuestra proposicion...haznola saber de inmediato con un review para empezar el siguiente chapter....por favor?....  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Si por favor Angel diabolico.....  
  
  
Gohan: Alguien dijo angel diabolico O_O! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
CH-Goten: Si a ella elijimos....  
  
  
Gohan: No lo permitire!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Para eso le pondremos dos guardias...uno elejido por mi...y otro elejido por Goten...jejejejeje.....  
  
  
Gohan: y quienes seran?  
  
  
CH-Goten: No se....es una sopresa..verdad Trunks? * recuerda que si abre la boca...CH-Trunks amenazo con decirle otra cosa a Milk*  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Asi es.....bueno y discvulpenos por no contestar reviews en este chapter...pero...Goten y yo nunca nos pondriamos de acuerdo...asi que disculpenos....  
  
  
Goku: Quedan perdonados! ^^  
  
  
CH-Trunks: *dice sarcasticamente* Olvidala lo brillante que es tu papa...  
  
  
CH-Goten: Si verdad! Mi papa es el mejor!  
  
  
CH-Trunks: *se pega en la cara* Alguna vez te dije que et parecias a tu papa?  
  
  
CH-Goten: No...nadie me lo habia dicho antes...  
  
  
(Todos caen menos Goku y Chibi Goten)  
  
  
Goku: Ese es mi hijo!  
  
  
(Nadie se levanta de el suelo)  
  
  
CH-Goten: Bueno amigos...nos veremos en le proximo chapter y por favor Kaily contesta prontisisimo ok?  
  
  
CH-Trunks; *se levanta de el suelo* Asi es....Bueno hasta la proxima y Como firmaremos esta vez?  
  
  
  
CH-Goten: Asi....  
  
  
  
JANE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiereremos.....@#$%^&*CHIBI GOTEN Y CHIBI TRUNKS*&^%$#@  
  
  
CH-Trunks: :s y por que tu primero.......??? 


	14. Integracion

N/A: Muchas gracias a Kaily por que acepto mi invitacion, bueno que disfruten de este Nuevo capitulo^^!!!!!  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Bueno ahora que ya acepto Kaily…Iremos por ella …  
  
  
CH_Goten: Y como?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Es muy facil…^^ Sigue me! Ah y…ahorita volvemos..  
  
  
Gohan: O_O donde me escondo?? * se prende un foco * YA SE!  
  
  
(Vuelven los dos chibis con Kaily, el angel diabolico…)  
  
  
Kaily: *.* Muchas gracias chibis! ^^ Es un placer estar aqui^^  
  
  
CH_Goten: No…el placer es de nosostros^^  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Exacto…sin ti…Goten y yo no nos podriamos de acuerdo NUNCA!  
  
  
CH_Goten: Es que yo soy corazon de bombom…y tu…  
  
  
CH_Trunks: -_- yo no soy mamila como tu…pero bueno vayamos para donde estan los demas  
  
  
Kaily: SI vayamos que quiero saludar a Vegeta ^_^  
  
  
Los Chibis: O_o?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Er….ok……vamos pues!  
  
  
(Llegan a donde estan todos y el angel diabolico los Saluda con la sonrisa colgate)  
  
  
Kaily: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Todos: ^^ Hola  
  
  
Kaily: * corre y abraza a Vegeta* Saiyan No Ooji^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Je..je…que tal…(abraza a kaily y se encuentra con una Bra celosa)  
  
  
Bra: Hola Kaily…^^  
  
  
Kaily: * que a duras penas se dejo de abrazar de Veggie * Bra! *tambien la abraza *  
  
  
Bra: * ya sin celos * Que bueno que veniste por que esta historia necesita un toque femenino ^^  
  
  
Kaily: Si verdad?  
  
  
Goten: y a mi no me vas a saludar? *Goten empieza a flirtear con ella *  
  
  
Kaily: No creas que he olvidado lo de mi chicle ^^  
  
  
Goten: Aqui los traigo ^^  
  
  
Kaily: * en secreto * Al rato ^^  
  
  
Goten: Okidoki^^  
  
  
M-Trunks: Hola Kai!  
  
  
Kaily: ^^ ^^ ^^ Hola Mirai Trunks…y hola Trunks!  
  
  
Trunks: * se sonroja * Hola  
  
  
CH-Trunks: Bueno dejense ya de tanto saludos….  
  
  
Kaily: Exacto! A lo que vengo :D  
  
  
CH_Trunks: ^^ Confio en ti Kaily, se que sabes manejar esto…^^  
  
  
Kaily: Asi es…Donde esta el cobarde de gohan?  
  
  
Pan: Que te importa!  
  
  
Kaily: O_o? Bah! Sin ese gran popo aqui…Sera Mejor…  
  
  
Pan: Hmp!  
  
  
CH_trunks: Para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien…  
  
  
CH-Goten: Vamos a ponerle dos guaruras a Kaily ^^  
  
  
Goku: Guaruras? Para que? Si no pienso comermela ni nada?  
  
  
Kaily: ^o^ por si las dudas ^.~  
  
  
Goku: Ah bueno  
  
  
Vegeta: Estupido…  
  
  
Goku: ^^ Gracias!  
  
  
Ch-Trunks: Ay tu papa Goten ^^  
  
  
Ch_Goten: Siempre tan brillante y oportuno!  
  
  
Todos * hasta goku*: O_o  
  
  
Ch-Trunks: Aqui esta gohan!  
  
  
( Kaily y Gohan se miran de manera despectiva)  
  
  
Kaily: :) te hare la vida de cuadritos!  
  
  
Gohan: Ya veremos!  
  
  
Ch-Trunks: Te lo adverti gohan pero no entendistes! Goten…* en secreto…bla…bla…bla…bla…..*  
  
  
Ch_Goten: Esta bien….^^ Y nuestros guaruras elejidos por Trunks y yo son…..Nuestros abuelitos!!!!!!  
  
  
Todos: ( caen al suelo mas fuerte que con todas las mensadas de goku juntas )  
  
  
Kaily: * con cara azul de espanto * Como?  
  
  
Vegeta: Eso es estupido!  
  
  
Kaily: *se imagina al señor Briefs y a Ox Satan a un lado de ella * Ejem…pensandolo bien…Veran…chibis…gracias por su amabilidad pero prefiero….  
  
  
CH_Goten: Nos desprecias :'(  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: Pero ellos son mejor que nada!  
  
  
Kaily: Esta bien esta bien *piensa: No debo de ser grosera pobre niños tratan de ser amables y atentos conmigo, pobrecitos! *  
  
  
Gohan: ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
  
Kaily: NO TE BURLES!!!  
  
  
Pan: Es que te ponen a nuestros bisabuelos de guardia es para dar risa no papa?  
  
  
Gohan: ^^ asi es ^^  
  
  
Ch-Trunks: Ahora volvemos....  
  
  
( Los chibis se retiran y luego truenan los dedos y sale un humo verdeazul, lo cual les encanta! Despues del humo, se ven dos sombras altas, fuertes y esbeltas, nada comparado con el Sr. Briefs, ni com Ox Satan)  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Que? Como es que estoy aqui? Crei que estaba muerto!  
  
  
Bardock: Rey Vegeta! *se hinca* A sus ordenes! pero un momento...y Freezer? que? Esto es muy confuso....  
  
  
* Despues los chibis les explican todo*  
  
  
Bardock: Oh bueno! Yo con mucho gusto servire de Guardian  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Olvidenlo yo no! Sabandijas que se creen?  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: -_-.....mi abuelo me recuerda a alguien...  
  
  
Ch_Goten: Uy! Pues a tu papa! A quien mas menso!  
  
  
CH_Trunks: -_-.....ya ni caerme me sirve....bueno vayamos para alla y rapido!  
  
  
Bardock: Miren...mi hijo kakarrotto, asi que no ha pasado mucho tiempo que mori no es asi?  
  
  
Ch_goten: Jajajajajaja! Te equivocas *con tono mega-inocente* Yo soy Goten, tu nieto ^^  
  
  
Bardock: Pero miren! Es igualito a mi *.* que orgulloso me siento!  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Bah! En cambio a mi, dizque este esperpento es mi nieto, con que clase de mujer se ha de haber revuelto mi hijo, que gran desilusion....-_-  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: Oye! No te permito que me hables asi :'(,,,,sigo siendo el mandamas!  
  
  
ch_goten: *EjeM*  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Bueno casi ^^  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Por muy nieto que seas mio-lo cual estoy muy lejos a creer...no pareces Sayajin como yo!  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: Buaaaaaaaaaaa jaaaaaaaaa jaaaaaaaa buaaaaa!  
  
  
Bardock: Por favor Rey, no sea tan duro con su nieto...no ve? Es la pura cara del Principe Vegeta!  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Tonterias! Ademas si no trate bien a mi hijo, por que he de tratar bien a esta musaraña?  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: *piensa: Ay Abuelo, al rato me las pagaras....tendras que saber por que volvi a tu hijo loco...jejejejejeje...*hace cara de diablillo* Bueno pues...VAYAMONOS!  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: AQUIEN LE DICES MONO, MOCOSO?  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: Y asi de tonto eras Rey? Que se me hace que hasta Yo seria mejor monarca...  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Insinuas que soy un estupido?  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: No....LO AFIRMO! =P  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: AHHHGGGGGHHHH :o!!!!!!! VEN ACA QUE TE VOY A ELIMINAR, SABANDIJA INUTIL AHHHRRRGGGGGG....(Grito el Rey Vegeta con tooooodddas sus fuerzas, y el eco llego hasta donde estaban todos....especialmente a un Principe Sayajin que se le empezo a bajar la presion.....)  
  
  
Goten: Oigan...escucharon ese grito?  
  
  
Bra: Si! se oia algo...asi como....familiar....  
  
  
Kaily: Juraria que eras tu Veggie....  
  
  
(Vegeta Voltea hacia atras y ve a su hijo corriendo y haciendo muecas burlonas a un sujeto mas alto y muy reconocido)  
  
  
Vegeta: O_O.....  
  
  
Trunks: Que pasa papa!  
  
  
Vegeta:*gulp* (respiracion mas agitada)  
  
  
M-Trunks: Que pasa?  
  
  
(Vegeta con su mano enguantada apunta hacia los dos sujetos que venian corriendo hacia aca...)  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Eres un anciano deplorable abuelo! No me alcanza lero lero =P!  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: DEJA QUE TE ALCANZE SABANDIJA MISERABLE!  
  
  
Vegeta: _o_  
  
  
Todos: O_o????????????/  
  
  
Kaily y Bra: *al mismo tiempo*Vegeta!/Papi!!!!!! *corren a donde se encuentra Vegeta, en el piso*  
  
  
Kaily: Veggie contesta!  
  
  
Bra: PAPA!!!!!!!  
  
  
Trunks: Rapido! Agua!  
  
  
(Pan corre y trae un balde de agua helada y la echa sobre Vegeta)  
  
  
Vegeta: es mi papa....  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Vegeta? hijo?.....  
  
  
( Vegeta rapidamente cambia de actitud, ya no es el sayajin altivo que conocemos, se vuelve sumiso y humilde y se arrodilla ante su papa)  
  
  
Vegeta: Rey Vegeta, padre.....  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: *sonrie con satisfaccion* ^^ Mas te vale que me respetes asi...  
  
  
Bra: *Indignada* Oye! Papa, no te arrodilles! Tu eres el principe de los sayajines! Que te pasa!  
  
  
Vegeta: A callar! *entre dientes reprendiendo a Bra* El es el rey....  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: A mi que me importa! Que sea el rey de los monos o que? Yo no permitire que mi papi se humille ante este anciano debilucho  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Entonces es verdad? Este insecto es tu hijo?  
  
  
Vegeta: *gota de sudor y no responde* ( Despues el Rey le echa un sermonote a Vegeta y lo regaña como mil veces, Y nadie se atreve a decirle nada, nadie mas que chibi trunks, Bra, y [por supuesto]goku)  
  
  
Bra: YA CALLATE! VIEJO INFELIZ! Deja de molestar a mi papa! Que al fin y al cabo tu ya estas "MUERTO" y significa que mi papa es el "REY"  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: Si es cierto! A ver, tragate esa! =P  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Que verguenza! Hijo no puedo creerlo...Tiene dos hijos que ni se parecen a ti, son unos malcriados, son mas bajos que la familia de Bardock! y todavia dejas que te llamen "papi" que es eso? Todos los años que te crie...fue para nada? Donde esta tu dureza? Donde esta tu sangre real y despiadada? donde....  
  
  
(Vegeta que no soporta que ofendan a sus prendas mas amadas [Bra y Trunks] responde poniendose de pie y perdiendo todo respeto, interrumpe al rey)  
  
  
Vegeta: Todo eso se fue con la explotacion del Planeta Veyita...  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Como?  
  
  
Vegeta: Que yo no soy como tu! Ni quiero serlo! Yo Soy Mejor que tu! Soy mas apuesto, mas fuerte, mas inteligente....y sobre todo....tengo mas sentimientos....  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Que?  
  
  
Vegeta: *con rencor* Tu me diste a Freezer para quedar bien con el, ni siquiera me defendiste como buen padre! Yo con mi jamas daria asi a mis hijos!  
  
  
Bra, Trunks, M-Trunks, Ch-Trunks: snifff....snifff....  
  
  
Todos: DURO! DURO!DURO!  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Todo lo que dijiste es muy estupido....  
  
  
(Vegeta que se enoja demasiado se convierte en Ssj2, dejando impresionado al Rey, quien decide inmediatamente a hacer las paces...antes que avanzara a mayores)  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: .......:s ay, yo solo bromeaba hijito...jeje...no te creiste lo que dije verdad? Mis nietos son encantadores jeje....pero...no tenias otro molde? Por que tres iguales?(refiriendose a los trunkses)  
  
  
Todos: _o_  
  
  
Vegeta: *Vuelve a ser el mismo, y toma su acostumbrada postura de brazos cruzados* Asi esta mejor...cobarde como siempre....  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: ^^ y bueno...a quien hay que cuidar?  
  
  
Kaily: Ami ^^  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Que chica tan mas encantadora..jeje....  
  
  
Bardock: ^^ Siempre quise que lo pusieran en su lugar ^^  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: Sabandija....grrrrrrrrr!  
  
  
Todos; ^^ ^^ ^^ que se le quite!  
  
  
Kaily: Bueno...YA! Empezemos con lo nuestro! ( Ella que es muy organizada, hace como un foro, muy elegante y sienta a todos comodamente en un sillon grande y suave, mientras que bardock y el Rey V. la escortan....Kaily que tiene buen corazon, permite que Pan se siente en el suelo y por ningun motivo deja que Gohan se acerque)  
  
  
Kaily: LARGO!!!!  
  
  
Gohan: -_- ya voy ya voy....  
  
  
Kaily: ya! Asi estamos mejor!   
  
  
Ch_trunks: Bueno, ahi te dejamos TODA la responsabilidad! Confiamos en ti, y nosotros...iremos a descansar...hemos trabajdo mucho (cara de dramatico)  
  
  
Ch_Goten: Si es cierto! Vamonos! ADIOS!!!!  
  
  
CH_Trunks: ADIOS!!!!!!  
  
  
Kaily: Bueno...ahora...sigamos con el proposito principal de este fic...*le guiña un ojo a Goten, sin que Veggie se de cuenta* Empezemos Ya!  
  
  
Bueno aqui me tienes otra vez con varias preguntas. las preguntas son para varios personajes asi que como vallan saliendo espero que me las contesten:  
  
1.-¿ porque todos lo sayayin se casan con mujeres ricas?  
  
2.- en varios fic y en una que otra bibliografia sale que Goku y bulma se quieren como hermanos ¿es cierto esto? y si es asi eso convierte a Goku y a vegeta en cuñados?  
  
3.-por cierto alguien me podria decir de color tiene el cabello bulma segun yo es azul pero en varios fic dicen que verde que morado, verdeazul,labanda ( y esto me tiene muy confundida)  
  
4.-¿porque a bulma le gusta los hombres malos?primero yamcha que era un ladron en el desierto  
tambien le gusto el capitan blue en dragon ball (para los que nos e acuerden era de la patrulla roja). Tambien le gusto zaboon (creo que se escribe asi) y por ultimo vegeta. es un patron de comportamiento o que y de paso si no terminaban enamorandose de ella y pasando a lados de los bueno(yamcha y vegeta)y si no eran homosexules (capitan blue,zaboon)  
  
5.-¿por que ningun sayayin trabaja? (exeptuando a trunks claro) todos son una bola de gorrones digo podrian trabajar muy bien como demoledores de edificios.  
  
6.- ¿A Trunks le gusta la hija de Krilin?  
  
-Marisol  
  
  
Kaily: ^o^ veo que estan son para los saya en general pues ustedes contesten!  
  
  
Goku: Yo la #1: Milk era rica? Yo ni sabia! ^^ Creo que es una gran coincidencia…..  
  
  
Vegeta: No estupido! Si nos casamos con una mujer pobre, de donde pagamos lo que nos comemos? Lo que destrozamos? Se logico Kakarroto, tu llevaste a tu mujer a la bancarrota…  
  
  
Goku: Pero siempre que rompia algo…lo reparaba o compraba otro!  
  
  
Vegeta: -_-…..y para la pregunta #2 KAKARROTTO POR NINGUN MOTIVO ES MI CUNADO!!! AHHHHH NI LOCO!  
  
  
Goku: ^^ yo opino igual! Aunque es verdad que aprecio mucho a Bulma en ese sentido, pues ella fue como mi hermana mayor!  
  
  
Vegeta: Bulma tiene el cabello verdeazul  
  
  
Trunks: No es cierto! Es lavanda!  
  
  
M-Trunks: No, es morado!  
  
  
Bra: se equivocan todos! Mi madre tiene el cabello como yo, y mi pelo es bien azul! Tirandole a Turquesa, asi que callense sayajines ignorantes! =P  
  
  
Goten: Si, Bra tiene razon, yo veo su cabello azul  
  
  
Bra: A ti no te preguntaron!  
  
  
Goten: Ni ati, ahi dice, "sayajines en general"  
  
  
Todos: Ah!  
  
  
Vegeta: Que por que a Bulma le gustan los hombre malos? No es que le gusten los hombre malos, es que se encontro conimgo, es todo ^^ Aquellos ni eran malos, solo eran homosexuals como tu dices, no se quien es el cap. Blue, pero la rata sabandija del desierto y el sapo mutante si que eran gays, Y se podria decir que yo no soy de la banda de los Buenos, solo soy un malo desactivado.  
  
  
Bra: Presumido…^^ pero que bien^^ No soportaria ser la hija del perdedor de Yam….  
  
  
Vegeta: NI LO MENCIONES!  
  
  
Bra: ^^  
  
  
Rey Vegeta: *piensa * Que ineptos!  
  
  
Trunks: Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, que…ejem….(Mira a todos, menos a Kaily por supuesto ^^) por que "otros" no lo hacen lo que es contrario, me miran como un utensillo de trabajo no es cierto Bra y papa?  
  
  
Vegeta: Pues en eso te has convertido  
  
  
Bra: Aja, si es cierto, yo no me acostumbraria a verte como un muchacho normal, ya me impuse asi ^^  
  
  
Trunks: :'( vayan a demoler edificios! Buaaaaaaaaa!  
  
  
M-Trunks: ^^ Claro….empezando por el tuyo^^  
  
  
Trunks: Tonto! No es mio es de mama, asi que adelante! ^^  
  
  
M-Trunks: ^^ Orale! Pero me referia a tu pedazo o acaso crees que soy menso o que?  
  
  
Trunks: Pues si lo eres!  
  
  
M-Trunks: Quieres un duelo? * Saca su espada filosa *  
  
  
Trunks: Aprovechado :'( por que yo no tengo espada…  
  
  
Kaily: Ya basta! O llamare a Chibi Trunks y el si peleara contigo =P, Y mis guaruras? Que no piensan intervenir?  
  
  
Rey V: Oh….er…..si! Ya basta!  
  
  
Kaily: v.v creo que eso fue bien….v.v  
  
  
Bardock: Que me hablan?  
  
  
Goku: *orgulloso * Igualito a mi^^  
  
  
Todos: _._  
  
  
Kaily: Okidoki, continuemos pues…  
  
  
Trunks: No me gusta la hija de Krillin, ok? Que quede claro…  
  
  
M-Trunks: Como no te va a gustar?  
  
  
Goten: Es verdad, es muy Linda….  
  
  
Bra: * hace un puchero * Pero no mas Linda que yo verdad?  
  
  
Vegeta: Claro que no!  
  
  
Goten: Pues ahi se dan….  
  
  
Bra: Como te atreves? Buaaaaa…  
  
  
Vegeta: Hiciste a mi princesa llorar…Sabandija me las pagaras…  
  
  
Rey V: ^o^ jojojojojojo!  
  
  
Kaily: De que te ries?  
  
  
Rey V: De que cuando Vegeta era un niño lloraba de todo! Lloraba hasta por que no le cambiaban el pañal ^o^  
  
  
Todos: Ah jajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaja!  
  
  
Vegeta: * Sonroja *  
  
  
Kaily: Ay Veggie, que lindo has de haber sido!  
  
  
Vegeta: * sonroja mas *  
  
  
Goku: ^^  
  
  
Kaily: Prosigamos ^^  
  
  
Para Goku:  
  
  
¿Nunca te ha interesado revivir a tu padre para almenos saber si esta orgulloso de ti?  
  
-Yaenia17  
  
  
Goku: No lo habia pensado ante…Papa…estas orgulloso de mi?  
  
  
Bardock: Dame rezones y yo te digo si si o si no….  
  
  
Goku: Primero venge a la raza sayajin matando a Freezer…  
  
  
Rey V: Ah tu lo matastes? No fue mi hjio?  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrr…pero estaba a punto y kakarrotto interfirio!  
  
  
Rey V; Ah bueno…  
  
  
Bardock: ^o^ vas bien que mas?  
  
  
Goku: Pues….pues….fui el primero que se convirtio en Ssj…en ssj3….y soy el unico que puede llegar a la forma de ssj4 SIN TRAMPA…  
  
  
Bardock: Como???? Podrias mostrarmelo?  
  
  
Goku: Claro ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrr ahi va otra vez….  
  
  
( Goku empieza a concentrar toda su energia hasta formar una aura amarilla y roja a su alrededor…sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos….y se va transformando poco a poco…ssj…ssj2…ssj3…finalmente…ssj4)  
  
  
Todos: OO!!!!!  
  
  
Bardock: Impresionante! SI ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE MI KAKKY…AHHHH!  
  
  
Vegeta: Kakky….^o^….  
  
  
Gohan: De que te ries? Si tu eres Veggie?  
  
  
Vegeta: ah maldicion…  
  
  
Rey V; y tu puedes hacer lo mismo?  
  
  
Vegeta: Claro….  
  
  
Rey V: a ver…..  
  
  
Vegeta: No estoy de humor para competir con kakky…  
  
  
  
Kaily: Si dejalo en paz! ^.^  
  
  
Rey V: De acuerdo…  
  
  
  
Hayyyyyy!!!! PORFAVOR TRAE A #17, NO VEZ QUE EL TIPO ESTA COMO QUIERE Y HARIA DE ESTE MUNDO, DEL FANFIC Y DE MI CORAZÓN UN LUGAR FELIZ.  
  
-Yaenia17  
  
  
Kaily: Lo siento pero yo no puedo tomar esas decisiones, veras pues gotrenks no esta…y te aseguro que Chibi Goten si quedria pero no chibi trunks….  
  
  
Vegeta: Mi hijo es el que manda =P  
  
  
Goten: No puedo creer que haya sido tan sumiso….ay ya yay…*se pega en la cara*  
  
  
Trunks: Ni yo entiendo como pude ser tna mandon….lo siento Goten  
  
  
Goten: No hay problema! Aun asi eres mi major amigo!  
  
  
Trunks: Ah si? Que no es mi futuro yo? :/  
  
  
Goten: Oo?  
  
  
Kaily: ^^  
  
  
para pan:  
  
la verda tenia ya hace tiempo de decirte esto la verdad me caes mal, me caes de la patada, me parece que eres una mocosa que se cree demasiado y aparte de llorona basicamente por ti casi no me gusto el GT mas que nada fuiste un estorbo toda la maldita serie hubiera preferido que en viaje hubiera por las esferas del dragon hubiera ido Goten o Bra. Tu la verdaderamente no das la talla de personje principal como secundario tal vez.Tal vez se me paso la mano con el comentario poero no es mas que la verdad asi que aceptalo  
  
-Marisol  
  
  
  
Pan: Pues lo siento mucho marisol…Tio Goten estaba muy ocupado con su novia Pares hablando por telefono ^^ aunque tuve que engañarlo ^^ Y Bra solo se la pasa de compras con su papa….Si lo hice no fue por estorbar sino por que queria divertirme! Ademas yo creo que no no arruine nada por que que harian tres hombres como Trunks, tio Goten Y mi abuelito en el espacio? Necesitaban sin duda alguna el intelecto de una mujer ^^ Y si te caigo mal, pues…ni modo que puedo hacer?  
  
  
Kaily: Desaparecer igual que a tu mugre padre…Guacala como los destesto!  
  
  
Pan: gracias por el comentario….  
  
  
Kaily: ^^  
  
  
jajajajja trunks coqueteando? jajaja vaya buen intento =)) te gusta mi nombre? muchas muchas gracias , diria lo mismo del tuyo pero significa baul....pero ya sabes , lo que necesites yo te ayudo =)   
  
pan: no te metas con mi hermana pequeña rata descerebrada , si ella se quiere reir de ti se va reir de ti ...JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJa ilusa   
  
-Lilyth  
  
  
M-Trunks: Es que era yo el que te estaba coqueteando *.* lo recuerdas?  
  
  
Trunks: ….aprovechado….  
  
  
M-trunks: Claro que me gusta tu nombre…es muy lindo…"Lilyth" *.*  
  
  
Pan: Ja! El nombre de Trunks no significa baul….ni tronco de arbol…significa…  
  
  
Trunks: :s CALLATE!!!  
  
  
M-Trunks: Ah! No te atrevas a burlarte de mi nombre !  
  
  
Pan: Calzoncillo para hombres! ^o^…  
  
  
Kaily: * echando chispas * Callate! Que tu eres un mugre espray de grasa que se usa en la cocina!  
  
  
Todos: ???  
  
  
Kaily: Si, en la tele seguido lo anuncian!   
  
  
Pan: Oo?  
  
  
Trunkses: ^.^  
  
  
Rey V.: *piensa : Que? Tengo un nieto que se llama calzon? Que hicieron con mi pobre hijo! *  
  
  
Bardock: ^^ Me encanta esta reunioun!  
  
  
Kaily: ^^ a mi tambien ^^  
  
  
Trunks...¿que te ah pasado? O_O ¿en verdad eres tu? ¿o acaso Gotrenks te cambio por un clon? yo... quiero al dulce Trunks de antes...;_; ¡voy a madarle una maldicion a alguien!...ya se, será a Pan, yo que tu no dormiría tranquila, niña =P jajajajajaja  
  
-Uriko  
  
PD: me sigo riendo ^_______^  
  
PD2: saludos!!!!! a Gotrenks y a Bra =P  
  
  
  
Trunks: Como ya te habras dado cuenta…el malvado de Gotrenks me amordazo….y si…me cambio por un clon porque este solo es eso…Y yo no he cambiado Uriko sigo siendo igual como tu dices ^^ tierno..^^  
  
  
M-trunks: Ay tu clon? Bah! Ademas, si eres tierno con una mujer se aprovechan de ti, asi que yo soy normal…tal y como Goten si o no?  
  
  
Goten: ^^  
  
  
Bra: Gracias! Igualmente!  
  
  
Pan: Por que todos se han empeñado en molestarme?  
  
  
Goku: Yo no te molesto…yo te quiero mucho ^^  
  
Gohan: Y yo tambien ^^  
  
  
Pan: Pues seran los unicos por que…  
  
  
Goten: Yo tambien Pan, no te sientas mal, eres mi sobrinita favorita!  
  
  
Pan: olvidas que soy tu UNICA sobrina?  
  
  
Goten: Oh…si…jeje…es verdad…pero segues siendo mi favorita!  
  
  
Pan: -_-  
  
  
Todos: _-_  
  
  
Kaily: Oo? Pobres ingenuos! Pero bueno…ya que…Y tu Rey V. correme a ese perdedor de aqui! (apunta a gohan y el Rey V. lanza una bola de energia que hace que gohan vuele hasta la…..bueno, muy lejos ^^)  
  
  
  
Desde un principio sospeche que ese era Mirai Trunks y no Trunks pero por que tanto escandalo? Mirai Trunks me cae bien, pero yo prefiero a Trunks...;_;  
  
  
-Uriko  
  
  
  
Trunks: De Nuevo gracias! Eres muy amable…  
  
  
M-Trunks: Pues yo prefiero a tu hermana =P  
  
  
Kaily: Jajajajajajajaja! Ahora entiendo por que Gotrenks decia que esto era muy divertido!! Como tenia razon ^^ *Despues piensa: Que estaran haciendo ahorita los dos chibis? *   
  
  
( En algun Rincon lejano de ahi, los dos chibis estan divertiendose a lo lindo, ajenos a todo lo que sucede alla)  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Mira lo que traje Goten!  
  
  
CH_Goten: Que es?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Son capsulas de mi mama ^^ se las robe ^^  
  
  
CH_Goten: y no te meteras en problemas?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: La verdad creo que el que se metera en problemas es mi papa por que hice que se viera que fue el ^^  
  
CH_Goten; ^o^ Ohhhhh! Eres incredible!  
  
  
( Chibi Trunks saca una capsula que se convierte en picina, otra que se convierte en refrigerador, y otra que se convierte en dos CD players, tambien entre los dos hacen una bola de energia para que parezca "soleado: y logren un bronceado completo ^^)  
  
  
  
Kaily: bueno…seguire con la duda…ojala que nada malo ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
vaya vaya menuda sorpresita....en fin....trunks mirai: que piensas de pan? verdad q es un estorbo???????? y que piensas de bra? (espero q sea un buen comentario ya q ella me simpatiza )   
  
p.d: hola trunks espero q estes bien =)  
  
-Lilyth  
  
  
  
  
M-trunks: ^^ que bueno que te sorprendi^o^ que al fin y al cabo, eso queriamos gotrenks y yo jeje…Pan? Pues Gotrenks me dijo muchas cosas malas de ella y pues estorbo? Preguntala a Kaily….^^ Bra? Apenas si la conozco * en secreto a Lilyth : Y por lo que veo es una niña consentida, pero ya veremos ^.~)  
  
  
Trunks: Que si estoy bien? Yo tambien lo espero :s  
  
  
  
  
  
jajaja me das risa Gohan y claro que no el espiritu del Sr Goku fue lo que mato a Cell por que tu. . .  
  
Ademas tu vivir sin amargura? jajajajajajaja solo te dire tres letras P A N   
  
Y como te atreves a decirle estafador al Sr Satan  
  
Otra el que te entrenara Pikoro y goku no se lo tienes que hechar en cara a tu hermano. . . lo vez inmediatamente te vas a hecharle a otros por que no puedes solo y ademas a Goten lo entreno pikoro, Goku, tu mama, etc. . .  
  
y a lo que me referia que no te conviene defenderte es: NO SIGAS IGUAL TODO ESTO SE TE DICE PARA QUE CAMBIENS UN POCO ya hiciste muchas. . . no deshonres en nombre de tu abuelo   
  
M Trunks eres de lo maximo ^_^ y gracias por decir que soy linda dime, destruiste a los androides o hicieron las paces?  
  
Veggie no te piensas dejar el bigote denuevo? te veias bien ^_^. . . _ pero el cabello no te lo cortes denuevo   
  
Goku eres genial. . . lastima de gohan pero bueno ^_^ por que no te gusta el nombre de Kakarotto? yo creo que se oye muy bien   
  
Goten eres muy guapo  
  
Bra eres de lo mejor, te admiro muchisimo  
  
Gotrenks sigue asi ^_^ tu fic ya no podria estar mejor que idea tan genial tubiste y apurale para actualizar  
  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan:-_- no de Nuevo…Piensa lo que quieras pero yo mate a cell con mis propias manos…dire una…por que tenia jodida la otra…(voltea a ver a Veggie) Y pan no es una amargura para mi! es mi niña y estoy muy orgulloso de ella! Y Mr Satan si es un estafador! Y eso hasta Videl lo sabe! Y si le echo culpas a otros es porque toda la culpa se me echa a mi! Y no me referi a entrenar cuando le eche eso en cara a Goten, sino que dije que yo si que dizfrute de la compania de mi papa FUE TODO, y creo que ya no he hecho nada malo para deshonrar a nadie, ya me supe comportar! Ok?  
  
  
Kaily: No tu otra vez…  
  
  
Gohan: Quieres que le diga a Gotrenks que no estas cumpliendo con tu deber? Me estan preguntadon algo!  
  
  
Kaily: Gotrenks estara de mi parte!  
  
  
Bra: Gohan que bajo eres, como te atreves a chantajear a alguien…  
  
  
Kaily: * le hace la seña al Rey V, y este lo vuelve a mandar uhhhhhhhh de lejos ^^)  
  
  
Kaily: Asi esta mejor…..Continuemos…  
  
  
M-Trunks: Claro que eres Linda! Quien te dijo lo contrario eh? Y claro que por supuesto que destrui a los androides…crees que merecian vivir despues de todo lo que hicieron?? Na! Los mate en nombre de todos los que murieron a manos de ellos!  
  
  
Kaily: * aplaude, tambien lo hacen Bra, Goku y Goten, todos con cara de ^o^)  
  
  
Vegeta: Oo? No! No pienso ni dejarme bigote ni cortarme el cabello, asi estoy mejor!  
  
  
Goten: ^.~ ya lo se!  
  
  
Bra: * entre dientes *grrrrrrrrrrrrr, que presumido! * Que? Eh? ^o^ gracias Sakura! Tu tambien me caes muy bien! Pan aprende!  
  
  
Pan: -_-  
  
  
Kaily: No te preocupes Sakura, yo le dare tu recado a Gotrenks cuando vuelva ok? ^^  
  
  
  
gotrenks ahora si te tardaste en actualizar   
  
y es hora de las preguntas  
  
M-trunks que diablos te pasa inútil, por que te pones tan violento con una niña, tu que luchaste por la justicias de tu tiempo, ya se te olvido, si es así eres un estúpido preferible el otro trunks que auque es un tonto no es un abusivo y si quieres pelear estoy de acuerdo saca tu espadita y veremos de a como nos toca.   
  
Y pequeña pan ni llores que un hermoso rostro como el tuyo no debe ser manchado con lagrimas, recuerda que siempre habrá alguien que te quiera  
  
-No angel  
  
  
  
Kaily: Otro recado para Gotrenks * Saca una libretita y anota todo habilmente *  
  
  
M-Trunks: Ya te explique en primer lugar no sabia que era esta niña y como todos hablan de como me maltrataba, pues yo me defendi, "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" ^^ Y quieres un reto de espadas? Orale, pues sera muy divertido ^^  
  
  
Trunks: Estoy de acuerdo , eres un abusive y un aprovechado !  
  
  
M-Trunks: Tu callate, deberias de ser menos santurron…  
  
  
Vegeta: * piensa: M-Trunks es mas parecido a mi, y eso que no se crio junto a mi, entonces por que? *  
  
  
Pan: * Con corazones en los ojos * Gracias no Angel, eres el primero que me defiende de esa manera, muchas gracias! Y esta bien, ya no voy a llorar, todo sea por ti * se sonroja * Gracias!  
  
  
Kaily: Oo?  
  
  
  
  
aaay niño. Te tardas de más en actualizar =P en serio, será que vives en un pueblito llamdo PlayaVerde y que solo ay un cyber en todo el pueblo y solo tiene dos PC's? xP no te creas, es broma, pero en serio que te la vuelas xP y para que no digas te dejo una 'question' para Bra: ¿como es que siempre traes la misma ropa y se supone que vas mucho de compras? ademas, siempre traes el mismo look, siendo hija de Bulma deberías ser tan "camaleonica" como ella  
  
-Chikage  
  
Kaily: Otro para gotrenks…^^  
  
  
Bra: ^^ yo no uso diaro la misam ropa, me cambio por lo menos tres veces al dia, y no soy tan camaleonica por que no tengo los mismos gustos que mama, si yo cambio mi imagen es por que me queda mejor, no por nada mas, asi como mi mama ^^  
  
  
Vegeta: Bien Dicho!  
  
  
Rey V: * piensa: Mi nieta me cae muy bien, ella si que no deshonra mi sangre, pero aquel ^#@$#@^%$# mocoso…. *  
  
  
  
(Alla con los chibis de Nuevo…..)  
  
  
CH_Trunks: estas escuchando musica?  
  
  
CH_Goten: * cantando* Ay…ay…ay…  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: Oo? A ver dejame ver que escuchas…  
  
  
( le quita los audifonos y esto escucha Chibi Trunks: *musica * Estoy tan enamorado de la negra tomasa…que cuando se va de casa…triste de pongo…*)  
  
  
CH_Trunks: Ay…ay…ay! * se pega en la cara*  
  
  
CH_Goten: a ti tambien te gusta esa cancion?  
  
  
CH_Trunks: No Tonto! Yo no estoy cantando! Yo me estaba quejando de tu musica!  
  
  
Ch_Goten: Ahhhhhhhh  
  
  
  
Ch_Trunks: *Arremendandolo en tono de bobo* ahhhhhhhhh  
  
  
( voviendo al otro lado…..)  
  
  
Kaily: Creo que este chapter ya se hizo muy largo, con permiso de Gotrenks, lo voy a cortar y continuaremos para la proxima, ojala que nadie se enoje  
  
  
Todos: ^^  
  
  
  
Kaily: Bueno, espero verlos para la proxima! Portense mal!  
  
  
  
Los quiere…  
  
-Los chibis Trunks y Goten  
  
  
*y El AnGeL DiAbOliCo…….kAiLy*  
  
  
  
CH_Trunks: =P ahora yo fui primero ^o^ 


	15. Despedida de Kaily

  
  
  
  


CH-Trunks: No puedo creerlo que apenas estoy actualizando!!!!!

  
  


CH-Goten: Por culpa de FF,net ¬¬

  
  


CH-Trunks: Es verdad!!! GRRRRRR!! Ahi disculpenos todos pues no crean que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes. ^.~ Son lo maximo!!! Y Bueno de antemano quiero agradecerle a Kaily por seguir aca con nosotros apoyandonos!!!!

  
  


Kaily: *Sonroja* Ahh...por nada ^^!

  
  


Todos: (aplauden)

  
  


Kaily: Bueno continuemos con este fic ^^

  
  


Goten: SI SI! Que siga que siga!

  
  


Goku: Que fic?

  
  


Pan: Ay abuelito, olvidalo -_-

  
  


Vegeta: Kakky, siempre tan estupido como siempre

  
  


Kaily: Kakky ^o^

  
  


Goku: ???

  
  


Kaily: A lo que vamos.....

  
  


Para: Mirai Trunkito: oye presiosura,hermoso,lindo,chulo, ya que el Trunkito del presente no quiso ser mi novio por miedoso, por fovor tu dime que si, se mi novio, la verdad me gustas mas tu que el Trunkito del presente, Mirai Trunkito me encantas sueño contigo todos los dias por favor no me digas que no por que me muero,no puedo vivir sin ti, ha y ya que tu eres mas valiente que el otro Trunks dale su merecido a Pan por mamona me cae bien gorda por insultarte, y tambien (Mirai)Trunkito hermoso me podrias mandar un beso, bueno ya me despido y por favor dime que si que me encantas XD~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
P.D. por favor dime que si Te amo mi amor Mirai Trunkito chulo XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Atte. yo asease Ai-chan (Made)

M-Trunks: Yo miedoso?? Claro que no!!! Que si quiero ser tu novio? Si por que no??? Tu crees que soy mejor que mi otro yo? Pues no se que decir a eso...^^ tal vez si! Que quieres que le haga a Pan? Recuerda que soy un caballero ^o~. Gracias por quererme tanto yo tambien te quiero ^^. MUACKKKKKKKKK (besos) Hasta luego corazon!

  
  


Trunks: ¬¬ no es justo...

  
  


Kaily: Es que tienes que cambiar sino...

  
  


Trunks: ¬¬

  
  


wolasssssss! soy holly desde mi otra id ^^ este fic esta genialllll mooooooola!!!!!!  
yo tengo una duda existencial q me hace comerme mucho la cabeza, ahi va mi pregunta, es para Trunks-kun:  
Mira, ahy algo de tu vida q no entiendo, como siendo el hombre perfecto cuando eres Trunks del futuro, t conviertes luego en ese ser amariconado y patetico de trunks del presente, como puede una persona cambiar tanto d una dimension temporal a otra? es incomprensible!!! deja de relacionarte tanto con Goten xq vais a terminar siendo nombrados la pareja yaoi del año y juntate mas a Pan (lo justo, nada de sexo etc) a ver si se te pegan sus modales machos, porq sinceramente, ella es mucho mas masculina q tu^^.  
Nada mas, esto es todo!! sigue con el fic q es genial y hasta pronto!!!!!  
  
saludos:  
^^ -Evil Sora

  
  


Goten: Andale Trunks! No te digo?

  
  


Trunks: Ya he explicado muchas veces por que soy asi ¬¬...yo no tengo la culpa, ni soy gay, maricado, ni quiero estar con Pan. O.O ella me asusta es tan agresiva! Olvidalo! Y Goten y yo no tenemos la culpa que tanta gente distordione nuestra amistad!

Goten: Es verdad! Desde chicos siempre hemos llevado una amistad pura! ¬¬ ya ni eso perdonan...

Trunks: JA! Pan mas masculina que yo? Eso no es cierto...

Pan: T.T

Kaily: Jajajajajajaja! Es verdad!

Bardock: Que???? Era niña?? Yo pensaba que ella era hombre!

Rey V. : Ay Bardock SAbandija estupida cualquiera se daria cuenta que es un niño...digo, niña Jeje ^^'(gota de sudor)

Goku: AY PAPA!!!

Pan: T.T

Vegeta: :)

Kaily: ^^

Saludos Gotrenks desde la tierra de los Muertos.  
  
Acabo de leermee tus doce capitulos (contra viento,marea y dos reinicios de la PC =P), pero lo logre, FELICITACIONES ante todo, has logrado el proposito de entretener, hacer reir y sobre todo un Fic distinto por si mismo.  
Y pues va mi defensa para un Sayajin que me ha robado el corazon desde que lo vi, ya que necesita defensora y quien mas que yo.  
  
Me refiero a Gohan, como el ya lo mencionó, el tiene la capacidad de ser mas fuerte que todos los Z Senshi, considero que todos cometen errores y el confio en que despues de CELL, no llegaria nadie, pero nadie asegura que no haya entrenando despues de lo de Majin Boo, Gohan siempre fue mas maduro y se que fue asi, es meztizo y no ansia combates como los Sayajines puros.  
  
- Sobre la cuestion de Sakura, Gohan no se transformo en SSJ contra majin Boo, pues ya tenia el nivel mistico, con el cual sacaba su poder por completo sin necesidad de transfirmaciones por algo se le llamo en japones "el guerrero definitivo"  
  
- Sobre Pan, me agrado al final de DBZ y el GT es una basura, (yo y mi guadaña haremos una visita a la TOEI), a la niña la hecharon a perder, y esa faceta de ella no me cuenta, creo que seria una perfecta mezcla de sus padres.   
  
Y por ultimo, querido Gohan siempre te he querido, eres fuerte y noble al preocuparte por otro, tienes un coeficiente intelectual alto (como los hombres que me gustan), espero que lo del Saiyaman haya sido una etapa ¬¬u.   
  
Mi oferta es que alguien que ha superado a DIoses deberia ser mi esposo, no soy como me pintan (un esuqeleto, ¡ja!), soy bastante bella y mi guadaña no hace daño a menos que lo quiera. No te preocpes haymuchos intelectuales y guerreros para que te pases la eternidad muy bien ^_~ Por tu esposa no te preocupes, soy una Diosa, sabre que hacer que tb sea feliz.  
  
Bye -Death

  
  


Gohan: ^^ Muchisisisisisisisisismas gracias Death! Gracias por reconocer mi intelecto y por pensar asi de mi. Tienes mucha razon al decir que yo no ansio tanto la pelea por no ser sayajin puro. Yo tengo otros intereses en la vida y he logrado todas mis metas y siento que no he llevado una vida vacia, tengo una esposa que me quiere mucho, una hija maravillosa (apesar de lo que todos dicen) Y una carrera a la que adoro, asi que vivo feliz! Andale pues Diosa preciosa, cuentas conmigo!!! -Gohan

Kaily: No que una esposa que quieres mucho?

Gohan: Oo?

Kaily: Ay con este....hasta el estomago se me revuelve....-_- 

Goten: hermano dejate de cursilerias que bien sabes que te gusta pelear y no te vueles por tener UNA admiradora ^^

Gohan: Con ustedes no se puede ¬¬

(Mientras tanto, Veggie se la pasa suspirando y mirando la foto de alguien, despues es soprendido por Bra y accidentalmente se le cae la foto, pero Bra no la ve)

Bra: Pa, que traes ahi?

Vegeta: Yo nada....

Bra: Ah...

  
  


Por cierto, que tambien intervenga Mirai Gohan (que pensandolo bien esta en mi reino..)  
  
Sigue que vas bien y actualiza por favor.

-Death

Kaily: Yo estoy segura de que Gotrenks estara muy contento al saber que te gusto su fic y de antemano yo te doy las por el, Mirai gohan? Hmmmm, eso ya lo decidira Gotrenks, pero alomejor si, con eso que se ta trayendo todos los sayajines, menos a brolly por que dice que no le cae bien y tanto que me gusta a mi ¬¬

(En eso, el Rey Vegeta se encuentra algo en el suelo)

Rey V: Pero...quien es esta hermosura????? QUE LINDA!!! (observa detenidamente la foto de Bulma en bikini que a Vegeta se le cayo) AH!

Goten: Quien? Quien esta re linda? Yo quiero ver! Y yo te digo si di, o si no...

Rey V: (haceindo un puchero y esconde la foto) NO! Es mia! Yo la vi primero!

Goten: Dejame verla!!!

Rey V: Ya te dije que no!!!!!!!!!(Corazones en los ojos) Muack muack (besa la foto)

Bra: Que pasa aqui?

Goten: Que dizque este se encontro una foto de una chava bien linda y no me la quiere enseñar

Bra: Y tu que andas viendo?

Goten: Que tiene de malo?

(Bra se enoja y se va)

Goten: o.O?? quien entiende a las mujeres...

Rey V: Ahhhhhhh

Vegeta:(a goten) Que tiene mi padre que trae cara de estupido?

Goten: -_- otra vez.....Que dizque este se encontro una foto de una chava bien linda y no me la quiere enseñar bujuuujuuu!

(Vegeta revisa sus pantalones y no haya la foto de Bulma)

Vegeta: O.O..................O.O.........O.O.......PADRE ESA FOTO ES MIA!!!!!!!!!!(se la arrebata)

Rey V: OYE YO LA VI PRIMERO :S 

Vegeta: PERO ES MI MUJER!!!!!!!

Rey V: COMO?!?!? ELLA ES TU...TU...MUJER? LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS?

Vegeta: (Celoso) SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rey V: _-_

Vegeta: ^.^

Rey V: Ah, no importa, me rasuro y me pongo en mis rodillas y ya, creera que soy tu =P

Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Rey V: Oye y Bulma no tiene hermanas??

Vegeta: NO! =P =P 

Bra: ¬¬ que coscolino es my abuelo

(En eso........................)

CH-Trunks: Andale pues Goten...listo??

CH-Goten: Listo...

CH-Trunks y CH-Goten: 1....2....3......

CH-Trunks y CH-Goten: FUUUUUUUUUUSIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Gotrenks muy feliz de la vida vuelve a donde estan todos)

Gotrenks: HOLAAAAAAAAA YA VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIII VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: (menos kaily, Rey V, y Bardock) AYYYYY NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Gotrenks: Hola Kaily (apuntando a bardock y Rey V) Y estos monigotes de donde salieron?

Kaily: Tu los trajiste ¬.¬

Gotrenks: Ah si? Ah bueno....jejeje, es que cuando estoy desfucionado no me acuerdo de todo lo que hago jeje^^

Kaily: Bueno Gotrenks, entonces, me voy...el angel diabolico se ira a su infierno personal....'^^' y me llevare a Gohan para torturarlo un ratito...;)

Gohan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaily: Jejejejejejejejeje

Gotrenks: Bueno Kaily yo solo te quiero dar las gracias por asumir esto ^^ gracias por todo!!!!

Kaily: SI me encanto estar aqui!

Gotrenks: Ya sabes Kaily, eres invitada a venir cuando quieras!!!!!!!!

Kaily: Gracias!!!! (Saca sus alas y emprenda el vuelo, le guiña un ojo a gotrenks, hace una mueca de chibi maldosa y Gohan desaparece)

Gotrenks: -_-....ojala que me lo devuelva pronto......Bueno sayajinitos, ya llego por quien lloraban y tendran que platicarme todo lo que paso mientras no estuve...

Trunks: Bueno....deja y te explico yo....

Gotrenks: Ok nos vemos en el sig, chapter ^o^...................^.~ 

(para el siguiente contestare tooooooooodddoooossss los reviews, aunque el cap sea largo lo hare)

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los quiero.....@#$%^&*GOTRENKS*&^%$#@ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Traumas de los Sayajines

Gotrenks: Ya veo....con que todo eso paso mientras yo no estuve aqui? Kaily es una buena conductora ^^ la invitare mas seguido

  
  


Trunks: Si sobre todo...

  
  


Gotrenks: Ya tenia tiempo que no hacia esto a ver si no se me olvido como -_-

  
  


Goten: *Suspira* Ahhhhhhhhhhh

  
  


Bra: ??????

  
  


Goten: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

  
  


Bra: En que piensas???????

  
  


Goten: Yo???

  
  


~~~~~Flashback de Goten~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Kaily: Bueno Goten y mi chicle....

  
  


Goten: Aqui esta.....

  
  


Kaily: Mhhh y de tutifruti....

  
  


Goten: Jejejejejeje.....

  
  


~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Goten: Yo??? Yo no estoy pensando nada....porque Bra?

  
  


Bra: Por que se te ve la cara de bobo *piensa: Segura esta pensando en mi por eso suspiro*

  
  


Goten: *piensa: Ja esta ha de creer que estoy suspirando por ella jajajajaja*

  
  


Gotrenks: *Con cara de diablillo* Bra, Goten esta pensando en otra chica...

  
  


Bra: QuE????? Es cierto eso?

  
  


Goten: Uyy no es cierto Gotrenks que mentiroso eres!!

  
  


Gotrenks: ^^

  
  


(Bra se enoja y se va Goten intenta ir tras ella pero recuerda algo muy tutifruti y se aplaca)

  
  


Gotrenks: Bueno comenzemos que para luego es tarde!!! Hey quien les permitio sentarse en sillones??

  
  


Todos: Kaily.....

  
  


Gotrenks: v.v que comodines.....Bueno a continuacion...Puros reviews de Kaily el angel diabolico!!! ^o^

  
  


~~~~KAILY~~~~

  
  


aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh no resisto mas  
  
Pan okashira de las machorraaaaaaas  
  
Gohan es un Idiota   
  
Viva Vegeta, el mejor saiyajin que existe y jamas existirá, el mejor personaje de anime, nadie se compara contigo ^^ sigue así  
  
Hola Bra ^^ buena chava  
  
Mirai Trunks, que chavo mas adorable  
  
Trunks normal, tu eres reguay, me encantas ^^  
  
Goten, ni quien te olvide lindura, guapo entre los guapos  
  
Goku, el mas tierno entre los tiernos  
  
Mirai Gohan (no importa que no este) ven y dale su merecido a present gohan T-T tu si me caes bien  
  
BROLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY me encantaaaas (no importa que tampoco esté) ^^  
  
Bye ^^UUUUUUUU

  
  


Gotrenks: v.v creo que este review salio de los momentos de loquera de Kaily...que creeame son muchos...

  
  


Pan: ¬¬ ya basta! Ya les dije que yo no soy una machorra! DEJENME EN PAZ!!!!!

  
  


(Gohan no ha vuelto puesto que kaily no lo ha regresado)

  
  


Vegeta: *Con su tipica risa maligna*

  
  


Bra: *Signo de victoria y ojos chibi*

  
  


M-Trunks: Gracias!

  
  


Trunks: *Sonroja*

  
  


Goten: Tutitutifruti...

  
  


Goku: *Se toca la piel* tienes razon! A pesar de mi edad aun estoy tiernito!!

  
  


Bardock: v.v

  
  


Gotrenks: Mhhhhh Mirai Gohan? Suena interesante.....Broli...olvidalo v.v aqui hay mas de Kaily

  
  


Para Gotrenks: Esta cosa solo acepta un review por chapter, así que me lanzo desde el primero, por que tengo varios ^^, bueno este va para ti, me encanta tu fic, very cool, sigue como vas felicidades ^^

  
  


Gotrenks: Ya estaba resintiendome contigo pues halagaste/insultaste a todos menos a mi....v.v Pero ya vi que no, Kaikai eres mi best friend y no tienes nada que agradecerme es yo que debo agradecer a ti y a todos los que leen este fic que esta safado!!! VIVA EL DESMA...ya saben ^^..seguimos con Kaily...

  
  


Vale, ahora es el turno para Goku:   
  
Bueno Goku, el mas tierno de la serie eres tu, me encantas, sigue como eres, no cambies, no hagas caso a quien te dice que cambies, no sería algo bueno, dragon ball no sería el mismo sin tu dulsura ^^ y mi pregunta es: ¿Donde quedo el baculo sagrado?

Goku: ^o^ ^.^ jajajajajaja! El baculo sagrado? La ultima vez que lo vi estaba metido en el trasero del ninja purpura...creo que olvide sacarlo de ahi...jajajajajajaaja

Gotrenks: , GOKU!!!!!!!!!! Pero que cochino eres!!!!

Goku: Que yo que? No espera...ya me acorde bien...^^ esta en la casa creo que en uno de los tantos closets de Milk...

Todos: ^o^ (Bardock y rey Veggie piensan: Quien es Milk?O.o)

  
  


(Gohan que por fin regresa, medio tonto y medio zombi porque quien sabe que le hicieron)

  
  


Gohan: (ojos de plato)O.O SI MI SEÑORA SI LO QUE USTED DIGA....

Gotrenks: Hey Gohan que tienes?? Que onda?? Gohan!

Gohan: O.O

Gotrenks: GOHAN!!!!!!!!!! *Gotrenks truena los dedos y Gohan reacciona* Asi esta mejor

Gohan: Que donde estoy? GOTRENKS!!!!!!!*Corre y abraza a Gotrenks*

Gotrenks: Hey hey HEY! Sueltame! Que traes?? SUELTAME! *bromeando* Ya se que me quieres mucho pero..

Gohan: Ya no me vuelvo a quejar de tus malos tratos te lo prometo buaaaaaaajuuujuuubuaaaaa

Pan: Papa! Tranquilo tranquilo! Que te hicieron?

Gohan: *Traumado* Me-me en-encerraron en una jaula y...

Gotrenks: O,O LA JAULA?????? O.O??? LA JAULA NO! LA JAULA NO! _o_

Todos: Gotrenks!!!

Bra: Se ha desmayado!

Trunks: Que sera esa jaula?

Goten: Quien sabe...

Rey V: *Corazones en los ojos* BULMA ahhhh! *piensa: Ya vere la forma de conquistarla*

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrr!

(Despues de mucho pero MUCHO tiempo)

Gotrenks:*abriendo los ojos* ~.~.... ~.o.....o.~...o.o Ejem olvidenlo...continuemos pero no vuelvan a decir...

Goku: JAULA :P

Gotrenks: _o_

Trunks: Ya lo hizo otra vez...

Gotrenks: Maldito Goku sniff...sniff te juro que me las pagaras...

(Goku repite Jaula jaula por mucho tiempo reindose de como Gotrenks y Gohan se desmayaban pero en eso...)

Gotrenks: *Disfrazado de Jeringa* Ora si Kakky me las pagaras

Goku: AY AYAAYAYAYAYAY!!! NO MAMA AY AY!!!!

(Corre por todas parte mientras que una jeringa gigantesca lo persige. Tiene que imaginarse este cuadro comico, una jeringa persiguiendo a Goku. Goku corer agitado y cuando Gotrenks esta a punto de alcanzarlo este dice "jaula" provocando que la enorme jeringa se desmaye y asi sucesivamente)

Gotrenks: Mientras yo le doy su merecido a Goku sigan contestando!

(mas de Kaily)

Para Gohan:  
  
Para ti a llegado el día mas feliz de tu vida, bueno ni tanto, por que te dejo en paz a ti pero ahora sigue tu engendro D jejejejeje. Y voy a ser lo mas cruel que puede llegar a ser el ángel diabólico jojojojojojojojo, soy mala muy mala,pero aqui va mi pregunta: ¿en que pensabas cuando engendraste y criaste a pan?, ¿en alien?

Gohan: Pues me dejaras en paz despues de todo lo que me hiciste ya no se me puede hacer nada mas v.v y no pense en nada cuando engendre a Pan v.v Videl era la que se traumaba con aliens yo no...

Pan: GULP! Si-sigo yo...? ahhhhh _o_

(Bardock la detiene)

Bardock: Que le pico a esta?

Para Mirai Trunks:  
  
Holitas del mar Trunkito del futurito =P, eres uno de los personajes mas reguay de la serie, y nopuedo decir que eres mejor que trunks del presente por que la verdad los dos me encantan por igual ^^ y mi pregunta es: ¿ya no te dejarás crecer tu lindo cabello morado?, ¿te ves reguay con tu cabello largo sujeto en coleta ~.^

M-Trunks: ^o^ Gracias por no compararme con mi otro yo que aunque nos criamos en diferente situaciones y epocas nuestro corazon que al fin y al cabo es el mismo no? Y si me dejare crecer el cabello y me la atare en una coleta 

Trunks: Si para que nos sepan distinguir v.v

Vegeta: Bah no es necesario! yo se distinguir bien quien es quien por que se cual tiene mas cara de sabandija que la otra...

M-trunks: Quien?

Trunks: Si quien?

Vegeta: O.O Ummmm...*Cruza los brazos y se da la vuelta* Que les importa

Los Trunkses: v.v

Ups, lo olvidaba, para Gohan:  
  
Tu no entrenaste a mirai trunks, quien entreno a mirai trunks fue mirai gohan, y si dices que mirai gohan y tu son el mismo, entonces mirai trunks y trunks del presente son el mismo, ¿entonces por que son tan diferente?, ademas mirai Gohan si es simpatico no como tu que eres un idiota creador de engendros

Gohan: Dijiste que me dejarias en paz y te aseguro que yo si podria entrenar a quien sea como mirai gohan entreno a trunks y te lo puedo apostar y ya dejame en paz...

Gotrenks: *agitado* Ah Ah Ah Ah...No que no Goku?

Goku: ¬¬

Gotrenks: *Con su risa maliciosa* ;)

Goku: Le tenemos meido a la doble JJ

Gotrenks: O.o? Que es...

Goku: Jaula y jeringa!

Goku y Gotrenks: _o_

Vegeta: Que tontos...

Kaily dice a Goten en secreto, para que Veggie no escuche:  
  
Oye Goten, ¿por que no te le declaras a Bra de una vez por todas?, por que aunque me gustas, te quiero y te idolatro mucho, tu a quien amas es a Bra, y me parece que hacen linda pareja, ya lanzate de una vez y dejate de lios, pero eso si, cuidado de que no se entere Veggie por que si no se enoja mucho contigo, y ahi si que te va a ir mal, dile a Trunksie pooh que te ayude, y a bulma-dono tambien, ellos te hacen el paro ~.^

Goten: Si ganas no me faltan pero no ha habido la oportunidad, ademas ya ves como me trata quien quite y me desprecie y seria la primera y no...no pienso humillarme v.v aunque no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace...bueno lo pensare y si Trunks se entera que pretendo a su hermana me mata v.v asi que uno menos....pero talvez Bulma.....

Para Trunks del presente:  
  
Trunksito lindo hermoso, no te sientas mal por lo que te dicen, y a no-angel no le hagas caso, lo que pasa que esta loquito por la machorra y anda tras ella, y se pone celoso por que tu le gustas a la machorra, pero te lo ruego, te lo suplico, no te arrejuntes con ese engendro ni aunque fuera la ultima mujer, o mas biendicho el ultimo ser del universo, hay mujeres mejores, y si ya no queda ninguna, mejor quedarse solito, ¬¬ esa machorra es una verguenza intergalactica, vale, ahora si te dejo lindura, sigue siendo como eres, tan lindo, educado y buena onda ^^

Trunks: *Azul del miedo* NO Ni aunque fuera la ultima coca cola del desierto! No yo con Pan...nunca de los jamases! Y ^^ claro que seguire siendo como soy v.v no puedo cambiar que al cabo v.v

Pan: ¬¬ tu crees que yo soy una machorra buaaaaaaaaaa!

Trunks: *Gota de sudor* NO NO NO! Pan! No creas eso por favor! Yo no pienso que eres una machorra, asi eres y ya! Yo no estaria contigo porque ummm porque *piensa: Que le digo que no se oiga tan cruel?* Es que...yo quiero a otra persona y...y...tu eres muy chica....y...y...muy agresiva jejejejeje

Pan: O.o? Tu tampoco me gustas pero...por pura curiosidad...quien te gusta?

Trunks: TU NO TIENES CARA DE LECTOR ASI QUE NO PIENSO RESPONDERTE :P!!

Pan: ^^

Gotrenks y Goku: @.@

Gotrenks y Goku: @.@

Gotrenks y Goku: @.@

Gotrenks y Goku: @.@

Gotrenks, Goku y Gohan: @.@ *Ya traumados*

Gotrenks: Tendre que ir con el psicologo

Gohan: Yo soy psicologo y no se como atenderme @.@

Goku: Yo ire a comer @.@ Con eso se me quita...*Su estomago hace GRARGRGA*

Todos: *Caen al suelo...*

Vegeta: Sabandijas estupidas! Sayajines traumados! No sirven para nada!

Goku: Mira Vegeta mas vale que te calles...

Vegeta: Y por que voy a callarme?

Goku: *En secreto al Veggie* Recuerda que solo yo se tu trauma...

Vegeta: ^o^ *En voz mas fuerte de lo normal* JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! El Principe de los Sayajines no posee ningun trauma!

Gotrenk: @.@ No es justo @.@

Goku: Jajajajajajaja! Yo te apuesto que si!!!

Vegeta: Y yo que no...*piensa: Que trai kakky en manos?*

(Goku sale de la escena y vuelve despues de un rato)

Goten: Papa! Estas lleno de lodo...

Trunks: Jajajajajaja que gracioso Goku lleno de lodo *apunta a Goku* Jajajajajajaja!

Vegeta: *Gota de sudor* No me digas que...*Se pone azul*

~~~~Flashback de Vegeta~~~~

(en es estomago de Majin Buu)

Vegeta: Que asco guaaaaa! TU MATALOS KAKARROTTO QUE ASCO!

Goku: Ay Vegeta no seas exagerado solo son unos cuantos gu...

~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~

Vegeta: NO

Goku; GUSANOS!!!!!!!!!! * Abre la palma de la mano y un montos ed gusanos se mueven en ella* Para Ti Vegeta!

Vegeta: *Todo azul y corre detras de Bra*BUAAAAAAAA QUITENMELOS DE ENCIMA GUACALA GUACALA !!!!!!!!

Goku: O.O! Ni se los avente encima! Pero ahora que lo dices....*Arroja los gusanos a Vegeta*

Bra: Papa! Tranquilizate!!

Vegeta: *Recibe los gusanos y al acta...PLOMP* _o_

Gotrenks, Goku y Gohan: ^o^

Gotrenks: *Arremedando a Vegeta* "El Principe de los Sayajines no posee ningun trauma!" Jajajajajajajaja!

Goten: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA JJG JJG JJG!!!!

Gotrenks: JJG???

Goten: JAULA JERINGA Y GUSANO!!

Gotrenks, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta: *Se desmayan* _o_ *Luego se trauman* @.@

Bra: Y A todo esto...donde esta el abuelo Vegeta?

(El Rey Vegeta arrinconado en una esquina todo azul y traumado contemplando los lindos gusanos en la cabeza de su hijo)

  
  


****Aqui no acaba hay mas------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Pobre Gotennuevo amor?

(Gotrenks, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan estan hablando en secreto y de vez en cuando apuntando a Goten. Estan decidiendo que tortura ponerle a Goten por haberlos traumado tanto)

  
  


Goten: Que se traen?

  
  


(Los 4 sayajines estan en un circulo habalndo bajito pero Goten alcanza a escuchar....)

  
  


Vegeta: Como que queda eliminado el ataque nuclear?? .

  
  


Goten: O.O!!!!!!!* Se le paran los pelos*

  
  


Gotrenks: No Vegeta! esta mejor lo que dijo Goku

  
  


Goku: Cuando Bulma me hizo eso v.v...creanme aprendi mi leccion....v.v

  
  


(Despues todos miran maliciosamente a Goten y este corre, los 4 sayajines traumados lo toman y le ponen cinta todo al rededor de la boca y manos y pies. A vegeta le toco ponerle la cinta y lo dejo como momia! Solo estaba descubierto la zona de los ojos y la nariz. Despues Gohan lo cuelga de cabeza. Gotrenks le hace cosquillas y goku recuerda su experiencia)

  
  


Gotrenks: Ya esta! Y que les sirva de muestra! Al siguiente que diga cualquiera de esas malas palabras le ira como a este!*Apuntando a Goten*

  
  


Todos: *Azules del miedo*

  
  


Goten: *Tratando de musitar algo* MMMHHJJJJ!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: Goten queda descalificado por un momento ^^

  
  


Bra: *Piensa: Pobrecito de mi Goten...v.v* Te lo mereces Goten por menso!

  
  


Goten: *piensa: _ que consuelo*

  
  


Gotrenks: Bueno A continuacion tenemos varias preguntas de la diosa de la muerte...DEATH!

  
  


~~~~~Death~~~~~

  
  


Mientras empiezan el 14° capitulo, va una pregunta al joven Goten:  
  
¿Qué piensas de tu padre? Tu carecistes de el durate tus primeros 7 años de vida y solo estuvo 10 años contigo despues de regresar del mundo de los muertos, aunque durante ese tiempo mostro su afecto por ti.  
  
  
LA segunda para Gohan:   
  
Basada en lo mismo, en verdad ¿no sentistes cierto rencor por su 'abandono' despues de la pelea de Cell? Se que muchos y tu mismo te achacaron la culpa, pero eso jamas seria excusa para que aceptaras esa partida tan facil teniendo en cuenta que tu familia sufriria su partida.

  
  


Gotrenks: Que suerte tiene este...*Le arranca la cinta de la boca...algo brusco*

  
  


Goten: OOOOUUUCHHHH!!!!!!!! Eso me dolio¬¬

  
  


Goku: Te recuerdo que cuando Gotrenks me puso cinta a mi tambien tu me la querias quitar ¬¬

  
  


Goten: *Haciendose del inocente* YO??? Jeje....Bueno esta va para death a lo vampiro...

  
  


Pan: Vampiro?

  
  


Rey V: Si tarada no ves que esta de cabeza?

  
  


Pan: Ahhh!

  
  


Goten: v.v....Bueno a decir verdad si me hizo falta mi papa en todos esos años porque todo mundo-menos vegeta- Me decian que era un gran hombre, un gran luchador un buen papa y muy gracioso!!! Era algo triste verme al espejo y ver a alguien que nunca habia conocido e imaginarme como era...

  
  


Goku: ¬¬ descuelguenlo.....¬¬

  
  


Los 3 traumados: TU CALLATE!!!

  
  


Goten: *piensa: No dio resultado....*

  
  


Gohan: Pues no exactamente rencor....mas bien melancolia lo extrañaba muchisimo! Creeme, era mas facil soportar a mama y a los estudios cuando mi papa estaba cerca...Y me tuve que hacer cargo de mi hermanito que en ese entonces era bueno e inocente...creo que Trunks lo corrompio ¬¬

  
  


Trunks: Quien yo? Olvidalo! Fue Goten el que empezo con...*un bulto le cai encima...o sea Goten*

  
  


Goten: SHHH

  
  


Trunks: Ay...veo estrellitas...una azul...una rosita...una amarilla....ahhhh @.@

  
  


Goten: Y veras de mas colores si vuelves a hablar!

  
  


Gotrenks; *Vuelve a colgar a goten* Continuemos con Death...

  
  


More questions!  
  
Para Vejiita Ouji, no seras mi maximo, aunque debo reconocer tus grandes servicios como mi mensajero; dime ¿cuales son tus objetivos de vida?, ¿ya dejastes tu obsesión por superar a Goku? y si todavia no, porque no te planteas todo de nuevo, tu vida seria un lamentable desperdicio en pos de un objetivo que quizas no valga la pena.  
  
Algo de cierto dijo Gohan, entrenastes durante los 7 años, antes de la llegada de Majin Boo, pero, descuidaste lo mas importante, tu familia. Piensalo principe.

  
  


Vegeta: *Muy pensativo* Bah eso ya lo se y tambien se que nunca podre sobrepasar al estupido de kakarrotto, pero asi es la vida de injusta! La leyenda se cumplio y fue en kakarrotto. Si ya deje mi obscesion por superarlo pero el segundo lugar ni quein me lo quite! Seguire entrenando para ser el segundo mejor! Claro....esta vez sin descuidar a mi familia...

  
  


Rey V: Y mas si tienes una linda mujer ahi en casa como Bulma AHHH

  
  


Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRRRR

  
  


(Acto seguido...Rey Veggie con un ojo morado)

  
  


Rey V: -_-

  
  


Vegeta: :P

  
  


Gotrenks: V.v creo que les estoy dando demasiadas libertades...continuemos...mas con Death

  
  


Ultimo review y dejo esta monopolizacion.   
  
Pregunta para Goku:  
  
Sabes que una esposa, es alguien especial con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida, me imagino que ya lo sabes porque he visto aunque sea en contadas ocasiones, que te preocupas bastante por ella y por cierta escena cuando te despides de ella para marcharte a la Habitacion del Espiritu y del Tiempo.  
  
Dime, si te fueras de nuevo, esta vez para siempre ¿no la extrañarias e intentarias regresar por ella, para cumplir la promesa de permanecer juntos? Tu mejor que todos, sabes que ella no es lo que aparenta. Y ademas ella solo te tiene a ti, tus hijos ya tiene una vida.  
  
Es todo.  
  
Gracias.

  
  


Goku: Yo pienso que si la extrañaria pues tienes razon...Milk siempre fue muy buena conmigo me prepara la cena mas rica del mundo y me atendia bien y me dio dos hijos maravillosos...me trato de lo mejor!...si...si la extrañaria como siempre lo hize en mi auscencia...Milk es buena....y la quiero mucho...

  
  


Gotrenks: Con que ya nos estamos poniendo cursi no? Bah...

  
  


Goku: ^o^ Gohan lo dije bien?

  
  


Gohan:O.O

  
  


Goku: Si o no?

  
  


Gohan: _o_

  
  


Gotrenks: ^o^ Wajajajajajaja! Ya se hacia extraño que Goku fuera tan cursi y diplomatico! Buajajajajaja!

  
  


Todos: ^o^

  
  


Bardock: *Ya veo...Milk es su esposa*

  
  


^^hola!!  
uy soy la mas atrasada a estas alturas del fic dar mi primer review u_u...  
yo solo quiero defender al poder femenino de DB!!! viva Pan!! Viva bra!!  
sabes pan?? no te preocupes ;_; yo te comprendo, yo se que todos te odian, pero yo te apoyo, es cierto que golpeas a trunks (aunque el sea maravilloso)pero es por que no te toman mucho en cuenta por que eres mas peuqeña ;_; si necesitas una amiga acuerdate de mi ^^  
  
^Bra igual te apoyo pero por favor que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza^^U (es comprensible en pan)  
  
no tengo preguntas ^^  
adiooooooos

-Minaro

  
  


Pan: ^o^ MUUUUCHASSSS GRACIAS!!! No sabes que bien me haces sentir!! Tienes razon nadie me comprende y si a veces golpeo a Trunks es por que a pesar de su edad es muy bobo y me desepera! Gracias por todo amiga!

  
  


Bra: Que se me suba la fama a la cabeza? Cual fama? Tengo fama?

  
  


Trunks: Bobo yo?

  
  


M-Trunks: v.v noooo! Quien mas?

  
  


Trunks: Pues tu!

  
  


M-Trunks: O.O Ups!

  
  


Gotrenks: ^^ ^^.....ahora preguntas con Sakurita!!

  
  


~~~~~Sakurita~~~~~

Para mi Veggie:  
  
No extrañas a Nappa? digo, ok era un debil y todo lo que quieras, pero ¿has tenido otrio sirviente despues de el? creo que el tipo servia almenos para traer el periodico no crees?

  
  


Vegeta: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ^.^ Si que me has hecho reir! Con que traer el periodico? mhhhh no lo habia pensado! Claro que no lo extraño! Por supeusto que no! Y que si he tenido otro sirviente? *Mira A Trunks* No creo que no...

  
  


Trunks: ¬¬

  
  


Vegeta: ^^

  
  


Mi Trunkito ^_^  
  
ok ok, Tu me debes una Cita, asi que hare efectivo mi vale por una Cita con "mirai Trunks"   
  
ya que si no aseptas tengo a Goten que si saldra conmigo verdad? ^_^

  
  


M-Trunks: Claro que si saldre contigo por que no?

  
  


Trunks: Pero si me esta invitando a mi...

  
  


M-Trunks: Y vas a ir? Verdad que no? Claro que si Sakurita yo salgo contigo cuando quieras!

  
  


Para Kakarotto (me gusta mas como se oye):  
  
Cuanto es lo mas que has comido de una vez, es decir cual fue la vez que mas comiste?

  
  


Goku: Ay pues la ves que mas hambre tenia v.v

  
  


Todos: *sacan una almohada y caen al suelo*

  
  


Gotrenks: Y estos? Hasta almohada tienen para las babosadas de Goku Jajajajajaja!

  
  


Otra para Katto:  
  
Que feito eres, nomas te hiciste amigo del Kaiohshin y te olvidaste del Buen Kaiohsama. . . tanto que hiso por ti, incluso murio por ti ;_;  
Mi gordito Kaioh   
HEY!!! Gotenks deberias de ponerle una inyeccionsota a Gokuh por FEO :P  
(Igual y te quiero mucho Kakarotto ^_^)  
*Sakurita saca una super pizza tamaño "COLOSAL" y se la da a Gokuh*

  
  


Gotrenks: Yo creo que basta con esa mala palabra...y Goku feo? Que opinan ustedes?

  
  


Los Sayajines: Si Feo FEO FEO FEO

  
  


Pan: No es cierto!

  
  


Bra: Es verdad! Goku es uno de los hombres mas guapos que mis ojos han visto...

  
  


Goku: Jeje! Bra tu tambien eres Linda! Te pareces a Bulma en lo bonita!

  
  


Vegeta: *SSJ* AHHHHHHH SABANDIJA!!! TE ROMPERE TU CARA "BONITA" AHHHHH

  
  


Goku: Ay AYAYAYAYAY!! Vegeta! deja que al menos me acabe mi pizza!

  
  


Todos: La almohada! 1...2....3....suelo!

  
  


Gotrenks: JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

  
  


GOTENKS!!!!! una mas porfis ^_^  
  
Me puse a pensar y note que nadie te hace preguntas sobre ti :P asi que aqui va una  
¿Cual es el ataque mas original que se te ocurrio?  
(Helado de vainilla, o misiles muerete muerete muliples, MAjin Booly Bol, etc. . .)  
o si creastes alguno nuevo ^_^

Gotrenks: Yo pienso que mi tecnica maestra son los fantasmitas Kamikase! No hay duda! ^o^!!!!! Gracias por la pregunta y la observacion....

  
  


LA ultima lo prometo ^_^  
  
oye gohan ¿estas enojado? :P (Dale duro Kaily)  
  
Para Pan: Muy bien tachuelita ^_^ dime, ¿por que no puedes alcanzar el estado "Super Saiya" es por ser mas humana que Saiyajin o por que de plano no puedes?

  
  


Gohan: No estoy enojado :P

  
  


Pan: Tachuelita? v.v...No me he hecho SSj por que no he podido alcanzar ese nivel nadie me ha hecho enojar lo suficiente para volverme SSJ!

  
  


Trunks: O.O QUUUEEE??? Que nadie te ha hecho enojar lo suficiente?? No te quiero imaginar enojada al grado de hacerte SSJ v.v

  
  


Pan: Jijijijij....

  
  


Ahora esto va para Kaily, que es la nueva anfitrina!^^ te doy la bienvenida del publico =)y ahora, mi duda, que va para ti. ¿Has notado que la cantidad de reviews por persona se ah incrementado considerablemente desde que por esa razón fuiste elegida como anfitriona? ¿será que aspiran a ser anfitriones también? ¿crees que te tienen envidia?... bueno, eso es todo^^

-Uriko

  
  


Gotrenks: Ummm...Ummm....*Saca una capsula con un intercomunicardor* Me pregunto si esta cosa puede comunicarse al infierno de Kaily....*lo prende y empieza a hablar* Ummm Kaily? Kaily!!!!! KAILY ME OYES!!! CON UN DEMONIOS!!! ME ESCUCHAS???

  
  


(Kaily al oir la palabra "demonios")

  
  


Kaily: ^o^ Hola me hablaban?

  
  


Gotrenks: Si hola Kaily soy yo!

  
  


Kaily: Gottie! Como estas? Que gusto escucharte que cuentas?

  
  


Gotrenks: O.O Te dije que no me dijeras asi en publico!

  
  


Kaily: Como? Gottie? *cara diabolica*

  
  


Gotrenks: v.v lo haces a proposito....v,v

  
  


Bra: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Gottie! AH AJAJAJAJAJA!! Primero Veggie luego Kakky y ora Gottie jajajajajaja

  
  


Vegeta: ^o^

  
  


Goku: ^o^

  
  


Gotrenks: T.T pues ya que!

  
  


Kaily: Para que soy buena? 

  
  


Gotrenks: Necesito que contestes esta pregunta de Uriko si no es mucha molestia jejeje...

  
  


Kaily: Y cual es la pregunta? Te recuerdo que no estoy ahi y no se cual es la pregunta :s

  
  


Gotrenks: es cierto!...*Le dice la pregunta*

  
  


Kaily: Okirocky....que si eh notado que hay mas?... pues nop no lo eh notado, envidia?... pues tal vez =P

  
  


Gotrenks: T.T no me gustan las envidias

Hola:  
BUeno menos mal que actualizaron ya estaba bueno, pero a o que interesa:  
  
Vegeta-sama muy bien eso de que no se vuelva el bigote y el pelo debe tererlo como siempre eso que le dijeron no le haga caso que asi se ve regio y estupendo. Ah! "Rey" Vegeta si vuelve a molestar a Vegeta-sama voy a tener que volverme muy violenta y que le digan los presentes que tan peligrosa puede ser una mujer humana enojada ò_ó y eso incluye a la desendencia de Vegeta-sama ¡entendido!  
  
Pan no te preocupes aqui tienes otra que te apoya yo si creo que tienes suficiente personalidad para salir adelante, sobre todo cn la montonera de testosterona que hay en ese ambiente jejejeje; si las cosas hubiesen sido en la epoca de los chibi hubiesen sido ellos los colados en la nave pero en este caso fuiste tú, lo malo es que te falto un compañero o campañera de travesuras pero bueno Bra es Bra y se le quiere como tal y tu papá es bastante bueno eso si le ptengo que reguntar ¿por qué actua tan tímido con Videl cuando la conocio? ¿fue por qué no tuvo mucho contacto con chicas hasta que la conocio?  
  
Bueno eso es todo saludos y un gran abrazo para todos menos para el esa osa que se dice rey y que fue un padre desnaturalizado por convertir a su hijo en un objeto de compra-venta ¬¬'

-Elena

  
  


Vegeta: Si fue una desgracias dejarme el cabello asi no volvera a suceder ToT

  
  


Rey V: Yo mo-molestar? Jeje...yo nunca molesto! *Se rie inocente y cruza los dedos por atras*

  
  


Vegeta: Te vi te vi! Ah sabandija con que cruzando los dedos? Te enseñare a respetarme! *Lanza varios ki-attacks al rey*

  
  


Rey V: *tratando de esquivar los ataques* AYAYAYAYAYA! AY!

  
  


Vegeta: *Su tipica risa maquiabelica* Jeje...

  
  


Pan: *a Elena* Sabes? tienes todas la razon si hubieramos ido al espacio durante la epoca cuando Trunks y tio goten eran chibis de seguro que ellos habrian sido los colados y gracias por apoyarme...y si quisiera un compañero de travesuras a ver si papa y mama me hacen el favor!

  
  


Gohan: O.O *tose* Cof Cof Cof! Ehmmm je je....Actue timido con Videl por que lo menos que yo queria era llamar su atencion y que descubriera mi secreto v.v por eso...Y tambien nunca tuve mucho contacto con las chicas por que siempre tuve maestros en casa por eso...T.T que triste mi suerte no?

  
  


Gotrenks: Gracias por los abrazos!

  
  


Rey V: Bah! :P

  
  


Para Kaily:  
  
No es cuestion de armar una discusión o darle a esta historia una orientacion desagradable cuando ha sido divertido, pero...  
  
Pienso que como conductora de este Fanfic, debieras cuidar tu objetividad un poco, hay una frase muy cierta que dijo una excelente autora de Fics (Marijose/ La Batalla de los Doce Tresors) "Si acaso no te gusta un personaje, NO lo maltrates, porque ese personaje es el FAVORITO de otros y por esa gente, merece un respeto".  
  
De acuerdo con que Gohan no te caiga bien, yo tb tengo mis menos favoritos, pero aun asi no lo sobajes de esa manera, hazle bromas, pero moderate.  
  
Aprecio al personaje y quizas tome esto demasiado en serio, pero ponte en mi lugar y lo que penbsarias de alguien que humillara al Principe de esa forma. ¿Molesta, no?  
  
Es todo.  
  
Gracias.

-Death

  
  
  
  


Gotrenks: *al intercomunicador* Kaily? Kaily? Aun estas ahi?

  
  


(Se oye en el intercom. unos gritos espeluzantes)

  
  


Persona: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AUXILIO!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: v.v a quien estara torturando ahora v.v...KAILY!

  
  


Kaily: Aqui toy gottie...

  
  


Gotrenks: Otra pregunta para ti *Se la dice*

  
  


Kaily: Perdonenme pero disculpenme pero al par de engendros respetarlos sería como un sacrilegio para mi, si hay muchos otros personajes que de plano no me caen y si los respeto... pero Gohan, nunca, por nada ni nadie voy a dejar de tratarlo como lo trato ¬¬ y así como tu no respetas que a mi no me guste Gohan yo no respeto que les guste ¬¬...

  
  


Gotrenks: O.o?? Eso me supo a que me revolvi todo o.O...

  
  


Gohan: :s me vale __________-Se los dejo a su imaginacion- los que piensen mal de mi. Total no me haran cambiar HMP!

  
  


Pan: Bien dicho papi!

  
  


Kaily: Jajajajaja! Ni lo que Tu digas hara cambiar lo que OTROS sientan por ti jajajaja...te volvere a torturar una y otra vez!

  
  


Gohan: O.O NO la ja....

  
  


Gotrenks: *le tapa la boca* Y continuamos....jeje

  
  


mira pan ....... comprende...todos te molestan...........por que.....ERES UNA PEEUQEÑA RATA INMUNDA QUE SOLO ESTA PARA MOLESTAR Y QUE NO TIENE NI UNA PINTA DE SER NIÑA!!!!!  
p.d: trunks mirai!! hoolaaaaaa :D:D te mando muchos saludos ;)

-Lilyth

  
  


Pan: ^^ no me digas? En serio? Pues como mi padre! No me importa lo que piensen de mi :P

  
  


M-Trunks: Ahhh Hola Lilyth! El nombre tan bonito...

  
  


escuche un rumor, haber quien me puede aclarara las cosas: ¿es cierto que Gotrenks se compró un departamento en un lugar llamado PlayaVerde? O_oUUUUUU

-Uriko

  
  


Gotrenks: *Sonroja* Lo siento pero no es un rumor...es cierto....No, no te creas es broma. Se que me tomo MUCHOOOOOOOOO tiempo para actualizar pero tambien un sayajin que trabaja tanto como yo merece un descanso no?

  
  


Gohan: Uy sii Sobre todo....has de trabajar tanto...

  
  


Gotrenks: TU CALLATE O TE ECHO A MI AMIGA KAILY!

  
  


Kaily: *Cara de diablito*

  
  


Gotrenks: Lo siento Uriko tratare de actualizar mas seguido no fue mi intencion...deberas, disculpame ^.~

  
  


Bra: Barbero v.v

  
  


hola!!!  
gotrenks te quiero felicitar for tu fic, y la verda me ha encantado.  
mi pregunta va para mi adoradisimo y presiosisimo vegeta:  
¿esque no te duele tanto ser tan guapo?, pooooofavor, sal con migo, y bulma no tiene porque enterarse...(evil eyes) yo puedo hacer que te dibiertas muuuuuuchoooooooo.  
  
gohan:  
¿porque diblos no te quedas callado de una buena ves, engendro mal parido!!!!?, la verda no me caes nada bien , y al igual que mi presioso vegeta pienso que sos un insecto!!!!  
  
Trunks (los tres):  
dejenme decirles que los quiero mucho, serian los hijos perfectos!!!!! y tu tambien bra!!!!  
  
bueno, los quiero muuucho a todos, bueno, menos a gohan y piccoro los dos insectos !!  
  
ja ne, jo-chan!!!^__^ besos a mi vegeta!!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: *apenado* Err...gracias jo-chan de verdad que me halaga saber que lees mi fic *y va para todos* Ojala que lo sigas disfrutando!

  
  


Vegeta: Bah! Claro que no me duele mi cara sino imaginate pobre de mi un sayajin tan apuesto! Bah! No...

  
  


Rey V: Si Veggie hijo, sal con jo-chan! *piensa: asi yo le digo a Bulma y ella es toda mia *.* *

  
  


Vegeta: Y dejarte el camino libre? Olvidalo insecto! Lo siento Jo-chan pero con esta nueva amenaza que ha surgido no puedo descuidar a Bulma v.v

  
  


Rey V: Rayos!

  
  


Gohan: * se hace el sordo* LALALALALALA! NO ESCUCHE NADA!!

  
  


Pan: LALALALALALALA YO TAMPOCO!

  
  


Trunks y M-Trunks: Gracias! *hacen el signo de victoria*

  
  


Bra: ^o^ mi papi opina igual que tu jo-chan ^^

  
  


Vegeta: JEJE gracias por los besos

  
  


Gotrenks: Se me cai la cara! Vegeta coqueteando? A donde va este mundo....O.O

  
  


Ouwiiiii ^_^ Rey Vegeta. . . Ahem quiero decir Majestad. Unas cuantas preguntillas :P   
#1 Como es la mama de Veggie?? (El nunca la menciono)  
#2 no regañe a Vegeta por la mezcla humana (si viera a Bulma sabria de lo que hablo ¿o no Veggie?)  
#3 ^_^ Siempre quise conoser al Rey   
  
y esta es para Barduck:  
Señor Barduck le tengo que pasar el chisme :P un amigo de Kakarotto lo mato a él y a su hermano Raditz y solo revivieron a Kaky n_ñ (Sorry Gokuh, pero esas cosas no se le hacen a la familia)

-Sakurita

  
  


Rey V: La ma-mama de Vegeta? O,o!!! Ummm....pues ya ni me acuerdo de tan...ups! Digo era muy bella y temperamental y orgullosa jejeje

  
  


Vegeta: .

  
  


Rey V: *Corazones en los ojos* Si...yo quiero una Bulma....^^

  
  


Bardock: Asi que nadamas revivieron a kakarrotto? Bah! Que importa! Raditzz no era mi hijo, solo era hijo de la madre de Kakarrotto y su antiguo esposo osea que raditzz solo es 1/2 hermano de Kakky. Diras que soy un insensible pero...te dire otra cosa...los chismes no son buenos ^.~

  
  


HOLA GOTRENKS!!!!!!!  
  
oye! tu fic esta genial!!!! mi sis Karin me lo recomendo y me ENCANTA!!!!! ^^  
  
bueno aqui va mis preguntitas  
  
-Goten - NO SEAS COBARDE Y DILE LO Q SIENTES A "TU YA SABES QUIEN" XD  
  
-trunks- así me gustas cuñado!!!! tireno y respetuoso, pero no te dejes manipular por nadie (solo por mi sis ^_-) y demuestra tu caracter y orgullo sayajin!!!!!!!  
  
-Mirai Trunks- Eres lo maximo!!!!! ^^ pero yo te recordaba un poquito más educado O.o

-Misao Kurayami

  
  


Gotrenks: GRACIAS!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^.~

  
  


Trunks: Cuñado??? O.o? esa si que no me la sabia...

  
  


M-Trunks: Mas educado? ^o^ Na! dejemosle lo educado a mi otro yo

  
  


Trunks:V.V todo yo....

  
  


si!!!! otro review mio XD  
  
esta es una pregunta para Barok  
  
¿como te sentiste al enterarte de q Frezzer traiciono a los sayajin?????  
  
para Mirai Trunks  
  
¿como van las cosas en el futuro ahora q los androides estan muertos? ^^  
  
para Goku  
  
me das algo de tu comida?????? tengo hambre T___T  
  
para Pan  
  
¿NO tienes faldas o vestidos????? es q siempre vistes con la misma blusa, mismo pantalon horrible y ese trapo en la cabeza ¬¬......  
si te arreglas mejor puede q un buen chico se interese en ti ^^ (aunque creo q a No-angel eso no le importa xD)  
  
para Bra  
  
Alguna vez has peleado? o pelearias si la situacion lo amerita? ^^  
  
para Gotrenks!!!!  
  
ahh eres muy guapo!!! (es verdad y pobre del q me contradiga ¬¬..) como se te ocurrio hacer este fic? ^^   
y me alegra q aunque Raditzz, Brolli y Nappa sean sayajins no los pusieras =) (con una sabandijas, no merecen ese honor ¬¬) jejejeje  
  
para Vegui!!! ^____^  
  
no te molesta q en GT se hallan osado a "suavisar" tu caracter????? y es q en la pelea de los Dragones tu "obdecias" /por así decirlo/ a Goku O.o y te mostraste DEMSIADO flexible con él O_O  
  
y para acabar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
para todos los sayas en general ^^  
  
por q se cortaron sus colitas????????? Oo  
y,, les gustaría volverlas a tener???? ^^  
  
es todo (por ahora ^^) jejejeje  
  
se me cuidan!!!!!!!! ^_____^  
  
Misao ^_~

  
  


Bardock: Fue horrible enterarnos que Freezer nos traiciono pero era de esperarse porque el temia la legendario super sayajin y nos elimino por cobarde y miedoso. Fue horrible morir en la bola que nos lanzo. No tanto por el dolor, sino por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo...

  
  


Gotrenks: bah! Si yo hubiera estado ahi no hubiera ocurrido eso :P

  
  


M-Trunks: Ahora que los androides y Cell han muerto en mi epoca todo marcha bien. Es verdad que mucha gente murio, pero ahora todo esta mas tranquilo y la gente se esta reponiendo poco a poco.

  
  


Goku: Si daria si tuviera pero ya se me acabo T.T Mejor tu dame a mi ¬¬

  
  


Gotrenks: UYYY despues de que se comio una pizza colosal v.v au tiene hambre

  
  


Goku: Que? Eso no lo considero comida sino como golosina

  
  


Gotrenks: V.v

  
  


Pan: No me gustan los vestidos ni falda por que no son comodos al pelear...y si un chico me quiere tendra que ser por como soy v.v

  
  


Bra: Claro que si he peliado pues lo llevo en la sangre, pero si en alguna ocasion necesitara peliar claro que lo haria!! Eso ni lo dudes ^.~

  
  


Gotrenks: ^o^ gracias por decir que soy guapo!

  
  


Kaily: :P

  
  


Gotrenks: Olvidaba que ella estaba aqui T.T Pues, este fic se me ocurrio hacerlo por que una vez leyendo un fic de la Leyenda de Zelda en ingles vi algo parecido *no igual* donde la autora hacia preguntas y las personas contestaban y a mi se me ocurrio hacerlo alreves! Ustedes preguntan...y los sayas responden ^^ Y claro que no pondria a esos *refieriendose a nappa y raditzz...sobre todo brolli* Ellos son una excusa de sayajin y los detesto...¬¬ no apareceran por aqui mientras yo siga vivo ¬¬

  
  


Vegeta: CLaro que me fastidia que hayan suavizado mi caracter en GT creo que yo les caia mal y decidieron desquitarse ¬¬ especialmente ese Toriyama que solo me utilizo sin imaginar que yo les gustaria a la gente ¬¬ Ese de GT no soy yo...es un clon! El verdadero Vegeta se quedo en DBZ

  
  


(Sayajines refieriendose a la cola)

  
  


Gotrenks: QUe yo sepa yo ni cola tuve Oo? Que paso con mi colita? Yo quiero mi colita buaaaaaaaa T.T

  
  


Trunks: A mi-y a M-trunks y a Bra- Mama nos obligo a cortarnosla por que le tenia miedo a nuestra transformacion

  
  


Vegeta: a mi tambien me obligo v.v

  
  


Goku: Ah mi cola! Claro que la extraño! Yo tambien quiero mi colita T.T

  
  


Bardock: *presume su cola*

  
  


Rey V: *tambien la presume*

  
  


Gotrenks: *cara maliciosa* O todos "coludos" o todos sin cola!!! (Levanta al rey y a Bardock de la cola , los jala y se las arranca) ;)

  
  


Rey V; ToT

  
  


Bardock: Y.Y

  
  


Gotrenks: ^.~ para que se le quite lo presumido :P

  
  


Hola Gotrenks   
Soy Ulti_SG, Kaily me recomendó leer tu fic   
y vaya que me gusto mucho, te mereces una felicitación.   
Más me pregunto ¿algun ves tendra final esa fic de   
Preguntenle a los Saiyas? OO|   
  
Bueno la verdad no sé como es el asunto de eso de las   
cartas que eliges para leer en el fic... más como Super Fan de   
Dragon Ball me llena de curiosidad y deseos de preguntar   
alguna cosa! No sé si lo tomarías en cuenta para usarla pero   
de cualquier manera, como fanatica de DB que soy no me   
cuesta nada intentar.   


Gotrenks: Pues yo pienso que este fic se acabara cuando los lectores lo decidan. Si ellos quieren que dure mucho, durara mucho, si quieren que dure poco, durara poco ^^ Todo depende de ellos ^.~. Y mira yo pongo todas las preguntas que me hagan sin discriminar a ninguna por que todas son importantes e interesantes. Asi que con confianza puedes poner todas las preguntas que tu quieras ok? Gracias por ller el fic ^.~

  
  


Para mi estimado Vegeta:   
Eres un encanto de personaje, pero a la hora de decidir entre a quien quiero más entre Goku y tú me cuesta mucho trabajo escoger ^^, por eso mi afecto y amor es para ambos (aunque muchas veces tiendo a inclinarme más hacia Goku, espero y puedas consederme el perdón real) Por otro lado quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué es que no cambias tu titulo de "PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS" por "REY DE LOS SAIYAJINS" es decir, tu padre esta muerto! y por ende tu deberías subir tu titulo a Rey! ¿no? Y así Trunks sube a Principe y Bra a Princesa y pues Bulma a... ¿Reina? Vaya, una humana siendo Reina de los saiyajins, que irónico.   
  
Ulti_SG   


Vegeta:Bah! Claro que soy mejor que kakarrotto no de en vano soy el Principe de lso sayajines. Creeme que si he pensado en subir de categoria y convertirme en Rey pero para que? Para ser el rey de 6 escasos sayajines? mejor me quedo como principe en ese caso no crees? Y si seria una ironia que una humana fuera reina de los sayajines pero ya que? Se aguantan :P

  
  


Gotrenks: Vaya humildad v.v

  
  


Para mi amado Goku:   
Eres el saiyajin más apuesto de todos (junto con Vegeta), de eso no hay duda. Me encantas como personaje y digan lo que digan eres el mejor de todos (junto con Vegeta) Aunque jamás voy a perdonarte que te hayas casado con una mujer como Milk =( y solo por una promesa que tu ingenuamente aceptaste al pensar que el matrimonio era algo que llevaba a la comida! Dejame preguntarte algo y sé sincero conmigo: Ahora que tienes el conocimiento de lo que es e implica el matrimonio, aun asi te hubiese casado con ella???!!!(Tu vida y felicidad en muchos de mis fics dependeran de lo que respondas ¬¬)Tal vez soy una de las miles de Fans que estamos en desacuerdo de ese matrimonio.   
Una ultima pregunta para el tiernosin de Goku, ¿no te hubiese gustado tener como "esposa" o compañera a una chica Saiyajin de raza pura? Que pensara como tu respecto al entrenamiento y las peleas (porque si pensara como tu en todo.... uy Kami! el Apocalipsis se aproximaría) Espero y contestes sinceramente pese a tener a practicamente toda familia y conocidos mirandote a los ojos en este instante...   
  
Ulti_SG   


Goku: Yo no me arrepiento de casarme con Milk. Si soy feliz con ella. Es muy buena y cocina muy rico ^o^!!! Veras, a Milk tambien le gustan las peleas porque ella tambien practico durante mucho tiempo las artes marciales pero como un pasatiempo. Aunque si me hubiera gustado que fuera mas comprensiva y menos exigiente conmigo v.v. Esta respuesta la invente yo solo! Gohan no me soplo nada ^o^ VIVA VIVA!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: Vaya....ahora si que nos sorprendiste....Bueno ahora si que cumpli con mi promesa y termine de contestarle todas sus preguntas por favor disculpen que me haya tardado tanto T.T No volvera a ocurrir lo prometo buaaaaaaaaa!!!! Bueno nos vemos para la proxima vez y...*es interrumpido por Bra*

  
  


Bra: GOTRENKS!!!! OLVIDASTE DESCOLGAR A GOTEN TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!!!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: O.O O.O O.O Es verdad!!

  
  


(Gotrenks descuelga a Goten y este esta todo morado de la cara. Muy asustado le quita toda la cinta)

  
  


Gotrenks: Goten! Goten! Reacciona!

  
  


Bra: Goten! Despierta!!! Por favor Y.Y

  
  


(Que pasara con Goten?....no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de "Preguntenle a los Sayajines")

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Trunks vs Mirai Trunks Quien es mejor?

Gotrenks: Y nos encontramos aqui de Nuevo…listos para hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros queridos sayas???? Pues andando con nuestras andanza!!!! O.O! Eso si que se oyo raro… En donde nos quedamos la ultima vez? Ah si….con un Goten a medio morir….

Bra: Goten Goten!! DESPIERTA!!!! NO TE MUERAS!!!! T.T T.T

Vegeta: * se pega en la cara * Mi princesita no puede estar llorando al hijo de kakarrotto, NO NO NO lo consibo!!!

Goten: * piensa: No que no Chiquita?* 

Bra: Goten!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Si te mueres…..No me vas a pagar el dinero que me debes T.T BUUU

Goten: * cae al suelo * _o_

Vegeta: JA!!!! Lo sabia!!!! Este insecto estaba vivo!!

Bra: * piensa: Uff menos mal, pobrecito de gotencito* ^o^ WUIIIIIII ahora si me pagaras!!!!

Vegeta: :) 

Gotrenks: O.O! Con que fingia no? Ya le encontraremos otro castigo…

Goten: T.T no no por favor!!!! Ya no volvere a decir JJG!!!! Lo prometo!!!

Vegeta: @.@

Gohan: @.@

Goku: @.@

Gotrenks: @.@ Ok pues….continuemos con nustras preguntas de hoy…

Aqui estoy de nueva cuenta ^^ primero que nada para agradecerle a Vegetita y a mi lindo Gokusito sus respuestas y más aun porque Kakky respondio por si solito!!! ^o^ Viva te mereces un premio!!  
Gotrenks dale algun premio bonito a Gokusito, no me puedes negar que no se lo merece ^^. Por lo pronto yo le mando un BESOTE y un Abrazotote a Kakky como premio (podría regalarte un pastelote de 10 pisos pero... no sabria a donde mandarlo O.o) Y para que no se sientan algunos, tambien un BESOTE y muchos mimos a Veggie! A Mirai Trunks! a Bardock y aunque no este ahi a Broly!  
Y un saludo tierno para todos los demas.  
Nuevamente los molestare con un par de preguntas que me hice el otro día cuando estaba cabilando...  
Para el Principe Vegeta:  
¿Me puedes decir que es lo que paso con tu cabello al principio de tu aparición de la Serie? Es decir, todos los veiamos de un color (que no te favorecia) cafe, castaño, etc, para que luego de la nada te cambiase a Negro O.o ¿te lo teñiste durante el viaje o que?  
  
Para Kakky! ^o^:  
Ay una duda que me acongoja..... Bueno fue curioso que a tu "boda" no hayas invitado a tus amigos más cercanos O.o!!! ¿Que paso ahi?! ¿Que acaso Milk no te dejo invitarlos? (conociendola sería lo más logico ya que despues de que se caso contigo no los baja de 'rebeldes' 

                                    -Ulti_SG

Gotrenks: ^^ por nada!!! Un premio a Goku??? O.O ya veremos! Aunque no puedo darles los besos a quien me pides no imaginate P guacala!!!!

Vegeta: P estoy de acuerdo! Mi cabello era café obscuro al inicio de la serie, tienes rason, la explicacion cientifica es, que estando en otros planetas su atmosfera hacian que mi pelo tomara otras tonalidades, por ejemplo en un planeta lo llegue a tener verde y asi dependiendo donde me encuentro. Ahora la explicacion logica es, . se les acabo la pintura café a los que me dibujraon y les dio hueva comprar mas y me lo hicieron negro….

Gotrenks: Jajajajajajaja! ^o^ Estoy de acuerdo! Mas bien pienso que se les olvido que lo tenias café y te lo hicieron Negro!!!

Goku: ^^ Te hubieran hecho pelon….

Vegeta: .

Goku: O.O!!! Es verdad! No invite a mis amigos por que la boda fue rapido y no pude encontrar a mis amigos a tiempo, O.O no me sabia sus telefonos!

Todos: _o_

Goku: Pero ahora que lo dices….Milk dijo que ya no habia espacio ni comida para mas

Gotrenks: ^^ le calculo bien por que tu estando ahi….

Goku: T.T

Gotrenks: Ahora que tienes?

Goku: T.T quiero mi pastel de 10 pisos T.T

Gotrenks: -_-

Goku: T.T Ulti_SG si puedes mandarmelo…por favor hazlo * gruñe la panza* T.T

jejeje, aquí vengo de nuevo!!!!! =)  
  
para el lindo bardock- dame tu cinta rojaaaaaaa... esa q llevas en tu linda cabellera!!!!! pa tener un recuerdo de ti chulo ^.-  
  
para el rey vegeta- cortese el bigote a ver si llega a parecerse al guapo de su hijo (aunque lo dudo mucho XD)  
  
para goten- q se siente ser una momia de cinta adesiva????? ^_^  
  
para gotrenks (si si! otro para el más guapo del fic!!!! ^.^) - oie!!!! aver si me invitas a tu casa!!!! XD y tambien pon a Mirai Gohan plis.. el hizo mucho en el futro de Mirai trunksito.. merece el honor de estar ahí, no crees? ^^  
  
para el tierno goku- weno,ya no tienes comida *snif* otro día sera y comemos juntos ^_^  
  
se me welven a cuidar!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Misao kurayami ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PD para trunks y mirau trunks. SE ME CUIDAN CUÑADOS DEL ALMA!!!!!!!! ^0^

Bardock: Con mucho gusto te daria mi cinta roja pero…es lo ultimo que me queda de mis amigos sayajines T.T

Gotrenks: O.O!!! Que tu paño no es la sangre de tus amigos?

Bardock : Si T.T

Gotrenks: Entonces por que no se hace café? O.O la sangre sayajin es eternamente roja o que?

Goku: Hey hey hey!!! Como tu dijiste….Los lectores preguntan no tu!

Gotrenks: . ! pero yo soy el autor asi que te callas!

Goku: pastel pastel u.u mou….

Rey V: QUEEEEEEE!!! Cortarme la barba? Ni que estuviers loco!!! Es lo que me da mi personalidad, mi buen parecer mi postura de superiorida mi….mi…

Vegeta: ) nunca se parecera a mi, yo soy el todo sayajin su-pre-mo

Gotrenks: O.o? ^^ si como no….continuemos

Goten: Que se siente ser una momia adhesiva? T.T muy pegostioso sniff no se lo recomiendo a nadie…

Gotrenks: CINTA!!!!!

Goten: @.@…..

M-Trunks: ^o^ creo que ya evoluciono a JJGC Jaula, jeringa gusano y cinta!

Gotrenks: @.@ creo que tender que hacer otra momia adhesiva @.@ Y misao kurayami, eres bien venida a mi casa cuando gustes *sonroja * gracias por llamar me guapo ^.~  Y ya vere si traigo a M-Gohan, sera en el momento oportuno ^^ cuidate tu tambien ^^

Hola a todos!!!!  
Me encanta tu fic, muy original, sigue asi =) Me fascina DB y DBZ, DBGT no por que ya fue mas bien cuestion de mercadotecnia y casi todos los presonajes dieron cambios bruscos, aparte que no era de nuestro adorado Akira Toriyama.  
  
Bueno yo quiero mandarle saludos a Bardock ya que nadie lo ha hecho (y por que me cae bien =)y aqui le va una pregunta: se supone que enviaron a Kakarotto a la Tierra por poseer bajo nivel de poder ya que se supone que no habia nadie fuerte aqui y mira en lo se convirtio, para bien claro, que piensas sobre eso?  
  
Tambien mando esto para el poco apoyo femenino, y la pregunta va para todos los sayajines masculinos: por que no se entrena a Bra y a Pan para que alcancen el nivel de SSJ o es que acaso tienen miedo de que los superen, eh? (Arriba chicas qua hay gente que las apoya!!!!)  
  
Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, y ya saben saludos a todos (A Vegeta y a Goku que me encantan, besos y abrazos =P, a Trunks (los dos) que me parecen muy sexys, a Gohan que no se que da atras, un poco timido pero buen mozo, a Goten por guapo (y si digo que el es guapo logico que su padre tambien), a las chicas tambien) Y no se puedo de jar de lado a Gotrenks que sin el no se llevaria acabo esto (deberian de agradecerle, eh?) muchos saludos y a Kaily por su buen trabajo de conductora en pasados capitulos.  
  
Ahora si, bye, hasta la siguiente =P  
  
(=Chay=)

Bardock: * hace signo de paz o Victoria no se como se dice * SALUDOS!!! Pues a lo que paso con mi hijo Kakky solo tengo una cosa por decir: No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, mira que yo creia que el principe era el todo poderoso super sayajin pero ya vi que no…. MI HIJO ES # 1!!!!!!!

Goku: XD

Vegeta: . asi me lo embarran en la cara?

Rey-V: -.- sin mas comentarios….

Trunks: QUEEEEEEEEE? Quieres que entrenemos a Pan y a mi hermana? O.O Si asi casi nos matan ahora si se hacen mas fuertes? Que quieres? Que se extermine la raza sayajin de la Tierra o que T.T

M_trunks: No seas gacho, entrena a la hermana y a tu novia

Trunks: YA callate T.T deja de fastidiar

Bra: XD es que nos. las mujeres no necesitamos fuerza para conseguir lo que queremos verdad papi?

Vegeta: * haciendose del dicimulado* Eh ? Que? 

Bra: XD ARRIBA LAS SAYAJINAS!!!! ^o^

Goten: )

Todos: Saludos!!!!

hola esta pregunta va para vegeta   
  
¿ por que eres tan tan guapo ?   
¿ por que le cumples todos los caprichos ha bra ?   
¿ y tu y bulma algundia muy le jano se casaran ?  
¿ y tienes un amante por que yo puedo serlo ?

                                                -Selene

Vegeta: Por que soy tan guapo?? ^o^ no lo se! Asi tuve que nacer, por ser el ser mas perfecto del Universo. Le cumplo sus caprichos a Bra por que es mi princesita…sin mas comentarios ^^ Bulma y yo casarnos? Pero si ya lo hicimos hace tiempo….O.O creo yo…SI fue cuando Bra nacio…si fue ahi….XD Yo tener amantes???? XD XD XD XD XD XD No….no tengo…^^ y aun no estan en mis planes tenr una

Bra: ( mas te vale

Vegeta: o.o Si mi princesita si…

Bra: )

Aqui otra vez dando lata, es que en el anterior Review no se mandó una pregunta:  
  
Para Son Gohan:  
Durante lo que ha durado este fic no te bajan de %%!$& ni de $&#"! ¿por que crees que sea? A decir verdad no eres de toda mi devoción como lo es tu querido padre ^^ (un besote para él) pero ciertamente eres un personaje 'interesante'  
Cuando eras un niño..... Por Kami no te quería ver en pintura! Me caias como una piedra en el riñón! (alguien expliquele a Gokusito si no entendio por favor) Ya un poco más grande comenzaste a caer mejor... aunque jamas te perdonare por haber matado a mi Cell ToT buuuuaaa él no era malito (inlcuso tenia mucha más popularidad que muchos de ustedes) solo quería divertirse y lo mataste ToT snif... (hablando de Cell, ciertamente él podría estar aqui, despues de todo es la combinación de varios saiyajins...)  
Ya de Adolescente Gohansito me caiste mejor ^^ conocer a Videl te hizo algo de bien (si no contamos lo del Gran Saiyaman) y finalmente en el GT te convertiste en un buen personaje pese a no tener mucha acción. Ciertamente eres un personaje que evoluciono durante la trama ^^ te Felicito. Aunque te falto un poco de disciplina con Pan ya que siempre termina haciendo lo que quiere, mano dura con ella!  
Pero buenp unas preguntas que tengo para ti:  
¿Como estuvo tu Boda con Videl?  
¿Goku llego tarde a la ceremonia?  
¿Tú si invitaste a tus amigos cercanos, no como tu desconsiderado padre que ni se acordo de ellos?  
¿Bulma obligo a Vegeta usar smokin?  
¿Mister Satan fue quien pago todo los gastos verdad?  
¿Quien atrapo el ramo de la novia?  
Espero que e cuentes.   
  
Atte  
Ulti_SG  
  
Pd. Gokusito puedes hacerme un favor ^^. Podrías mandarme un Besito ^.~ desde el lugar en donde estas? No te niegues a una petición de tu Fan #1 en "Saiyajin´s Heaven" (Mi pagina ^^|)

Gohan: Bueno al menos tu me hiciste ver mis errors en una critica Buena, te doy las gracias por ser tan comprensiva…Pero eso de no matar a cell…por favor! Por su culpa (y mia tambien T.T) Murio mi papa, mato a M-Trunks, iba a a matar a Vegeta….a todos….por eso hice lo que hice…. si lo tuviera en frente otra vez lo mataria…..

Miboda con Videl fue un gran acontecimiento!! Dado a que Mr Satan es mundialmente famoso, pues nuestra boda fue algo muy grande!!!! ¬¬ mi padre fue unos de los que mas temprano llego por que no vaya a hacer que se acabara lo comida o algo

Goku; Y.Y SIII! Que tal si luego no alcanzaba?

Gohan: Si todos mis amigos estuvieron ahi!!! TODOS! Incluso vegeta aunque solo fue un ratito y bulma lo obligo a usar un esmokin ^o^ se veia bien gracioso!!!!

Bra: Yo diria que lindo XD

Vegeta: v.v

Gohan: Si, fue Mr. Satan que pago todo, pero fue el el que quiso una boda asi, yo hubiera querido algo mas sencillo, mas familiar pero asi fue…. Y quien atrapo el ramo fue una de las amigas de Videl….T.T que ya no me acuerdo como se llama ^^ Espero que haya saciado tu curiosodad sino, me vuelves a preguntar OK?

Goku: XD MUA!!!! XD Besos!!!

Gotrenks: ^^

^o^ al fin lo terminé de leer!!, bueno, toy a trasada así que a lo que vine: Mi lindo, adorado, hermoso, guapo, encantador, sexy XD~~~, y papasito Veggie, me encantas ^.~, yo quiero una cita con tigooooo!!!, no me digas que nooo!!, además no le decimos a Bulma nada, yo no muerdo, soy muy buena con personas tan lindas como tu, no me pongas la excusa del rey vegeta, que si quieres para que te vengas con migo, yo peleo con él y lo dejo tiradito inconciente en alguna parte de la ciudad que total él no conoce y si despierta se pierde, di que siiii!!! por favooooor!!, te quiero muuuuuucho, me enamoré de ti desde que te ví!! ten una cita con migo!! ^^  
para gokusito: eres muy tierno, me caes muy bien, pero dime, cómo es que aguantas a Milk?, aveces ella es muy mala con tigo, y aveces ni te pela.  
para los trunksitos: ustedes son muyyy lindos! ^.~, sacaron lo papasito de su papá!trunks del presente, por qué no pones en su lugar a la hija del engendro(a Pan) porque la verdad te trata muy mal, y si dice que eres tonto y que por eso te pega, con más razón reclamale porque no lo eres, además es una niña revelde! necesita que la corrijan!, y como el enagenado de su padre no hace nada, y deja que trate a las personas mal, tu debes decirselo, ella no es tan encantadora como Bra, por cierto Bra me caes muy bien!! ^^.  
  
Gotrenks te felicito por este fic ^^, esta muy bueno, una pregunta para ti, dices que cuando vuelves a ser los chibis y gotrenks de nuevo, no te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando estabas dividido, pero los chibis si se acuerdan de lo que hicieron como gotrenks, por qué?, eso es todo por hoy, un besote para los trunksitos, a goten y a mi lindo principe de los saiya ^^

Vegeta: O.O Una cita??? Ummmm…..

Bra: Papi? (

Vegeta: ^^' jeje nada nada jeje

Goku: ^^ no la aguanto, me salgo de la casa y asi no tengo que oirla ^o^

Trunks: T.T no puedo hacerle nada a Pan por que yo soy un caballero, ademas no me corresponde corregirla a  mi, es a su padre…

M-Trunks: Bah! A mi que no me moleste por que bastante he tenido con #18 para que otra me moleste tambien….

Gotrenks: Como que con # 18…?

M-Trunks: Es que ustedes no saben la verdadera historia….pero yo no estoy para contarlo ni ustedes para saberlo, son cosas muy personales…

Gotrenks: * piensa: Ya que termine con las preguntas, vere la forma de torturarlo para sacarle la verdad * Graicas Misao por leer mi fic, tu ya sabes que tu y yo amigos x siempre (O.O ya me sono a telenovela )

Bra: ^o^ Saludos Misao!!!! ^.~

Gotrenks: * en secreto a Misao * Si me acuerdo, nada mas que me hago pato para ver que me cuentean estos ya sabes no ^.~

Goten: Besos XD

Bra: :P

Goten: Y eso?

Bra: :P

Goten: O.o?

Bra: :P

Goten: -_-

Bra: ^^

Mirai-Trunks lindo chulo hermoso, me encantas y ya que eres mi novio... ¿nos vamos a lo oscurito?, digo yo a lo oscurito pa que no nos vean, pero si quieres que sea en lo clarito no importa me da la misma, estando contigo nada importa. Trunkito m cielo hermoso ¿te casarias conmigo? quisira estar toda la vida contigo me encantas.  
  
Suegro Vegeta: ¿dejarias que Trunks se casara conmigo?, di que si mi adorado Vegeta  
  
R. Vegeta: Nooooooooo por que disen que tu heres malo si tu eres muy bueno, por cierto ¿piensas cambiar a Potsie por Bulma?, aparte de que Bulma ya es de tu adorado hijo Vegeta y que Potsie es la mama de Vegeta y Potsie aunque esta algo loca es muy bonita y te quiere mucho hasta dejo a Bardock por ti, ¿ahora tu la cambias?, no que la querias tanto?  
  
Gohan: eres un engendro que nomas sirve para estorvar y a tu mugre hija dile que ni se le ocurra asercarsele a mi Trunks que te advierto que yo soy mas mala que mi hermana Kaily buajajajaja soy muy mala muy mala y mas que Kaily con decirles que ella no me aguanta ami. Pan okashira de las machorraaaaaaaaaaaasssss

                                    -Ai-Chan

M-Trunks: Matrimonio??? *.* estoy muy joven para eso…pero no toy tan joven para lo otro * cara de diablito * O.O no se donde me perverti O.O Es culpa de Gotrenks

Trunks: Coyon

M-Trunks: Bah, casate con la mustia de Pan

Trunks: Y.Y ya vas de Nuevo ahi

M-Trunks: Hacen una Linda pareja ya me imagino  quien llevara los pantalones de tu casa ^o^ jojojojo

Trunks: T.T Menso

Gotrenks: T.T que yo que, si solo soy un chibi T.T

Vegeta: Bah! A  mi me vale ^%^*% estos se casan , total muy su vida no?

Rey V: O.O de que me hablas??? No entiendo….pero Bulma *.* ahhhhh

Vegeta: ( perro

Gohan: -_- di lo que quieras, que al cabo ya me acostumbre….

Pan: Yo tambien :P

eso es Veget-sama!!!! peguel no mas a esa cosa que malamente tuvo el rol de rey de su raza!!!! dele no mas, dele nomas!!! jajajajjaajaajajaja, con respecto a Pan dale no mas yo te apoyo, porque si se fijan ella se comporta como debieron ser las mujers saiyas que Bardock-san hable habia una en su grupo de purgas espaciales, asi que dejen de hablar de ella o acaso piensan que las mujeres saiyas eran delicadas florecillas de capo noooooo!!! eran mujeres de armas tomar, jeejeje yo creo que por eso el susodicho rey no permitio que la madre de Vegeta-sama estuviera cerca, porque de seguro ella le hubiese enseñado a ser un verdadero guerero y mejor lider y rey que el jaajajajaja ¡¡¡mujeres al poder!!!, oye Gohan y cuando le das un hermano o hermana a Pan, recuerda que tu tuviste a tu hermano no seas egoista con ella y con aquellos que queremo ver que la raza saiya cresca jijiijiji; y eso Goku-san seale fiel a Milk que ella es mucho mas de lo que muchos piensan, a usted no le hubiese servido una mujer de caracter suave, debia ser fuert y sobretodo alguin que le llevara una agenda porque con lo distraido que es jejejejeje, pero en buena no se enoje ^^ y Vegeta-sama no permita que esa csa se acerque a Bulma-dono pues 'eso' no merece ni siquiera el verle la sombra a su mujer ^_~  
Buneo muchos abrazos y cariños para todos menos para eso que anda puro molestando y qe se dice 'rey' ¡ah! me acorde Trunks si no te gusta Pan porque te enfureciste cuando ese tipo la combirtio en muñeca y delante tuyo comenzo a abrazarla?, te salia humo por las orejas de lo enojado que estabas ^_____^  
Cariños  
Elena ;}

Vegeta: Si no te preocupes, esa cosa que dice ser mi padre no tocara a mi mujer , si siquiera en pintura!! Lo juro sino dejo de llamarme vegeta!!

Goku: Encaso de que fallaras…que nombre te pondras de hoy en adelante?

Gotrenks: XD

Bardock: Es cierto! La mayoria de las mujeres eran asi de agresivas T.T hasta la mama de kakarrotto me golpeaba sniff y muy indefenso T.T

Pan: ^^

Goku: Yo no me quejo de Milk, yo si la podre soportar bueno a veces me salgo pero deahi en mas, lo que me da un poco de tristeza es Gohan, pobre no tuvo niñez por estar estudiando tanto

Gohan: y por que no lo impediste Y.Y

Goku: ^^ por que no se me ocurrio

Todos: _o_ *caen la suelo *

Trunks: * sonroja * Yo-Yo? No…no estaba tan enojado…No…exageras, no fue asi

Gotrenks: XD si como no…..

Pan: * sonroja *

Trunks: . no es cierto!!!

M-Trunks: ^o^ que gustos morocho, que gustos… (morocho significa gemelos,creo….)

Trunks: T.T no te burles que es serio

M-Trunks: ^o^ Ah! Es en serio? Tons si te gusta Pan?

Trunks: :O      VETE AL INFIERNO COPIA BARATA MIA!!!!!!!

M-Trunks: Pero no estas enojado verdad? XD

(Trunks le lanza un ki attack a M-Trunks y lo deja tirado en el suelo, bien quemado)

Trunks: Mhj! A ver si ahora si aprenden a respetar me!!!

Bra: . eres un salvaje!!! Mandaste a volar a mi hermanito el chido!!!

M-Trunks: O.O creo que ahora si se enojo este man….

Gotrenks: * piensa: Jejejejeje…creo que se me paso un poco la mano al darle tanto poder a Trunks ^^' *

DEATH (con su nick del FF.net)  
  
Lee la respuesta de Kaily.  
  
- ¡Ash!, esperando demasiado de la gente ¬¬U  
  
Cool respuesta Gohan san.   
  
Vuelvo al ataque, a hacer polemica (yeah right) bueno, Ulti_SG, por mi parte me considero Fan hasta el tuetano de Goku y Chichi (Milk).  
  
Al principio pensaba como tu, la verdad no la aguantaba cerca de él, pero al final me consquistó, la razón; se parece a mi abuela paterna (ya fallecida) Tanto en caracter, como en fuerza, y a pesar de ese humor de los mil demonios que tenia, mi abuelo la amo. Eso considero es el mejor ejemplo de verdadero amor hacia una persona, al aceptarla tal cual es, no importando lo que el resto del mundo mundial opine. Ya que Goku, tiene muuuuucha cola que le pisen (y no me refiero a la colita de Saiya =P)  
  
Interludio sentimental OUT.  
  
Preguntillas, varias  
  
  
Rey Vegeta:  
  
Muchos manejan su personaje como un hombre cruel y despiadado que no quiso a su hijo, pero, ¿es esa la verdad?, ya que esta aqui, me gustaria conocer la verdadera historia, ya sabe no falta quien acuse de criminal a uno y resulta que al final no lo fue.   
  
  
Mirai Trunks:  
  
¿Aun tienes Fe en el futuro? ¿A pesar de todo lo que has pasado?  
  
  
Pan:   
  
Por mi parte, pienso como Vejiita Ouji, te CLONARON en el GT, no solo a ti, sino a TODOS. Un personaje como tu tenia mucho potencial para ser mejor, es una pena que quien hizo ese bodrio te haya dejado en tan mal concepto para los Fans.   
  
Te admiro, me encanto tu breve aparicion al final de DBZ, y para mi esa es la PAN que cuenta y que se, tu ERES.

Gotrenks: ^^ Oh pero si esto se pone interesante me encanta cuando ponen sus opinions y puntos de vista, ya que me hacen pensar a mi tambien, soy muy facil de lavar el coco un momento hacen que odie a Gohan y otro que ya no y asi etc etc…

Rey V:  T.T yo entregue a mi hijo por que asi nos convenian a mi raza  y a mi, no digo que no me dolio, pero vegeta sabia cuidarse solo y quiza estando al lado de freezer, no moriria como todos los demas lo hicmos

Vegeta: Ah si? Y que me dices cuando dijiste: "No me importa lo que pueda pasarle a mi hijo "

Rey-V: tenia que aguardar las apariencias

Bardock: Aclarando…yo nunca desprecie a Kakarrotto el fue mandado a la Tierra por ordenes del Rey yo no lo desprecie ni nada, solo cumplia con mi mission…

Vegeta: Nadie te pidio tu opinion! Ademas de un mal rey, mi padre es un farsante :P

Rey-V: (

M-Trunks: * ya desquemado * Si claro! Ya sin la amenaza de Cell ni de los androids puedo vivir en paz, y ya la Tierra no esta en mas peligro

Gotrenks: Cual es tu secreto?

M-Trunks: :P si crees que voy a decirte :P

Gotrenks: .

Trunks: Su secreto es que le gusta pan

M-Trunks: No sera alreves?

Pan: ^^ Muchas gracias por tu manera de opiniar sobre mi! La verdad es que ya estoy cansada de lo mal que me tartan Y.Y como tu dices, asi soy! Y que me quieran por ser asi!

M-Trunks: Verdad Trunks?

Trunks: . hay vas otra vez? Que se me hace que a ti es al que le gusta

M-Trunks: Ah no, a mi no me eches la bolita

Trunks: ^o^ Si es verdad!!! Tu la quieres!!!! Tu la Quieres!!!

M-Trunks: XD si andale…di lo que quieras que al cabo ya sabemos la verdad

Trunks: XD si que a ti te gusta!

M-Trunks: , No e cierto!!

Trunks: Si es cierto Ahhhhhh Pan y M-Trunks……Pan y M-trunks…

Pan: * piensa: O.O dos hombres peleandose por mi causa! ^o^ *

(M-Trunks saca su filosa espada y Trunks con trabajos la alcanza a esquivar)

M-Trunks: Para la proxima no voy a fallar…

Trunks: Gulp…..

Gotrenks: No he interferido por que queria ver quien mataba a quien ^^

Todos: _ . _

DEATH (idem...)  
  
Para Barduck Sama  
  
Solo para decirle que lo admiro mucho, eres uno de los personajes mejor construidos de la serie, a pesar de tu breve aparicion, fuistes The Best.  
  
Luchastes por tu raza hasta el ultimo aliento, una muerte digna de un guerrero como tu.   
  
Debe sentirse orgulloso de su estirpe, todos son guerreros que en algun momento han peleado hasta el final por defender lo que quieren y es correcto.  
  
Felicitaciones.

Bardock: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que me indigno mucho la manera en que freezer nos utilizo, y crème, si tuviera que pelear y morir una vez mas por mi raza, sin duda lo haria…

Vegeta: Yo me siento igual

Rey V: Yo tambien

Goku: T.T yo quiero un poco de…

Gotrenks: Ese orgullo?

Goku: No del pastel que Ulti_Sg me iba a dar….

Gotrenks: para fiestas y posadas….

que hay gotrenks   
hace mucho que no actulisabas   
bueno esto es para vegeta el viejito maricon que tanto celas a bulma total con quien te engañaria, no seas tonto y tu reysito vegeta no seas cochino

                                                -No Angel

Gotrenks: Quihu'bo ^^ y perdon….^_______^

Rey V: O.O Maricon? Luego que? Bulma es hombre o que?

Vegeta: *muy celoso *  . Te digo que con Bulma no te metas! Ella es la mujer mas Linda, mas bella mas inteligente, mas cariñosa, mas gritona, mas Hermosa, mas preciosa, mas encantadora y tu no mereces ni pensar en ella ES MIA ES MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bra: Papi!!! ^^

Vegeta: * sonroja *

Rey V: *.* solo has hecho que me enamore mas

Vegeta: _  o  _

este es para kaily  
que ´paso contigo te has hablandado un poco se te ha quitado un poco lo dibolico ya que es muy poco lo que le hiciste a gohan y si le sigues diciendo machorra a mi querida pan le rapo sus lilas greñas a tu M-trunks

                                                -No angel

M-Trunks: Atrevete si puedes…

Trunks: SI SI SI! M-Trunks pelon….jajajajajajajaja

Gotrenks: O.O ya ya ya…tranquilos….M-Trunks! Te permito que pelees con tu otro tu pero con los lectores no te metas!!!! Ademas, No Angel, no no no….T.T a Kaily no se le ha quitado lo diabolico para nada, lo que pasa es que a ti no te hace nada por eso no la ves tan mal….verdad Gohan?

Trunks: :P para que se te quite lo perrucho

M-Trunks: .

Gohan: T.T si….la jaula es horrible no Gottie?

Gotrenks: Si T.T sino preguntenle a ella T.T

para pan, mi lindura tu eres la mejor que no te vengan y te digan que eres una machorra eres mas valiente que el maricon que tienes como amigo   
sigue como eres

                                    -No Angel

Pan: Gracias! Sabes? Deberia de salir contigo tu eres muy pero muy lindo, tu nick no te cae por que eres Si Angel ^o^ BESOS XD

Gotrenks: O.O…..(sin mas palabras)

gotrenks de donde eres?  
Goku: hubo algo entre tu y Uub mientras entrenabas en el templo sagrado?

                                                -Solo yoppppp

Gotrenks: Que de donde soy? O.O Buena pregunta!!! No se…pues mitado de las montañas y mitad de la corporacion capsula que no? O.O sepa!

Goku: Si…

Gotrenks: SI??

Todos: O.O (sin aliento)

Goku: ^^ Entrenamos y comimos mucho!!!!!!!!

Gotrenks: Pero un momento Goku…entrenaste como entrenas con Milk?

Goku: O.o ay no por supuesto que no! Milk me mata!! Ademas, solo se entrena asi con las mujeres que no?

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh (suspiro de alivio )

Gotrenks: v.v ya me habias asustado

Goku: BOOOO ^^

Gotrenks: jaja que gracioso….~.~

Buenas tardes Gotrenks y a todos los sayiajin. Me encontraba viendo los fanfics de DBZ y me llamo tu atencion tu fic y lei todos los capitulos en una sola mañana. De verdad te felicito de todo corazon, pues a pesar de tener tantos reviews, le has puesto un carisma unico que , desafortunadamente, muy pocos fics tienen. En fin, ahi van mis saludos:  
  
#1 Gotrenks: Como le haces para tener tanta imaginacion y hacer de este fic un fic unico? En verdad que te admiro ^_^! Te mando muchos besos y abrazoz, y Sigue asi! Continua pronto n_n! Cuidate!

Gotrenks: XD pues no se…en verdad todo se los debo a mis lectores que me inspiran y hacen que se refleje en mi fic…^^ muchas gracias ^.~ Besos XD  
  
#2 Estimado Señor Vegeta:  
Usted es mi adoracion, lo admiro desde que hizo aparicion en DBZ, ademas de ser guapo, carismatico, orgulloso,y un gran padre de tan maravillosos hijos, es usted unico. Su identidad es unica, no la cambie por nada, ni se deje ablandar por ninguna sabandija. Lamentablemente usted esta afuera de mi alcanze, pues ya esta casado U.U y no me gustaria intervenir en tan bonita relacion. Y no se deje que se la baje su padre, pues mi esfuerzo por no meterme entre ustedes valdria en vano. Pues mis mas debidos respetos para un principe como usted. Nunca cambie ^_^! Le mando un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño, y me saluda a su linda esposa. Se cuida mucho.Gracias.....

Vegeta: XD Claro! Nunca voy a cambiar ni aunque volviera a  nacer ^^ Yo te saludo a Bulma, estara contenta de conocer a una chica Buena como tu^^

Bra: v.v si, que no quiera quitarselo  
  
#3Este va para Gohan: Mira Gohan si quieres que Kaily y las otras personas te respeten tienes que darte a respetar, en primera no te deberias de dejar que te ofendan ni nada por el estilo, puesto que tu tambien tuviste un papel importante en la serie, y tienes derecho de ser respetado al igual que los otros personajes. Pues espero y tomes en cuenta mi consejo y ya no te dejes tanto ok? Te mando un abrazo y un beso tambien.  
  


Gohan: Pues si, lo que pasa es que alomejor me tienen coraje por que piensan que en alguna parte de la serie yo fui el protagonista, mentira, Mi padre fue es y sera en # 1 en todo!!! Yo tambien te mando un beso y un abrazo ^^

  
#4 Para Pan: Pan, la verdad me caes muy bien y no veo porque le caes tan mal a tanta gente. Pero aun asi no dejes que el rencor de otras personas lleguen a ti, si no te aceptan como eres pues ni modo, no cambies tu forma de ser solo por unas cuantas personas. Yo pienso que cada quien debe ser como quiere, y yo pienso que tu eres una niña linda y juguetona ^_^. Si quieres a una amiga, no dudes en llamarme puesto que ahi siempre voy a estar ok? Cuidate ^_^.  
  


Pan: ^^ Muchas gracias!! Cada vez me animo mas por que veo que no toda la gente me odia como yo creia!! Y clro que me gustaria contra con tu amistad!!! Muchas gracias!!! YUPI!!!! Jugar jugar :P

  
#5 Querido Goten: Desde que era un pequeño niño se robo mi corazon con su dulzura y su ternura. Siempre me ha gustado, pero pues no se si esta usted al alcance mio, puesto que a usted le gusta Bra y ademas es muy mujeriego. Pero aun asi lo seguire queriendo toda la vida, aunque no sea correspondida, lo llevare siempre en mi corazon. Y si al lado de Bra es feliz, pues adelante, lo unico que le pido a Bra es que lo haga feliz ok? Bueno pues le mando un besote con mucho cariño y un abrazote. Cuidese mucho y ya declaresele a Bra no?

Goten: Ay pero lindura, puedes tutear me, que es eso de usted? ^^ O.O Ademas, no soy mujeriego por que no ando con muchas a la vez, a bra no le importo asi que yo estoy disponible, para demostrarte mi dulzura y ternura en vivo y a todo color ^.^ MUACK Besos

Bra: *piensa: Si sigo asi…me lo quitaran :S *  
  
#6 Para el señor Goku: Mister Goku, usted es uno de los personajes que mas me cae bien. Tiene el alma de niño y es muy gracioso, me encanta verlo hacer sus payasadas ^_^. Y usted no es tonto, solo es algo ingenuo , asi que tampoco se deje de Gotrenks ni de nadie (sorry Gotrenks ^_^U) cuando quiera opinar que nadie se lo impida, usted tiene derecho como todos. Pues siga asi, no cambie por nada su forma de ser porque es unica. Un beso y un abrazo y cuidese. Me saluda a su esposa. Bye.

Goku: ^^ Si yo soy un niño atrapado en mi cuerpo de adulto! Me encanta ser asi por que no me amargo por pequeñeces asi como Vegeta, yo si se disfrutar de la vida y soy muy feliz asi! Claro, mientras tenga comida…..

Vegeta: Tu y tu comida

Goku: Mira la comida es para mi lo que la maquina gravitacional es para ti :P Asi que no molestes

Vegeta: O.O

Goku: * signo de paz/ Victoria * Cuidate!!!! XD  
  
#7Para Bra: Bra, usted es una chava unica. De verdad que tambien me cae muy bien, aunque haga muy pocas apariciones en GT. Tiene la belleza de su madre y el orgullo de su padre, lo que hace una mezcla perfetce (en mi opinion). Y le sugiero una cosa, si en verdad quiere a Goten no lo rechaze, pues como dije anteriormente quiero ver a mi Goten feliz, y si es feliz a su lado pues adelante. Siga como siempre Miss Bra nunca cambie su forma de ser. Cuidese, un beso y un abrazo. Chao!  
  


Bra: * en secreto a Anny * Creo que te voy a hacer caso, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de entregarle mis sentimientos a Goten por que puede jugar con  ellos, pero ya versa como todo cambia ^.~

  
#8Para Mirai Trunks y los otros Trunks: Mirai Trunks para mi en lo personal me parece un personaje unico, siendo el orgulloso hijo del Principe Vegeta. Lamentablemente tu padre se murio en el futuro y nunca lo llegaste a conocer ni a tener su cariño. Pero aun asi te convertiste en un joven de bien y unico. Una sugerencia sin ofender, porfavor!! no se vuelva a dejar crecer el pelo largo, puesto que se ve muy femenino, y le resta puntos a su apariencia tan genial. Pues espero y no se lo deje crecer otra vez, se lo digo como una buena amiga ^_^. Pues cuidese , un beso y un abrazo.  
Los otros Trunks: Desgraciadamente ustedes son los unicos que me desgradan, no me gusto su comportamiento en la serie, pero no pienso ofenderlos puesto que ustedes tambien deben ser respetados como todo personaje. Pero aun asi les mando un beso y un abrazo ^_^.....

M-Trunks: ^^…si, el cabello largo a veces es una molestia, aunque atado , no tanto, Tu tambien cuidate y muchos xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Trunks: ^^ entiendo…aun asi no me dejo apañar por M-Trunks, yo tambien tengo mis cualidades, soy mas paciente y tierno que mi otro yo, aunque de chiquillo fui de lo peor XD Yo tambien te mando muchos xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

M-Trunks: ¬¬ copion….

Trunks: Tu no inventaste eso a demas…

M-Trunks: Que al cabo a ti no te quieren :p

Trunks; Ah y a ti si?

Vegeta: NIÑOS!!!!! YA BASTA!!!! YA ME HARTARON! Quieren dejar de pelear por una Buena vez??

Trunkses: si…v.v  
  
y pues bueno eso es todo no tengo preguntas pero a lo mejor para la proxima. A los lectores, Cuidense!! ^_^!!!

Gotrenks: Tu tambien!! Espero verte pronto por aqui ^^ y vamos con la ultima de las ultimas ^^

hola!!, me encanta tu fic. y tengo muchas preguntas:  
1- bardock: no te acordas de mi?   
2- Vegeta: no importa lo que dicen.. yo te quiero muchisimo venite conmigo que yo si soy una saiyajina ^_^  
3- Bra: te odio!!!, eres la unica en todo DB a quien odio de verdad!!, TE ODIO!!!  
Pan: ni importa lo que dicen los demás sos re buena, Bra no te alcansa ni en los tobillos.  
bye se despide Seripa ssj I LOVE VEG

                                    -Seripa

Gotrenks: Adelante pues…^^

Bardock: Ummmmm nop….no me acuerdo de ti…quien eres?

Vegeta: O.o?  V.V cada vez me sorprendo mas al saber que algunos sayajines aun estan vivos…

Bra: O.O!!!!!! ( tu tampoco me simpatizas! :P

Pan: YEIIIIIIIIY Una personas mas que me quiere! Ahora si estoy mega feliz!!!! ^.~ Tu tambien cuidate CHAO!!!!

Gotrenks: O.O y yo que crei que todo mundo odiaria a Pan! Que equivocado estaba….Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y tambien por su paciencia, pronto actualizare mi otro fic, nada mas que creo que este les gusta mas ^^, muchas gracias por su atencion y nos vemos luego SAYOONARA!!!!!!

(Todos estan distraidos con lo que dice Gotrenks, Bra aprovehca y toma a Goten de la camisa y le planta tremendo besote en la boca…Goten se queda cuadrado)


	19. Uno mas a la bola

Goten: _O_

Bra: ^^ ups! Creo que se paso la mano…

Gotrenks: O.O Mas bien la boca no?

Bra: Je….tienes razon…

Vegeta: O.O O.O O.O NOOOOOOO por favor….NOOOOO mi princesita y ese hijo de kakarrotto de baja categoria…NOOOOO NOOOO No lo acepto!!!! No lo acepto!!!!

Goku: ^^ lo que mas temias Veggie, vamos a emparentar!!!

Vegeta: Eso NUNCA!!! Primero mato a la sabandija que tienes por hijo antes de que se atreva a tocar a mi princesita!!!!!

Bra: Pa tranquilizate por favor!!!! T.T Yo querio a Goten!!!

Vegeta: Lo que me faltaba!!!!!

Gotrenks: Awwwww que cute!!! 

Rey V: Que prefieres hijo? Que tu hija se meta con un terricola cualquiera? Digo, aunque ese tal Goten es de baja categoria, al menos es un saya no?

Vegeta: TU CALLATE QUE NI IDEA TIENES DE LO QUE SIENTO!!!!

Rey V: Bueno yo solo decia…..

Gohan: XD

Pan: Siempre dije que mi tio y Bra hacian bonita pareja

M_Trunks: Chocala hermanita bien hecho!

(Trunks esta en un ricon mirando a todos muy furioso, Goten que aun no sale de su asombro se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo bajo la Mirada amenazadora de su querido y recien encontrado suegro)

Trunks: (

Bra: Y ora tu? Por que tan sentido?

Trunks: (

Bra: Que pasa?

Trunks: (

Bra: TRUNKS!!!!

Trunks: (  no me hagas caso, son celos de hermano….es que, como quien dice, yo casi casi te crie y…. y….

Bra: Anda dilo…no tengas pena…

Trunks: T.T no quiero que mi hermanita vaya a sufrir T.T

Bra: TRUNKS!!!! T.T pense que no me querias!!!!!!!!

Trunks: No por que seas la consentida de mis padres, ni por que te traten como una reina y te pongan mas atencion que a mi significa que no te quiero T.T

Bra: TRUNKS!!!!! * lo abraza * Hermanito!!!

Trunks: Ya ya no es pa tanto…Creeme yo soy el priemro en apoyar tu relacion con mi mejor amigo del alma, pero tambien sere el primero en patearle el trasero si te hace algo XD

Bra: XD T.Q.M hermanito….

M-Trunks: (

Bra: Y ora tu que?

M-Trunks: ¬¬ yo quiero una hermana como tu BUAAAAAAA

(bra abraza a sus dos hermanos) 

Bra: Ya ya, los dos son mis hermanos….

Trunks: Pero mas YO

M-Trunks: NO es igual

Trunks: NO YO SOY MAS

M-Trunks: Grrrrrrrrr

Gotrenks: v.v ahi van de nuez….

Bra: Les quiero pedir un favor a todos A TODOS incluyendo a los lectores ^.~

Todos: Que?

Bra: XD no le digan nada a Goten para que piense que fue su imaginacion ^^

Gotrenks: Buena Buena, al que diga lo castigo….

Todos: sale sale ^^

(Goten despierta)

Goten: * corazones en los ojos * Bra mi amor!!!!!

Vegeta: (

Rey V: ^^

Bardock y goku: *se tapan la boca para no reirse, gotrenks los esconde por que este par no sabe dicimular *

Bra: Hey hey, a ti que te pasa?

Goten: Como que que me pasa….Si me acabas de besar! Como quieres que reaccione???

Bra: Que tas loco o que fumaste? Yo en ningun momento te bese

Goten: Si es cierto todos vieron verdad!

Gotrenks: Para mi que estas alucinando Goten, por lo menos yo no vi nada

Trunks: Ni yo tampoco

M-Trunks: beso? Cual beso!

Pan: v.v ay tio

Gohan: O.O

Vegeta: Yo MENOS v.v

Goten; T.T es que parecia tan real que…

Gotrenks: Sigue soñando uey….a lo nuestro….

holasss!!!!  
  
  


Aquí vengo de nuevo =)  
  
para   
  
*-Bardok-sama:  
  
weno, si tu cinta es tan especial para ti no te la pienso quitar pero...... minimo mandame un besitoooo!!! ^.^ o una foto autografiada XD , cualquier cosita con q venga de tu parte *.*  
  


Bardock:  O.O foto? Que es una foto? Autografiada??? No entiendo v.v, pero si me explicas tal vez si. Bueno,Linda, un besito si MUACK

Gotrenks: XD

  
*-Gotrenks:  
  
oye! como q ya tienes club de fans XD jejeje, y es q haces un trabajo exelente ^_____^  
cada vez tu fic se pone mejor!!!! sigue así Gotrenks-sama!!!!!! ^_~  
  


Gotrenks: *sonroja escandalosamente * ^^ Muchas gracias, seguire esforzandome para lograr que les guste…^^ THANX

  
*-Gohan:  
  
oye no recuerdo si hice review de ti O.o (yo y mi condenada memoria _ _U) en fin.. =P  
Me encatans cuando estabas chiquito y te empezaste a valir por ti mismo en aquella isla, cuando picollo apenas te iba a entrenar, te veias tan lindooooooooo ^_____________^  
y tambien te veias muy guapo cuando ibas a pelear con Cell, en mi opinion tambien hiciste mucho en la serie, de no ser por ti Cell ubiera acabado con el bello,hermoso,orgulloso,inteligente,marivollo y perfecto de Vegeta-sama T-T , eso si.. debiste de haberle puesto diciplina a Pan, ella hace practicamente lo q le da la gaa y eso no esta muy q digamos, muestra algo de autoridad Hombre!!!   
  


Gohan: XD muchas gracias por apoyarme en verdad que cada vez pierdo mas la esperanza de que solo hay gente alla fuera que me odia v.v, me da gusto que pienses asi de mi, al menos tu si tomas en cuenta que salve a Vegeta…

Vegeta: HMP! (

Gohan: Y sobre lo de pan…no hablemos de eso…esta superconsentida por su abuelo, mi suegro, su madre, mi madre ^^ es inevitable puesto que es mi unica hija ^^

Pan: XD

Trunks: ¬¬ y yo pago los platos rotos eda?

M-Trunks: Cual….tu gozas los beneficios…

Trunks: . uyyyyyyyyyy

  
*-Goku:  
  
si te llega el pastel de Ulti.... me invitas aunque sea una rebanada =D~~~ ... q tengo mucha hambreeeeeeeeee __0  
  
MANDAME TU AUTO!!!!!!! ....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GRAFOO!!! XD  
mandame tu autografo plis!!!!!!! *_________*  
  
Goku: *devora el pastel en 15 segundos * MMHHHHHHHHH riquisisisisisisisisiissmo me encantos!! Yam yam! Toda la comida sea bienvenida!! Desde que llegamos no habia comido nada, Gotrenks no no ha dado de comer…v.v

Vegeta: Es verdad y yo tambien tengo hambre x.x

Gotrenks: O.O es verdad!!! Por favor lectores, no me vayan a odiar es que es que….se me olvido ^^' * gota de sudor*

Todos: * caen al suelo*

Gotrenks hace aparecer un gra gran gran banquete y todos lo sayas comen, arrasandoo con todo….

Gotrenks: Espero y ya esten contentos….continuemos…  
  
*-Rey Vegetal (wahahaha D):  
  
incisto.. se vería mejor si el bigotote y la barba ¬¬.... tiene el bello y hermoso ejemplo de su hijo q se ve irresitiblemente guapo ^.^  
y YA DEJE DE PENSAR EN BULMA!!! ella es mujer casada xD  
no sea mujeriego!!! y cochino! mejor valla con la "mamá de Vegi" =D  
  
Rey V: ( No, ya te dije que no…NO a las dos cosas yo soy un obstinado empedernido y estoy seguro de que cuando Bulma me conozca *.* se va a enamorar de mi…

Vegeta: . YA FUE SUFICIENTE MALDICION!!!!!!!!!! Gotrenks sino mandas a volar a este y lo desapareces de aqui…..JURO QUE SERE YO EL QUE ME VOY!!!!

Gotrenks: XD Intentalo….XD * en secreto a veggie* Ademas, piensas dejar sola a tu princesita con Goten???? XD

Vegeta: No se a quien odiar mas a ti o al bastardo de mi "padre" :S

  
*-Trunkses:  
  
cha... no se pelean ^^U ... total, ustedes son igualitos ^.^ , son igual de guapo, fuertes, inteligentes, peciosos, etc etc etc... xD ...además, Pan quiere a "No-Angel" =) y No-Angel quiere a Pan así q dejen de peliar =P  
  


Trunks: Tienes razon….

M-Trunks: Si…dejemos de pelear por una Buena vez…

Trunks: Amigos???

M-Trunks Amigos….

Trunks: Aunque no somos iguales…

M-Trunks: Estoy de acuerdo, yo soy mejor

Trunks: Si y…O.O Un momento! Tu mejor PORFAVOR! Yo pelie con enemigos mas fuertes que los androides y cell juntos

M-Trunks: Mentiroso

Trunks: SI!!! Baby

M-Trunks: Digo tu no peliaste fue don Goku

Trunks: .

Gotrenks: XD he aqui el signo de paz jajajajajajaja!  
  
*-Bra:   
  
ASÍ SE HACE!!!!!! ^___^!!! jajajaja xD , bien hecho!  
  


Bra: * cierra el ojo a Misao *  
  
*-Goten:   
  
ya ves lo q te pasa por coqueto ^_~  
  
Goten: v.v tu tambien te imaginaste lo que yo alucine?

Bra: Pobre pobre Goten, me das lastima…

Goten: *  piensa: Jejejejeje….yo se que esta mintiendo…pero ya vera, me las pagara, sere YO quien la rechaze…T.T por hacerme sufrir asi v.v mou*

Bra: ^^

Goten: No te preocupes Bra, que no te de lastima, * Mira a las lectoras* Tengo muchas muchas chicas aya afuera que quieren estar conmigo, ni que me fuera a morir por que no me pelas…Creo que volvere con Pares

Bra: ^^ y a mi que? * piensa: . me quiere hacer sentir celos y lo esta logrando T.T pero yo soy orgullosa como mi padre y no dare a mi brazo a torcer *

Goten: ^^ * piensa: T.T no funciono, mejor le sigo el juegito * *corazones en los ojos* PARES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bra: ^^

Vegeta: * MAS ^^ * ^o^  
  
jejeje bueno y para despidirme solo dire:  
  
JAULA  
JERINGA  
GUSANOS   
y  
CINTA!!!! XD  
  
se me cuidan!!!! les mando muxos beshos y abrazos ^_~  
  
Misao K.

Gotrenks y Gohan: @.@

Goku: @.@

Vegeta: @.@

Goten: @.@ no es justo a ella tambien cuelgenla ^o^ es broma @.@

Gotrenks: :s mmmmm….saludos misao @.@

Holaaaaaaaaa:  
Soy yooooo (o eso creo) bueno a decir verdad tengo TANTAS preguntas que tendré que mandar varios rewiews para preguntarlos todos (para desgracia de ustedes)Pero primero los SALUDOSSS  
  
Trunks, Mirai Trunks y Chibi Trunks: SON LOS MEJORESSS, LOS ADORO... MIRAI TRUNKS TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Y no importa lo que te digan, con cabello largo SOS EL MEJOOOOOR) Trunks del presente A VOS TAMBIEN TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO y Mi hermoso chibi Trunks TE ADOROOOOOOOOO Ahhhhhh.... Son las cosas más bellas de todo este universo LOS ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks: ^^ Thanx

M-Trunks: ^^ a mi tambien me agradas MUA *besos *

Gotrenks: O.O creo que yo debo contestar por el chibi no?? ^^ gracias

  
Goku: ME ENCANTASSSS Eres tan tiernooooo. (Aunque a veces te pases de la raya) Y si quieres comida PARA ESO ESTOY YOOO (No te preocupes, que en este momento un camión con MUCHA comida esta yendo en camino) (Gotrenks encárgate de recibir ese pedido para mi Kakky)

Goku: GOKU!!!!!! VIVA VIVA!!!!!!!! MAS COMIDA!!!!!!!!! * se la come toda *

Gotrenks: Este uey ni me deja desempacar todavia cuando ya se comio todo O_o

  
Vegeta: OTROOOOO AL QUE ADOROOOOOO (Me encanta cuando dices "Insecto")

Vegeta: Insecto….Insecto….INSECTO….( mirando a su padre a goku y a Goten…en ese orden)

  
Goten: ME ENCANTASSS GOTENCITO (Aunque tengas las mismas andanzas que Yamcha) TE ADORO.

Goten: v.v yo no ando en andanzas soy fiel v.v

Bra: ^^

  
Pan: YA CALLATE MACHORAAAAA, REMEDO DE SAIYAYIN SOS UNA VERGUENZA PARA ESTA PRESTIGIOSA RAZA DE GUERRREROS.

Pan: v.v no otra vez…  
Gohan: SOS UN MAL PARIDO, ODIO A TU MADRE Y A TU HIJA Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ME HAGAS CASO, YO SEGUIRÉ INSULTÁNDOTE (VIVA KAILY, DALE DURO)

Gohan: (

  
Gotrenks: TE A-D-O-R-O. ERES LA MEZCLA ENTRE MI ADORADIIIIISIIIMO TRUNKSITO Y GOTENSITO. TE ADOROOOOOO, SIGUE ASÍ.....

Gotrenks: Awwwwwwwwwww ^^ tu tambien me gustas ^.~ *wink wink* Gracias por apoyar a este fic ^^ besos  
  
Hasta aqui mis saludos, ahora mis preguntas:  
  
Vegeta: ¿Por que no le pediste a Shenlong que te diera una habitación del tiempo para entrenar? Estoy segura que así hubieses superado a Kakky (Lo siento Kakky, pero digo la verdad)

Vegeta: . Por que todos son muy egoistas T.T nunca me dejaron pedir un solo deseo, T.T hubiera pedido la vida eternal v.v

  
Bardock: ¿Como te sentiste al saber que tu hijo era el saiyayin de leyenda? (Me supongo que mal, ya que fue mandado a la Tierra al santo cohete)

Bardock: Si senti feo cuando me dijeron que mi unico hijo era de baja categoria, pero las ordenes de mandarlo a la Tierra no fue mia, solo trataba de cumplir con mi deber T.T yo si quise a mia kakky v.v ^^ y me siento super orgulloso que mi hijo sea el saya de leyenda ^^

Gotrenks: A mi no me engañas, que si te compraste el "ya sabes que" en Playa Verde (¿Crees que no tengo uno cerca del tuyo?)

Gotrenks: ^^ con rason…v.v diaro en la noche me tocabas fuerte en la puerta para asustarme y yo me la pasaba a llori y llori por algo soy chibi no :'(

  
Espero que me respondan todo esto y recuerden:  
DRAGON BALL 4EVER  
  
(En eso llega un megacamión con mucha comida)Disculpe-dice un repartidor-pero aquí llega su pedido de 5 toneladas de comida.  
  
Satsuki: Ups, ya llegó la comida para   
Kakky, Gotrenks, encargate de esto, yo ya me tengo que ir, y si Kakky no se lo come todo, puedes comer algo (al fn y al cabo, sos un saiyayin y debes tener hambre)  
Ja ne  
Satsuki

Gotrenks: Muchas gracias pero por lo visto, kakky ya se encargo de todo! O.O hombre, que manera de comer….

Goku: * todo manchado y chamagoso * MMMMMMMMMMMM mas!

Gotrenks: v.v ni que fuera multimillonario para comprarte tanta comida

Goten: SIIII si eres, por que eres la mitad de Trunks asi que has de tener dinero…

Gotrenks; $.$ es verdad jejejejejejeje

Trunks: (

Vegeta: (

Gotrenks: $.$

Hola a todos...  
Querido M.Trunks:solo queria pedirte algun consejo se que a lo mejor te molesto, es que tengo mi corazon desecho, mi alma esta destruida y no se que hacer...mi futuro es un infierno...todas las personas que mas estimo han muerto, todos los humanos han muerto y me he quedado sola, en esa plena oscuridad ya no puedo vivir en esa condicion, hay muchas muertes y sangre por doquier....mi intencion no es molestar a nadie...ni mucho menos a ti...pero es que te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez, me encanta tus ojos y tu fortaleza para seguir adelante, para enfrentar a esos androides, tu valor para salvar a tu madre el unico ser querido para ti, quisiera saber que puedo hacer al respecto....he intentado quitarme la vida pero siempre hay algo que me detiene.... ya no puedo mas....no tengo razon para vivir..solo te pido que me ayudes...en lo que puedas..y espero no haberte molestado con mis estupides.....pero realmente necesito ayuda....  
Gracias por tu comprension  
y pido disculpas por el tiempo perdido que te echo esperar.....  
Espero que tu futuro cambie para bien y que protegas a tu madre de todo mal...que nada les falte y que tus hermosos ojos azules sigan reflejando esa gran fuerza de voluntad que tanto te caracteriza.....  
Sinceramente te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que me puedas ayudar.  
Se despide de ti y de todos  
  
The Fallen Angel

M_Trunks: Entiendo como te sientes ya que yo he recorrido ese camino mas de dos veces, y se lo que se siente estar rodeado de destruccion muerte y desesperacion…Cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional yo te ayudare a luchar, a salir adelante, pero oyeme bien….NUNCA pienses en quitarte la vida…siempre hay "HOPE" lo recuerdas….

Bra: Ay que romantico ^^

Goten: Te gustan los romanticos???

Bra: NO ^^

Goten: O.o??

Konichiwa a todos los Saiyajins (puros, medios, cuartos, etcs)  
  
Bueno aqui estoy nuevamente dando lata puesto a que deje a Kakky muy emocionado con lo del Pastel O.o. Me tomó todo un día hacerlo y le agregue cinco pisos más pensando en que tu lindo estomaguiito no se iba a conformar con solo diez, es para ti solito, aqui te lo mando!!! ^o^ (Y quede muy claro, solo para mi Gokusito) Esta hecho solo para él y nada más que él, es más, me las ingenie para prepararlo y que solo para el estomago de Gokusito fuese hecho, si otro personaje llegase a comer tan siquiera un poquito... Bueno, coman y lo sabran (pero conste que ya estan advertidos ;)) (creo que uno de los sintomas era 'impotencia temprana'... pero no recuerdo bien...)  
  
Kakky muchas gracias por tus besitos //n//n// me 'chivie' (apene) No sabes como te quiero, y aunque ya me haya visto la serie completa miles de veces me emociono de igual forma cuando te veo en acción (y a todos ustedes ^^ tambien)

Goku: Mmhhhhh pastel pastel XD  
  
Bueno, con respecto a lo que dijo DEATH (creo) pues bueno cada quien tiene su opinión. Y yo respeto la tuya, sin embargo yo no puedo cambiar de forma de ver a la pareja en cuestión, simplemente no me cae! No me importa que haya sido el primer matrimonio (de los pocos que hubo en la serie) pero no me cae, tal vez si se hubiese demostrado una 'relación' más convincente y con más llena de logica entre Milk y Goku (antes de casarse) pues.... tal vez pensaria diferente. Pero NO! las cosas, a mi opinión, fueron muy 'torpes' (por no decir otra cosa) Pero así como digo, cada quien ve las cosas a su modo...  
  
Ah Gohan, muchas gracias por tus respuestas, jamas me hubiese imaginado que tu boda hubiese sido así. ^^  
  


Gohan: Pues asi fue….te platique lo que hizo mi papa al la hora del baile??? V.v

Goku: O.O que hice ya no me acierdo jeje

Gohan: Pues Iresa, la amiga de Videl  (si esa fea -_- ) Invito a bailar a mi padre, y mi papa empezo a bailar tango con ella (O.O que no se de donde aprendio) Y despues la tomo del brazo y la arrojo al suelo…

Goku: ^^ es que me hizo recordar a la princesa serpeinte ^o^

Gotrenks: O.O y milk dejo que goku bailara con otra????

Gohan: ^^ mama se dio cuenta despues de que iresa estaba en el suelo pero no supo por que…O,o ni quise decirle capaz de que arruina mi boda v.v

Goku: ^_______^ 

Gotrenks: O_o asi que lectoras…recuerden…Nunca bailen con kakky

Goku: ^^

  
Oigan saiyas, ¿no estan cansados despues de estar en el mismo lugar despues de más de 15 capitulos enteros? O.o (yo imagino que les ha doler las 'sentaderas' de tanto tiempo.... )Deberían pedir un receceso y que Gotrenks se trajera a otros personajes que los cubran un rato =p. Pero bueno, Yo no puedo hacer nada, Gotrenks es quien manda.  
(Pero si alguuuuun día se te ocurre, Plis trae a mi Cellito T.T Yo lo quero mucho No importa que alla sido malo, muchas veces los villanos tienen igual o mas popularidad que los 'buenos' ^^ Ya ven a Piccoro que siendo malo tuvo bastante popularidad y creo que fue por ello que lo hicieron 'bueno'!!!)  
  


Gotrenks: XD y quien te dijo que estaban sentados???? Yo no soy tan condesendiente como kaily ^o^ pero ya que lo mencionas…ummmmm…YA SE!!!!!!! TENGAMOS UNA FIESTA EN UNA

PISCINA!!!! Pero no puedo traer a cell, no es querido por nadie aqui ( y si nos chupa?? Mangos, no….

Casi todos: SIIIIIIII

Vegeta: ( me rehuso!!!!

Gotrenks: Por que?

Vegeta: No quiero que nadie absolutamente nadie! Vea a mi princesita en paños menores…

Goten: v.v ay vegeta que anticuado eres….

(A vegeta le crece la cabeza mas grande que el cuerpo y los dientes se le hacen en colmillos, parecido a la vez cuando le grito a Goku con Ro-kaio-shin)

Vegeta: COCHINO TU LO QUE QUIERES ES VER A MI HIJA EN PAÑOS MENORES PERO YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR….

Goten: Gulp…..*corre *

Bra: ^^

Trunks: Fiesta fiesta…

Gotrenks: v.v ya se me ocurrira algo mientras aquel par vuelve…

  
Ahora si algunas preguntas!:  
  
- Gotrenks: ¿Como te fue durante tus vacaciones? ¿Me trajiste algo =p?  
  


Gotrenks: ^^ si…si te traje algo…mas bien a todos les traje algo, al final se los doy ^^

  
- Para todo el Staff de Dragon Ball Presente: Piensen un poquito. Si Toriyama-sama hubiese seguido siendo el 'cabecilla' del proyecto de Dragon Ball GT ¿Que clase de desempeño o papeles se imaginan que ustedes hubiesen tenido? Por ejemplo, Gokusito ¿crees que él te hubiese vuelto 'niño' otra vez?; Vegeta ¿crees que te hubiese vuelto tan 'blando'?; Pan y Bra ¿creen que hubiesen tenido papeles más 'serios'?, etc.  
Me gustaria saber la opinión de los personajes que 'sobrevivieron' hasta Dragon Ball GT (lo siento Bardock, Rey Vegeta y Mirai Trunks, eso los descarta... pero si se le ocurre algo, sera interesante que lo compartan.)  
  


Vegeta: De seguro yo hubiera sido un poco mas estricto y mas enojon * como soy ahora* pero nunca me imagino ser mas duro con mi princesita

Goku: Tal vez si me hubiera hecho niño pero T.T me hubiera dejado conservar mis poderes T.T

Gohan: Seria un major personaje

Pan: Yo tambien

Trunks: Yo seria menos dejado y menos menso

M-Trunks: XD

Goten: Yo no hubiera sido tan mujeriego…me hubiera parecido mas a mi papa

  
- ¿Quien de todos los saiyajins aqui presentes se cree el 'favorito y consentido' del Señor Toriyama y por que creen que lo sean?  
  


Gotrenks: Eso no tiene que discutirse…por suepuesto que es goku!! Fue su primer personaje que invento de dragon ball, es al que ha hecho mas gracios mas fuerte y mas todo. Se fijan que en todas todas la situaciones, Goku es el que salva a todo mundo??? Incluyendo en la saga de cell ya que el sacrifico su vida para matar a cell, y motivo agohan a usar todo su poder. Originalmente, la serie se iba a llamar "Dragon Boy" por que una vez mas, Toriyama penso en su major personaje, Goku

Goku: O.O yo no sabia todo eso!

Gotrenks: *pas* Ok, y su Segundo mas favorito soy yo XD

Todos: Si como no…

  
- Kakky! ¿Me puedes explicar por que demonios te fuiste con Shen Long en el final del DBGT? No entiendo.... es un final que jamas tendra respuesta concreta o que?! La verdad no me parecio un final digno para una saga como la de ustedes T.T no entendi y cuando pregunto el significado del final nadie me sabe contestar o me dicen cosas diferentes. Que alguien me explique el ¿por qué¡ ToT

Goku: O.o? me fui con el dragon…para, por que el me invito! Me dijo que si queria seguir ayudando a la humanidad que me fuera con el y que en las esferas yo viviria por siempre y que podria seguir ayudandoles desde ahi…

Gotrenks: Tambien fue para agregarle un poco de mas drama a la historia no crees? Conozco a varias personas (hombres y mujeres) que lloraron en el ultimo capitulo de DBGT porque sabian que ya…no mas…Y eso de goku en el dragon y goku con alas etc, fue definitivamente para agregarle mas drama y causar ese sentimiento en los fans. Tambien pusieron los decendientes de vegeta y de goku, para que los fans no se sintieran tan mal y que de alguna forma pensaran que los "sayajin" continuaban viviendo…no les parece??

Todos: Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Gotrenks: yo aca explicando y ustedes . me lleva la que me trajo   
  
- Gokusito... La verdad son varios los fans de la serie que cuando ven tu batalla con Freezer, les parecio que tú... más bien que a Freezer le.... le gustabas O.o!!!! ¿Que opinas de Freezer? y de esto que se dice por ahi O.o  
  


Goku: bah! Freezer es un obstinado, y muy engreido. Desprecio la oportunidad que le di de seguir viviendo de cambiar de vida. Fue muy tonto y si hay alguien que le gusta *risa tipica de Goku * jajajajajajaja no soy yo….*mira  a vegeta que aun sigue corriendo tras Goten *

Goten: Ya parele ni que fuera para tanto

Vegeta: 

Bra: Duro Duro papa Duro duro

Goten: ¬¬

  
- Rey Vegeta: ¿Que rayos le hizo pensar que usted iba a poder derrotar a Freezer? Para ser Rey, usted no fue muy sensato, ¿en que estaba pensando?! Por lo menos hubiese ideado algo mejor y menos arriesgado, algo indirecto, como envenenarlo por ejemplo =p  
  


Rey V: Envenenarlo??? ^o^ como que si eso hubiera funcionado!!!! Ademas, yo que iba a saber que tan fuerte era freezer? Ademas que me haya desesperado por que se iba a llevar a mi hijo y acabar con mi raza

(desde lejos le llega un ki-blast se oye una voz atras en eco "mentiroso" )

rey V: 

  
- ¿Que opinan de la 'revista' "DRAGON FALL" (la versión comica y satira de sus aventuras) Aunque yo los adore, debo decir que me hace reir mucho esta cosa, en especial los nombres Bollito (Pan), Sosón Goku(Goku), Vegetal (Vegeta), Los Puyayins (Saiyajins), TrakaTranks (Trunks), ChunGohan (Gohan), ChunGoten (Goten) hahaha.  
  


Goku: ^^ yo quiero leerla ^^

Gotrenks: Yo tambien ^^

  
Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, si se me ocurre algo más, me tendran de vuelta muy pronto =p  
  
Besos a todos //n//n//  
  
Atte  
Ulti_SG  
  
PD. Espero que te guste el pastel Gokusito, no sé exactamente que sabores te gusten pero cada pido es de diferente estilo ^^, lo hice con todo mi amor de Fan //n//n//

Goku: ^.~ gracias

Gotrenks: Si esperamos verte por aqui de Nuevo chao….

Hola Gotrenks:  
oye que paso ayer en el MSN te vi aparecer te salude y ni luces de rspuesta T_T, pero bueno sera para otra vez.

Gotrenks: Disculpame, como crees que si yo te veia no te iba a contestar??? Tal vez alguien mas estaba usando mi pc y se metio al internet y MSN se metio solo. Tal vez fue uno de mis fantasmitas kamikaze (traduccion= hermanitos) ^^ perdon, no vuelve a pasar…Si soy yo, ten por seguro que te voy a hablar, una vez mas, mil disculpas…

  
comencemos, mire usted cosa estupida, retrograda y mal hecha de posible dictador universal que tiene el honor de ser el padre del Ouji-sama Vegeta no es mas que un hijo de #$%&&%$&%#%%$& no alcanza para verdadero guerrero como lo es Bardock-san que murio defendiendo el planeta y no tratando de hacerse el dueño del universo creyendo que podia, eso de que guardo las aparienceias al decir que no le importaba su hijo ¡¡¡¡viejo mentiroso!!!! porque si lo dijo de adentro, mando a su hijo como si fuera un bulto y el sufrio lo indecible con Freeza por su culpa y ahora esta trantando de ganarselo, eso solo lo hace a ver si alguien lo toma en cuenta, pero de mi parte que lo deveulban al infierno y lo encierren con Freeza para que el lo golpee hasta que se canse ò_ó humph.

Rey V: (Aun quemado) T.T nadie me cree

Vegeta: si tu arrepentimiento fuera de verdad, no estarias babeando sobre la mujer de tu hijo!

Rey V: T.T O.o???? *.* BULMA *.*

Vegeta: _

  
Despues de mi descargo (que bien me siento despues de eso ^__^), a las dos chicas, animos no se dejen, ustedes pueden lograr lo que se propongan y si los varones presentes no las quieren entrenar, bueno entrenen entre las dos y listo jejejeeje asi a ellos les va acostar mas saber como pelean ^^

(pan y bra se secretean)

Trunks: Ay no….esto no me esta gustando….mi hermana y pan secreteandose…

Goten: O-o fin del mundo!!!

  
Trunks, por favor si te enojaste cuendo ese tipo convirtio a Pan en muñeca y no lo sigas negando, y tu Mirai Trunks deja de molestar a este Trunks, que te paso para que te comportes como esa cosa que malamente es tu abuelo, te estas pareciendo a el y eso es una humillacion para Vegeta-sama no permitas que los genes de ese idiota tomen control de ti °~° es horrible de solo maginarmelo brrrr

Trunks: ( me enoje lo normal, por que pan era una amiga, pero por favor no sigas con eso!!

M-Trunks: ^^ lo siento Elena, si molesto a Trunks es por que me da risa verme  a mi mismo enojandose por algo que yo mismo dije , no se si me entiendas , pero se me hace gracioso verme reaccionar diferentemente @.@ ya me hice bolas, espero y me entiendas…@.@ Yo parecerme a la mie*** de mi abuelo??? ^o^ NUNCA

Rey V: (aun quemado) ¬¬

  
Vegeta-sama cre que esta vez Goku-san lo dejo callado con lo de la comparacion de gustos de la comida y camara de gravedad pero no se preocupe que usted sigue siendo genial, y por ello que Goku esta pacticando para contestarle que es dificil seguirle el paso jejejejejeje

Vegeta: debo de admitir que me dejo sin palabra

Goku: ^^

  
Oye Gohan no me contestaste cuendo le vas a dar un hermano o hermana a Pan? no te corras con la pregunte ¿eh?

Gohan: * sonroja 8 Em, em, pues no se que decirte…sera cuando GOTRENKS nos deje salir de aqui .

Gotrenks: XD Sorry pero hermanito tendra que esperar ^^

Gohan: u.u

  
Goten aprovecha o vas a perder a Bra mira que a mujeres como ella la rodean tipos que solo se fijan en su aspecto o dinero y que podrian tratar de conquistarla y quitartela y Vegeta-sama no se enoje por ello, que es preferible Goten que lo conoce desde niño y sabe que es fuerte y un buen guerrero, algo despistado como el padre pero de buen corazon y que le sera fiel a Bra hasta la muerte o algun debilucho que bastaria un soplido suyo para mandarlo a volar a la estratosfera?

Goten; T.T es lo que trato de decirle…

Vegeta: ummm lo voy a pensar…buen punto…

Goten: *estrellas en los ojos * de veras?

Vegeta: Si, ya lo pense…

Goten: Que que ??

Vegeta: He decido que NOOOOO

Goten: T.T

Vegeta: ^^

  
Goku-san siga adelante no mas me encanta como es y siga con Milk porque es la mujer mas adecuada para usted que es la unica que le puede llevar el paso y sin siquiera agotarse ^^  
Cariños a todos, menos al engendro de "rey"  
Elena ;}

Goku: ^^ ahora que lo dices…como que la empiezo a extrañar…

Goten & Gohan: Nos. tambien T.T

Gotrenks: (conmovido) Awww, quieren que se las traiga un ratito??

Gohan: Goku y Goten: NO!

Gotrenks: . o que la cancion con ustedes pues, quien los entiende???

De niuuuu La Death!!!  
  
Bueno, pues mas felicitaciones y Saludos para Gotrenks por sus 135 post y contando, en serio has mantenido el interés a lo largo de 18 capitulos lo cual es un gran logro.... y ¿para cuando otro conductor invitado??... y..¿qué es eso de Playa Verde? '_'

Gotrenks: ^^ muy pronto te lo prometo ^^ o y eso de playa verde, es una basilada que mis queridos lectores me sacaron,es que como no actualizaba me dijeron que si vivia en playa verde por que ahi solo habia una pc en toda la playa con internet, por eso…aunque pensadolo bien….O.o como supieron ellos de playa verde??? Tal ve ellos era de ahi XD

  
  
Al parecer mis neuronas han hecho emplazamiento a huelga, asi que no tengo nada minimamente inteligente que preguntar a los Sayajines ... por eso unos saludos a todos (yeah..hasta al Rey Veg... me encanta malos ^_~ y mas si son Psicopatas)... sigan salvando a la tierra o ya de perdis... ¡Pateen algunos traseros en mi nombre, ¿OK?!  
  


Todos: ^^ SIII

Rey V: ( se desquema) ^^ jeje

  
Y agreed con Ulti_SG, cada quien tiene opiniones y teorias, saludos chica y.... fac!... ia se me olvido... no vuelvo a escuchar Heavy Metal mientras desayuno ¬¬U  
  
¡Ah si! Sobre patear traseros... y que una neurona se ha decidido a trabajar...   
  


Gotrenks: ^.~ ya vas…

  
- ¿Cuál ha sido la batalla que han disfrutado mas?

Goku: yo en lo personal, la batalla que mas he disfrutado son las que he tenido con Vegeta, no se, como que hay una rivalidad entre nosostros dos inexplicable, me facina pelear con el

Vegeta: Yo opino igual,   
  
- Y... ¿no les duelen las asentaderas (again)?, es ke re Diox, hijos que los riñones ya han de estar como "V" de lo doblados o sino, ia perdieron la rayita XP

Gotrenks: ^^ volviendo a eso….piscina piscina ^^

(aparece una picina y todos estan adentro bañandose)

Gotrenks: WUIIIIIIIIIIIII

(vegeta no se separa de Bra y Goten esta viendo la forma para convencer a Veggie que lo deje ser novio de Bra)  
  
Bien, ia me voy, es hora de mi medicina @_@ (por eso ando mas loca)

Gotrenks: @.@ agues con la sobredosis no te nos vayas a enlocar mas ^o^

solo aclararte que lo de playa verde tu no te lo inventiasste , fue uriko , a que sI?

                        -FYMFT 

Gotrenks: . uyy ya se que yo no lo invente ^^ solo les seguia la corriente jeje ^^

(En eso, aparece una espada muy filosa que corta las agues en dos, es una espada muy parecida a la de M-Trunks)

M-Trunks: Gohan!!!!!

M-Gohan: Trunks!!!!! Que haces aqui…y…papa?????

Goku: O.O

M-Gohan: Papa!!!! Estas con vida!!!! Papa!!! ( se hecha un clavado en el agua y abraza a su padre )

Goku: O.O y yo que pense que no veria envuelto en el mismo problema que veggie…

Gohan: ( tenian que traerlo

Trunks: ^^ se como tre sientes pero te acostumbras, en serio, te acostumbras es como si tuviera un gemelo

Gohan: Pero es mas joven que yo ¬¬

Trunks: Tons es tu clon ^^

Gohan: u.u

Goten: O.o? Este es mi hermano del futuro??

Bra: * corazones en los ojos* Que guapo es mirai trunks!!!!

Pan: O.o sig que el es mi papa? O.o

Gotrenks: Bueno, espero verlos para la proxima vez, mientras tanto, le explicaremos a Mirai Gohan todo lo que ha pasado aqui y todo todo…^^ ojala que les guste su aparicion…los quiere…

                                                -Gotrenks!!!!

PD: No sean malitos T.t por favor lean mi otro fic y ponganme su opinion, se los agradeceria mucho con tomo mi corazon T.T ^^  *gracias *


	20. Rebelion

Bra: Guau....Mirai Gohan es muy muy pero muy GUAPO XD

M-Gohan: *piensa: Quien es esta chica tan bella que se parece a Bulma, pero aun es mas bonita* Hola...

Bra: Hola Soy Bra!

M-Gohan se arrima a Bra ignorando la prescencia de Vegeta

M-Gohan: Eres muy linda

Bra: *sonroja* gracias

Vegeta: TU NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA!!!!

M-Gohan: ¿Su-su hija? _o_

Bra: ( PAPA

Goten: Si no te le acerques o o no respondo!!!

M-Gohan: Y tu, ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que tengo un doble aya? ay no _o_

Gotrenks le explica todo..bueno, casi todo jejejeje

M-Gohan: Ah con que tuve un hermano, orale que bueno...*se voltea hacia Bra* Dime, ¿Tienes novio?

Goten: . SI YO

M-Gohan: Ah, que afortunado y que buen gustos Goten

Bra: . No es cierto! El no es ni nunca fue mi novio

M-Gohan: Ah, que aprovechado y mentiroso eres

Goten: .

Vegeta quien escucha todo el argumento, grita por encima de sus pulmones

Vegeta: NO SE ESTEN DISPUTANDO A MI HIJA ELLA NO ES UN TROFEO!!!!!!

Trunks: ( estoy de acuerdo con mi padre

M-Gohan: Y de cuando aca tu te me revelas

M-Trunks: No yo soy tu alumno

M-Gohan: Ah deveras, se me confunden ^^

M-Trunks: _o_

Trunks: ( que no se nota la diferencia?

M-Gohan: Ahora que lo dicen pues si

Trunks: )

M-Gohan: Uno se viste con mej]_

Goten: . tu ni te me arrimes!! Ahorita no quiero ver ni a un solo Gohan .

Gohan: Gulp

Pan: ^^

Goten: *piensa: Nunca le perdonare a Gotrenks lo que me hizo T^T*

Gotrenks no escucha el comentario de Goten por que esta muy ocupado organizando unas cosas...bueno, dizque....

Gotrenks: ok ok...Basta de tanto problemas empezemos ya con sus preguntas ^^

Sugoi! te esta quedando muy bien Gotrenks! bueno, en realidad no me había dado cuenta que este fic existía, y ahora lo vengo a leer todo (los 18 capitulos enteritos) pero no me pude resistir a dejar un review ahora!  
Quería dejar una cosa en claro, Pan, me caes muy bien y sé que eres una niña muy linda y tierna(en el fondo) al igual que Bra, pero si alguna de ustedes se atreve a tocar a mi muy preciado Gotrenks o a Trunks,Gohan e incluso a el kawaii de Goten, les juro que yo misma la despedazo!!!  
Ahora vienen mis preguntas...  
-Trunks ¿porque no quieres una novia? ¿que a caso les tienes miedo mi amor?  
-Goten ¿que te traes con Bra? si vas a conquistarla algún día, hazlo pronto!  
-Gohan, no te dejes llevar por los comentarios de quienes no te aprecian!  
-Gotrenks parece que vas muy afanado con esto de las preguntas, y parece que te encanta torturar a los Saiyas (igual que a mi XD)

                                       -Kaori

Gotrenks: ^^ Gracias ^^ Saludos

Pan: Fiuuuu ya veo que no hay tantas personas que me odian

Bra: Saludos

Gotrenks: ) Oyeron eh? Aquel que me toque los van a despedazar :P

Trunks: ¿Que? Yo no les tengo miedo a las mujeres y luego 

Goten: jajajajajajajajajajaja me consta no? La vecinita la que...

Trunks le tapa la boca a Goten

Trunks: VAS A SEGUIR CON ESO Y LUEGO POR QUE MI HERMANA NO TE PELA .

Goten: ( a esa no me la menciones primero me besa y luego me deja (apunta  Bra traumado) T^T irala alla muy contenta con esa copia barata de mi hermano

M-Trunks: Hey, no insultes a mi maestro, me gusta mas el para Bra que tu

Goten: .

M-trunks: No te creas ^^U

Goten: No quiero ver a ningun Trunks tampoco...

Gohan: No si ya me estoy acostumbrando, pero no me tomo a serio eso de los maltratos no te preocupes ^^

Gotrenks: ¿Alguien dijo torturar a los sayas? SIIIII XD

Hola!!!!!!  
Hace mucho que no renovabas mi querido y apuesto Gotrenks, saludos y muuchos bechos para ti .  
  
Querido Goku ( aunque se oye bonito KAky)si querias pastel... hablame....... recuerda que yo te prometi toda la comida que quieras y otros.....aperitivos^^. Besos hasta donde gustes!!!!!  
  
Mis amados Trunks, no importa,los dos son los mas apuestos del universo, es lo unico bueno que ha hecho Vegeta (Veggie cuando talonea), ya que Bra es toda Bulma, por fa Trunks acepta tus entimientos BRa no siempre sera asi y si o te decides ... te la van a volar.  
  
Goten.....¬¬, tu tan apuesto, tan seguro de ti, si aquella no se decide..... ya no ruegues mas, o te quiere o no que se decida.  
  
Veggie.....o perdon ahorita no estas jalando (jeje)Vegeta, dejame decirte algo, Bra no es solo para ti, debes dejarla salir y si es con Goten yo no le veo nada de malo, imaginate tendras nietos guapos y aristocratas como tu, aparte de que tu seras un apuesto abuelo joven como Goku ( por cierto, no cobres tanto los privados eh??)o acaso no les has dicho a tus hijos que para no aburrirte y gastar energia trabajas en el mitote los jueves y sabados??!!  
  
A Bardok.. oh dios mio por eso Goku estan apuusto saco todo lo......bueno de usted, solo le puedo decir algo.....MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!  
  
Y al rey Vegeta, tambien gracias, pero se ve que no le hecho ganas ya que le falto estattura ,,,,, pero en fin las cosas buenas vienen en paquetes pequeños ^^  
  
Y chicas...... ya no los maltraten mucho..... recuerden que habemos muchas envidiandolas..  
  
Bueno Gotrenks, besos de nuevo y portate bien ( si puedes jejeje) -Brendaneko

Gotrenks: *recibe los saludos y besos* Gracias, igualmente ^^

Goku: :)' Mmmmmmhhh si ^^ si tiene comida mandenmela mandemela ^o^

Bardock: T^T a mi tambien

M-Trunks y trunks: ^^

Trunks: Aunque lo apuesto lo heredamos de mi madre

M-Trunks: Estoy de acuerdo

Vegeta: Ah y, ¿No me digan que heredaron lo varonil de su madre? Par de estupidos

Trunks: *Gulp*

M-Trunks: No heredamos lo varonil de mi mama por que ella no tiene nada varonil, pero imaginate que hubieramos nacido con tu color y forma de cabello...que Kami nos libre

Vegeta: Sabandija irrespetuosa

Trunks: ^^

Goten: T^T tienes razon, pero me las van a pagar T^T

Vegeta: Pero es que mi hija aun es muy joven para andar en esas cosas! Y de lo demas, no se a que te refieres O.o

Bardock: ^^ de nada *abraza a Goku* Eres afortunado Kakarrotto

Goku: ^^ Jeje ^^

R-Vegeta: ^o^ jajajajajajajajaja essa si te la echaste buena ^^ Aunque no fue mi culpa Vegeta no crecio por que de niño no se tomaba su leche

Vegeta: *Sonroja* Tu como sabes, CALLATE

R-Vegeta: ^_____^

Gotrenks: Lo siento Brenda pero...no puedo ^^U

Hola Gotrenks:  
yo lei tu otro fic y te deje review, asi que por mi parte no te quejes ^^  
perdonado por lo del MSN asi que si nos encontramos conversamos ^_~  
Trunks no te enojes que es doble trabajo para ti, enojarte y desenojarte ^___^, asi que te dejare tranquilo por lo de Pan, pero eso no impide que sga pensando que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ella tiene lo necesario para ser pareja tuya.

  
M-Trunks, si te entiendo lo que quisiste decir, es divertido ver las reacciones de quien eres tu y a la vez no pero no abuses que le a dar un soponcio al Trunks de repente y van a tener que llevarlo al hospital por subida de presion XD, y con respecto a "eso" (tu sabes a qiuen me refiero) me alegro que no permitas que sus corpusculos se apodern de ti que seria los mas ruinoso para todos.  
Vegeta-sama deje que Goten se quede con Bra, que es mejor prospecto para ella no sea tan celoso como padre, que ella no va a dejar de ser su hija regalona por ello, ademas si ella sufriere en la relacion usted sabe donde vive para atormentarlo (lo siento Goten), pero dele la oportunidad siiiiiiii.  
Goku, jejejeje si se nota que quieres a Milk a pesar de que le temes tambien pero sabes perfectamente que cualquier mujer no te hubiese podido aguantar tanto.  
Gohan entonces cuando Gotrenks los suelte te pones en capaña para agrandar la familia? que bueno animos entonces ^-^  
Bardock-san una fotografia es una imagen de uno sacada por una maquina y queda estampada en un papel y el autografo es cuando usted le pone una dedicatoria con su firma en la fotografia para regalarla a quien la haya solicitado, espero que le quede claro ahora ;p y si me amnda una como demostracion de que me entendio no me quejo ^_^  
Goten animos que como decimos en mi pais "ya saltara la liebre" y podras estar con Bra que los amores dificiles son los mejores o me equivoco Vegeta-sama?  
Cosa (dicese del eso que fue rey) no se acomode que usted jamas podria conquistar a Bulma que ella huele a los mediocres a distancia y a usted simplemente lo vaporiza antes de que siquiera pueda verle la sombra, si es que no lo hace Vegeta-sama antes (cuente con todo mi apoyo si sucede) jejejejee.  
M-Gohan es un honor conocerte y espero que puedas traer un poco de control a este lugar que parece que todos estan jugando al corre que te pillo jajajajaaa asi que mi pregunta va para usted, aparte de ¿que se siente estar con vida de nuevo?, ¿que le parece el que su famila tuviera la oportunidad de crecer y ser lo que no alcanzo en su mundo?  
Bueno los dejo y espero que se la pasen bien en la piscina, menos a uno que espero que se ahogue _

                             -Elena

Gotrenks: Si muchas muchas gracias ^^ eres muy buena ^o^

Trunks: _o_ cuando me librare de la maldicion de Pan....

M-Trunks: Jajajajajajajajajaja un suponcio? No seria mala idea ^.~

Trunks: Si ^^...Hey....(

Vegeta: T^T no quiero no quiero T^T Ya se donde vive aunque no sea novio de mi hija

Goten: O.o que quiere decir con eso?

Vegeta: ( que una ves que salgamos de aqui te voy a...

Goku: Vegeta se te olvida una cosa

Vegeta: ¿Que?

Goku: Yo ^^

Vegeta: . te aprovechas maldita sabandija que tu padre es kakarrotto

Goten: Fiiuuuuuuu

Gohan: *sonroja* Eh jejej...sip *ejem*

Bardock: O.o Todo eso? A ver a ver...

Gotrenks saca una camara le toma la foto a Bardock. Este queda todo mareado con la luz pero aun asi firma la foto. Se la manda a Elena

Bardock: @.@ Espero y me haya salido bien @.@

Goten: T^T ya no me la mencionen

R-Vegeta: T^T que crueles son acaban con las ilusiones de uno

Vegeta: . Mira, si quieres, te busco a una chica que se parezca a Bulma

R-Vegeta: Harias eso por mi?

Vegeta: Si con tal de que dejes a Bulma en paz

R-Vegeta: ^.^.....¬¬ pero yo quiero a Bulma

Vegeta: . pareces niño chiquito

Goku: Ay Vegeta ya no le hagas caso a este, total, si estan tan seguro del amor de Bulma no tienes por que preocuparte, ni que ella le fuera a hacer caso despues de vivir tanto tiempo contigo

Todos: O.o

Gotrenks: No me digan que Kakky dijo eso por que no me la creo

Todos: _o_

Gotrenks: Ahhhh Goku no tas tan menso

Goku: ^^ es la verdad

M-Gohan: *Mira a Bra* Si me esta gustando este lugar y mucho XD Le doy Gracias a Gotrenks por traerme de nuevo a la vida y ver que por fin hay paz en el mundo que los androides se dispusieron a destruir, y me da gusto tambien ed que mi familia se aya realizado

Gotrenks: Quien quieres que se ahogue? El misterio del dia O.o *espero no ser yo gulp*

HOLAS!!!!  
Gotrenks, estoy enpezando a leer tus otros fics y me encantan!!  
Bardock: como puede ser que no te acuerdes de mi =\ soy SERIPA!!, la unica mujer que estaba en tu escuadron, revivi no se como, pero reviví.  
Bra: no me importa lo que digan TE ODIO!!!! TE ODIO!!! NO TE AGUANTO!!, NO TE SOPORTO!!   
Para Vegeta una pregunta:  
El dia que se murió Kakarotto en manos de Cell, y despues cuando se murió M-Trunks, a mi me parecio ue te lamentaste por losdos, por que cuando vistea Trunks pensaste en Kakarotto.  
Weno CHAO   
Seripa

Gotrenks: *se sonroja* Gracias gracias Gracias...ah y una cosa mas...GRACIAS XD

Bardock: T^T no me acuerdo

Bra: ^^

Vegeta: Es que no podia sorportar la idea de que YO siendo el principe de los sayajines

Trunks: El guerrero de mas alta categoria

M-Trunks: El hombre mas fuerte del universo

Gotrenks *la parte de Trunks*: El legendario Super Sayajin

Bra: Perdiera ante el insecto de Cell

Vegeta: O.o

Bra: Ya no lo sabemos de memoria pa'

Vegeta: _o_ se tomaron mi linea ( Ya saben que me encanta decir eso (

Gotrenks: ^.^

Saludos de nueva cuenta (muchas gracias a todos por responder mis alocadas preguntas ^^|)  
  
Y aqui voy otra vez, pero antes!  
Mirai Gohan! Bienvenido a este lugar de perdición... digo Oo a formar parte de este grupo tan variado y magnifico ^^ de saiyajins en este fanfic.  
Esperamos que logres acoplarte a este grupo de locos... digo, grupo de saiyajins tan divertido ^^  
  


M-Gohan: Ya me estoy acoplando ^^

Goten: . uyyyyyyyyyy

  
Bueno ahora si, a preguntar...  
  
Al que quiera contestarme ¿Que se siente fusionarse con alguien más? Oo  
  


Gotrenks: Se siente bien chistoso y a la vez bien guacala, tu piel se empieza como aguadar y te haces es un solo ademas que la luz como que te medio quema, no es tan agradable para que me tengan consideracion ^^

  
No recuerdo bien si ya preguntaron esto pero en fin; Vegeta- chan ^^ ¿que piensas de los fics YAOI que hacen de ti con Gokusito Oo? (Yo me lei uno una vez y... se me revolvió el estomago :S T.T)

Vegeta: Como lo dije una vez, gente que no tiene nada que hacer y nada mas se la pasa degradandome...y ya no digo mas por que Gotrenks no me lo permite que sino...

  
Y Viceversa, Gokusito que piensas de los fics Yaoi en los que sales con Vegeta Oo.?

Goku: No se que es yaoi

Gotrenks: Era de esperarse *en secreto a Ulti* Sera mejor no decirle por que capaz de que en su ingeniudad, no se le hace mala idea O.o*

  
Y Me gustaria saber la opinión de los padres de estos ante estas historias (y como ven a sus hijos en ellas Oo) que ponen a sus hijos en situaciones tan.. tan.... tan gays _o_

Vegeta: Pensare lo que sea de Trunks, menos que es gay...*murmurra* lo mato.. Ay de ti si se te voltea la canoa eh?

Trunks: O.O no, no como crees no...

Goten: ^^ No se preocupe Sr Vegeta, Trunks es un macho calado

Todos: O.O QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Vegeta: Como esta eso?

Trunks se descuenta a Goten de un cachiporrazo

Goten: @.@

Trunks: Olvidenlo, lo que pasa es que lo de Bra le afecto, esta mal de la cabeza ^^' *gota de sudor*

Goku: Gay...que no gay significa happy que significa contento?? Me gusta que pongan a mis hijos en mis contentos ^.^

Gotrenks: Goku y sus propias conclusiones...*sin mas comentarios*  
  
Para Mirai Gohan: ¿Qué piensas acerca de tu YO de la realidad que ayudo a salvar tu 'pupilo' (mirai Trunks)?

M-Gohan: Gracias Gohan ^^

Gohan: De nada

  
¿Si pelearan los dos Gohans quien ganaría? (Y sean sinceros......)

  
M-gohan: Yo pienso que mi otro Gohan por que si el pudo derrotar a los androides que yo no pude, tons si es mas fuerte que yo

Goten: @.@ *despertando de inmediato* y no solo eso copia barata, derroto a Cell que era mucho mas fuerte que la comibinacion de los androides O.o mas bien, que ERA la combinacion de los androides.

Gohan: *sonroja*ya ya, no es para tanto

M-Gohan: ^^

  
¿Que ocurriría si Kakky se embriagara un día? Oo  
  


Goku: No se...Yo quiero embriagarme para ver que pasa T^T

Gotrenks: Tu estas peor que yo y eso que yo si soy un niño

  
Ya es de moda los Crossovers en las fics ¿que piensan de ellos cuando los combinan con series como Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, etc?  
  


Vegeta: Igual, no tienen nada que hacer

Gohan: Vegeta no digas eso, pues que me da gusto que unan sus personajes favoritos y que cumplan sus fantasias

  
Eso es todo por esta vez (ya comienzan a agotarseme las ideas....)  
  
Por cierto aqui les mando un embarque completo de cajas de chocolates para festejar el arribo de Mirai Gohan ^^. (No vayas a comer Bra, no vaya ser que pierdas la linea y luego Gotensito o Veggie me hechen la culpa T.T)  
(La cuenta me salio cara T.T... snif, pero que rayos! no todos los días les puedo regalar algo a ustedes mis personajes más favoritos en la historia!!! ^o^)  
  


Goku: CHOCOLATES MMMMMMHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Gotrenks: Goku...Goku ESPERA NO NO NO...demasiado tarde T^T no nos dejaste chocolates

M-Gohan: T^T y yo era el festejado

Goku: *manchado de chocolate* Pero yo soy el papa del festejado y por eso pense que eran para mi

Todos: _o_

Gotrenks: T^T y tan caro que le salio para que no nos dieras nada T^T  
  


Atte  
Ulti_SG

Gotrenks: De todos modos, gracias Ulti v.v

Holaaaaaa Soy yo, nuevamente lista para torturarlos mis estimados saiyas jejeje...  
Aqui van mis preguntas:  
A los saiyas en general: ¿En serio tienen hambre? ¿Por que no lo dijeron antes? He aquí la única, incomparable, poderosa (ya parále Sat) SATSUUUUKIIIII. Solamente hagan sus pedidos y yo los enviaré muy pronto.  
  


Todos: Gracias

Goku: en cuanto nos de hambre te lo pedimos

Pan: Juzgando a mi abuelito sera muy pronto ^.~

  
Esta es para Gotrenks:  
¿Cual es tu secreto? has mantenido durante varios chap. este fic Y SE PONE MEJOR CADA VEZ MAS. Quiero saber como lo haces (Estoy desesperada, ya que no soy una buena escritora)  
¿Cual es el secreto?  
  


Gotrenks: ¿Eh? Cual secreto? Si ustedes son los que hacen este fic!! Si se fijan, ustedes son los que me aportan las buenas ideas y yo solo las escribo y les sigo las corriente. Pero si quieres que te de un consejo, ta gueno. Cuando escribas, (O.o se oye cursi) no pienses en que opinaran los demas, tu escribe lo que sientes, a la gente les agrada mas que seas tu mismo aunque seas el unico, a que sean un monton de los mismos @.@ me hice bolas, ojala y me haya dado a entender @.@

  
Mirai Trunks: Vamos, ya dejate de tonterias y DEJATE CRECER EL PELO yo y otras millones de fans   
te lo agradeceremos...

M-Trunks: Ahi la llevo Ahi la llevo ^^  
  
Hasta aqui por hoy. Recuerden hacer sus pedidos culinarios que yo sere la persona que los alimente.  
Ja ne  
Satsuki

Goku: ¿Culinarios?

Gotrenks: O.o SI significa todo relacionado con la cocina y comida

Goku: Ah bueno yo pense que

Gotrenks: No ocupas decir lo que pensaste, en serio *gota de sudor*

Goku: Ah bueno

Oye gotrenks, felicidades por tu fanfic, está de poca, oye dile a veggie-san que lo amo aún con su look de gt, eres el mejor vegeta!!!!!!!, a la pan dile que se largue por ser marimacha, jaja, no te creas pan, me caes bien pero ya no maltrates a kakky y al cuero de trunks, mándenle un mensaje a picoro, díganle que lo amo y gohan te apoyo, díganle a bra que la odio por caprichuda y al rey vegeta denle una patada en el trasero por desgraciado, saludos y besos a todos, gracias

       -Rosa de Crystal Oli

Gotrenks: Gracias ^^

Vegeta: Yo siempre

Trunks: Soy el mejor

M_Trunks: Este donde este

Gotrenks *la parte de trunks*: Este como este

Bra: Por algo soy el Principe de los Sayajines no?

Vegeta: . GRRRRRR BASTA DEJENME HABLAR

Bra: Pues inventate algo nuevo papa

Vegeta: .

Gotrenks: jajajajajajaja

Despues se hace una fila de quien quiere patearle el trasero al Rey Vegeta, con Veggie numero uno en la fila

Gotrenks: O.o no sabia que tantos quierian patearlo

Gotrenks *la parte de Trunks*: Sobre todo yo, olvidas lo que me hizo (

Gotrenks: Esta bien Esta bien...yo se la dare por ti

Gotrenks *la parte de Trunks*: Gracias XD

***PATADA***

R-Vegeta: T^T Ayyyyyyyy mi colita

Goku: Pero si no te dio una patada en la colita sino en el trasero O.o

Todos: _o_

Gotrenks: jajajajajajaja con Goku no se puede ^^

primero gotrenks TE ADORO SOY TU FAN NUMERO 1 y para goku : por que eres tan idiota en la vida normal y tan maduro en las peleas ¿_? vegeta vale tio eres un machote joder goten eres un cobarde de niño bien machote y de grande eres una marica tio bra me caes mal pan eres lesbiana m_trunks ti enes novia por que mi prima chibi_usa (tanairi)quiere contigo bueno eso estodo att: kaoru_sanz P.D. mandarme sus autografos ha y mis recuerdos a todos

                                                          -kaoru_sanz 

Gotrenks: ^^ *sonroja mas que otras veces* Jeje Gracias Besos XD

Goku: No se ^^ por que cuando peleo me sale lo sayajin ^^

Vegeta: No se que quisiste decir con eso O.o

Goten: . No es cierto pruebalo .

Pan: Lesbiana yo? No es cierto T^T

M-Trunks: Verdad que no Trunks?

Trunks: O.o!!! . *a kaoru* Nop yo no tengo novia

Gotrenks toma una foto del grupo entero y todos la firman. Se la da a Kaoru

Gotrenks: Espero y te guste sobre todo yo que estoy en el medio ^o^ (O.o no preguntes como le hice para salir en la foto ni yo mismo se)

Es de humanos fallar UU  
  
Me referia a Trunks que decidiera si amaba o no a Pan la mensa de yo puse Bra) por que si no se la iban a volar.  
Referencia a Veggie, que diga la verdad que jala en el Mitote, reconocido lugar donde bailan chicos guapos , no tanto como Trunks ^^  
  
Besos Gotrenks y ambos Trunks  -Brendaneko

Gotrenks: Yo tambien me equivoque puse que Bra dijo que mirai trunks era guapo en vez de mirai gohan O.o lo siento

M-Trunks: O.o

Trunks: Con razon me quede O.o ya ya dejense de pan _o_

Pan: A mi me gusta No Angel ha sido el unico que me ha tratado bien XD

Trunks: Ves ves...uff...

Vegeta: Insisto, no se de que demonios me estan hablando .

HOLA DE NUEVO!!!  
Solo queria decir que la que dijo "mi Cellito" que no se meta con Cell  
que es mi novio!! =\. Nos conocimos en el infierno, y me encanta,  
además el es muuuy lindo, y me encantan sus cellsitos juniors ^____^   
a mi me dicen mami!.  
Gotrenks por que no haces una seccion aparte para "preguntale a los   
malos de DB" weno, es solo una sugerencia!! =) es que quiero ver de   
nuevo a mi amorcito Cell (lo siento Vege, aun te quiero, pero Cell  
es soltero ^^U) tambien a Broly, Frezer, Cooler, Raditz (a mi prima  
le encanta él) y a Turles o Taurus (como le digan)  
Rey Vegeta: no te quemes por lo que te dicen, usted fue un gran rey  
y yo creo que quisiste mucho a tu hijo por que cuando le contaste la  
historia de los Saiyajins le sonreiste (para mi esa fue una escena   
muuuuy tierna ^_^) además siempre buscaste lo mejor para los Saiyas. -Seripa

Gotrenks: Te dicen ¿Mami? _o_ esa si que esta buena jajajajajajajaja ^^ Hmmmm eso de hacer preguntenle a los malos?? Pues no se, tal vez, lo que podria hacer es tenerlos de invitados por un dia...uno a la vez, como te parece? Les gusta la idea a los demas? A ver que dicen...Aunque de los que mencionaste a algunos si los voy a traer permanentemente a ver que sucede ^^ gracias por la sugerencia ^o^

R-Vegeta: Si, aunque vegeta no lo crea, yo YA sabias que Frezeer iba a destruir el planeta vegeta-sei por eso le entregue a mi unico hijo, para que se fuera al lado de "los ganadores" y no muriera junto con nosotros...

Vegeta: Patrañas....

Gotrenks: Ya vegeta perdona a tu papa, tal vez lo que te dice es cierto

Vegeta: Nunca lo perdonare si no deja de pretender a mi Bulma

R-Vegeta: Tons no va a haber perdon para rato ^^

Vegeta: .

Un saludo a todos, pero esta vez este review es para Seripa, Oyeme, yo puedo decirle a Mi Cellito como yo quiero ^.^ Es un personaje 'libre' (no como todos estos locos que decidieron colocarse una soga al cuello al casarse... En fin)  
A Cell yo lo quiero mucho, a mi parecer, es el mejor villano de toda la serie (lo siento Vegeta...)   
Pero jamas había conocido a alguien mas que se uniera al Fan de admiradoras de Cell O.o pense que era la unica ^o^ No soy la unica, viva! Por lo menos ya somos un club fan de dos integrantes =p  
  
Atte  
Ulti_SG

Gotrenks: O.o se pelan por cell?

Gohan: _o_

Goku: Guacala tan bicho verde que esta

Vegeta: ese en verdad es un insecto

Goku: :P Fuchi

Buenas tardes a todos. Aqui les vuelvo a poner otro review , pero ahora van preguntas tb ^___^!!  
Primero que nada, saludos a todos los sayiajines, como han estado?? Espero y bien. Les mando un besote y un abrazo a todos.... cocine estos pankekes para todos, ojala y les guste *le entrega una bandeja de panqueques a Gotrenks* Espero y les guste... hice suficientes tambien para Kakky ^^;;; Bueno, aqui van mis preguntas:  
  


GoKu se le abalanza a Gotrenks, y este corre con la bandeja de pankekes

Goku: DAME DAME DAME T^T DAME T^T Tengo hambre

Gotrenks: No tu te comiste todos los chocolates asi que OLVIDALO!

Goku: Te digo que me des (

Gotrenks: NO

Gotrenks come unos cuantos pankekes y les da a todos MENOS a kakky

Goku: Y.Y vas a ver

Gotrenks: . y me amanaza todavia, despues de que se comio todos los chocolates y las camionetas de comida .

  
Respetable principe Vegeta:Me preguntaba si de casualidad Bulma muriera( Dios quiera que no), usted volveria a amar a otra mujer? La misma pregunta va para Kakky y para Gohan.  
  


Vegeta: La reviviria con las esferas del Dragon y no, no amaria a otra mujer que no fuera bulma y nadie mas que bulma

Kakky: Yo opino igual

Gohan: Yo tambien

  
Querido Kakky: Digame, cuanto es lo mas que ha comido en su vida? Creo que fue aquella vez en GT cuando lo raptaron creyendo que era un hijo de los jefes de la corporacion capsula no? Bueno, usted digame que tengo curiosidad ^^...  
  


Goku: La vez que mas he comido es la vez que he tenido mas hambre, no se, siempre como mucho T^T y Gotrenks no me quiso dar pankekes T^T

Gotrenks: O_o

  
Pan: Hola amiga, como estas? A ver cuando nos juntamos en mi casa o en la tuya para jugar no? Bueno tu ahi me avisas. En fin, yo quisiera saber...Pero dime la verdad, te gusta Trunks? Digo, pues no tiene nada de malo que te guste, al contrario a mi se me hacen muy lindos juntos ^^;;; pero si no te gusta pues ahi hay muchos hombres mas , luego nos vamos tu y yo a un antro a conocer muchachos =P hehe no te creas,a demas no creo k tu papi nos deje (ni los mios ^^U)Bueno cuidate bye! 

Pan: Ay ya sabes, cuando quieras *en secreto * Claro que nos reuniremos para hacer des***** ya sabes...claro sin que mi papi se entere ^.^* Y que si me gusta Trunks...si....

Trunks: *le da el suponcio*

Pan: Pero solo para molestarlo XD

Trunks: *vuelve del suponcio* Ya me habia asustado

M-Trunks: No te hagas, te dio el suponcio de la emocion ^^

Trunks: / contigo no se puede  
  
Bra: *Le da un abrazo a Bra* Asi se hace amiga!! *le dice en voz baja* Hasta que te decidiste a plantarle un beso a Goten!! Mira, sobre lo que me dijiste el otra vez de que temias que Goten pudiera jugar con tus sentimientos, te voy a dar un consejo: Si quieres amar de verdad en la vida, ama con todo tu corazon, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso si, puede que sufras mucho, pero es la unica forma de amar de verdad... Asi que animo amiga, y lo siento por el señor Vegeta, pero tiene que comprender que tu lo kieres y que chance y sea su nuero ^^... Bueno pues buena suerte,,, Bye cuidate!!

Bra: *le responde en el mismo tono* Si yo se, tienes toda la razon nada mas que hay un pequeño problema......Mirai Gohan XD * Ejem! Si claro que me cuidare y muchos saludos!!  
  
Bueno pues hasta ahora esas son todas mis preguntas.... Perdonen a los otros que no les pregunte, pero ya habra mas reviews ^_^!! Aun asi les mando saludos y besos!! Sigue con este fic Gotrenks, te esta quedando de maravilla! Bye, hasta la proxima ^_________________^!!!

                             -Anny y Dark Anny

Gotrenks: ^^ Muchas gracias y claro que le seguire mientras tenga a estos en mi control....

Goten: )

Gotrenks: Que por que haces esa cara?

Goten: )

Gotrenks: Te exijo que me digas por que haces essa cara?

Goten: )

Gotrenks intenta leerle el pensamiento a Goten, pero Oh sorpresa, Goten tiene la mente en blanco

Gotrenks: .

Goten: P

Mientras tanto....

M-Gohan: Asi que eres la niña consentida de Vegeta

Bra: *sonroja* No me digas asi, yo no soy una niña

M-Gohan: Tienes razon, eres un mujer muy hermosa

Bra: ^¬^

M-Gohan: Y cuando haces esa cara, mas ^^

Bra: *Sonroja*

Te felicito por tu fic, me encanta. y por el momento sólo tengo una pregunta:  
  
Es para mi lindo, precioso y adorado Trunks:  
Oye por qué te la pasa peleando con tu yo del futuro? vamos cunado el vino y tu ereas un bebe el se porto muy lindo contigo.  
ahh y cierto mirai gohan, que sentistes cuando tu futuro se vio destruido?  
Bueno por el, momento es todo despues mandare más reviews con más preguntas.  
Saludos a todos y las dos chicas que se encuentran ahi tambien.

                             -Kurayama

Trunks: QUE?????????????? . Si el es el que me pelea!!!

M-Trunks: ^^

Trunks: Y no creo que se haya portado bien conmigo .

Gohan: Si es cierto a mi me consta, el dr maki empujo la nave de Bulma donde venias tu y M-Trunks los salvo a ti y a Bulma

M-Trunks: ¬¬ es verdad ya ni me acordaba que este monigote llamado mi padre no movio ni un solo dedo para salvar a mi madre y a mi

Trunks: O.o es verdad eso?

Vegeta: Me rehuso a contestar ademas que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer...

Bra: O PAPA que cruel eres como que no ibas a salvar a mi madre y al bebe de mi hermano eres de lo peor ya no te quiero T^T

Vegeta: T^T

M-Gohan: Me senti frustrado y desesperado por no poder hacer nada al respecto para salvar al futuro, fue una pesadilla, lo bueno es que Trunks pudo restablecer la paz y ojala que las personas puedan ahora vivir en paz

M-Trunks: *suspira y piensa en 18*

Gotrenks: O.o

M-Trunks: *sonroja*

Gotrenks: Estas seguro de que mataste a los androides a 17 y a 18???

M-Trunks: Completamente, no quedo ni una sola particula de ellos...

Gotrenks: ........Entonces...como explicas ese suspiro y ese pensamiento...

M-Trunks: No se de que me hablas...

Gotrenks: *cara de diablito* Ya me dare cuenta....

^0^estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... jo, jo, jo, jo, jo.  
  
Gohan: ¿Kieres ser mi novio? XD matamos a videl y a la machorra pa ke te kedes soltero... o si lo prefieres podemos ser amantes XD~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Espero tu respuesta bye bye ~.^ un beso

                             -Kaily El Angel Diabolico

Gotrenks: O.o O.O QUE QUE QUEEEEEE???? * X'X a Gotrenks le da un shock*

Gohan: De seguro se refiere a Mirai Gohan

M-Gohan: No a mi no, por que yo no se quien es Videl ni la machorra y yo ya soy soltero....

Gohan: O.o

Pan: O.o

Todos: _o_

Gotrenks: Sencillamente es imposible!!! Kaikai no pudo haber cambiado asi, tan pronto de opinion si te quería matar!!!

Gohan: ( Cuanto apuestas a que es un truco para que yo caiga en sus redes y me vuelva a torutar, ah pero yo no me dejo engañar...

Gotrenks: Creo que no esta engañandote Gohan, siempre hablo con ella y si le gustas , tal vez por que le gustabas te molestaba asi, Habias alguna vez escuchado eso del amor apache?

Gohan: _o_ *Gohan se desconecta de este mundo por un tiempo....*

Gotrenks: ^o^ Kaily y Gohan Kaily y Gohan ^o^

Pan: ( ( ( Para mi que esa ya te engatuso....

Gotrenks: Quien a mi?

Pan: Si

Gotrenks: Bah! A mi nadie me engatusa!!!

Goku: Claro, pues es sayajin no gato!

Gotrenks: ¬¬ Como que ya te estabas tardando no Goku?

Goku: O.o tu crees?

Escribe para el principe de los sayayin quiero preguntarle algo es un poco penoso hacer esta pregunta pero aqui le va ¿recuerda baby? bueno se supone que estuvo a varios meses en la tierra antes de que goku regresara y bueno en una de esas salio una escena donde abraza a Bulma y despues de un rato de meditar esto me preguntaba , que si baby nunca tuvo relaciones con su mujer? digo por que opotunidas tuvo y bastante sin contar que estaba en su cuerpo y ademas de que siempre estaban muy pegaditos, bueno esa era mi pregunta  
en cuanto a Gohan, solo un advertencia ten cuidado con kai mucho mucho cuidado no creo que sea de fiar

                             -Bulmercury

Vegeta: O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . No se...la verdad no se...pero me daria mucha rabia si fuera verdad!!!

Gotrenks: *con cara de ashh* Si si fuera el caso, que mas daria, si eres tu mismo? Acaso tienes celos de ti mismo?

Vegeta: o SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gotrenks: o_O

Vegeta: O.O! Pues en ese caso...pues algo por que no era yo sino baby el que, pues tu sabes no . pero estaba algo consciente de lo que hacia y creo que nada paso, ojala que no, y que...

Gotrenks: *Le da un zoquete a vegeta por que creo que se trabo*

Vegeta: Eh? Que dije?

Rey V: Puras tonterias hijo mio

Vegeta: Ah....QUE????? (

Rey V: ^^

Death (con el FF nick XD)  
  
AAAAAAAAAH MIRAI GOHAAAAAAAAAAN! XD~~~   
  
Cough, cough (que desfiguro u_u,)  
  
Pues ante todo GRACIAS Goten, por escuchar nuestras peticiones ^___~ ... (suspirito XD)

Goten: O.o que peticiones???  
  
Bien, pues mas preguntillas...  
  
- ¿Esta tibia el agua de la piscina? XD  
  


Gotrenks: Yo creo que si, ojala que no sea por lo que estoy pensando...O.o

  
Yap, en serio (jua jua!). Preguntas para Mirai Gohan:  
  
- ¿Que tan dificil fue tu desicion de sacrificar tu vida para salvar a Mirai Trunks?

M-Gohan: No tan dificil, por que algo me decia que Trunks era el que iba a salvar a nuestro mundo, si yo no me sacrificaba, tal vez lo hubieran matado y entonces si, ya no hubieramos tenido salvacion  
  
- ¿Cómo consideras a Mirai Trunks?, como un hermano pequeño, un buen amigo, etc.  
  


M-Gohan: Como todo eso junto, fue un amigo, un hermano...casi casi, como un hijo aunque nuestra edad no se diferenciaba tanto je.

  
- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?  
  


De no haber podido salvar la vida de los demas en aquella batalla con los androides en la que murio el Sr. Pikoro, Krillin, Yamcha...todos...

  
- ¿Que sientes de saber que M. Trunks logro dar una esperanza a una linea alternativa de tu mundo?  
  


M-gohan: Sientro una enorme paz y tranquilidad al saber que ya todo esta en paz y que la gente podra rehacer su vida sin la amenaza de los androides...Siento que por fin Trunks le ha regresado a la humanidad una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad.

  
- ¿Estas orgulloso de él?  
  


M-Gohan: Si mucho *le da un abrazo a Trunks* Gracias Trunks

Trunks: O.o

M-Trunks: T^T Que soy yo!

M-Gohan: ^^' ups...jejej perdon....*corrije su error*  
  
(receso para el pañuelito ;_;)

Todos: (menos vegeta y goten) ¬¬  
  
  
- ¿Crees que la esperanza es el mejor sentimiento humano?  
  


M-Gohan: Sip...Hope...

M-Trunks: Hope....

  
Y es todo, solo una correción Gotrenks kun, en el capitulo pasado, cuando M. Gohan llega, Bra exclama "¡Que guapo es M. Trunks!", ¿no era M. Gohan?

Gotrenks: T^T Si me equivoque lo siento mucho....no deberia, pero me equivoque lo siento bra, lo siento m-trunks, lo siento  m-gohan...

Bra: No hay cuidado ^^ puedo rectificar... Que guapo es Mirai Gohan XD

M-Gohan: *sonroja*

Vegeta: Por lo que veo, mi princesa quiere emparentar con los Sons a como de lugar ¬¬

Bra: *piensa* Aun quiero a Goten , pero...Mirai Gohan! Tan guapo y es un heroe XD tengo que pensarlo....*

Goten: *Pensando, preparate Gotrenks por que no sabes lo que te espera...*  
  
Bueno, me despido, eso es casi todo lo que deseaba preguntarle a M. Gohan.   
  
Por cierto Mirai Gohan, me debes una cita ¬¬ (soy la muerte y este hombre esta en mi reino ¬¬U), te fuistes sin decirme nada a quien sabe donde ¬¬**   
  
Muacs!  
  


M-Gohan: Esta bien....*sonroja*  
  
P. D. Ejem! haciendo promocion Gotrenks kun, ahorita hago review a tu historia. Estooo... podrias leer la mia?, se llama ONNA MUSHA, no te preocupes, puedes criticar libremente.

Gotrenks: Claro ^^ en cuanto pueda yo la leo...gracias por recomendarmela ^^  
  
Bye!!!

                                                          -Death

Oiga usted seños que se llama Vegeta, ¿sabia que Gotrenks es un gusanito? ¿quien le pega un golpe al gusanito por mi?... alguien peguele ¿si?  
  
Atte. Hades.  
  
P.D. ^o^ Viva kai kai el ángel diabólico

Vegeta: Gu-gusanito...?? @.@ Ahhhhhh

Gotrenks: Ese Hades...es el novio de kaikai y estaba enojado conmigo pero ahora es mi mejor amigo ^^ HOLA HADES!!!!!!

*Un puñetazo de la nada vuela y golpea a gotrenks*

Gotrenks: @.@ quien fue @.@ quien fue....

hola gottie!!!!!  
soy yo JO-CHAN!!!!!  
espero que estes bien tu show me encanta, cuando vas a vover a venir a mi casa?, te divertistes, ne?.   
ademas te tengo un reaglito y algo que dejastes en mi casa la ves pasada, ohohohhohohooh  
  
por sierto, puedo llegarte a visitar a TU SHOW y estar con mi papasote gottie , vegeta y M. trunks?!!  
sisisisisisis  
porfisssssssss  
  
me escribes ok!!1  
jane!!!

jo-chan

Gotrenks: ^o^ Oh si, fue muy divertido ir a la casa de Jo-chan hice muchas travesuras!!!! Jo-Chan tiene una alcancia de chibi goten y por un segundo crei que me habia desfusionado pero no O.o fue mi imaginacion.... Luego me encontre un muñeco de Trunks y le puse un vestidito de barbie de la hermanita de jo-chan 

Trunkses: *sonrojan de verguenza y coraje*

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Vegeta: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Gotrenks: Pero esperense aun no acabo, Jo-chan tambien tenia un muñeco de vegeta...

Vegeta: O.O ( Sabandija, insecto..malnacido... me pusiste un  vestido a mi tambien??????

Gotrenks: No XD jugue que tu eras el novio de Trunks XD

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Trunkses y vegeta: ( *piensan: me las pagara....*

Oigan mis queridos sayas...y aun no se han enfadado de Gotrenks? Digo, los saco de sus vidas normales solo para torturarlos y mandar sobre ustedes, no piensan hacer nada para evitarlo????

alaqrusoie

Goten: Tu crees que no???

Todos (menos mirai gohan): * Miran a gotrenks con cara de ( .*

Gotrenks: Pero no puden ghacer nada contra mi :P

Goten: )

Gotrenks: Ya vas a empezar con esa cara??? .

Goten: )

Gotrenks le pega en la cara a Goten

Goten: :'(........)

Gotrenks: . uyyyyyyyyyyy

oiga señor ke se llama vegeta... olvide lo del gusanito... y olviden lo del golpe... =P ya no toy enojado con el GTE

                                       -hades

Vegeta: @.@

Gotrenks: XD Hola Hades........^^

ahhhhh!!! ES MIRAI GOHAN!!!!!^________^!!!!!  
  
*abraza a Gotrenks*   
gracias gracias gracias!!!! *snif* q weno q hiciste caso a los miles de reviwes en los q los lectores te pedian a Mirai Gohan!!! ^__________^!!!  
*suelta al pobre Gotrenks del abrazo de oso q le dio*  
  


Gotrenks: Aire...quiero aire...x.x ahhhhhhh

  
jejeje.. bueno, esta pregunta va para  
  
Trunks y Goten:  
*- oigan.... si ustedes de 7 y 6 años ya se podían transformar en SSJ eso quería decir q tenian un poder de pelea más alto q los demás...pero no pueden transformarse en SSJ3 por si solos (sin usar la fusion) tons...¡Q DEMONIOS PASO AHÍ!!!? es q dejaron de entrenar como debian o q? ¬¬..... "q alguien me expliqueeeee!!!"   
y si fue por q dejaron de entrenar...QUE ESPERAN!!!? ponganse a jalar muchachos flojos xD

Trunks: O.o

Goten: La mera verdad, no se que paso, y tienes mucha razon , creo que Trunks y yo hemos perdido poder y agilidad al paso del tiempo...por nuestras multiple ocupaciones yo creo que nos descuidamos....

Trunks: T^T yo me pondria a entrenar si tuviera vacaciones en la empreza ¬¬

Vegeta: Bah! Para que quieres entrenar si con tu padre basta y sobra?

Trunks: T^T ves???  
  
Para Vegeta-sama:  
*-Manda a volar a tu "papá" ...halla q muera por el vacio del espancio! xD jajajaja... y es q mira nomas ¬¬.... q ejemplo es ese!!!!..es solo un viejo cochinod e mente pervertida! xD  
  


Vegeta: Si es lo que he estado esperando pero no he podido....Gotrenks no me deja 

Gotrenks: *en secreto a misao k* Es que no sabes lo que le espera al rey veggie jejejejeje ^v^*

  
Para el "rey" Vegetal:  
*- ya noa perve!!!!! ¬¬Xx deje de pensar en Bulma de una "#$%& vez! ¬¬XXXXXxx

Rey V: ¬¬ no por que BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
para Kaki XD :  
*- a la projima dame minimo una rebanadita de comida T-T .... ira q acabarse el pastel en 15 segundos ¬¬... (te tardaste...yo te calculaba 5 xD)  
  


Goku: !5 segundos??? XD y si no tarde 5 sino 3 calculaste mal XD  
  


para Bardok-sama:  
MIL GRACIAS POR EL BESO!!!!!! ^///^!!!!!

Bardock: De veras? Xd te mando otro? MUACCCCCC

Gotrenks: O.o....  
  
y para M.Gohan:  
*- te dolio mucho cuando los Androides te mocharon tu pobre y lindo brazito??????? o.O

M-Gohan: T.T si y mucho.....  
  
jejeje... weno! se me cuidan y a ver si no les dan un calambre por meterse al agua despues de tragar xD  
  
*~Misao K.~*  
  


Gotrenks: o.o!!! De veras se me habia olvidado XD  
  
PD: YA SE ME OLVIDABA!!!!!! =)  
  
JAULA  
JERINGA  
GUSANOS   
y  
CINTA!!!! xD

                                       -misao kurayami

Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta: @.@ @.@ @.@

Gotrenks: XD yo ya no me traumo por que Kaily me destraumo :P

Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta: (

Gotrenks: JJGC!!!

Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta: @.@ @.@ @.@

Esta bueno el fic, de los más divertidos que he visto. Antes que nada quiero enviarle saludos a Goku y a Vegeta quienes son junto con Piccolo mis tres personajes favoritos de la serie y a los que considero los tres grandes genios del combate de todo Dragon Ball y sus secuelas (si aslgun día salen de ahí y se encuetran con Piccolo mandenle saludos de mi parte)  
  


Goku: Tu lo has dicho ¬¬ si algun dia....

Gotrenks: HOAL SALUDOS!! Y gracias por tu cometario ^^ Yo me encargare personalmete de darle tu recado a pikoro, asi nadie tendra que salir ^^

Todos:_o_

  
Ahora las preguntas:  
  
A Goku:  
Si ya poseías la teletransportación y ya sabías que a Freezer lo habían reconstruido como androide y se dirigia a la tierra a acabar con todos, ¿entonces por que no te teletransportaste a su nave para detenerlo? ¿Acaso querías que Mirai Trunks se luciera o algo así?  
Por cierto, ¿en serio no sabes para lo que sirven los entrenamientos que haces con Milk O_O? Te dare una pista, tiene que ver con que hayan nacido Goten y Gohan.  
  


Goku: No, yo ni sabia de la existencia de Mirai Trunks e iba a teletrasnportarme pero al sentir su gran ki, me tranquilice y me quede dormido ^^

(Todos caen al suelo DURO)

Goku: O.o...los volvi a tumbar...XD entrenamiento con Milk? Uuuhhh hace mucho tiempo que no entreno con ella y...

Gotrenks le tapa la boca

Gotrenks: Creo que lo suficiente se ha dicho jeje

  
A Vegeta:  
Si posees o puedes crear tecnicas tan poderosas y espectaculares como el Final Flash, el Big Bang Attack o el Ganik Ho (así se escribe O_o?) no las usas mas seguido, no que cada vez que empleas una tenemos que esperar mas de 50 capitulos para poder verte utilizarla de nuevo y eso si bien nos va. Por ejemplo, el Ganik Ho sólo lo usaste contra Goku y creo también contra Freezer, el big bang attack lo usaste contra el androide 19 y de allí ya no lo volviste a usar hasta que peleaste con Majin Boo, elfinal flash se lo aventaste a Cell y ya no lo volviste a usar hasta casi el final de la serie (por cierto que el Final flash que usaste conttra el último dragon estuvo todo chafa, nada comparable al que le disparaste a Cell)No te pido que seas como Goku que está tan obsesionadpo con el Kamehameha que no es feliz sino lo usa una vez por pelea, pero si te pido que pienses en tus fans y nos muestres tus te´cnicas especiales más a menudo, no tan espaciado como lo haces (dile de paso eso también a Piccolo si lo llegas a ver)

                                       -doc.exe

Vegeta: Lo que pasa es que me la he pasado inventando tecnicas nuevas y si no uso a menudo mis tecnicas especiales es por que, debido a mi gran fuerza, podria explotar a la Tierra y no queremos que eso suceda verdad? . yo no hablo con ese marciano verde llamado pikoro .

Este review es para Ulti_SG: est{a bien, est{a bien, compartimos a Cell y ya ^__^ yo crei que era la unica a quien le gustaba Cell, ademas el es hermoso O_O weno, ya armamos el fans club jajajajaja =)

-seripa

Gotrenks: Solo un comentario...Ayer vi el episodio cuando Pikoro se encuentra con cell por primera vez y se succiona al señor gordo que trai en manos...*gotrenks se pone verde de asco* y aun asi...club de fans _o_......

Hay hola, quiero felicitarte esta super entretenido, en serio y quiero decir que creo que todos los sayajins son guapisimos, cada uno con su caracter diferente, bueno tengo preguntas para cada uno:

  
Gohan dime me darias una manita con calculo diferenciañl, es que es mi martirio ademas de que un tutor como tu, me encantaria, estas guapisimo, eres en mi concepto, uno de los mas responsables, tienes una carrea, una familia, eres muy lindo y tierno y las palabras que usas son tan...como decirte, atractivas, tambien quiero preguntarte si no has pensado en tener otro hijo o es que Videl ya no quiere tener mas niños, te aconsejaria que le jalaras de vez en cuando la rienda a esa hija tuya, no me cae mal pero las necesita de vez en cuando, si no tuviera novio y no estuvoeras casado te andaria rondando, pero respeto a Videl ademas de que me cae bien, jejeje soy una combinacion de todas las mujeres menos de Bra y la confianza que tiene Bulma, pero en lo terca...ahy si, bueno.

Gohan: Claro que te ayudaria con tu calculo diferencial! Ahorita que me acuerdo O.o eso lo vi cuando tenia 9 años asi que no debe estar tan dificil...Y gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que si estoy muy feliz con mi familia, aunque no entiendo por que todo mundo quiere que le jale las riendas a Pan, se que es consentida y eso, pero conmigo nunca se porta mal ni agresiva por eso no se de que me hablan O.o

Pan: *cara de angelito yo no fui, yo no fui*

  
Vegeta, dime es verdad que antes Bulma no hubo otra, no mas no se me enoje, sr, aunque se ve bien tierno cuando se sonroja, por cierto aun se sonroja cuando Bulma le hace un cariñito, creo que eso es lo que le dejo a trunks jaja.

Vegeta: Ya dije, que si hubo mujeres en mi vida, pero Bulma fue, es y sera la mejor...no cabe duda. Y ya no quiero hablar mas de esto *sonroja*

Trunks: XD De ahi naci yo???? XD

  
Goten, hay demonio...donde quedo el niño tierno eh inocente?...no mas no le vallas a hacer de chivo los tamales Bra, por que te mata su familia, tenlo por seguro.

Goten: Aqui esta sigo siendo igual...

Gotrenks: Errrrrrrrrr! Correcion, el Goten lindo e inocente se haya dentro de mi :P

Goten; . tu ya me estas colmado la paciencia

  
Mirai Gohan, ahy tu estas libre?...dime en el futuro nunca hubo una mujer que te llamara la atencion, y no creas que por que no tienes una manita no te ves guapisimo, si eres la misma imagende de Gohan, pero bueno, ojala hayes una mujer aunque sea en el mas alla.

M-Gohan: Mujeres? La verdad en el futuro no tenia tiempo para pensar en mujeres, si, yo se, es triste pero es la verdad

Bra le hace un cariñito

Bra: Pobrecito gohancito...

M-Gohan: *sonrojar sonrojar lalalalalala*

  
Trunks, no te hagas ya di la verdad por que te preocupas mas por Pan, hu?...creo que la quieres, ademas por el internet se divulga que tu a veces la visitas a escondidas si que nadie se de cuenta, ni ella, con esto no quiero decir qye seas un pervertido no nada, pero ten cuidado por que tiene familia peligrosa, si queires con ella solo diselo y ya...la edad no importa se lo que te digo y otra cosa creo que se te ve muy bien el pelo largo...como Mirai Trunks, ambos son guapos.

M-Trunks: Ves lo que te digo? XD

Trunks: No todo lo que brilla es oro y por tanto, no todo lo que se diga en el internet es verdad, son rumores...

M-Trunks: Cuando el rio suena es por que agua lleva...

Trunks: Dime de que presumes y te dire de que careces...Que no sera que tu quieres a Pan y me la estas achacando a mi???

M-Trunks: El burro no se ve las orejas...Eres TU el que me la achaca a mi...

Gotrenks: BASTA!!!!!! . eso de los refranes me trauman!!! BASTA!!!

  
Sr Goku, ahy usted es un verdadero amor y tengo un pregunta, algo indiscreta...digame cuando fue la ultima vez que entreno con Milk, antes del torneo de Cell, y otra cosa, no le gusta la comida Mexicana, yo se hacer varias cosas y cuando ocupen servicio por ahy, les hare con todo el gusto del mundo.

Goku: O.O sip, la ultima vez que entrene con Milk fue varios dias durante el torneo de cell. Y SI ME GUSTA LA COMIDA MEXICANA ES LA MEJOR *se saborea* DAME T^T

Gotrenks: O.o tengo miedo que este algun dia vaya a reventar....

  
bueno por el momento me despido y nuevamenye te felicito Gotrenks, y te invito a ver uno que stoy haciendo yo, ah por cierto...hice un dibujo de Pan pero con unos 19 o 20 años encima y no es por nada por me salio muy bien, luego se lo doy a ,,,,alguno de los Trunks...

Gotrenks: ^^ Muchas gracias De verda, GRACIAS!! Arigatoo! XD SAcale copias y dale una a cada uno XD

Trunks: En ese caso, a ti tambien

Gotrenks: Ah pues este que, a mi por que??? o que te traes o que?

M-Trunks: TU tienes parte de nosostros por tanto a ti tambien te deben que dar fotos de Pan

Gotrenks: Admiten que les gusta pan?

Gritan tan fuerte que el pelo de Gotrenks se ladea para atras

Trunkses: NOOOOOOOO

Gotrenks: Mi pel0 T^T ---------- / se inclino asi T^T /

  
Se despide una vampirita...de 18 años cuidense y no hagan tanto coraje con Goku y Barduk que son bellisimas personas. ^_^.

-Megumi Gabbiani 

Gotrenks: ^^ no te preocupes!!! Bueno mis queridos lectores, ahora si me despido, muchas pero muchas gracias por su paciencia y una vez mas le pido disculpas por cualquier atraso o si no conteste alguna pregunta como ustedes se lo esperaban, hice lo mejor que pude...GRACIAS XD NOS VEMOS!!!!

Los quiere........Gotrenks Briefsson...

~fin del capitulo~

Goten: Ahora si todos listos? Mirai Trunks ve a distraer a M-Gohan y a tu hermana ¬¬ mientras que nosotros hacemos nuestra parte.

M-Trunks: Entendido 

M-Trunks se va con Bra y con M-Gohan  
  


M-Trunks: Que hacen????

Bra: . Que te importa!

M-Trunks: O.o

Bra: Ah perdon eres tu XD , namas platicando

M-Trunks: Aserquense, les tengo que decir un secreto...

Bra Y M-Gohan se acercan para oir el secreto. M-Trunks los agarra de la cabeza y los choca, haciendo que se desmayen...

Bra: X.X

M-Gohan: X.X

M-Trunks: ¬¬ lo siento mucho, pero el fin lo a merita....

Mientras tanto...Gotrenks se sale de la picina y quiere ir a donde se va solo...*ejem* Cuando entra al baño, una enboscada de sayajines se le dejan ir encima

&^$%&^%$*^%$*&^%(*&^ PAS BOING AY &*(%^*^%* OUCH &^(& CRASH ()*_(*&(*& BOOM!!

Gotrenks: @.@

Lo envuelven en cinta negra y lo cubren todititito, a excepcion de la nariz y los ojos. Despues le ponen muchas cadenas y lo encierran en una jaula que kaily olvido recojer el otro dia (*Notese: Que Gotrenks no puede romper las jaulas que kaily hace*)

Cuelgan la jaula y Gotrenks despierta, lleno de moretones y chipotes por doquier

Gotrenks: :'(

Todos: ^_^ 

Vegeta: AHHHH por fin libres....LIBRES XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Goten: SI!!!!

Gohan: Ya me estaba cansando de esto

Pan: Yo tambien

Goku: Yo no pero...NO ME QUISO DAR PANKEKES!!

Goten: Que dicen nos vamos de aqui?

Trunks: No creo que seria correcto, los lectores nos han tratado bien, mas bien hay que quedarnos, que al cabo gotrenks ya no nos va a mandar ni a torturar igual. ASi podremos contestar las preguntas libremente

Goten: Sin restrincciones....

Vegeta: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se deja caer al suelo agarrandose la panza*

Trunks: Creo que a mi padre le ha afectado y mucho...

Gohan: ya veo....

Bardock no participo en tal masacre

Bardock: Yo no se por que le hicieron eso a Gotrenks, si el me trajo a la vida, pobrecito, a demas a mi no me ha maltratado que crueles son...Y tu, Rey Vegeta, deberias estar agradecido por que te trajo a la vida en vez de participar ¬¬

Goku: T^T no me quiso dar pankekes

goten: Me amarro y me pego  con un garrote y me quito a Bra

Trunkses: A nosotros nos trajo la amenaza de Pan

Gohan; Dejo que kaily me torturara T^T

vegeta: trajo a mi padre, a mi princesita, me golpean, me denigra *aun traumado con lo del vestido de trunks etc etc* Se lo merecia T^T

Rey V: T^T y a mi me patea y no me regala a Bulma T^T

Bardock: *Con cara de no no no* Aun asi, lo que han hecho esta muy mal, yo....

Dos segundos Despues, Bardock adentro de la jaula. Solo amarrado con cadenas, sin cinta

bardock: Hola Gotrenks ^^ ves lo que me pasa por defenderte? ^^

Gotrenks: ¬¬ *piensa: Y muy contento por que esta aqui adentro, y lo malo es que no me puedo salir AYUDAAAAAAA!!! KAILY NECESITO TU AYUDA BUAAAAAAAA....maldicion...lo malo es que estando encerrado aqui, no puedo traerla...tal vez mi circulo vicioso me podria ayudar...pero como? No puedo hablar ni mover mis manos...¬¬ Tan solo si Bardock me desatara...*

Bardock: Oye haste para aya T^T estas aplastando mi colita...

Goten: Por ahora, seremos nosotros quien tome el mando de este fic

Trunks: Y nadie intente salvarlo ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!

Vegeta: Imposible, Ni kaily puede salvarlo por que no se puede meter ella asi nomas, sin que gotrenks les abra las puertas

Goku: T^T les pido que no lo vayan a tomar a mal, ya estabamos bastante hostigados con sus maltratos, tomenlo como si fuera un moviemiento de independencia

Gohan: T^T a ver si asi cambia el muy bruto T^T

M-Trunks: Si, no se vayan a enojar con nosostros aun los queremos mucho y estaremos aquí para contestar sus preguntas...

Gotrenks: *¬¬ mendigos aprovechados...MISAO MAKIMACHI! KAILY ANGEL DIABOLICO! MAYAYA GREEN! HADES!! Quien sea...venga a ayudarme.. S.O.S   S.O.S *

Goten: ahora seremos nosotros quien dicte lo que pasara en este fic....

CONTINUARA........

Gohan: Una sugerencia, cuando dejen su review, seria mas facil si al final firmaran su nombre para que al copear y pegar las preguntas aqui, se sepa quien las envio, es todo nos vemos para la proxima...


	21. No hay hambre que dure 100 años ni sayaj...

21.- No hay hambre que dure 100 años....ni sayajin que los aguante!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: *Malditos ¬¬ se esta posecionando de mi fic T^T*

  
  


Bardock: Haste para aya Gotrenks...que me pisas mi colita T^T

  
  


Gotrenks: *¬¬ acaso ves que puedo???* Hmpj hmpj???

  
  


Bardock: si no te haces para aya no respondo 

  
  


Gotrenks: *¬¬*

  
  


Goten: Bueno, Bueno...olvidemonos de ese par un rato y concentremosnos aca, quien tomara el mando?

  
  


Vegeta: Por supuesto que yo! Soy el Principe de todos ustedes!

  
  


Rey V: Si de rango se trata entonces sere yo puesto que soy el rey :Þ

  
  


Gohan: Que tal si lo hacemos por inteligencia?

  
  


Goten: no no no...por mas guapo

  
  


Trunks: Que tal mas trabajdor?

  
  


Goku: No que sea el mas fuerte ^^

  
  


Bra: Que tal si por mas bella ^.~

  
  


Gotrenks: * o por mas estupidos*

  
  


Los Sayajines no se ponen de acuerdo y deciden jugar piedra papel o tijera, y de finalistas, quedan goku y vegeta.

  
  


Goku y Vegeta: PIEDRA (O) PAPEL ( ?) O TIJERA (Y)

  
  


Goku: O

  
  


Vegeta: O

  
  


Goku y Vegeta: PIEDRA (O) PAPEL ( ?) O TIJERA (Y)

  
  


Goku: Y

  
  


Vegeta: Y

  
  


Goku y Vegeta: PIEDRA (O) PAPEL ( ?) O TIJERA (Y)

  
  


Goku: ?

  
  


Vegeta: O.....Y

  
  


Goku: Rayos!!!! Perd v.v...estaba tan cerca...

  
  


Vegeta: ) Oyeron Sabandijas???? El Líder seré yo!!!!

  
  


Todos: HICISTE TRAMPA GOKU GANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Vegeta: u.u

  
  


Goku: ^O^ Tons yo nomino a.............PAN!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Todos: _o_

  
  


Pan: Ah no...yo no me levo esta responsabilidad, se la paso a mi padre

  
  


Siguen pasandose la bolita y por alguna razon extraña e inexplicable cae en Bardock.

  
  


Bardock: ^o^ SI YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Goten: Bueno, vale, que sea el abuelo aunque este encerrado ahi dentro

  
  


Bardock: Que comienzen la preguntas pues!!!!!

  
  


Gotrenks: *Imbecil...por que no te liberas y de paso a mi tambien T^T*

  
  


Aqui estoy denuevo es que recorde una cosa, esta pregunta es para Todos los sayajins Casados, por que si son los hombres mas fuertes se dejan...mandar practicamente por sus esposas, las quieres mucho verdad...esa es la razon no?...y dime Mirai Trunks por que te gusta molestar a Pan, que te ha hecho la pobre, o son ciertos los rumores, te gusta?...y dime Bra que se siente tener a un papa tan guapo? y veamos Vegueta...tu sientes celos aun del pobre de Yamcha?...y digame sr Bardack como es que usted y el papa de Veguetao sea su majestad de los sayajins, no muestran a sus mujeres?...que paso la mama de ambos se murieron antes de que pudieran saber de ellas (Goku y Vegueta) y veamos otra cosa Gotrenks te has dado cuenta de que eres un exito con esto, torturar a los hombres mas tiernos y guapos de Dragon Ball, me gustaria ver al Sr. Picoro es muy simpatico jejeje o bueno..ya tienes a los abuelitos de Gohan y cia. y ya tienes a Mirai Gohan...hum...no creo que es todo, jejeje espero que no tardes mucho por que quiero leer los sig. cap. ok se cuidan mucho y no hagan vilis ^_~.

-Megumi Gabbiani

  
  


M-Trunks: Por supuesto que no me gusta XÞ ella es una niña *en secreto a megumi* y por cierto muy fea * Ademas yo no la he molestado, es mi gemelo *por que al el le gusta jeje*

  
  


Trunks: te oí eh te oí

  
  


M-Trunks: Sino dije nada

  
  


Trunks: Pero lo pensaste estoy seguro * (venita)

  
  


M-Trunks: _o_

  
  


Bra: XD figurate que un día iba de compras con mi papito y me encontre a varias amigas y me dijeron "Oye tu novio es muy guapo, un opco grande para ti, pero muy guapo" Y yo XD ES MI PAPA

  
  


Vegeta: *Sonroja* * tenias que decirles???

  
  


Bra: XD Si

  
  


Vegeta: Yo siento celos de todo hombre que se le arrima a Bulma ya que ella es MIA!

  
  


Todos: O_o...

  
  


Bardock: Es que yo no me acuerdo quien es la mama de Goku O_O

  
  


Todos en especial goku: _O_

  
  


Bardock: ^_^

  
  


Rey V: Lo mio es confidencial, la mama de Vegeta vivia, pero murio en la explocion del planeta

  
  


Gotrenks: *Un exito? aqui encerrado T^T BUUUUUUU, y aparte amordazado T^T*

  
  


Todos: SALUDOS MEGUMI XD

  
  


Gotrenks: *¬¬ ya parecen coro pos que....*

  
  


Oye hermano por que no escribes, vamos que ya quiero ver a los sayajins, hombre apurate con la actualizacion, por que aqui me vas a tener todos los dias al tanto de si lo continuastes,y aprovecho para saludar a los Sayajins y las dignas hijas de estos. y tambie quiero que Gohan sepa que el es mi heroe y que lo admiro mucho, pero mucho... y con el permiso de Pan y de Videl que no esta pero que me cae bien, te mando un beso. te cuidas Gohan ^_^.

-Megumi Gabbiani

  
  


Gotrenks: * se puede escribir aqui amordazado y amarrado??*

  
  


Gohan: ^_^ besos XD *muack*

  
  


o.o Una Revuelta?  
Vaya! hasta que por fin tuvieron los suficientes pantalones para decidirse a revelarse de esa manera!!  
Pero saben qué? Se les va a armar cuando Gotrenks logre salir de ahi.... ya los 'leo' cuando eso suceda .... pero en fin, diviertanse mientras tanto! n_n  


Goten: Que...pos si nunca va a salir pos que ^^

  


Gotrenks! Cuando salgas de ese predicamenteo, siiiiiii!!! ojala invitaras a uno que otro personaje malvado de DB por favor! T^T  
'Nuestro' Cellito debe ser el primero en la lista de espera ToT *La verdad no me malinterpreten, yo adoro al 'Cell Perfecto' n_n es un encanto de 'criatura' XD~~~~~ adoro cada una de sus manchitas* Y ustedes son una bola de envidiosos, como no nos peleamos por ustedes.... Que mas me gustaria pelearme por ustedes pero ya estan casados y no tiene ningun caso! snif snif

Gotrenks: *si ya lo tenia pensado...pero ya que salga de aqui SAQUENME O*  
  
¿Qué puedo preguntar ahora? o.o mmmmm  
Kakky! (lo abraza con efusividad) ^.^ ¿Sabes cuanto te quiero? Yo siempre he creido que Son Goku y Kakarotto son diferentes entidades, muy bien mezcladas, y sería interesante que algun día lograsen separar al Terricola del Saiyajin ^.^.  


Goku: O_O pero, que esa personalidad no la tenia ya separada? Que no era Turles?

Todos: _O_

  


Una pregunta para los saiyas que pueden alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 4: Se ven geniales Kakky y Veggie cuando lo hacen ^o^ Se ven encantadores!!!  
Pero me gustaria saber si solo les crece 'pelo' en los brazos y espalda o tambien.... debajo del pantalon? *me refiero a las piernas mal pensados XD!!*  


Goku: pos nos crece todo eda vegeta?

Vegeta: /// y opr que te refieres a mi imbecil??

goku: O.o acaso alguien mas se hace ssj4?

Vegeta: Un dia de estos...un dia de estos....

  


Vegeta: ¿Por qué es que tu y Piccoro no se pueden llevar bien? Cuando se ven lo unico que hacen es pelearse con palabrería y sarcasmos.  


Vegeta: yo no hablo con insectos verdes como el, se cree muy malo pero BAH! ni a los talones me llega...

Gohan: Es que el Sr. Pikoro esta muy resentido contigo por lo que le hiciste a su raza en Namekusei

Vegeta: Pues que tonto, ni que no hayamos revivido a su gente 

  


Gohan! puedes regelarme tus lentes? ^o^

Gohan: *se los quita* Sip que al cabo ni los ocupo ^^  
  
Kakky, mandame otro beso que el ultimo me gusto mucho //n//n//, me podrías regalar tu Nube voladora? ^.^ o por lo menos convence al Gato Karin de que me de una! Y no te preocupes, si podre subir, mi corazón es puro............. pura malvadad n_n  


Goku: *manda un beso* Asi? O_O le dire al maestro karin si tiene una de esas nubes negras que le presto a tao paipai para ti 

  


Un saludote a todos y muchos besos a mi Kakky por supuesto, a Veggie y al pobresito de Bardock encadenado T^T, les encargo que no se les olvide darle por lo menos agua al pobre T^T  
  
Los quiere ^.~ ULTI_SG

Bardock: O.o agua????????? Yo quiero comida T^T

Gotrenks: * O_O es verdad........XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA*

Vegeta: Y ese? Por que demonios se rie?

Va y le pone un COSCORON bien dado, estilo Vegeta

Vegeta: ^_^

Gotrenks: @.@o(chipote)

Anda que me demore en descubrir este fic que good es xDDD AHHHH!!!!! O_O que rayos le hicieron al pobre Gottie!!!! ;_; hay que ver si Kaily se aparece por ahí... espero que si U_U Gottie dejame felicitarte por tu fic es lo mejor! xDDDDD ok ok.. me callo y pongo lo que me eh callado todo este fic tan largo @_@

Gotrenks: (con chipote): *esto me hicieron T^T y mas...buuuuuuuuuuu, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, ojala que no te guste este capitulo * *  
  
AHHHHH!!!! TRUNKS!!!! eres lo maaaaaaximo *¬* solo me gustaria que reconsideraras lo de Pan-chan ella es muy linda y tierna (aunque no lo demuestre) POR FAAAAAA!!!! PIENSALOOOO!!!! NO ME ROMPAS EL CORAZONNNNNN!!!!!! ;_; anda si parece cancion... ok ok y Trunks dime quien te gusta? Dime! Dime! Dime! Es que yo soy una chica muy metiche n_n y Pan-chan no le hagas caso a lo que te digan no dejes te comparen con Bra (no tengo nada contra ella, me cae bien) tu eres como eres y punto... igual tu Gohan aunque yo se que ni los pescas n_n

Trunks: U.U nooooooo por favor nooooo mas *

M-Trunks: Es que es la verdad ^_^

Trunks: Si tanto te importa TU QUEDATELA!

M-Trunks: XD te ves bien ridiculo

Trunks: Y eso que soy igual a ti te acabas de decirte ridiculo tu tambien

M-Trunks: (sarcasticamente) Ah...no me digas

Trunks: 

Pan: Par de sonsos! Ni quien los quiera , Trunks es muy menso e infantil y M-trunks ni lo conozco ni me cae bien, yo solo quiero a Trunks mi amigo, el que fue conmigo al viaje y se poerto bien lindo y tierno v.v no al patan que es ahora

Trunks: O///O

M-Trunks: El amor....XD AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Trunks: Es verdad Pan es solo mi amiga

Goha: * mas te vale...

Trunks: O.o

  


Señor Vegeta, principe!!!!!! *Dark se arrodilla* Es un honor verlo al fin!!! se merece todo mi respeto *_* sabe yo soy una sobreviviente del incidente de Freezer y estaba esperando volver a verlo señor U_U me he hecho pasar todo este tiempo de discipula de cierta Chinita que es mi sensei lo queria ver y al fin lo tengo frente es precioso!!! y usted asquerosa copia mal hecha del señor Vegeta (mas bien conocido como Rey V) no se acerce a Bulma! ella es la afortunada escogida del señor Vegeta! Viejo verde! lo aborresco mas que a mi suegra! Señor vegeta hagame un favor y no deje que se le acerque ese pervertido a su esposa...

Vegeta: (sonrie inmensamente) Que gusto da que haya sobrevivientes y mas que muestren respeto ) y no te preocupes, que este **** no me quitara a mi mujer

Rey V: *Eso esta por verse*  
  
Goku! Que ingenuo! me encantas eres precioso! te mando un pastel de 20 pisos!!!! Mandele saludos a la señorita Milk de mi parte si? *ojos chibi* poooorrrr fiiiiis!

Goku: PASTELES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku corre hacia donde estan los pasteles y choca con un campo invisible. Vueleve a intentarlo y sigu chocando varias veces (asi como cuando queria subirse de nuevo al camino de la serpiente)

Goku: NO PUEDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! * (enfurece y se hace ssj4 pero el resulrtado es el mismo)

Gotrenks: *JA!!! sin mi, las cosas no entran..ni salen ^o^*

GokuSSJ4: @.@ pasteles....  
  
Goten! Andale hechale empeño a Bra es unalinda chica andale, andale! claro... si el señor Vegeta lo autoriza porrrrrr fissssss!!! ;_;  
Bra tu tampoco te rindas!!! aunque... parece que le haces mas campaña a Mirai Gohan que ah Goten...  


Goten se le queda viendo a Bra, y Bra pelas los ojos.

Bra: Goten, yo estaba segura que yo te quiera pero ahora estoy confundida! 

M-Gohan: O.o

Goten: Pues entonces yo te desconfundo

Toma a Bra y le planta un beso.

Bra: O.O *Bra lo abraza* T^T Goten mi Goten T^T

Goten: T^T Bra!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: O AHHHHHHHHHH!! *resongando* A pero me las va a pagar lo voy a agarrar y con mis manos despedazar y lo que quede en pedacitos los voy a quemar y... de los pedazos quemados los voy a ahogar y...*da tres pasos al frente*

Mirai Gohan lo detiene y le dicen que los deje en paz. Bra esta enamorada de Goten y mas vale que lo accepte. Todos se asombran de la nobleza de M-Gohan

M-Gohan: ^^ es que yo se perder TvT *se limpia las lagrimas* ^v^

Bra: Goten

Goten: Bra por que me hiciste eso??

Bra: Para que sepas que si te atreves a engañarme tengo de donde reponerme

Goten: _o_

  


Gohan dime... Videl tambien te engaño a ti a la hora de... *Dark se sonroja* o usted lo hizo a conciensia? Ay! que desvergonzada como pregunto estas cosas!!! pero hagame el favor de responder!  


Gohan: O////////////O no claro que yo sabia lo que hacia

  


Mirai Trunks que sexy ereeeeesss ahhhhh a ver si te agrego a mi gran lista de chicos raptados junto con Trunks, Gohan y Mirai Gohan *_* dime que tal vas alla en el futuro? dime estudias o trabajas como el Trunks del presente?  


M-Trunks: o////o chicos raptados?? En el futuro lo que estoy haciendo es ayudando a la gente a reestablecerce, mi madre y yo estamos contruyendo casas en capsulas para ayudar a la gente que se quedo sin nada y creo que vamos bien ^^

  


Bien me dejo de hablar saludos ahí Gottie me caes super bien *_* tal vez te agrege a mi lista xDDD asi que sera mejor que te duermas con guardespaldas xDDDD )

Gotrenks: * ^^ bueno seria para salir de aqui v.v*  
  
Espero que el pastel llegue intacto para el señor Goku  
Se despide su servidora, Saiyajin, dueña de las cartas Dark, disipula de Shampoo-sama, ninja y espadachin mas joven creo xDDD y secuestradora y torturadora D  
  
-_-_Dark Shampoo-san!-_-_

Bardock: ^^ si que estes bien!

GokuSSJ4: T^T PASTEL!!!!

Gotrenks; * te quedaras con las ganas tonto XD*

Hola, díganle al gran príncipe de los saiyans que lo amo, por favor, saludos a todos  
  
PD: Vegeta deja a Bulma, vente conmigo, yo te amaré toda la vida.  
  
Soy Rosa de Crystal Oli  
  
Gracias Gotrenks, bye

Gotrenks: * no hay de que...v.v *

Vegeta: O.o me amas? XD pues Bulma tambien y para toda la vida XD

Hola, díganle a Veggie-san que lo amo, deja a Bulma y vente conmigo, te amaré toda la vida  
  
Bye, gracias gotrenks  
  
Soy rosa de crystal Oli

Vegeta: O.o si tu repites yo tambien XD O.o me amas? XD pues Bulma tambien y para toda la vida XD

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA ATODOS DE NUEVO GRASIAS POR LA FOTO GOTRENKS SAL CON MIGO NO ?   
BUENO HA Y VOY VEGETA LO QUE QUISE DECIR ES QUE EN VERDAD ESTAS BUENISIMO GOTEN CUANDO QUIERAS PELO CONTRA TI ACABO SOY MEJOOR QUE TU Y TRUNKS QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO YA QUE TANA ANDA ATRAS DE UN LECHERO GOHAN EN VERDAD QUIERS ATU HIJA ? Y PAN ES QUE EN VARIOS LUGARES POR EJEMPLO LA ESCUELA ME DISEN QUE ERES LESBIANA POR QUE JAMAS SE TEVE ALGUN NOVIO Y YO A ESA EDAD HAY TENIA MUCHOS BRA TE ODIO NIÑA CONCENTIDA YO POR BULMA TE REGALO ATT: KAORU_SANZ ADORO ESTOY HAAAAAAA

Gotrenks: *primero deja salir de aqui u.u*

Vegeta: XD je

Goten no hace caso esta con Bra. La toma de la mano y desaparecen por ahi.

Vegeta: Ah no eso si que no donde yo los vea!!!!!!!!! (desaparece tambien)

Trunks: Te refieres a mi? _o_

Gohan: claro que quiero a mi hija y ella no es LESBIANA!!!!!!! 

Pan: U.U

Bardock: ^^ tal parece que a kaoru le gusta esto XD

Gotrenks: *Bardock DESATAME!!!!!!!*

Bardock: ^o^ Continuemos!!

Que a M-Trunks le gusta 18, jamasssssssssss te lo perdonare UU despues de todo lo que te hizo, malomalomalomalo, tu eres mi primer amor y mira CON QUIEN ME PAGAS....... Goku patealo aunque me duela mas a mi, snif snif, me he decepcionado, he decidido amarte mas a ti Goku.  
Bechos Gotrenks UU  
Tristemente destrozada- Brendaneko

GokuSSJ4: ^^ Oki lo pateo asi como estoy ssj4? O.o

M-Trunks: O_O

Goku se arrima y levanta un pie, no va a patearlo pero solo esta bromeando. Cuando esta fijiendo patearlo sale de otra parte otro pie y patea a Goku duramente en la cara haciendolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo y se le quita lo SSJ4.

VegetaSSJ4: tengo que estar cuidando a mis hijos de la familia son???? que se me hace que ahorita los elimino a todos 

En un brazo trae a una Bra enojada y en la otra a un Goten desmayado.

VegetaSSJ4: y ahi de aquel que se atreva a ponerle las manos encima a cualquiera de mis hijos solo yo puedo hacerlo *

Goku: (con su tipico AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY) Mi cara T^T

Gotrenks: *XD jajajajajajajajajaja*

Bardock: O.o pero sino le iba a pegar era una broma -_-

Goku: Si es cierto T^T

Vegeta: Pues sepase que conmigo NO SE JUEGA!!

M-trunks: ^^º gracias papa

Vegeta: Hmp! Sabandija estupida hiciste que mostrara mis afectos ¬¬

M-Trunks: T^T pense que no me querias por ser de el futuro

Vegeta: Olvidas que convivimos durante dos años en la habitacion del tiempo?

M-trunks: Si pero te portabas tan duro conmigo que crei que no te importaba

Vegeta: Bah! Eres igualito a este imbecil *apunta a Trunks*

Vegeta deja caer a goten y y baja a Bra que sigue enojada con su papa

Bra: (

M-Trunks: y no estoy enamorado de 18 maldita androide 

Gotrenks: *O_O!!!!!!!!!!1 Yo no sabia que 18 a Trunks......XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya tengo con que chantajearlo cuando salga de aqui XD*

Hola a todos ^^  
En primer lugar muchas felicidades por lo bien q estas llevando el fic Gotrenks ^^ me encanta!  
Y ahora pasemos a las preguntas xD (q bien me lo voy a pasar preguntando, no os vais a salvar):

Gotrenks: *correccion, ahora yo no estoy llevando el fic v.v*

  


Empezemos por el principal(digo yo) Goku:siempre me he hecho una pregunta ¿como puedes aguantar las broncas q tu mujer te echa O_o??¿quizas es el hecho de q al ser un guerrero necesita de alguien q te de guerra? ^^ curiosidad q tengo.  


Goku: Sip es eso lo que necesito alguien fuerte que me aguante ^^///(cachete golpeado)

  


Para Vegeta:¿Por que te comportas de esa forma con tus hijos?¿A quien quieres mas a Trunks o a Mirai Trunks?¿Por que te comportas de esa forma con tu mujer? con la q ella te quiere,no creo q ninguna otra humana te hubiese podido soportar mas(no te lo tomes a mal,eres uno de los personajes q mas me gustan pero esta es la pura verdad)  


Vegeta: a los dos lo quiero por igual son mis hijos y no hay nada que lo cambie, pero no me gusta ser afectuoso es todo. O.O y como dices que me comporto con Bulma? Bah ella tiene la culpa por gritarme de esa manera

Rey V: *.* me gustan las mujeres gritonas

Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ora si!!!!

*CRASH $@#BANG#$@$ SWOOP*(&()& CLINK#%@@ CLANG*

Rey vegeta en la jaula junto con Gotrenks y Bardock.

Gotrenks: *NOOOOOOOOO Ahora al remedo de master roshi nooooo T^T ora si que me muero*

Bardock: T^T mi colita T^T

  
Rey Vegeta: No le da verguenza ¬¬ intentar levantarle la esposa a su propio HIJO! si fuese la novia todavia tendria un pase pero es su mujer, la madre de sus nietos O_o como se puede ser tan viejo verde(me ha llegado a recordar al "viejo verde del tortuga" como le dicen algunos por aqui XD)

Rey V: ///@.@///º (traduccion todo madreado XD)  
  
Para los dos Trunks:¿Por que os peleais tanto?, en definitiva sois la misma persona con personalidades distintas cierto pero al fin y al cabo compartis muchas cosas en comun(familia(aunque no tengas hermana en ese tiempo si quieres yo me voy contigo al futuro ^^),amigos...muchas cosas en verdad; ninguno es mejor que el otro los 2 teneis cosas buenas y cosas malas 

Trunks: O.o si ya llevatelo

M-Trunks: T^T yo quiero tener una familia completa T^T  
  
Para las chicas:¿Os hubiese gustado a ver tenido mas participacion en la serie?¿podrias a ver llegado a fusionaros vosotras dos juntas?¿Tocalla por que tratas tan mal a Goten con lo bueno, amable dulce y lindo q es?¿Pan q sientes por Trunks?  


Bra: T^T yo quiero a mi lindo Goten pero mi papa se lo desconto! BUAAAAAAAAA

Goten: ~.o eh? * ve a vegeta* x'x

Bra: v.v

Pan: Si, hubiera sido padre si hubieramos estado mas en la serie y bra y yo fucionarnos? No creo que se pueda por que no estamos a mismos niveles de pelea ^^ y como lo dije con anterioridad, siento a trunks como mi hermano mayor para hacerla mas facil ^^

Trunks: Fiuuuuuuuuu

M-Trunks: XD hay amor....XD

Trunks: u.u contigo no se puede

  


Y la ultima para Goten: ¿por que te gusta Bra?O_o con la mal q te trata(o es te tratamos O_obueno yo q se)¿cuantas novias exactamente has tenido?pregunta personal¿hasta donde has llegado con ellas(curiosidad mas q nada ^^)

Goten: T^T me gusta Bra por eso mismo por que ha sido la unica que me ha tratado mal. Cuantas novias he tenido? O.o no se y que tan lejos he llegado? Hasta donde ellas me lo permiten XD

*SLAP*

Goten: o.O///

Bra: Hmp! Papi pegale (

Vegeta: Con gusto....

Goku le da una patadota a Vegeta

Goku: ^^///

Vegeta: ///ò_ó

Goten: pos me preguntaron tu sabes que te quiero mucho T^T

Bra: ^^ ya se

Goten: no se que es mas peligroso Bra o su padre _o_  
  
Bueno un besote muy grande para todos vosotros, sobre todo para Gotrenks por el buen trabajo q estas haciendo ^^.  
Una sola ultima cosa: GOTEN SI TE HARTAS DE Q BRA TE TRATE TAN MAL TE PUEDES VENIR CONMIGO Q AQUI TE ESPERO ;)(para q te hagas una idea son como Bra pero mejor, pasate por aqui y lo compruebas)SE TE INTERESA DIME Y TE PASO MI TELEFONO ;) O MEJOR AUN MI DIRECCION.  
  
Bra

Goten: Este...*mira a Bra la de aqui*

Bra: ò.ó*apunta a m-gohan*

Goten: ^^ me quedo 

Gotrenks: *gracias por el beso v.v*

¡¡¡¡biennnn!!!! tengo aliada para destripar a esa cosa que se dice rey ¡¡¡braaavoooo!!! oye Rosa de Crystal porque no armamos un listado de como matar al susodicho igual o parecida de esas que se hicieron con respecto a Seiya jajajajajaja.  
Gotrenks quien es el que mas mal me cae y que siempre deseo que lo mate Vegeta-sama , pues ese es el que quiero que se ahogue en la psicina, pues ahora estas en la jaula pero te pueden leer lo que puse, oye se te paso la mano pero bueno ya te soltaran, pero eso si me suelta a Bardock-san ahora poque me cae super bien, puede haber defendido a Gotrenks pero es que ese es su destino pelear por causas que los demas no luchan ^^

Gotrenks: *los que se van a ahogar somos nosotros tres aqui adentro por que kaily no hizo una jaula mas grande T^T*

Bardock: LIBERENME!!!!!!!!!!!

Rey V: v.v tengo la culpa de que me guste Bulma

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rey V: ah...v.v

  


Con repecto a que haya gente que les guste Cell, pues de todo hay en la viña de kami ¿no?  
A ver que les pregunto pues no se me ocurre nada, pero en todo gracias Bardock-san por la foto me llego regia y estupenda la mande a ampliar y la pegue en la pared de mi pieza y no se moleste Vegeta-sam que tengo uno de usted vestido como el Rey que es en el techo asi que cuando abro mis ojitos lo primero que veo es a su maravillosa alteza ^______^ y en las otras paredes tengo a los demas en collage

Vegeta: XD que halagador XD

Bardock: O.o foto que es foto?

Goku: Ay papa acuerdate *le explica*

Bardock: Ah ^_^

  


¡ah! y la palabra es soponcio no suponcio ;p

Gotrenks: *pero se oye mejor suponcio ¬¬*

  


Cariños y un abrazo a todos menos a la porqueria de "rey" que no se merece ni estar ahi que deberia estar pudriendose en el infierno mas profund como corresponde por ser tan idiota de aliarse con Freeza y entegar a su hijo como si fuese un animal ¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! no pongo lo que se merece porque esto lo leen menores de edad tambien y no quiero pervertir mentes infantiles (y no miren a Goku-kun que se que compite hasta en eso con Vegeta-sama en el original japones)  
Elena ;}

Rey V: T^T

  


DEATH:   
  
- Primera cosa, pido una disculpa a Gotrenks por mi Fe de Erratas, ya que en vez de su nombre, puse el de Goten, lamento el equivoco. ^^U

Gotrenks: *no hay prob*  
  
- Ahora si, preguntas, la primera es, ¿de quién fue este malevolo plan?  


Goten: mio ^^

  


- ¿Ustedes creen que van a tener a ese pobre niño encerrado toda la vida??

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII  
  
- ¿Sabian que pueden ser demandados por la UNICEF debido a daño fisico y psicologico del menor? Y que esos tipos, son capaces de ir hasta la enésima dimensión con tal de joderles?

Gotrenks: * unicef?? XD *  
  
- ¿Por qué no invitan ya a un villano, por ejemplo Cell??

Gohan: Cell? _o_  
  
- Hablando de Cell, de quien heredó esos preciosos ojos entre rosa y morado? (además de tener un bonito rostro, lo admito no es feo XD)

Bra: O.o quien es cell?

Goten: Quien es?  
  
- Alguna vez Goten, dejarás de llorar por Bra??

Goten: Ya deje de llorar ^^  
  
- ¿El America descenderá a segunda división?

Gotrenks: *SIIIIIIIIII....las chivas son mejores XD*  
  
- ¿por qué el cielo es azul y no rosa???

Gotrenks: *por que cristo fue hombre no mujer XD*

gohan: Por que el nitrogeno y el oxigeno que hay en la tmosfera combinados hacen un color azul dando como resultado el color azul que ves en el cielo ^^

Todos: OOº  
  
DEath: '____'u ... perdon, papel equivocado. ... cough!  
  
  
- Ya dejen de verme asi ¬¬U  
  
{siguiendo...}  
  
- BTW, ya le dieron de comer a Gotrenks, como que lo veo muuuy verde O_O... y palido y amarillo y rojo y blanco.  


Gotrenks: *no me han dado pero nadie podra comer nada ni yo*

  


- Ju!, todo por hoy ^_~  
  
  
Death, observa la reacción de los Saiyas mientras saca palomitas de debajo de su tunica y convida al resto de los espectadores.

Goku: PALOMITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *una vez mas se estrella en el campo invisible * Y.Y buuuuuuuuuu

  
  


Me acorde de una cosa que queria consultar a Trunks o mas bien recalcar ¿que prefiers que te molesten con Pan? o ¿que hagan insinuaciones morbidas de tu y Goten ah? porque con las ganas que reclamas porque te molestan con Pan y tu Mirai Trunks no te rias porque por ahi andan tambien las malaas lenguas que paso algo entre tu y Mirai Gohan se que no es verdad pero ley pareja no es dura y el refran es (segun se dice en mi pais) "Cuando el rio suena es porque piedras trae"  
  
Elena ;}

Trunks: Goten y yo........? x'x

Goten: x'x

M-Trunks: mi sensei? X.x

M-Gohan: que poca......................*****

Gotrenks: *cuanto yaoi T^T*

Bardock: Me pregunto no habra entre yo y...

*Golpe*

Rey V: Ni lo sueñes 

Bardock: O.o no estaba pensando en ti, ni siquiera se que es yaoi ^^

Goku: ni yo ^^

Todos: _O_

M-Trunks: ES FALSO!! 

Trunks: FALSO

Goten: Bra abrazame 

Bra: no mas que me engañes con mi hermano eh??? te mato 

Goten: X_X bra es mas peligrosa

Bra: Era broma

Goten: x.x a bueno

Hay que bellos son todos , bueno yo seguire preguntando que alcabo me gusta mucho, primero que nada hermano gracias por mandarmelo y muchas felicidades que energia y cuando quieras yo voy y tren hecho una mano,...bueno aunque sea con la comida (me voy a cansar pero no importa) y Mira Gohan...sabes...sigo insitiendo estas...guapisimo hombre...y no tengo nada en contra de Bra pero...jejeje bueno, me sorprendio que te gustara, no lo digo en mal plan, si no que solo me sorprendio, se que ella es bonita...bueno bueno y Gohan te tomare la palabra creeme te la tomare dime cuando puedes para vernos por que en serio soy un caos en eso, por cierto que eres tu abogado, Medico, ing . en sistemas o que...  
y veamos Pan aqui entre nos no te gusta alguno de esos dos...muchachones jijijiji ,...y si no te gustan...pues...ni modo, ah si luego les mando el dibujo, tengo otros, uno de Vegueta y Bulma en la playa ...no me salio muyyy bien pero bueno, que mas ....bueno ah si Sr Bardack que super guapo se ve cuando esta serio o enojado (como todos los sayas ) bueno me despido por el momento mandadoles un beso y un abrazo a todos (de amigos ) ^_~.   
  
Su amiga Amo digo Megumi de Gabbiani :[

Gotrenks: *por nada...ya quitenme esta cinta que no puedo hablar *

Goku: Que mal edicado Gotrenk no contestas nada de lo que te preguntan

Gotrenks: **

Goku: Mulo

Gotrenks: **

M-Gohan: ^///^ gracias

Gohan: Soy todo eso y mas ^^

Goku: tanto eres? _o_ Contrapenas y yo se sumar y restar

Vegeta: era de esperarse

Pan: Nop no me gustan ^^

M-Gohan: ^^ que linda es mi hija, asi de linda es mi esposa?

Gohan: ¬¬ que....no inventes...

Bardock: ^^ en serio? ò_ó...........XD oki, a ver que mas diria gotrenks? ah si...PROSIGAMOS!!!!!!!!!

Gotrenks: *yo digo eso?*

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! oP  
Pan: o(, no te metas con la Onni Okashira o te ira muy mal! P  
Goten: XD hola cosita bonita! te ves lindo cuando te pones loquito, besitos para ti y para los lindos Trunksitos XD~~~  
Gokusito: de quién esta más orgulloso? de M-Gohan o de ese otro Gohan que esta ahí? ¬¬  
A todos los saya que se revelaron: T.T no sean malitos liveren a gottie gottie, qué tal si se trauma otra vez? ToT gottie te quiero muchooooo! si pudiera te liberaría de la jaula de kai kai, pero acuerdate que a mi ya me encerró y no pude salir! T.T pero acuerdate que estoy con tigo! v.v esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti gottie T^T *snif*  
Bueno, besos a todos los sayas ( ¬¬ a excepción de Gohan) los quiero mucho y suerte con su "movimiento de Independencia" (lo siento gottie pero ya merecían un suspiro de alivio ^^U) byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
°~ Misao Makimachi ~°

Pan: eh? con quien?

Goten: XD loquito? vaya un calificativo nuevo ^.~

Trunks: *sonroja*

M-Trunks: Besos ^^

Goku: Estoy orgulloso de los dos y de todos los demas Gohanes que existan por ahi ^^

Gohan y M-gohan: _O_

Goten: Liberar a Gotrenks? Perdon misao pero soy loquito no Locote ^^

Gotrenks: *T^T me voy a traumar, mi damita misao sacame de aqui traite a Kaily o a mayaya buuuu*

Gohan: ¬¬

Vegeta: Gracias por la buena suerte ^^

Gotrenks: *traidora ¬¬*

ohayoo¡¡¡¡  
un beso muy grande para el grupo de rebeldes saiyayines ( aunque creo q los rebeldes no se deben juntar con el pqño gohan....)  
gotrenks.... siento mucho q los niños se hayan rebelado... pero tienen derecho a un recreo no crees?  
bien.. por ahora, no envio preguntas.... solo un beso INMENSO para el saiyayin mas exquisito del universo.... mi adorado Goku ^^  
otro, no tan inmenso, pero igual va con cariño para el Principe de los saiyas Vegeta... resista principe¡¡¡ a pesar de todo lo q digan ud es una persona muy honorable ^^  
eso es todo   
Ja ne¡¡¡¡¡:  
Chi2

Gotrenks: *otra...¬¬*

Goku: Otro para ti ^^

Vegeta: a mi en segundo lugar eda ? bueno esta bien ni modo y eso si yo soy MUY honorable y eso que ni que 

Goten: Saludos nombre de mi mama ^^

a ver... se revelan... golpean a gotrenks... y por si fuera poco tienen el descaro de usar mi jaula... ¬¬ cuiden sus espaldas, por ke no eh dicho mi ultima palabra... gohan... ¬¬ lo de ke me gustabas hiba en serio... pero ahora con tus ideas reveldes me has decepcionado... ò__ó renuevo mi odio en tu contra... y se extiende contra los demas...

Los sayas se ponen azules.

Gohan: Gulp....no hace falta decir quien dejo este review verdad?? 

Goten: ya no nomas te odia a ti sino a nosotros tambien...

Trunks: T^T yo no quiero saber que es la jaula

Gotrenks: * (hace ojos chibi) Kaikai me defendio! a mi! a Gotrenks....sniff sniff que emocion! ) agarrense sabandijas MUAJAJAJAJAJA*

hola !!!!  
primero que todo, !! pobre gottie-kun!!! no deberian tratarlo asì!!!  
bueno, ni modo, vegetita no deberias estar molesto por lo del asunto de los muñecos ya que yo misma le esplique a gottie porque no deberia hacer eso; tambien queria decirte que ... aishiteru veggie-san!!! y como tu no vas a separar de bulma amenos de que ella no estè... AKU ZOKU ZAN a bulma ("aku zoku zan= matar el mal inmediatamente, lema del shinsen gumi de rurouni kenshin) y tu vegeta seràs mio ohohohohohohohohohohoh.  
huy!! antes de que lo olvide este es un regalo para TODOS lo sayajines!! (aparece en esenario una enorme caja roja con moño azul) espero que les guste mucho!!! ellos son mia mejores amigos y cada uno de ustedes deberà cuidarlo!!!  
  
beso, jo-chan  
  
pd: gottie-kun cuando salgas de la jaulita porfis ven a visitarme!!!! fue divertido, ne? ademas me encanto la manera en que molestastes a mis profesores en la universidad!!!!

Gotrenks: *ves Jo como me tratan? XD fue divertido volver locos a los profesores de la uni jejejeje*

Vegeta: O.o........... que bueno que le explicaste a este cabeza hueca por que no se hace eso pero en cuanto a que este cabeza dura entienda no estoy muy seguro

Gotrenks: *che Vegeta ¬¬ pero me las he de cobrar*

Goku: no podemos recibir nada.....y no se por que

Gotrenks: *Muajajajajaja.....*

Goku: Yo queria mi regalo Y.Y

AHHHH!!!!! Gotrenks-kun...¿¿que te han hecho??? No es justo, no es justo...pobrecito de tí, amarrado y encerrado. Kaily tiene razon, DESCARADOS SAYAJINES!!!! No pueden ser originales y usan la jaula de Kaikai ¬¬...como no pueden con el inocente chibi ¬¬.

Gotrenks: *T^T mayayita sacame de aqui y te prometo que ya me voy a oprtar bien T^T*  
  
Bueno y ahí les va mis preguntas...  
  
Para mirai Trunks:  
XD quiero decirte que eres mi personaje favorito XD, me conquistaste desde la primera vez que te vi y mas cuando supe que eras hijo de Veggie ^^. Mi pregunta es O.o Te gusta 18???

M-trunks: Muchas gracias linda ^.~....en cuanto a que me gusta 18? Ni en sueños 

Gotrenks: **  
  
Para Trunks:  
XD tu al igual que Mirai Trunks eres mi personaje fav y alabo tus travesuras!!! Mi pregunta es...Eres tan buen inventor como Bulma, o solo manejas la empresa?

Trunks: o///o gracias...travesuras...hace mucho que no hago travesuras....sip se algo sober inventar puesto a que le ayudo a mi mama pero yo manejo mas bien la administracion de la empresa  
  
Para Vegeta:  
^o^ O dang!!! El principe de los Sayajines, quiero decirle que en el episodio que frezeer lo mato yo Y.Y llore por que usted era mi personaje favorito y crei que ya nunca mas lo iban a revivir y que se iba a quedar asi T^T. Me gustaba mucho hasta que Mirai Trunks aparecio, y usted se porto muy mal ¬¬ por eso lo cambie. XD total, auntoy en la familia. Mi prima Jessy3545 le manda saludos ^o^ y mi pregunta es...Por que no tuvo mas hijos con Bulma? Con lo lindo que les salen XD~~~~(refiriendose a los trunkes) Y pues de seguro, los chicos opinan igual de bra.  


Vegeta: bah, si en verdad yo fuera tu favorito no me hubieras cambiado, hubieras sido fiel como lo son las demas. Saludos a tu prima. Y por que no tuve mas hijos? para que?

  


Para Goku:  
Kakky ya no seas tan tragon, en una de esas vas a reventar T^T, te vas a poner como majin boo por andar comiendo tanto T^T y mi pregunat es la misma que de Veggie-san, por que no tuviste mas hijo? ¬¬ a ti tambien te salen bien v.v  


Goku: *estomago gruñir* tengo hambre......y tambien quiero mas hijos T^T me hubiera gustado tener una hija. Alguna voluntaria?

Gohan: PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que va a decir mama?

Goku: no, digo, alguna voluntaria para ser mi hija no me entendiste

Gohan: ¬¬ ey si como no

  


Para Gohan:  
Quiero decirte que tu me conquistaste desde que eras un niño, siempre fuiste valiente y muy tierno, y si a eso le agregamos inocente, obediente y muy inteligente XD!!! Gohan, no me importa lo que digan de ti a mi caes muy muy bien, lo unico que no me gusto fue la hija que tuviste, no la odio pero se me hace muy sangrona y sin chiste (lo siento pan pero es la verdad) SAludos a videl y mi pregunta es: Cuantas carreras estudiaste? por que se que con tu inteligencia no ha de haber sido una.  


Gohan: Gracias por tus comentarios me hacen sentir bien de mi mismo. Y pues estudie muchas cosas como una 7 carreras completas por año

Gotrenks: *por año X'X yo me conformaria con pasar tercero de primaria*

  


Para Goten:  
V.v por que demonios te cortaste el cabello asi de feo? Si hubieras sido como Goku, tendrias mas pegue o no? XD aun asi eres muy lindo, y no te preocupes por Bra, yo creo que te esta dando celos aunque no neguemos que Mirai Gohan es un amor XD~~~~ Pero no te desesperes el que persevera alcanza. Ah y mas te vale no maltratar a mi gottie gottie por que asi te va ¬¬

Goten: Queria cambiar el estilo y justamente para eso, para que no me confundieran con mi papa. Que crees que se sentia cuando llegaba a la casa y mi mama me decia "Mi amor dame un besito" no crees que era traumatizante ¬¬?

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
Para Bra:  
XD me prestas tu guardaropa?? XD XD No te creas, aver que dia vamos de compra pero te llevas a tu papiringo oki? XD Saludos!!!  


Bra: XD guadarropa? compras???? Yo me apunto ^^

  


Para Bardock-Kun:  
BARDOCK!! Eres el único, sayajin que me trauma y te han encerrado ahi con Gottie (el muy mendigo sabia que tu me traumabas por eso te encerro) )

Bardock: tons es tu culpa por eso estoy aqui? T^T

Gotrenks: *no es cierto yo no te encerre fueron los demas pos que....*  
  
-Mayaya Green

Trunks: Saludos Mayaya

Bardock: Miren el Rey ya se durmio y se esta recargando en mi QUITATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O

Rey v: Ñam Ñam Ñam....jeje bulmis -chan *.*

vegeta: GRRRRRRRR

Lo saca de la jaula y lo pone tres....tres madrazos

Rey V: uqe hice ¬¬

Vegeta: De ahora en adelante yo te voy a cuidar no dejare que sueñes, hables ni pienses en bulma

Rey V: Uyyy que enojon ^^U

Vegeta: HMP (

T^T lo ultimo no salio, solo queria decirle , que gotrenks no estara encerrado ahi pa'siempre...no les da miedo que pasara cuando el logre salir de ahi?????  
  
Que haran entonces????....  
  
Besos a todos pero en especial a Gotrenks-Kun BYEEEEEEE

-Mayaya Green

Goten: QUE NO VA A SALIR DE AHI!!!

Bardock: ya quitaron al rey fiuu ya me puedo estirar mas, pero estas cadenas ya me hartaron *las despedaza* ^^ asi esta mejor

Gotrenks: (intenta lo mismo pero no puede) *por que demonios no T^T...se supone que yo soy mas fuerte que Bardock en TODOS los sentidos)

Bardock: Prosigamos

HOLA!!!  
Gotrenks me encanta este fanfic, es uno de los mejores que he leido!!  
Por fa traigan a Cell!!!, ustedes estan celosos por que nadie se pelea por ustedes, la cosa es que Cell es soltero, y es re lindo, a mi solo me gusta Cell Perfecto (esos ojos, esa carita, cuando sonrie.... XD _O_ despues de dos horas) Además no es uno de los que se ablanó con el tiempo, verdad Vegeta?

Vegeta: que insinuas???

Gotrenks: *si algun dia logro salir te lo prometo seripa T^T*

  


Bueno, ahora si algunas preguntas:  
Gohan: que te impulso a ser ese gran saiyaman?, acaso nunca aprendiste la palabra vergüenza?

Gohan: O/////O hoy si

  


Vegeta por que mierd.. cambiaste tanto en GT incluso en las ultimas temporadas de Z, por que te pusiste ese ridiculo bigote?, la verdad solo me gustaste hasta el final del torneo de Cell, despues ya te parecias mucho a Goku, no andes más con eso de "te odio Kakarotto, bla, bla" por que ya nadie te cree

Vegeta: un dia que lo mate me creeran

Goku: Tu matarme? Buajajajajajajajaja! XD quiero verlo

  


Trunks no a Mirai Trunks: a mi se me hace que eres rarín, (te gusta goten, verdad?) no lo ocultes, por que te vestiste de mujer y todo, y no andas con nadie a pesar de tu edad

Trunks: O.O QUE NOOOOOOOOOO! Yo me vesti de mujer por que sino no ibamos a poder conseguir las esferas del dragon que te pasa, yo soy muy hombre pos que 

Goten: vecinita vecinita jajajajajajajaja

Trunks: Grrrr que te calles con eso sopenco 

  


Goku realmente te admiro por que eres uno de los pocos personajes que no ha cambiado con el tiempo, siempre fuiste como eres, nunca cambies^_^

Goku: ^^ gracias y creeme que te tomare la palabra...TENGO HAMBRE DENME DE COMER o*

  


Bardock me da igual si me reconoces o no, igual eres lindo! ^_^

Bardock: ^^ a bueno

  


Rey Vegeta por fa quitate ese ridiculo bigote y venite conmigo!, eres de los unicos que aun ienen esa sangre saiyayin

Rey V: Je...y parecerme mas a este (apunta a vegeta) XD

Vegeta: Ya quisieras

Rey V: Aunque pensadolo mejor asi bulma me quiere mas *.*

Vegeta: *cuenta hasta 10 mientras dice "no vale la pena, no vale la pena"*

  


Pan segui asi!!!, nunca cambies, eres la unica que realmente a demostrado ser Saiyajin!!

Pan: XD Gracias

  


Bra TE ODIO, NO TE AGUANTO, NO TE PUEDO NI VER, PARA MI TU NO ERES UNA SAIYAJIN, SINO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!!! mejor ya no digo nada sobre vos

Bra: Yo se que soy mas terricola que sayajin pero estoy comoda con eso soy delicada no una barbara como Pan

Goten: XD~~~ y muy linda

Vegeta: A ver, por que babeas? eh? animal 

Goten: O.o

  


Bueno, eso es todo, por favor no lo tomen tan mal, es que soy una saiyajin y bueno, el humor no es una de mis especialidades  
SERIPA  
PD: Cell es hermoso y ustedes estan celosos por él, no me lo esperaba

Gotrenks: *celosos de cell? (sacasticamente) Oh si, quisiera tener esos lunares para parecerme a los 101 dalmatas XD jajajajajajajaja)

Hola de nuevo! ^o^  
Ya somos más de 4 Fans que pedimos a Cell!! *Perfecto, por favor* Ojala y no piensen decepsionar a sus fans T^T  
  
Bueno por otro lado ay un par de preguntitas que quisiera hacer ^-^:  
  
En general: ¿Qué piensan acerca de Mister Satan y que él se haya quedado con todo el credito de la derrota de Cell? Sin mencionar con todo el dinero o.o (que por cierto, Cell no se sentira mal, patetico, poca cosa si todos los humanos creen tal cosa?? o.o *es una pregunta que debo hacerle si nos lo traen :p*)

Goten: Aprovechado ¬¬

Gohan: pero estuvo bien, asi yo no tenia que lidiar con tanta fama ^^  
  
Para Gokusito ^-^: La verdad a ti se notaba que no te importaba en lo absoluto tu pasado, ni tu familia, ni mucho menos tu padre, ya que más de una ocasión te encontraste con algun tipo que te decía al mirarte 'Con que tu eres el hijo de Bardock' y te quedabas calladito, dime una cosa ¿acaso jamas te comió la curiosidad en preguntar acerca de él? Al parecer no te importaba tu pobre padre T^T, y ahora que lo tienes ahi contigo osas encarcelarlo, que mal hijo eres v.v me desepcionas, pero estoy seguro que a Kakarotto si le importaría su pobre viejo T^T.

Goku: O.o?? Es que no se me ocurria que preguntar XD

Bardock: _o_

Goku: Ademas, que este ahi encerrado...tienes razon...pobre de mi papa T^T me perdonas??? Te saco de ahi?

Bardock: T^T Si te perdono.....^^U pero no me saques

Goku y gotrenks: _O_

Bardock: ^^ no mejor sacame por que ya me quiero estirar

Goku lo saca y despues de varios movimientos de calentamiento, sonrie y se sienta en el suelo.

Gotrenks: *Ora? quien podra ayudarme?*

CH_Colorado: Yo!!

Gotrenks: *Te has equivcado de escena v.v*

CH_Colorado: Ah deveras perdon se me chispotio ^_^ (desaparece)

Vegeta: O.o que fue eso?

Goku: Sepa ^^

  
  


Bardock Si necesitas comida o agua dentro de esa jaula, no dudes en pedirla que yo misma te la llevo y con mucho gusto ^-^ Eres igual de adorable que Kakky XD~~~~~~~~~~.

Bardock: ^^ gracias pero no hace falta ya me tome el agua de la alberca ^^

Goku: De la alberca?? _o_ y ora onde me baño u.u

todos: U.U

Gotrenks: *guacala....cuantos...se habran hecho ahi adentro _o_*  
  
Mirai Trunks ¿Cómo puede ser que haya fics en donde te ponen con #18!!!!?! y que en cima allas suspirado llamandola ¬,¬ ¿Que te pasa?!! ¿acaso tanto cabello no te deja ver bien? ._. Creo que te afectó el cloro de la alberca o.o

M-trunks: yo no se, pero yo ni la llamo ni suspiro por ella por eso la mate 

Gotrenks: *pobre M-trunks...lo que le costo matarla....U.U*  
  
Creo que es todo por ahora. Se cuidan todos ^-~ y sigan divirtiendose sanamente como hasta ahora.  
  
Ulti_SG

Bardock: Y yo sigo siendo el lider ^^ PROSIGAMOS!!!!

HOLA A TODOS!!!  
GOTRENKS YA ES TU OBLIGACION TRAR A CELL PERFECTO!!!  
Bueno, una pregunta para ti  
Gotrenks: de que pais eres, y si no quieres decirme dame algunas pistas, es que en mi pais tambien estan poniendo los primeros cap. donde sale cell  
Eso es todo por ahora!!

Gotrenks: *v.v cell el 101 dalmata y soy ed MEXICO ^^ WUIIIIIII ARRIBA LAS CHIVAS*

Goku: Mulo contesta....

Gotrenks: **

Hola Gotrenks, recien me he puesto a leer tu historia y esta re bueno, ahora que lo termine algunas pregustas.  
Ya que metieron a Gotrenks en la Jaula, por que no le meten tambien a Goten y Trunks. Por cierto, estoy viendo que piden a Cell Perfecto, el es un perfecto villano, además tiene celulas de saiyajin creo que debe entrar (CELL ES LA MASA)  
Preguntas:  
1- Vegeta, en una de las peliculas de DB (no me acuerdo cual) dijiste asi: "No lastimen a Kakarotto, Kakarotto es mio" bueno, podrias esplicarlo por que la amyoria de mis amigos malpensaron  
2- Gohan- por que cambiaste taaanto, deberias ser el niño serio y timido que eras, cambiaste mucho, el Gran Saiayaman es un claro ejemplo, y por que no te pusiste a entrenar? Deberias por lo menos entrenar una hora todos los dias

-Eminem

Gotrenks: *no no los quiero aqui adentro*

Vegeta: Me referi a que a kakarrotto lo mataria YO ¬¬ y se quejan de mi padre ¬¬

Gohan: No una vez que salga de aqui si me pondre a entrenar a mi hija para hacerla mas fuerte verdad hija? *la abraza*

Pan: ^^U

Gohan: Y no mas sayaman para mi ^^

Pan *O_O como se oiria el gran sayaman III??? XD*

HOLA!!!!!!!!! me encanta tu fic!!!! y le quiero dicir algo a vegeta. sabias que antes, bulma queria ser la novia de goku???? eso no es justo! por que goku siempre te gana en todo?!?!? :(

-Jessy3545

Vegeta: QUE QUE QUE!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH NO ESO SI QUE NO !!! No es cierto me estas diciendo eso para molestarme no no no 

Vegeta se levanta sus armaduras y se mete la mano ahi dentro, saca un celular ante la mirada de todos.

Vegeta: Que? Que me ven? Lo agarre con bajas tarifas a llamadas de larga distancia.

Todos: _O_

Marca el telefono a la Corp Cap. Bulma contesta.

Vegeta: Mujer

Bulma: VEGETA DONDE ANDAS??? DE SEGURO TE FUISTE DE PARRANDA Y ME HABLAS ASI COMO SI NADA????? QUE TE CREES INFELIZ *cuelga*

Vegeta: maldita mujer

Vuelve a marcar

Bulma: Bueno?

Vegeta: Mujer

Bulma: ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE TODO LO TOMAS A LA LIGERA ERES IGUAL A GOKU O PEOR

Vegeta: De eso te quiero hablar de goku

Bulma: Si?

Vegeta: Es cierto que alguna vez en tu vida te sentiste atraida por Goku??

Bulma:.............................

Vegeta: Contesta!!!

Bulma: pues....jeje....si...cuando lo vi en las artes marciales ya todo grande y cuando fui en namekusei me arrepenti por no haberme casado con el. Pero eso ya fue hace mucho, tu todavia no llegabas a mi vida, pero solo eran tonterias mias. Vegeta....? Vegeta?? VEGETA???????

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Goku: ^^ Ay Bulma yo no sabia eso ^^

Destruye su celular con bajas tarifas a llamadas de larga distancia.

Vegeta: Ahora si te mueres!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se le deja ir a Goku a golpes. Y ambos suben a los cielos peliando.

Bra: ^^ entiendo a mama el Sr Goku ha de haber sido muy apuesto porque....

Goten: BRA 

Bra: Dejame acabar....por que de seguro se parecia a goten ^^

Goten: ^^ ah bueno ^^

Gotrenks: *^^U a ver a que horas se le ocurre bajar*

Hombres por que le hacen tantas maldades al pobre de mi hermano?....Oye Gohan te necesito!!! y no solo para calculo,...y no peinsen mal...es que quiero hablar contigo, podriamos ser amigos, siempre quise un amigo como tu,eres una persona increible, ademas de que en verdad eres mi heroe, antes queria que fueramos algo pero se que estas casado,aparte de que yo adoro a mi novio, pero quiero que seamos amigos...podemos?  
Sr. Goku que se le antoja para mi proxima visita?  
Se cuidan   
  
Megumi Gabbiani

  
  


Gohan: ^^ sip yo te ayudo en lo que pueda y no le estamos haciendo nada al gotrenks. Solo por que ,o tenemos encerrado amarrado encintado y amordazado? Exageras mi querida Megumi ^^ Y claro que seremos amigos XD

Gotrenks: *maldito y me lo refriega en la cara*

goku: ¬¬ hambre....

Todos los sayajines les da un poco de hambre pero no puede ni entrar ni salir nada.

Bardock: Bueno mis queridos lectores asi va gohan?

Gohan: Si abuelito

Bardcok: Ah bueno, nos vemos a la siguiente vez los queremos mucho BARDOCK Y SU PANDILLA XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del capitulo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gotrenks: *ah ya se que voy a hacer, aunque es muy riegoso pero el que no arriesga no gana .ya toy como los refranes de los pelimorados *

Gotrenks inhala aire y hace un fantasmita kamikase que al estar en contacto con la cinta que le cubria la boca explota.

La cinta se quema y gotrenks queda todo negro de la cara pero con una buena sacudida se le quita. Inhala mas aire y hace mas fantasmitas que se encargan de explotar las demas cadenas y cintas, Gotrenks se encuentra una vez mas movil dentro de la jaula.

Gotrenks: AHORA SI BASTARDOS!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME HE LIBERADO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!

Los sayas lo miran con ojos echos platos O_O.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
